


Chacal Negro

by Chiru_Less



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Los chacales podían parecer criaturas inofensivas, incluso en algunos aspectos amigables y sociables. Sin embargo, los demás no podían olvidar que aún seguían siendo depredadores y que, orillados a hacerlo, podían volverse peligrosos si veían amenazado lo que creían era suyo. AtsuHina y alguna que otra shipp.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu! y sus personajes son obra de Haruichi Furudate. Sólo escribo por diversión.  
Advertencia: SPOILER del manga! Si no vas al día y no quieres spoilearte con la historia, te aconsejaría que no leas este fanfic. Si vas al día o no te importa spoilearte, adelante xD  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Sabes?

La voz de Atsumu Miya se dejó oír en medio del vestuario con aquel tono risueño y despreocupado de siempre, detrás de la puerta de su casillero. Pese a no estar dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, Bokuto Koutaro pareció percibir que aquella interrogante iba directo hacia él. En esos momentos, éste se encontraba sólo con los pantalones deportivos, a medio cambiar luego de darse una ducha una vez terminado el encuentro; sus cabellos húmedos estaban despeinados y apuntando hacia el suelo, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes ya comenzaban a empinarse, dándole un aire un tanto desquiciado.

— ¿Mmh?.— Bokuto hacía rato estaba entretenido con su celular y era ese el verdadero motivo por el que demoraba tanto en terminar de cambiarse. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Atsumu se acercó a él, intentando leer lo que escribía por encima de su hombro.

— A veces, te detesto. Sólo a veces.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

Bokuto levantó la mirada y volteó el rostro; ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y el hecho de que Bokuto ladeara medio torso hacia atrás enfrentándolo directamente, no hizo que Atsumu retrocediera ni un milímetro, aquella sonrisa de suficiencia instalada en su rostro.

— Dile que el sentimiento es mutuo.

La voz amortiguada de Kiyoomi Sakusa les llegó desde el otro lado del vestuario; el muchacho ya había terminado de cambiarse y se había colocado el cubrebocas obligatorio.  
— Qué tierno, Omi Omi. Ahora se defienden.

— Pero yo no lo detesto.— Bokuto volvió su atención al celular, cuya pantalla acababa de encenderse. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y aquello provocó un tic nervioso casi imperceptible en uno de los ojos de Atsumu.— Simplemente paso de él.

— Es buena opción.— terció Sakusa, incorporándose pesadamente del banco en donde había estado sentado atándose los cordones.

— A ti también te detesto. A veces.

Atsumu le mostró a Sakusa su sonrisa más radiante y Sakusa se limitó a fruncir el ceño, alejándose de ellos.

— El sentimiento conmigo sí es mutuo.

— Cómo no.— Atsumu saludó a Sakusa con la mano cuando se percató de que sus intenciones eran retirarse realmente del vestuario, sin recibir respuesta por parte del otro.— Debemos ser el único equipo que no festeja luego de una victoria.

— Habla por ti.

Las voces de Bokuto y Sakusa se habían sincronizado de tal manera, que Atsumu estaba seguro no habría salido tan bien de ser premeditado. Suspiró, intentando contener las ganas de golpearlos. A veces lo enfermaban con sus actitudes infantiles.

— ¿Te espera alguna fiestita en casa, Koutaro-kun?

Acto seguido, Atsumu señaló con el mentón el celular que Bokuto aún sostenía en sus manos mientras soltaba una risita para nada genuina y sincera. Bokuto frunció el ceño y, en ese momento, Atsumu se preguntó si realmente estaba sopesando su pregunta o si directamente estaba por golpearlo. O quizás era por el apelativo respetuoso que había usado con su apellido, después de todo, sabía bien que Bokuto odiaba todo tipo de formalidades.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que habían comenzado a jugar juntos en los Black Jackals como titulares, Atsumu sentía la necesidad imperiosa de molestar a Bokuto en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase, y solía hacerlo con saña y un resentimiento que no sabía bien de dónde provenía, siendo que nunca habían sido enemigos o habían discutido por otra cuestión en el pasado.

Aún así, aquello era divertido. Hasta cierto punto en el que Bokuto llegaba al límite de su tolerancia. O lo que su cerebro soportaba.

— ¿No te cansas, Tsum Tsum?.— el tic nervioso empeoró al oír el apodo miserable que Bokuto le había puesto, ya mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿De joderte? No, jamás.

Bokuto suspiró, restándole importancia a la provocación suave que Atsumu había intentado con él; al fin, luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad, Bokuto había soltado el maldito teléfono y había terminado de cambiarse bajo la atenta mirada del setter, aún sonriendo.

No iba a hacérsela tan fácil. Menos cuando estaba de tan buen humor luego de la victoria.

— ¿Por qué me miras así, Tsum Tsum? ¿Te gusto acaso?

La pregunta había sido malintencionada y Atsumu sabía, en son de broma. Aún así, era la oportunidad perfecta y no podía desaprovecharla, menos cuando podía usar aquello a su favor.

— No creo que tanto como le gustas a Akaashi. Mira, ahí te volvió a escribir.

Era una gran mentira si Atsumu afirmaba que no se la había visto venir; sólo pudo soltar una carcajada triunfante cuando Bokuto al fin había reaccionado; lo había tomado por la camiseta y, con una fuerza que Atsumu envidiaba tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha, lo había estampado contra los casilleros produciendo un ruido fuerte y siniestro, todos ellos retumbando y temblando por el impacto.

Ahora sí Bokuto estaba realmente enojado. Bingo.

— Cualquier cosa, ¿me oíste? Cualquier cosa, menos Akaashi.

— ¿Es tu novio? Pensé que era tu antiguo setter...ah no, espera...es aquel que no quiso seguir jugando contigo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Chicos!

Atsumu ladeó el rostro hacia un costado, aún sonriendo. Bokuto acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del otro con el aura más amenazante que Atsumu no le había sentido en mucho tiempo, sin siquiera prestarle atención a la voz chillona que los había llamado desde las duchas.

Hinata Shouyo los observó alternativamente; Atsumu lo observó de reojo, de abajo hacia arriba sin pena alguna. Hinata apenas y traía una toalla mal amarrada a la cintura, sus cabellos empapados aún goteando sobre su rostro y sus hombros, su respiración levemente agitado por la carrera que parecía haber dado desde las duchas - a dos pasos de distancia - hasta los cambiadores; la sonrisa radiante que había estado plasmada en su rostro poco a poco se transformó en una mueca de consternación y confusión cuando vio a los mayores enfrentados. Atsumu lo vio tragar saliva mientras seguía mirándolos, primero a Bokuto y luego a él, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, Shouyo. Koutaro-kun perdió un poco los nervios aquí, es todo. A veces la verdad duele un poco.

— Y una mierda.

Bokuto soltó a Atsumu empujándolo otra vez contra el metal; los casilleros volvieron a temblar débilmente mientras Atsumu reía por lo bajo y Bokuto juntaba sus pertenencias; como si nada hubiese pasado, la expresión adusta de su rostro cambió cuando leyó el último mensaje que Akaashi le había enviado, sus ojos iluminándose como los de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Akaashi vino a verte?.— pese a la burla filtrándose en la voz de Atsumu, la treta no llegó a traspasar y estropear la felicidad interna que Bokuto parecía experimentar en esos momentos, pues la expresión de su rostro no se borró ni flaqueó en lo más mínimo al oírlo.

— Así es, está esperándome. Así que…te lo encargo, Hinata.

— ¡¿Akaashi-san?! ¡Mándale mis saludos!

Atsumu frunció el ceño al oír que la felicidad de Bokuto se transmitía hacia Shouyo de aquella manera tan…¿singular?¿Por qué a él también le brillaban los ojitos? ¿También estaba enamorado del tal Akaashi? Se acomodó la camiseta un poco arrugada, exhalando el aire que había estado conteniendo en un largo y penoso suspiro.

— ¿Tú también lo amas, Shouyo?

— ¿Eh? No, pero un setter es un setter. Supongo que Bokuto-san extraña las viejas épocas.— ambos miraron al aludido, quien ya se había colgado el bolso al hombro y estaba saliendo del vestuario.

— A veces quiero volver a Fukurodani.

— Te graduaste hace 7 años, idiota.— farfulló Atsumu, ya un poco molesto.— Aunque vuelvas, Akaashi ya no estará allí.

— Cállate. Nos vemos, Hinata.

— Claro.

La puerta del vestuario se cerró lentamente produciendo un chirrido molesto a su paso hasta que finalmente hizo su clic característico al sellarse del todo. El silencio se instaló dentro del vestuario, Hinata aún mirando hacia la puerta mientras Atsumu lo observaba a él, ideas y pensamientos encontrados surgiendo en su mente y molestándolo todavía más.

— ¿Viejas épocas?.— soltó finalmente. Hinata se sobresaltó en su sitio pareciendo percatarse de repente que no estaba solo. Se volteó hacia él, sus ojos marrones grandes y confundidos.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Tú extrañas Karasuno?.— Hinata volvió a parpadear, más confundido que antes.

— Claro, ¿tú no extrañas Inarizaki?

— No. Bueno, sí, algunas tonteras, pero no querría volver.

— Yo a veces sí, pero es nostalgia. Sobre todo cuando me reencuentro con algún ex compañero.

— ¿Extrañas a Tobio?

— ¿Eh? ¿A Kageyama?¿Yo?

Hinata se puso nervioso, Atsumu lo notó en una milésima de segundo. El vestuario tenía buena iluminación y Shouyo no estaba del todo lejos de su posición; había podido notar como su respiración se había atascado en su garganta, como su labio inferior había temblado levemente y como el mismo tic que él tenía en el ojo parecía habérsele contagiado. Atsumu se acercó uno, dos, tres pasos a Hinata mientras éste retrocedía, balbuceando.

En otro tipo de circunstancias aquella reacción tonta le haría gracia. Ahora sólo sentía su corazón hirviendo, sus músculos tensionados y una molestia de los mil demonios.

— ¿Qué carajos les pasa a ustedes con sus antiguos armadores?

— Miya-san…

— ¿Tan bueno era Tobio? Cuéntame que tan habilidoso era.

Finalmente, Hinata chocó su espalda con la pared fría del vestuario y Atsumu se detuvo sólo a escasos centímetros; pese a que Shouyo había crecido durante aquellos años, Miya aún le sacaba una ventaja de más de 10 centímetros, por lo que apenas inclinó la cabeza para observar chistosamente como Hinata estiraba su cuello, sus ojos brillantes fijos en los suyos, calculadores y provocativos.

— T-Tú mismo lo viste hoy, el maldito es bueno.

— Lo vi jugando en la cancha, yo me refería a otro tipo de habilidades.

— ¿De qué hablas, Miya-san?

— Oh, llámame por mi nombre, ya te lo he dicho.— dijo Atsumu sonriendo aún más. Lejos de generar tranquilidad en Hinata, éste pareció palidecer aún más.— Hablo de tu relación con él, claro.

— ¿R-Relación? Querrás decir competencia, porque ni amigos alcanzamos a ser.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Competencia? Es decir que…

Atsumu ahora sí se reclinó sobre Shouyo, cerniéndose como un ave rapaz sobre una simple ardilla. Percibió la respiración agitada del otro cuando acercó sus labios a la oreja de Hinata, apenas susurrando, sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

— ¿...peleaban por saber quién recibía cada vez?

Hinata chilló y jadeó al oír eso, Atsumu estallando en carcajadas; se separó un poco del menor sólo para admirar el rojo furioso que había cubierto sus mejillas y orejas, su labio temblando más que nunca. No pudo evitar tomar aquel rostro sonrojado entre sus manos, acunándolo sin poder parar de reír.

— ¡N-No sé bien a qué te refieres, pero yo recibía sus pases siempre, incluso nos quedábamos hasta tarde luego de las prácticas!

— Oh, ya veo, Shouyo. No me quedaban muchas dudas al respecto, igualmente.

— No sé por qué, pero eso me sonó a insulto.

— Para nada, fue un halago.

Atsumu inclinó el torso hacia Hinata mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del más joven; sus manos aún sostenían el rostro ajeno, por lo que a Shouyo le era difícil esquivarlo en esa posición. Aún así, para alivio de Miya, Hinata no parecía incómodo con el contacto pese a que sus intenciones estaban más que claras.

Al menos para él mismo.

— Tobio es muy bueno en la cancha, supongo que debe serlo en cualquier tipo de práctica.

— Supones bien. El miserable es condenadamente bueno.

— Vaya…¿ahora qué haré al respecto?

Miya soltó a Hinata y se apartó sólo unos milímetros, tomando su propios rostro entre las manos y fingiendo un dolor emocional que realmente no sentía. Atsumu estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades como armador, demasiado seguro. No necesitaba compararse con otros de su mismo nivel porque él mismo se consideraba uno de los mejores del país, no sólo porque conocía sus propias habilidades sino porque se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que, pese a no reconocer a aquellos rematadores que no eran capaces de convertir en un punto sus colocaciones, él sabía leerlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Sabía en qué momento podía confiar en uno u en otro, cuál sería el mejor pase en el mejor momento, la mejor colocación para cada situación particular de cada uno.

Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que alguna sombra de duda se instalara en su corazón cada vez que veía ese tipo de actitudes.

Atsumu Miya no iba a reconocerlo jamás, pero era un armador muy celoso de sus rematadores. Sakusa estaba a otro nivel, por supuesto. De él no podía esperar ningún tipo de feeling, sólo acción y reacción dentro de la cancha, lo cual para Atsumu era suficiente, al menos por el momento.

Bokuto era otro cuento. Uno agrio y fastidioso, por cierto. El rematador era intenso, incansable e implacable cuando se lo proponía; sin embargo, lo que más le había agradado a Atsumu - sin que lo reconociera abiertamente - había sido la facilidad con la que ambos habían encajado en la cancha, tanto en las prácticas como en los partidos oficiales. Atsumu podía respirar tranquilo cuando Bokuto estaba anímicamente estable y quería creer que él era un armador lo suficientemente confiable a ojos del rematador.

El problema había surgido cuando, más temprano que tarde, había descubierto que su propia figura se hallaba bajo la sombra de otra persona. Atsumu había oído hablar de Akaashi - qué iba a decir, sabía perfectamente quién era -, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que Bokuto se hubiese estancado psicológicamente con aquel armador de la preparatoria; la idea le había resultado en un principio ridícula, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio seguiría pensando y anhelando jugar con una persona que nunca había tenido entre sus planes seguirlo? Luego de pensarlo un poco, recordó que Bokuto jamás utilizaba el juicio para guiar sus acciones y decidir sobre su propia vida, por lo que la idea ya no era tan descabellada.

Y de un momento al otro se vio a sí mismo comparándose fantasiosamente con Akaashi Keiji. ¿Cómo era eso posible, por qué le había surgido esa paranoia? Había comenzado a volverse más adusto y violento en sus colocaciones con Bokuto pese a que éste no parecía notar realmente su malestar emocional. Le pasaba lo mismo con Sakusa quien, más abierta y deliberadamente, solía comparar sus colocaciones con las de otros armadores que había conocido.

Siempre en menosprecio de Atsumu, claro.

Si se tratara de una persona insegura y temerosa, hubiese comenzado a dudar de sus propias habilidades. Como no era el caso, Atsumu comprendió que ese sentimiento ardiente y opresivo que le generaban aquellos descubrimientos no era otra cosa que celos. Celos y un deseo ferviente de auto proclamación, de demostrarles a ellos y al resto que él había sido, era y sería el mejor armador que cualquier jugador dentro de la cancha podría necesitar.

Y en ese momento, cuando ya tenía bien claros sus objetivos belicosos, había llegado Shouyo. Una cosa era jugar contra él, hablar de tonterías o al pasar fuera de los partidos, y otra muy diferente había sido compartir el mismo equipo. Su energía y vivacidad rápidamente contagiaron a Atsumu, quien se sentía como una planta creciendo feliz con los rayos de aquel sol tan radiante, tan sincero y genuino.

Por supuesto, su ideal del pequeño rematador pronto se vio arruinada, otra vez...por lo mismo.

De verdad, ¿qué rayos pasaba con aquellos armadores? Parecían haber marcado a fuego a los jugadores de su equipo, a los jugadores que él armaba. ¿Es que acaso a sus ojos él no era tan bueno como ellos? ¿...o había algo más allí?

Tobio Kageyama, aquel armador santurrón e ingenuo. Había visto en ocasiones pasadas cómo maltrataba a Shouyo más allá de una simple rivalidad entre ellos, lo que a Atsumu lo había llevado a pensar con seguridad que Hinata realmente lo detestaba, pero no había sido así; con estupor y fastidio, se había percatado de la intensidad con la que ambos se habían estado observando durante el partido. Aquello no era maldita competencia, ni mucho menos.

No iba a imponerse ante todos ellos, estaba claro que Atsumu tenía un orgullo y una imagen que mantener. De todos los rematadores, Hinata siempre había sido el más vivaz y cercano a él, al punto de que ya lo consideraba un buen amigo. Cercano y entrañable.

Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Shouyo jugara con sus sentimientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Miya-san? ¿No estarás comparándote con ese payaso de Kageyama, verdad?

— Tú lo estás haciendo, no tienes piedad, Shouyo.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡No!

Hinata dio un paso hacia Atsumu mientras estiraba las manos y tomaba sus antebrazos, separando las manos del más alto que aún cubrían su rostro en fingido dolor. Sin perder el tiempo, Atsumu simuló sorpresa y tomó las manos más pequeñas y pálidas entre las suyas, presionándolas suavemente, percibiendo la anti natural suavidad y tersura de su piel pese al maltrato al que se veían sometidas a diario con el balón.

— ¡Escúchame! ¡Tú eres cien veces mejor, qué digo, mil veces mejor que ese tonto Kageyama!.— Hinata balbuceaba cada palabra, ansioso y aparentemente urgido por la culpa de que Atsumu malinterpretara sus palabras, lo cual enterneció al mayor quien lo dejaba hablar.— Tú sí me entiendes, sabes lo que quiero.

— Claro que lo sé, Shouyo.

Todos esos minutos se había estado conteniendo, básicamente porque Atsumu se consideraba a sí mismo una persona paciente y juicioso...además de porque estaba disfrutando en grado sumo la demostración de ansiedad y pena que había despertado en Hinata.

Pero todo tenía un límite, incluso su paciencia.

Aprovechó la guardia baja de Shouyo y lo estampó contra la fría pared, uniendo sus labios a los del menor en un beso un tanto tosco y desesperado; lo sintió inspirar aire bruscamente, sus manos luchando por soltarse de las suyas mientras Atsumu profundizaba el beso, siendo totalmente consciente de la poca resistencia que en realidad le ofrecía Hinata.

Paulatinamente, Shouyo suspiró y se entregó apaciblemente a la demanda de Atsumu; sus manos se deshicieron suavemente del agarre del otro y rodearon el cuello del mayor, atrayéndolo. De repente, en aquel lugar hacía más calor del que debería; sin separarse de Shouyo, Miya tomó ventaja de la enajenación mental en la que se había sumido el menor dentro del beso para colar una mano debajo de la toalla blanca, acariciando la piel suave y aún húmeda, sus dedos rozando la cara interna de sus muslos con delicadeza y parsimonia, ascendiendo lentamente sobre su pierna.

— M-Me haces...cosquillas…

— ¿Y ahí? ¿Aquí también tienes cosquillas?

La respiración agitada de Shouyo se sumó al sonrojo de sus mejillas y al temblor de la mano que luchaba contra la mano de Atsumu, la cual ya estaba prácticamente sobre su intimidad, en su ingle. Atsumu susurró aquella pregunta retórica al sentir el pequeño sobresalto en el cuerpo ajeno cuando un dedo largo apenas rozó su vello púbico sin atreverse a más, sopesando las reacciones del otro.

— Miya-san, alguien podría venir…

— Nadie vendrá, relájate.

Atsumu depositó un suave beso en sus labios antes de descender por su mandíbula depositando besos cortos en su camino hacia su cuello, haciendo caso omiso al nerviosismo de Hinata. Sonrió contra la piel ajena al sentir sus vellos erizados, su respiración agitada. Acarició aquella piel tersa a conciencia con sus labios, su lengua, logrando que el menor se estremeciera aún más entre sus brazos, su mano sin abandonar el refugio que había hallado debajo de la toalla.

Hinata seguía fingiendo que aquello no le agradaba, como él solía fingir inocencia cada vez que lo asaltaba apenas se encontraban solos. No era la primera vez que una cosa así sucedía; hacía ya unos meses atrás, aquel acercamiento se había dado también en el vestuario del equipo luego de un arduo día de prácticas y, de manera espontánea y ansiosa, se había ido sucediendo en reiteradas oportunidades, cada vez más frecuente, cada vez traspasando un límite nuevo.

Hinata y él tenían buen feeling, Atsumu lo sabía. También era conocedor de la atracción que el menor sentía por él y de que muchas de aquellas ocasiones, había sido el mismo Shouyo quien había propiciado los encuentros. Eso también lo conocía, o al menos lo intuía con fuerza. Aún así, ninguno de los dos daba un siguiente paso. Se llevaban bien dentro y fuera de la cancha, ambos eran buenos amigos y estaba más que clara la atracción sexual que compartían...y sin embargo, Atsumu no había podido lograr nada más.  
Su paciencia era casi infinita.

¿Era reserva por su timidez, o realmente Hinata no quería dar otro paso más contundente en su relación con Atsumu porque había alguien más? Miya no era un acosador ni mucho menos, pero producto de la pequeña inseguridad inconsciente que había surgido durante aquellos meses en los que no había podido lograr que Hinata admitiera sus sentimientos por él y los exteriorizase con los demás, se había descubierto a sí mismo analizando las expresiones y movimientos de Shouyo.

Incluso había llegado al punto de averiguar - como quien no quiere la cosa, preguntando al pasar sin sonar demasiado evidente - qué actividades realizaba fuera de las prácticas y las reuniones que involucraban al equipo de vóley. Y todo sin ningún resultado, porque estaba absolutamente seguro que el lenguaje corporal y verbal de Hinata no mentía.

No sabía mentir, para empezar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Atsumu coló una rodilla entre las piernas de Hinata, separándolas un poco; su propia mano y aquella fastidiosa toalla le impedían hacerlo del todo, pero fue suficiente para que Shouyo se sorprendiera y aferrara a sus hombros fuertemente. La mano que aún mantenía allí abajo se aventuró un poco más; Atsumu no pudo evitar que un resoplido similar a una risa se le escapara cuando sintió la erección del otro entre sus dedos.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Pese a su pregunta lanzada de manera molesta y avergonzada, Atsumu no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Hinata lo había atraído impulsivamente hacia su rostro volviendo a capturar sus labios en forma posesiva; Atsumu relajó todos sus músculos cuando sintió un suave gemido mezclarse entre sus labios cuando su mano atendió amorosamente el miembro ajeno, sin pudor alguno. Presionó más el cuerpo de Shouyo contra la pared, su otra mano luchando para deshacer el maldito nudo de aquella toalla entrometida mientras percibía los tirones de Hinata intentando retirar su camiseta…

...y un golpe sordo en la puerta del vestuario los sobresaltó a los dos.

Hinata volvió a jadear, ésta vez asustado. No necesitó empujar a Atsumu para separarse de él, porque Miya ya lo había hecho y su mirada estaba ahora clavada en la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz, furioso y un poco inseguro por lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Quién será? Es raro que alguien golpee una sola vez.— susurró Hinata, acomodándose la toalla mientras suspiraba, nervioso pero también bastante frustrado.  
Atsumu desvió sus ojos hacia Shouyo, su expresión seria y medida. ¿No se había dado cuenta? Eso no había sido el golpe de alguien que había llamado en el vestuario, sino alguien que había abierto la puerta. El sonido que habían escuchado era el típico ruido metálico que producía aquella cosa cuando se volvía a cerrar del todo.

Alguien había ingresado, los había visto y había vuelto a salir.

Miya también suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Si fuese alguien de su equipo, conociéndolos...habrían tomado aquella oportunidad para torturarlos psicológicamente empezando por ese mismo instante, no habrían huído, Atsumu los conocía bien a todos. ¿Alguien del personal administrativo del lugar? Probable, pero no terminaba de convencerlo. Al oír voces en el interior del vestuario, Atsumu estaba seguro que habrían golpeado primero y él habría oído aquel sonido.

Fuera cual fuese la verdadera persona que había abierto la puerta, había arruinado la atmósfera del momento. Al ver que Atsumu no tenía miras de cerciorarse si había alguien del otro lado y como no volvieron a "golpear", Hinata ya se estaba secando y cambiando para cuando él logró controlar el impulso de salir, buscar y moler a golpes a la persona que los había interrumpido.

No le quedó más que aceptar la realidad, una vez más. Miya le sonrió en forma condescendiente mientras Shouyo terminaba de acomodar sus pertenencias, la mirada culpable y un tanto nerviosa en el menor brillando en sus ojos al salir del vestuario. Atsumu rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y lo acercó a él mientras caminaban juntos por el corredor ya desierto, convenciéndose a sí mismo que todo llegaría a su tiempo.

O eso es lo que pensó antes de que voltearan hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida del estadio.

Atsumu Miya estaba teniendo muy, muy mala suerte últimamente.

Por supuesto, él divisó el peligro de pie a unos metros de distancia antes de que Hinata se percatara de la nueva presencia, entretenido mientras le comentaba casi a los gritos una que otra jugada que él mismo había logrado realizar durante el partido. Cuando sus ojos castaños se desviaron hacia el objetivo de la mirada cansina y un tanto molesta de Atsumu - al menos, Shouyo había notado la transformación de su rostro de un momento al otro - enmudeció automáticamente, deteniéndose junto con Miya en medio del corredor.

La mano de Atsumu que sostenía aún el hombro de Hinata se tensó en su sitio, apenas apretando.

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares existentes, Tobio Kageyama estaba de pie allí, justo en la salida, por donde ellos debían pasar obligatoriamente...?

Porque lo estaba haciendo adrede, porque aquello era premeditado. Porque Kageyama parecía saber que ellos - o Hinata, al menos - aún seguían en el estadio casi vacío, porque los estaba esperando.

Porque, probablemente, había sido él quien había ido al vestuario y los había visto juntos.

La conclusión llegó rápida y certera a la mente de Atsumu, y la sonrisa de suficiencia no se hizo esperar. Suspirando largamente, palmeó el hombro de Hinata, separándose de él. Shouyo se sobresaltó, sorprendido por su actitud y aún nervioso por tener al otro frente a ellos, sus ojos desviándose de uno a otro sin decir nada.

— Vaya, qué re encuentro tan emotivo.

Atsumu notó el ceño fruncido de Kageyama en su dirección, su expresión fastidiada. Su tono de voz no había sido socarrón ni sarcástico, sino más bien sutilmente exagerado. Lo suficiente para que el armador de Schweiden se percatara de sus verdaderas intenciones al decir aquello, pero no lo suficientemente notorio para que Hinata comprendiera la provocación.

— Bakageyama…¡¿qué haces aquí?!.— Hinata gritó pese a encontrarse a sólo tres metros de distancia de Kageyama, su voz resonando y rebotando por el corredor.

— Por cierto, buen juego, Tobio-kun.— la sonrisa de Atsumu se ensanchó mientras el ceño de Tobio se contrajo todavía más, mirándolos alternativamente mientras parecía decidir a quién le contestaba primero.

— Lo mismo digo, Miya-san.

— ¡No me ignores!

— Quita esa formalidad, por favor. Somos casi amigos, ¿eh? Compartimos unas cuantas cosas en común.

Su voz también resonó en el corredor pese a que no había levantado la voz, o esa había sido la impresión que había tenido Miya al decir aquello. Hinata parecía no comprender del todo qué era lo que sucedía allí entre los tres, pero Atsumu percibió que algo estaba intuyendo, porque el ambiente se volvió un poco más tenso que antes, y la ansiedad no provenía de Tobio.

De él sólo percibía frustración y violencia en sus estados más puros. Atsumu tenía que reconocer que el muchacho sí era intenso.

De repente, Kageyama pareció que la mejor decisión era no seguir la provocación de Miya; exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y su visión se centró en Hinata, aunque ese hecho pareció ponerlo peor que antes.

— Hinata.

— Qué quieres.— Atsumu negó con la cabeza mientras reía cuando Hinata se refugió detrás suyo, protegido por su ancha espalda.

— Hablar.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— ¡Claro que sí, me dijiste podíamos hablar después del partido!

Ah.

Aquello sí había tomado desprevenido a Atsumu.

Punto a favor de Kageyama.

— ¿Es eso verdad, Shouyo?.— Miya ladeó el cuello y observó a Hinata aún escondido detrás suyo, quien ahora se aferraba a su camiseta, su rostro enterrado en ella.

— Le dije que podíamos llegar a cruzar alguna palabra, ¡nada más! No es como para que te tomes literal lo que dice.— susurró Hinata un tanto avergonzado.

Atsumu comprendió que de alguna manera se sentía culpable y temeroso de su reacción y, por alguna razón, aquello le reconfortó. Al menos lo consideraba lo suficientemente íntimo como para comprender que aquella propuesta de Kageyama podía ser, como mínimo, malinterpretable. La sonrisa de Atsumu creció un poquito más.

— ¿Por qué le das explicaciones?.— dijo de repente Kageyama, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

— No me está dando explicaciones, sólo me lo está comunicando. Es todo. ¿No es acaso lo que hacen las parejas? Comunicación, Tobio-kun.

Ahora sí que el silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue tenso. Atsumu se sentía satisfecho, por qué no. Había dado en el blanco de tal manera que se enorgullecía de sí mismo al ver la expresión contrariada y anonada en el rostro de Kageyama, como si Miya le hubiese acertado una puñalada. Directo en el pecho.

Mil puntos a favor para Atsumu.

— ¿Pareja?

La voz de Kageyama había salido prácticamente en un susurro que se parecía a un siseo peligroso. Al fin, al oírlo, Hinata surgió del escondite que representaba la espalda de Atsumu, quien acarició sus cabellos aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, elevando las cejas en dirección a Tobio como incentivo para que confirmara sus palabras.

Era un maldito manipulador, a veces no podía evitar detestarse a sí mismo.

— Ah…—Hinata miró a Kageyama y luego a Miya, aún indeciso de lo que estaba por decir. Los segundos pasaron y la tensión aumentó en el ambiente, alterándolos a los tres.— Sí, eso.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué esperabas para hacerlo?

— ¡No es algo que se dice en dos mensajes de texto escuetos, sabes! Además, ¿Qué te importa?

— ¡Claro que me importa!.— la voz de Tobio había alcanzado tal volumen que otra vez sus dichos ya eran gritos.— Estás logrando que Miya-san y yo discutamos por tu culpa, cuando tranquilamente podrías haberme ahorrado todo eso.

— ¿Discutir?¿Quién está discutiendo aquí? ¡Tú eres el único que está gritando! ¿Te das cuenta, no? No cambias más, Rey.

— Uy…eso me dolió hasta a mi.

Atsumu colocó una mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor y una mueca de sufrimiento que no llegó a sus ojos; Tobio lo observó por unos momentos antes de suavizar su propia expresión encolerizada. Volvió a exhalar, intentando controlarse.

— En todo caso, Daichi-san me pidió que hablase contigo. No es como que yo quisiera hacerlo.— masculló Kageyama finalmente, justificándose aún enfurruñado.

— ¿D-Daichi-san? ¡¿Han hablado?!

— Me saludó cuando terminó el partido.

— ¡¿Y por qué a mi no?!

— ¡Porque te fuiste gritando y ni lo viste!

La molestia inicial que Atsumu había experimentado al ver a Tobio Kageyama ya, a esas alturas, se estaba disipando. No podía dejar de admitir que era incluso hasta gracioso observar como ambos se gritaban y discutían hasta por la cosa más nimia; tanto Kageyama como Hinata habían hecho un impasse en sus gritos sólo para tomar aire, los dos agitados por el esfuerzo. Miya suponía que hablaban de Daichi Sawamura, el antiguo capitán de Karasuno. Por lo que veía, la gente de su equipo no era la única con problemas para soltar el pasado.

— Entonces, ¿Qué dijo Daichi-san?

Otra vez, la mirada de Kageyama se desvió hacia Miya, quien sonrió elevando las cejas.

— Hablen tranquilos. Te espero afuera.— susurró hacia Hinata en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Kageyama lo oyera y Shouyo se sonrojara.

Pasó caminando tranquilamente a un costado de Tobio, apenas palmeándole el hombro en forma amistosa.

— Nos vemos en la próxima, Tobio-kun.

— No perderemos. Yo no perderé.

La intensidad en la mirada que le dirigió Kageyama hizo que Atsumu se replanteara realmente si abandonar aquel corredor o no. Ambos sabían que aquella última aclaración había estado de más, pero Atsumu no pudo sino ver aquello como una provocación directa hacia su persona, aunque no podía definir bien si se refería al ámbito profesional o personal.  
Resignándose a que los antiguos armadores de sus compañeros de equipo actual sí podían llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de huevos, Atsumu suspiró y volvió a palmear la espalda de Tobio, decidiendo abandonar el lugar.

— Sigue participando, Tobio-kun.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Qué dijo Daichi-san, Bakageyama!

— ¡No me digas así, enano!

— ¡He crecido!

Atsumu cerró la puerta del estadio que conducía al aparcamiento con los gritos de fondo, riendo.


	2. 2

¡Buenas! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo a esta shipp "naciente" en el fandom! Me alegran el día y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo más 3  
Para quien no lo sepa (porque yo tampoco lo aclare, vamos) el fanfic "El Huracán", que es BokuAka, está enlazado con éste, así que probablemente la próxima actualización sea en ese fanfic y luego aquí...para el que sigue esta historia, le recomiendo que lea también esa así luego no se pierden xD  
Bueno, no entretengo más, a leer!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------

Hinata se había sentido seguro mientras le gritaba a Kageyama como solía hacerlo cuando asistían juntos en la preparatoria, sobre todo porque la presencia imponente de Atsumu había estado allí para resolver esa pequeña sensación de inseguridad que había estado sintiendo desde la noche anterior cuando Tobio le había enviado ese mensaje casi a la madrugada, ambos sin poder pegar un ojos por la ansiedad del partido.

Él, por supuesto, le había contestado desde la seguridad de su cama que podían hablar lo que Kageyama quisiera, cuando lo deseara...total y Hinata ya había superado todos los "traumas" que el otro le había generado en sus últimos meses de asistencia a Karasuno.

Ahora, casi 4 años después de su graduación, hallándose ambos en equipos diferentes y siendo otra vez rivales, Shouyo ya no se sentía tan confiado de sus propias palabras, incluso después de haber salido victorioso en su primer partido contra Tobio.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos segundos después de que Atsumu había cerrado la puerta tras salir al aparcamiento; Kageyama había chasqueado la lengua y desviado la mirada mientras acomodaba la correa del bolso sobre su hombro, casi en un acto inconsciente y compulsivo que a Hinata no le pasó desapercibido. Él, por su parte, se había tomado el atrevimiento de mirarlo directamente porque, después de todo, ya habían pasado 4 malditos años de todo aquello.

Kageyama había crecido. El maldito era incluso más alto que la última vez que se habían visto, pero no era sólo eso; las facciones de su rostro seguían siendo las mismas, pero había algo que había cambiado en la expresión del armador. No podía definir si la palabra que quería utilizar para describirlo era "maduro", pero sí podía decir que se trataba de algo similar. Su ceño seguía tan fruncido como siempre, sus ojos parecían evaluarlo segundo a segundo, el rictus de sus labios le indicaba a Hinata que estaba molesto por algo, como siempre.

O era simplemente la única cara que tenía y él se estaba acomplejando.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

De repente, la voz potente y gruesa de Kageyama lo hizo espabilar como si se tratase de un latigazo en el rostro. Shouyo frunció el ceño intentando dilucidar a qué se refería Tobio en particular.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo de Miya-san.— el tono del otro se suavizó un poco al decir aquello, y Hinata no podía discernir si lo hacía adrede o no para que hablara con franqueza.— Ayer no fue el único día que te escribí, Hinata. No te estoy atacando.— dijo de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos cuando notó que Shouyo quería interrumpirlo.— Sólo que me tomó desprevenido. Muy.

— A mi también. No me lo veía venir.

— ¿A que fuesen pareja o a lo que dijo ahora?

— A lo que dijo ahora.

— Lo sabía. No son pareja.

Una sonrisa triunfal se instaló en el rostro de Tobio mientras Hinata resoplaba, molesto. ¿Esa era la facilidad con la que Kageyama era capaz de sonsacarle la verdad, o era él mismo el que se sentía a gusto por el reencuentro con un ex compañero y por eso lo soltaba así sin más, aunque se tratara del Rey? ¿O lo estaba haciendo precisamente porque era él?

Lo cierto era que Kageyama no mentía; luego de su graduación de la preparatoria Karasuno, había habido una época de incomunicación total entre ellos que a Hinata le había venido bastante bien para reacomodar sus ideas y sentirse un poco más "libre". En aquellos últimos meses jugando juntos, Shouyo había notado ciertos cambios en la conducta tosca y agresiva de Kageyama.

No es que hubiese mejorado, sino que por el contrario la cuestión se había puesto peor, sólo que en ámbitos que el rematador no estaba listo para afrontar. De gritos e insultos por un mal saque, una mala decisión en la cancha o alguna habilidad despulida de Shouyo que les había hecho perder algún punto, Kageyama había pasado a hostigarlo fuera de las prácticas y los partidos con cuestiones ajenas al equipo y sus rivales.

Lo que al principio generó confusión en Hinata, pronto se transformó en verdadera consternación. Kageyama indagaba sobre sus actividades fuera del colegio, si se juntaba a estudiar con algún compañero, si solía escribirse con algún jugador de otro equipo, a quienes solía frecuentar en sus momentos de ocio...hasta que aquello no resultó suficiente y, una tarde, Tobio decidió por cuenta propia que acompañaría a Hinata hasta su hogar.

Por supuesto, aquello generó un sinfín de discusiones que terminaban en una caminata hacia la parada del autobús o en un sendero recorrido a bicicleta en el más profundo silencio. Kageyama no decía absolutamente nada y Hinata tampoco no intentaba llenar el espacio vacío que le mismo Tobio había generado con aquellas extrañas exigencias que no tenían fundamento alguno, pero que se le habían metido tan fuerte en la cabeza que había sido más fácil dejarlo hacer que llevarle la contraria, tarea titánica y agotadora.  
Total, ¿qué daño podría hacer aquello más que tener que ver un poco más su rostro y soportar sus preguntas estúpidas?

Esa pregunta tuvo su respuesta semanas después de iniciado todo ese raid de sucesos extraños que no coincidían con la actitud anterior del armador. Hinata había decidido quedarse hasta muy tarde entrenando ante la proximidad del torneo nacional a la vuelta de la esquina y, por supuesto, Kageyama lo había secundado junto con otros compañeros de años inferiores; lo que para ellos era tarea habitual, para los alumnos de primero y segundo año de preparatoria rápidamente se transformó en un entrenamiento difícil de tolerar y desistieron cuando el reloj del gimnasio había marcado las 9 PM.

Exhausto como estaba, Hinata no refutó la insinuación de Kageyama de acompañarlo nuevamente a su hogar, más porque realmente esa vez sí se había hecho tarde y le temía un poco a la oscuridad del camino. Sólo un poco.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 PM cuando al fin habían terminado de apagar todas las luces, cerrado el gimnasio y abandonado la preparatoria. Esa noche una leve brisa soplaba fresca y reparadora al calor sofocante que había estado haciendo, y por extraño que pareciera y lo lejos que quedaba su casa, decidió caminar de regreso. Kageyama pareció dudar pero tampoco dijo nada, y ambos iniciaron el habitual recorrido silencioso en una paz que, pese a no ser amenazante, a Shouyo le generaba un mal presentimiento que no podía disipar.

A medio camino, Tobio comenzó a quejarse; el camino era un poco largo y empinado y él sí había decidido trasladar su bicicleta para el día siguiente; las quejas dieron paso a conversaciones cortas y escuetas mientras llegaban a la casa de Hinata 20 minutos después, casi en silencio.

Y sucedió la desgracia.

Shouyo en un primer momento pensó que Kageyama se había tropezado y había caído sobre él sin poder evitarlo mientras ambos chocaban contra la puerta de su hogar, hecho que refutó rápidamente cuando sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, presionando. Por un momento que pareció eterno, Hinata se olvidó de cómo respirar mientras su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil entre Tobio y la puerta, sin poder reaccionar. En realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo y, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kageyama finalmente se separó de él, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas arreboladas.

Su mirada acusadora clavada sobre él, aquel ceño fruncido que Hinata tanto detestaba ya.

— No hiciste nada.— fue lo primero que susurró Tobio al tiempo que Hinata cubría su boca con una mano, el calor ascendiendo rápidamente hacia su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo reaccionar, recordando de repente que se hallaban ya en su casa.— No lo evitaste, no me apartaste.

— Vete. Vete ahora, estúpido.

Hinata creyó que Tobio iba a agregar algo más, pero él fue más rápido; abrió, ingresó a la casa y cerró de un portazo sin darle chances a ningún tipo de discurso haciendo un ruido seco y fuerte sin importarle que probablemente su hermana menor dormía, su madre quizás también.

Pero tenía que escapar de aquello.

¿Y por qué había sido una desgracia? Porque no había sido la única vez.

Luego de aquella primera vez, hubo un período de silencio incómodo por parte de ambos. Hinata no encontraba la manera de reprocharle su conducta ni coraje para echarle en cara que aquello había estado mal de su parte, y Kageyama parecía aguardar algún tipo de reacción de su parte antes de dar un paso más. Así, transcurrieron un par de semanas de insultos aislados y reprimendas mutuas delante de los demás, pero de reserva absoluta fuera del colegio.

Hasta que Hinata ya no soportó más la situación, y fue él quien besó esa vez a Kageyama cuando se habían encontrado solos al final de una práctica. La experiencia había sido totalmente diferente, porque ahora Shouyo volcaba en ese choque de labios toda la frustración y la confusión que Kageyama le había hecho sentir aquellos días. Rápidamente, Tobio lo había tomado como una señal positiva y ambos habían terminado rodando por el suelo del gimnasio entre jadeos, manoseos inexpertos y besos ansiosos y un tanto desesperados.

Por supuesto, aquello parecía haberse convertido en una competencia más por ver quién de los dos era capaz de alterar más al otro en aquellos encuentros fortuitos; algunas veces ganaba Hinata y otras tantas lo hacía Tobio, aunque en la mayoría de los casos la cuestión terminaba en empate.

Y así fue como se habían sucedido los meses que faltaban hasta la graduación de ambos, sin aclarar siquiera una sola vez - por mucho que Hinata lo hubiese intentado en varias ocasiones - qué significado real tenía todo aquello para ellos dos.

La graduación llegó, la oportunidad pasó. Hinata consiguió viajar a Brasil y la lejanía aclaró un tanto su mente un poco alienada por el desorden de sus pensamientos y emociones. Otra vez, el vóley se había vuelto la piedra angular de su vida de una manera tan fácil que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sacar alguna conclusión para por fin poder terminar de cerrar aquel ciclo, y antes de lo que hubiese pensado, el tiempo voló y ya se encontraba otra vez en Japón.

Estaba finalmente en casa nuevamente. Lugares y rostros conocidos lo volvieron nostálgico por un tiempo hasta que pudo apoyar ambos pies sobre la tierra una vez más; como si las cosas sucedieran a un ritmo mayor a lo que él podía asimilarlo, Hinata se incorporó al equipo de los Black Jackals y otra vez, antiguos compañeros le devolvieron aquella sensación de encontrarse en el hogar nuevamente, protegido y contenido.

Y el primer mensaje luego del anuncio de su adhesión al equipo no se hizo esperar. Shouyo no necesitó preguntar para saber que se trataba de Kageyama, quien había mantenido un silencio sepulcral por meses e incluso años. Como había pensado, desde la seguridad que le confería la distancia y el teléfono, no tuvo problema alguno en contestarle mensajes escuetos carentes de compromiso, y así habían estado todo aquel tiempo.

Esquivando, como siempre, el tema principal de conversación.

— No lo somos oficialmente.— el gesto se torció en el rostro de Kageyama, quien había dado un paso en su dirección.

— ¿Te está acosando?

— No como tú.

El acercamiento de Kageyama se detuvo al oír aquello; Shouyo inspiró profundamente, hinchando el pecho y ganando coraje para no echarse atrás. Lo cierto es que, ahora que volvía a ver a Tobio de pie frente a él y no sólo en sus pensamientos, aquella marea de sentimientos confusos habían vuelto a surgir de manera frenética mientras él intentaba refrenarlos de alguna manera, aunque fuese empleando la violencia verbal.

— Yo nunca te acosé.

— Claro.

— ¡No lo hice!

— Por favor, ¡comenzaste a obligarme a que te soportara fuera de los entrenamientos, me acompañabas a mi casa casi todos los días pese a que te quedaba a trasmano y siempre encontrabas alguna excusa para que estuviésemos juntos incluso los fines de semana!

Hinata gritó aquello, harto de que Tobio fingiese no recordar lo que había sucedido antes de que él comenzara a responder a sus besos. Kageyama se limitó a observarlo en silencio, dando otro paso hacia él.

— ¿Eso es acosar?

— Es una broma, ¿verdad?

¿Era realmente posible que Tobio no se hubiese percatado?

Si, era muy probable, por mucho que Hinata no pudiese creerlo.

— No, no lo es, te lo estoy preguntando en serio.

— Bueno, sí. Eso es acosar.

— Pero nunca me detuviste.

— ¡Te dije un millón de veces que no hacía falta!

— Pero aún así...aún así, cuando te besé, luego no me rechazaste. Tú me buscaste.

Bien, ahora el silencio lo establecía Hinata, no porque no supiera cómo refutar aquello, sino que tenía a Kageyama a un paso de su posición; él había ido retrocediendo y, al final, como repitiendo la escena de años atrás, había chocado contra una de las puertas de servicio.

Tobio posó una mano contra la puerta, pero más que un acercamiento pareció un golpe de frustración por parte del más alto. Hinata se sobresaltó en su lugar, listo para recrear alguna escena de escape que había visto en alguna serie de acción, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna…

— Kageyama.

— ¿Mmh?

— ¿Qué dijo Daichi-san?

Diez mil puntos para Hinata Shouyo.

Vio con estupor y gracia como Tobio parpadeaba un par de veces, confuso y descolocado totalmente por su pregunta. En su fuero interno, Hinata se carcajeaba pensando en que, efectivamente, no había cambiado nada. Las dos neuronas que tenía en funcionamiento aún seguían en cortocircuito, sino es que ya se había quemado una en esos años.

— ¿Daichi-san?

— Si, si. Daichi-san.

Hinata tomó valor y empujó a Kageyama, quien perplejo aún seguía debilitado. Shouyo finalmente pudo invertir las posiciones y se aproximó a la puerta de salida de manera sutil por si debía salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

— Ah...no, bueno, me felicitó. Quería hacerlo contigo, pero te fuiste antes de que pudiese hablarte. Me dijo que ellos iban a juntarse el fin de semana que viene en casa de Asahi-san, que estábamos invitados.

— ¿Ellos quienes?

De repente, la emoción se filtró sin poder evitarlo por la voz de Shouyo, y Tobio sonrió al percibir una sensación de nostalgia que incluso él mismo sentía.

— Sugawara, Nishinoya y Tanaka. ¿Sabías que Tanaka-san se casó con Shimizu-san?

— ¡Lo sé, es increíble! Bueno…—Shouyo carraspeó, un poco fuera de lugar.— Yo...quizás vaya.

— Yo quizás, tal vez.

— Luego le escribo a Sugawara-san para coordinar.

— Está bien.

Hinata se había ido acercando a la puerta conforme emitía cada palabra hasta que dio con la barra de seguridad. Dio un último vistazo a Kageyama, y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento extraño que no pudo definir bien le atenazara el estómago.

— Entonces nos vemos, Bakageyama.

No lo dejó responder, como aquella vez en la puerta de su casa. Salió por la puerta y volvió a cerrarla con fuerza; lo fresco de la noche le recordó a la brisa de aquella vez. Incluso era de noche, maldita sea.

¿Es que nada podía cambiar?

— ¿Y bien?

La voz sosegada de Atsumu surgió de la oscuridad, sobresaltándolo. Hinata volteó hacia un costado, encontrando la silueta de Atsumu recostada en la pared, a unos metros de la puerta. ¿Habría oído todo lo que habían dicho? Era casi un hecho, considerando que habían estado gritándose. Shouyo sabía bien que la pregunta de Atsumu iba más allá, pero no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

¿No podía disfrutar y festejar en paz la maldita victoria?

— Vámonos de aquí.— susurró Hinata, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento sin mirar hacia atrás.

Segundos después, oyó la risa de Atsumu danzando en el aire y un brazo rodeando otra vez sus hombros, atrayéndolo. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, ni tampoco compararlos. Eran, literalmente, polos opuestos.

Que aún así poseían un magnetismo que Shouyo no podía esquivar.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir?

— A tu casa o a la mía, no importa.

— Wow.

Hinata oyó el sonido metálico de las llaves cuando Atsumu revolvió en su bolsillo; segundos después, oyó el sonido que producía la alarma desactivada de un vehículo y, en efecto, las luces delanteras de uno de ellos parpadearon intermitentemente. Hinata suspiró y se adelantó, subiendo al asiento del acompañante mientras Atsumu se demoraba fuera del coche.

Necesitaba volver a sentir esa sensación de calidez y contención. De manera urgente, o su mente colapsaría otra vez, inundada por los recuerdos.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------

Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué se había demorado fuera, en el aparcamiento. Comenzaba a levantarse una brisa fresca y ya comenzaba a sentir frío. Sakusa frunció el ceño cuando respiró ese aire frío pese a traer puesto el cubrebocas.

De repente, el golpe de una puerta lo alertó, a unos metros de su posición.

Frunció todavía más el ceño, notando que era Hinata. Parecía agitado y un poco alterado. Recién en ese momento, se percató de que afuera estaba el insufrible de Atsumu Miya apoyado en una pared, probablemente esperándolo. Ese fue el único hecho que hizo que no se arrimara a la escena, estudiándola de lejos.

Resopló cuando los vio a ambos abrazándose mientras caminaban internándose en el aparcamiento. ¿Podían ser más idiotas? Sabía que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, pero le había parecido extraño que Miya no presumiera de Hinata frente a ellos como si de un trofeo se tratase, con lo disminuido mental que era…

Otro golpe, esta vez muy más suave llamó su atención en medio de la noche; nuevamente, la misma puerta que Hinata había azotado con anterioridad volvía a abrirse, su ceño frunciéndose otra vez.

¿Aquel era Tobio Kageyama? Sí, si lo era. No necesitaba seguir la dirección de su mirada para saber que estaba taladrando con la mirada a los otros dos zopencos.  
Kageyama había sido compañero de Hinata en la preparatoria. Hinata y él parecían haber estado hablando en términos no demasiado amistosos visto y considerando la salida violenta que había tenido Hinata del recinto, y...bien. Ya estaba hilvanando por qué derroteros venía el asunto.

Malditos fueran.

Ambos, Sakusa y Kageyama a la distancia, observaron como Hinata subía raudamente al auto de Atsumu y, como éste, sabiendo que Kageyama lo estaba observando, había volteado otra vez hacia la puerta con una sonrisa miserable en el rostro.

Estúpido armador de pacotilla, maldito rematador ingenuo y pendejo que caía en su trampa.

Chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo de antemano el desastre que estaba por armarse. Finalmente decidió abandonar aquel lugar arrepintiéndose por no haberlo hecho antes y así, haberse evitado ser testigo de tan desagradable escena.

Inconscientemente desbloqueó su teléfono celular, sopesando lo que estaba por hacer. No era su asunto. Para nada. Hinata podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, incluso cometer los errores que se le antojasen.

Pero Atsumu Miya era otra cuestión. El idiota se estaba dejando llevar por los celos que sabía sentía por Kageyama, fuese lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido entre los tres. O entre los otros dos, no sabía ni le importaba.

Resoplando, escribió rápidamente un mensaje escueto esperando, no...rezando, porque el destinatario lo comprendiese.

"Llama a Miya, sálvalos a Hinata y a él mismo de cometer una idiotez."

Y acto seguido se lo envió a Bokuto.

Él no iba a intervenir directamente, sólo iba a observar desde fuera como aquello se incendiaba. Lenta y progresivamente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------

Bien, esto comienza a prenderse (?  
Leo sus opiniones al respecto! 3  
Nos leemos!


	3. 3

Buenas! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta aventura (?) Ya en este capitulo verán que la cosa puede complicarse todavía MÁS XD  
Cualquier cosita nos leemos en los comentarios!  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------

Tooru Oikawa estornudó por tercera vez en la mañana.

Fastidiado ya al pensar que el cambio de temperatura que se suscitaba en San Juan entre la noche y el día lo estaba afectando para mal, se levantó finalmente de la cama para arrastrarse casi literalmente hacia el baño en busca de papel. En el viaje, oyó la voz de su compañero de departamento quien parecía estar peleando con alguien por teléfono.

Ya esa hora.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha para que el agua se calentara al punto de ebullición que a él le gustaba; como un zombie, se dirigió a la cocina en zigzag, dando tropezones y con papel en mano.

— ¿Ya peleando?

— La compañía de teléfono, me tiene harto. Hijos de puta, me están cobrando por un servicio que nunca pedí.

Oikawa apoyó la espalda contra la pared mientras olfateaba el aroma al café recién hecho. Su compañero de departamento, Rodrigo Fernández, oriundo de Buenos Aires pero rematador titular del Club Atlético San Juan, junto a él , se paseaba dando vueltas entre la cocina y el pequeño living desordenado que tenían, teléfono en mano, cuenta del teléfono en la otra.

—No, esperá...me puso en espera. Otra vez, la puta madre.

— Estarán ocupados.— soltó Oikawa mientras aprovechaba el tiempo que esperaba mientras el agua se calentara en el baño y servía dos tazas de café humeante.— ¿Hace frío, no?  
— Qué van a estar ocupados y qué va a hacer frío, para el mediodía ya están anunciando más de 30 grados. Gracias.

— De nada. Yo tengo frío. Y me duele el tobillo.

— Eso es por la lesión, y porque te estás poniendo viejo. ¡Cerrá la canilla, mirá cómo se empaña todo, pelotudo!

— ¿No era boludo?

— Es lo mismo. Ah, ahí me atendieron. Salí de acá.

Oikawa fue hacia el baño con la taza en la mano, fingiendo una cojera que no tenía y riendo por la cantidad de insultos que podía recibir en menos de 5 minutos. Se limitó a abrir un poco más el grifo del agua fría porque su compañero tenía razón: el espejo y los azulejos estaban todos empañados, la neblina de vapor saliendo del baño bloqueando su visión y haciendo más difícil su tarea.

Hacía una semana había realizado un mal movimiento durante un partido oficial en San Juan y había sufrido una lesión en el tobillo que era más inflamatoria que otra cosa, ni siquiera había llegado a ser un esguince. O eso le habían dicho en una primera instancia, todavía tenía que hacer un nuevo control esa misma mañana. Aún así, se despertaba todas las mañanas desde ese día con una extraña sensación de rigidez en la articulación y, pese a que no decía demasiado para no alertar al resto del equipo, le había estado costando realizar el entrenamiento liviano que le habían encomendado los preparadores físicos. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. No iba a poder jugar en el próximo encuentro de ahí a dos semanas, de eso estaba seguro.

Volvió a la cocina y terminó de tomar el resto de café que le quedaba en la taza, quemándole la garganta; vio por el rabillo del ojo que Rodrigo había salido al balcón del departamento y que realizaba aspavientos con la mano que sostenía la cuenta del teléfono mientras elevaba cada vez más la voz.

Si había algo que había aprendido de su estancia allí, era que los argentinos se despertaban y acostaban peleando. Y a Oikawa le venía bárbaro para descargar tensiones.

— Che, voy a poner la música fuerte mientras me baño.— se asomó por el balcón para que el otro lo oyera. La única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza y una nueva revoleada de la cuenta.— Después no te quejes.

— Dejá de mezclar los idiomas, andá a bañarte.

Ah.

Ese era un problema que aún no había podido solucionar. Aún mezclaba el español, el inglés y el japonés en tandas sucesivas combinadas con los modismos del país, y a veces a las otras personas que lo oían les costaba comprender en qué lenguaje extraterrestre se comunicaba. Y eso no había sido lo peor a lo que se había enfrentado. Horrorizado ya en sus primeros días en el país, había descubierto que los argentinos tenían por costumbre compartir todo lo que utilizaban e incluso lo que comían y bebían. Bueno, no todo, pero sí lo suficiente para que Oikawa se replanteara realmente si iba a poder con aquella cultura tan confianzuda.

Por supuesto, terminó acostumbrándose al mes a que lo golpearan como gesto de "cariño" o a dar besos en la mejilla a la otra persona a modo de saludo, incluso entre hombres heterosexuales. Lo más importante de todo había sido que desde el primer momento, todas y cada una de las personas con las que se había relacionado regularmente habían hecho hasta lo imposible por integrarlo en el idioma, las costumbres y las actividades que realizaban allí, y Oikawa agradecía infinitamente semejante muestra de compañerismo que nunca hubiese esperado encontrar, ni siquiera en Japón.

Se dirigió a su habitación y revisó su celular; mensajes carentes de importancia, notificaciones en redes sociales que después ojearía a consciencia...eran las 9 de la mañana ya pasadas. Dejó el teléfono enchufado en la pared y se dirigió hacia la notebook con parlantes conectados sobre su escritorio.

Y de repente se hizo la magia.

I love you so  
That's what you'll say  
You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away  
But when I play, I never stay  
To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say

Se metió en la ducha, aún con el agua hirviendo. Fue feliz cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante el cambio de temperatura.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

— Pero…¡pero qué mierda estás cantando! No podemos empezar así la mañana, a ver.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra cambiarla!

— Algo más movido, Oikawa. Me extraña.

La canción de Bruno Mars siguió sonando hasta que de repente sólo se dejó oír el sonido de la ducha. Oikawa chasqueó la lengua acelerando el baño para salir y comenzar a pelear ya esa misma mañana.

Y sí, sabía que iba a hacerle aquello. De la nada, comenzó a oír el característico ritmo de la cumbia que al otro tanto le gustaba.

— Es muy temprano para esto.

— Nunca. Che, te están llamando.

— ¿Quién es?

— Y qué se yo.— Oikawa apartó las cortinas del baño y vio al otro en la puerta, su celular en la mano, el ceño fruncido.— No entiendo una mierda.

— Vas a tener que aprender japonés, así nuestra relación no va a ningún…¡soy miope, no veo!

Rodrigo le mostró la pantalla del celular a Oikawa desde la distancia acercándola todo lo posible sin que el agua mojara el aparato; Oikawa entrecerró los ojos todo lo que pudo, un jadeo ahogado escapando de su garganta al entender el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando.

— ¡Atendelo, ya salgo!

— Oikawa, me habla en japonés y ahí si que no vamos para ningún lado.

— ¡Iwa-chan habla inglés!¡Dale!

— Pero la…

Oyó al otro insultando por lo bajo y luego saludar en español, para no perder la costumbre. Mientras Oikawa luchaba con su tobillo un tanto rígido para secarse y cambiarse mientras intentaba no tropezar si lesionarse todavía más en el suelo mojado, la cumbia resonaba cada vez más fuerte, si era posible.

Ya me contaron  
Que te estás hablando mal de mí  
Y que te burlas  
Porque según ya lo notaste  
Que te ruego, vaya qué imaginación  
Y ahora resulta

— A ver, dame.

— Pero tomá, andá a hablar con tu macho, querés.

— ¿Dónde están mis lentes? No los encuentro, en la pieza no están…¡Iwa-chan! ¡Qué gusto oírte a estas horas!

— Mierdakawa, primero dile a tu amigo que no soy...eso. Segundo, ¿qué carajos es eso que se escucha?

No te confundas  
Yo no camino para atrás  
Como un cangrejo  
Yo te conozco y sé que no vales ni un peso  
Y de personas como tú  
Ya no me dejo

Oír el tono de voz embravecido de Iwaizumi ya a las 9 de la mañana era un incentivo realmente importante para comenzar y continuar el día; con sólo la ropa interior puesta, Oikawa caminó por el corredor hacia la cocina, donde Rodrigo se servía más café mientras agitaba un brazo en sintonía con la canción.

— Deben estar en el suelo, si dejás todo tirado. ¿Querés más?

— No, gracias. Y no, no están en el suelo. Lo siento, Iwa-chan, no veo por dónde voy pisando.

Corrió hacia el cuarto y azotó la puerta, apagando la música que allí sonaba en todo su esplendor. Oyó un insulto del otro lado del departamento que había sonado a algo parecido a "ortiva", pero no se molestó en contestarle. Se sentó en la cama, rebuscando entre las sábanas y la ropa que había desperdigada por todos lados.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo entendiste lo que dijo Rodrigo? Habló en español atravesado.

— Porque algo de español entiendo, estúpido.

— Tú no sabes español.

— Tiempo pasado.

Oikawa dejó de rebuscar en el suelo cuando sus dedos rozaron algo sólido entre una camiseta y un jean. Finalmente, pudo ver en perspectiva su habitación casi en penumbras luego de colocarse las gafas, sonriendo.

— Iwa-chan…¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

— No, nada. ¿Cómo va tu tobillo?

Oikawa quería seguir indagando acerca del hecho de que Iwaizumi solía odiar los idiomas, ¿por qué iba a empezar a aprender español de repente, siendo que apenas y dominaba el inglés? Pero la pregunta lo sacó de eje, sobre todo cuando oyó el sonido del tráfico del otro lado de la llamada. En Japón eran pasadas las 9 de la noche, sino le fallaban los cálculos.

— Bien, no duele tanto. ¿Estás en la calle?

— No me mientas, basura, sé que te duele y mucho. Sí, estoy yendo a una fiesta.

— ¡¿A qué fiesta?! ¡Iwa-chan, estás saliendo sin mi!

— Oikawa, maldito seas, estás a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia. Tengo una vida qué seguir, sabes.

— Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón…¿a qué fiesta?

— Estoy yendo a la casa de Sawamura Daichi, el nombre debería de estar resonando en tu cerebro diminuto, Basurakawa.

— No, para nada. No sé quién es. ¿Estudiaba con nosotros?

Oyó a Iwaizumi suspirar del otro lado, inhalar y exhalar varias veces. Los segundos pasaron inmersos en un extraño silencio que Oikawa no sabía si podía romper o no.

— ¿Sabes? Un poco tarde, pero aprendí algunos ejercicios de respiración para calmar mi ira. A veces funciona.

— Si tú no golpeas algo para descargar, no sirve, Iwa-chan.

— Dije a veces. Estás muy lejos, no puedo golpearte. Me tengo que conformar con poco.

— Bueno, confórmate con eso. ¿A qué vas allí?

— ¿Otra vez? No puedo hacer los ejercicios mientras conduzco.

— Hablo en serio, Iwa-chan.

— Yo también. Sabes bien por qué voy, y te llamo para advertirte que dejes de joder a Kageyama. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué rayos te hizo para que luego de tantos años sigas intentando arruinarle la vida?

— Por Dios, Iwa-chan. Existe y respira. Eso es suficiente.

— Eres una basura.

— Sigo sin entender por qué tú estás yendo hacia allá.

Oikawa se había cansado ya de fingir que no conocía nada al respecto, porque sabía que Iwaizumi podía leerle la mente incluso en países diferentes. Se recostó en la cama después de encender el ventilador de techo, ya comenzando a sentir el calor del día.

Hacía poco menos de una semana, Hinata Shouyo lo había llamado prácticamente desesperado cerca del mediodía, justo después de que él se lesionara. No iba a mentir, durante la estadía en Brasil que el enano había hecho, se habían vuelto buenos amigos. O al menos lo que Oikawa podía tolerar, lo cual era suficiente para ambos. Conversaban más que nada por Line, alguna que otra llamada esporádica, pero nunca en el tono en el que lo había llamado aquel día. Oikawa había estado al tanto del partido que iba a jugar contra el equipo de Ushijima y no había mermado en reiterar sus buenos deseos de triunfo a Hinata y sus múltiples promesas a todas las vírgenes y santos en los que creía Rodrigo para que Ushijima perdiera el partido, hecho que se dio finalmente, para su total felicidad.

Por eso, cuando el menor lo había llamado estaba seguro de que era para hablar del partido, no de los problemas amorosos que Hinata parecía estar atravesando.

¡El mocoso tenía más candidatos que él! Aunque bueno, el fantasma de Kageyama resurgido desde el pasado no contaba demasiado, realmente.

El problema había surgido cuando Hinata le había confesado un creciente temor de que Kageyama terminara en algún tipo de gresca con Atsumu Miya, el armador actual de su equipo. Hinata había omitido detalles que Oikawa se había encargado de rellenar con su gran imaginación, y no le había costado demasiado comprender que no estaba saliendo en toda regla con Miya, sino que había estado dando vueltas desde hacía meses y ahora había llegado su pupilo idiota a acosarlo, de la misma nada.

O eso había entendido o tergiversado, a Oikawa mucho no le importaba. El quid de la cuestión había sido la invitación que el antiguo capitán de Karasuno había hecho y que Hinata había confirmado a través de Sugawara. La llamada había tenido a bien "consultarle" con respecto a si era buena idea asistir o no a semejante evento.

A lo que Oikawa había respondido con total sinceridad y sin ánimos de generar conflicto de que debía asistir en toda regla, y más aún, acompañado de Miya.

— No sé. Se hizo una bola de nieve, la reunión era sólo para la gente de Karasuno, pero hace un par de días me llamó Kindaichi, al que a su vez había llamado Kageyama para invitarnos. Menos mal que faltas tú.

— ¡Qué cruel! Va a ser muy aburrido, yo soy el alma de la fiesta.

— No creo que sea aburrido con los Miya ahí peleándose con Kageyama. Si, hablé con él, y sí, me comentó que uno de los Miya lo está amenazando por teléfono de que se aleje de Hinata, y sé bien que tú estás metido en esto.

— ¿Los? ¿Pero cuántos son?

— Son dos hermanos, imbécil. ¿No los recuerdas? Los odiabas cuando íbamos en preparatoria. En realidad, les tenías envidia.

— Iwa-chan, ya pasaron 7 años, ¿qué quieres que recuerde? El enano no me comentó que estaba saliendo con los dos hermanos a la vez, ya me parecía que algo raro había…¡yo no le tengo envidia a nadie, qué estás diciendo!

— Bueno, mira. Deja de llenarle la cabeza a Hinata en contra de Kageyama, ya somos grandes, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor, o no te da el cerebro para procesarlo?

— Iwa-chan.

Oikawa chasqueó la lengua mientras rebuscaba en el suelo la ropa que estaba seguro había preparado la noche anterior para asistir a su cita con el traumatólogo. Hablar de Kageyama siempre lo ponía de mal humor, pero su ánimo empeoraba al saber que había más información que él desconocía.

— Qué quieres.

— Si quieres que me calme, vas a tener que darme un parte detallado del minuto a minuto de esa fiesta. Y si puedes, sácale una foto a la cara de Tobio-chan cuando vea que hay dos Atsumus para hacerle la contra, aunque me figuro que ya debe saberlo.

— ¿Por qué será que no te mueres?

— Porque me amas así, tonto. ¿Lo harás?.- dijo en tono lastimero mientras encontraba los pantalones cortos y la sudadera. Si llegaba a salir con algo más abrigado que eso, al mediodía iba a cocinarse.- Por mi. Por favor.

— Qué odio que te tengo.

— Eso fue un sí, ¿verdad? Eres mi mejor amigo, Iwa-chan.

— El único que tienes, mejor dicho.

— ¡Qué cruel!

\-----------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------

— Ya viste que no pasa nada. Ahora, vete.

— No confío en ti, infradotado.

— ¡Soy tu hermano gemelo, maldito!

— Por eso mismo.

Osamu Miya había estado bastante tranquilo hasta ese momento, pese a que se hallaba rodeado de antiguos rivales en casa ajena. A buen grado, la reunión que el ex capitán de Karasuno había estado organizando para sus antiguos compañeros había derivado en algo más grande y generalizado, pero no por ello más caótico o molesto. Osamu se había prestado a ayudar con la comida en cuanto Atsumu le había comentado acerca de la reunión al pasar, a quien a su vez se lo había contado Hinata y Osamu había terminado de confirmar gracias a Akaashi Keiji, quien sabía de la misma...no sabía de quién, realmente.

Sin embargo, el objetivo principal de su presencia allí no era participar en si de la reunión, sino de vigilar a Atsumu. Justo en ese momento, su hermano lo empujó adrede contra la mesa y él alcanzó a propinarle una patada mientras pasaba por detrás suyo, agresión que el otro contestó con un manotazo, todo de manera tan sutil que los demás asistentes al evento no notaron.

— No voy a matar a Tobio-kun, si eso es lo que piensas.

— Entonces, deja de joder a Shouyo con tus berrinches estúpidos. Míralo, teme hacer un movimiento en falso por miedo a que te dé un ataque. Al final resultaste ser la basura que todos creíamos.

— Muérete. ¡Yo no soy así! De verdad, estás malinterpretando todo, Samu.

Se observaron por unos segundos con cara de pocos amigos, midiéndose. Osamu conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía bien que no era un acosador, mucho menos una persona peligrosa. Cuando Atsumu le había confesado unos meses atrás de su creciente interés por Hinata, Osamu lo había celebrado internamente al pensar que al fin aquel idiota había encontrado a una persona que lo soportara y que no fuese él mismo. Sin embargo, el pobre de Kageyama había vuelto a aparecer en escena para que algunas inseguridades solapadas de su hermano salieran a la luz, y para que se volviera todavía más insoportable de lo que ya era, arruinándoles la vida a Hinata y a Osamu, quien tenía que oír toda la descarga emocional del otro cuando ya no aguantaba más y reventaba.

A lo que realmente le temía Osamu no era a que su hermano no controlara los impulsos asesinos que le generaba la ira, sino a que soltase alguna frase impulsiva e hiriente provocada por los celos de la cual después terminara arrepintiéndose.

Como lo que había estado a punto de hacer el fin de semana anterior luego de ganar el partido, maldito fuera el estúpido.

Al menos agradecía la cadena que se había producido, porque si Hinata no hubiese tenido semejante red de contención a sus espaldas, ya estaba viendo a su hermano pavoneándose, aferrado de Hinata frente a Kageyama.

No sabía bien cómo había comenzado todo, pero aquella noche después del partido, Osamu había vuelto al departamento que compartía con Atsumu, gracias al cielo poco y nada por sus constantes viajes por trabajo. Apenas había llegado, le había enviado un mensaje al otro para saber si volvía esa noche; por alguna razón, un mal presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho en cuanto había abandonado el estadio y se acrecentaba conforme los minutos pasaban y Atsumu no respondía.

Cansado, se había lanzado en el sofá y había encendido el televisor en una canal al azar, justo en el momento en el que el celular había comenzado a sonar.

Y no había sido Atsumu quien había llamado, sino Akaashi Keiji.

Extrañado por la hora, atendió la llamada con más nervios que curiosidad. Sólo para enterarse de que Atsumu se había llevado a Hinata luego de una pelea que se había producido fuera de los vestuarios con Kageyama, pero de eso se había enterado después. Cómo había hecho Akaashi para enterarse de semejante situación, no lo sabía, y el otro tampoco había querido dar más detalles.

Finalizando la llamada y soltando todos los improperios que se le habían ocurrido, había llamado a su hermano, porque sabía que el idiota iba a atender si veía su número en la pantalla del teléfono ya siendo casi medianoche.

Osamu aún tenía ciertas dudas que Atsumu no había querido aclararle entre insultos y amenazas de muerte, pero creía haber interrumpido la "reunión" con Hinata en algún punto en el que había habido un retorno de lo irreversible. Sobre todo por la furia que había supurado Atsumu todos aquellos días.

— No la cagues, Tsumu. Se nota que el chico te quiere. Es increíble, pero así parece.

— Yo también lo quiero.— Osamu jadeó al oír aquello por parte de Atsumu, quien frunció el gesto en una mueca de asco.— Pero me enferma que Tobio-kun lo atosigue.  
— Ya hablamos esto como 10 veces, pero te lo repito. Tienes que dejar que Shouyo arregle sus problemas con él sin meterte en el medio, idiota.

— No lo entiendes.

Con un poco de resquemor e inseguridad, Osamu presenció como Atsumu terminaba en dos o tres tragos una lata de cerveza, ya no sabía el número. Eran todos adultos, en teoría. Pero Osamu tenía serias dudas de que la mayoría de los presentes pudiesen manejar el alcohol en forma responsable allí dentro.

— Tobio-kun es intenso. Y Shouyo se acostumbró a eso, es como esas relaciones tóxicas donde uno de los dos naturaliza las conductas violentas del otro.

— Ay, Dios. Ya estás sacando todo de quicio otra vez.

— Te digo que…

— ¡Hinata, Kageyama! ¡Malditos, vinieron!

— Tanaka, ¡no grites en mi casa! ¡Ustedes dos, no ensucien la alfombra!

— Daichi...tranquilízate, ya no son niños.

— Pues lo parecen.

El repentino griterío alertó a ambos Miya, quienes desviaron la mirada hacia la llegada de otro ex integrante del equipo de Karasuno junto con quien parecía ser su esposa. Hinata y Kageyama habían literalmente soltado sus bebidas y corrido hacia el recién llegado, pese al grito del dueño de la casa, y otro sujeto a su lado de cabellos claros - cuyo nombre no recordaba - lo había frenado justo a tiempo cuando parecía iba a subirle la presión. Osamu observó a Atsumu mientras éste se desentendía en apariencia de la situación, abriendo otra lata de cerveza.

— ¿Ahora eres borracho o qué?

— Samu, ¿por qué, por una vez en tu vida, no dejas de joderme?

— Porque puedo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Pese a que Atsumu parecía estar tomando las cosas con calma y dejando respirar a Hinata al menos mientras éste disfrutaba de la compañía de su antiguo equipo, Osamu no dejó de notar las miradas insistentes cargadas de una intensidad inusitada que Kageyama enviaba hacia su hermano. Para su suerte, Atsumu había podido soportarlas estoicamente durante un par de horas, momento en el que el alcohol parecía que sí, efectivamente, se le había subido a la cabeza y afectado a las pocas neuronas en funcionamiento.

— Tobio-kun, ¿se te ofrece algo?

— En realidad, sí.

En otro tipo de situación, Osamu se habría reído al notar que no había sido el único en entrar en tensión al oír el intercambio. Cuando Kageyama finalmente se detuvo a unos centímetros de Atsumu - quien casualmente parecía muy entretenido eligiendo el quinto canapé que iba a engullir - Osamu notó cierta modificación en las posiciones de la gente que los rodeaba a ambos. Él mismo se había acercado un poco más a su hermano fingiendo querer alcanzar una botella de gaseosa del otro lado de la mesa; dos sujetos fornidos que Osamu no recordaba sus nombres pero que creía haber visto antes se posicionaron detrás de Kageyama, uno de manera más disimulada que el otro.

— Cuéntame, entonces.

— Sólo quería saber qué modificación le has dado a tu saque flotante. Tuvo otro giro diferente al que yo conocía, pareció más intenso que otras veces.

Oyó un resoplido por parte de Atsumu y la tensión del momento se disipó un poco mientras ambos comenzaban a hablar de voley como si no hubiese ningún otro conflicto entre ellos que no fuese ser simples rivales en equipos diferentes.

Por supuesto, la calma no podía durar demasiado.

— Aunque pude apreciar en el partido que sigues con esa tontería de no dejar lucir a tus rematadores. Los echas a perder, Tobio-kun.

— No los fuerzo a hacer cosas imposibles, Miya-san.

— ¿De verdad no fuerzas a nadie?

— No lo creo.

— Ya basta, Tsumu.— Osamu le dio un codazo disimulado a su hermano, pero aquello pareció ofuscarlo todavía más.

— ¿Te parece que no estás entrometiéndote?

— ¿Disculpa?.— Kageyama se acercó un paso más en dirección a Atsumu, y Osamu notó con un poco de ansiedad que los dos sujetos que estaban detrás suyo comenzaban a forcejear, uno queriendo frenar al armador.

— ¡Bakageyama, mira quién vino!

— Qué.

Osamu resopló dentro del vaso que estaba bebiendo sin poder evitar que la risa se le escapara. Hinata había llegado colgado del brazo de otra persona y ambos, Atsumu y Kageyama, habían reaccionado violentamente a su voz, hablando incluso al mismo tiempo. Al notar la tensión que nuevamente se había generado, Hinata frenó en seco estudiando el rostro de ambos, olfateando que algo raro estaba sucediendo allí.

Kageyama desvió la mirada de Hinata hacia su acompañante, la expresión de su rostro relajándose un poco.

— Oh. Akaashi-san.

Dios.

Akaashi ni siquiera había registrado el saludo de Kageyama, que ya estaba observando con desprecio bien disimulado a Atsumu, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

¿Era posible que su hermano pudiese pelearse con más personas aquella noche?


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a aclarar solo una cosa: presten atención a los diálogos porque hay una llamada telefónica de por medio, y por alguna razón yo lo pongo en cursiva pero AO3 desconfigura todo. Si no logran comprender quien habla en cada momento (porque en algún momento de la conversación, habla una tercera persona a la distancia y se mezcla aun mas), pueden leerlo bien configurado en Wattpad o FF.

¡Buenas! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! Esta historia, si ya de por si era complicada, con Oikawa de por medio promete sangre (?) Me alegro que les vaya gustando y sepan que leo todos sus comentarios, los cuales me llenan de felicidad :'')

¡Aquí vamos! De más está decir que me estoy riendo mucho escribiendo éstas escenas xD

\------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------  
\--------------------

— ¿Puedes por favor, callarte un sólo segundo? Tampoco me estás dejando oír, Mierdakawa.

— Iwa-chan, estoy poniéndome ansioso. Tus técnicas de espionaje dejan mucho que desear, sabes. Yo debería estar ahí.

— Es la décima vez que me dices eso, ya estoy harto.

Iwaizumi le estaba echando la culpa a Oikawa de que no estaba dejándole oír las conversaciones ajenas en aquella fiesta de los mil demonios, pero en realidad, lo que le impedía aguzar el oído, era la música fuerte que se había instalado para quedarse hacía ya más de media hora. Con la música, desgraciadamente, había subido el nivel de alcohol y la frontalización ya alta de algunos presentes y con eso, el mal humor de Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lo había llamado para "hablar" hacía unos diez minutos, aproximadamente. En una primera instancia, Iwaizumi había decidido no atender la llamada porque sabía qué era lo que quería en realidad. Se había prometido a sí mismo no comentarle nada relevante de lo que viera u oyera en aquella fiesta, pero luego de presenciar el casi enfrentamiento a golpes entre Atsumu Miya y Kageyama hacía más de una hora, se dijo que eso sí era algo digno de compartir con aquel metiche insufrible, por muy chismoso que se viera él mismo. Sin embargo, más allá de las cosas extrañas y turbias que estaba viendo a su alrededor, había decidido levantar la llamada porque sabía lo pesado que podía volverse Oikawa si justamente él no atendía el teléfono.

Y una pizca de intuición, aparte de todo aquello, le decía que tenía que atender la llamada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No ha corrido sangre todavía?

— Ya te dije que no.— Iwaizumi se alejó un poco de la barra improvisada para acercarse al patio trasero, abriendo una puerta y saliendo un poco al exterior. Respiró aliviado, soltando un gemido de dicha al salvar a sus oídos de aquella saturación acústica.— Más allá de lo que te conté, nada.

— Iwa-chan, ¿qué fue eso?

— Qué cosa.

— Ese sonido sugerente.

— Púdrete. Salí al jardín trasero, no soportaba más ese bullicio.

— ¡Pero vas a perderte el chisme! Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Hinata, por si acaso.

— Veo todo por la puerta, Basurakawa. No pierdo a nadie de vista, maldición, las cosas que hago por ti.

— Todo porque me quieres, Iwa-chan.

— Porque no quiero soportar tus reclamos luego. Ahora dime.— Iwaizumi carraspeó mientras se bebía un poco de cerveza, sus ojos perdidos entre la gente dentro de la casa.— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

— Nada.

— Y una mierda.

Por un momento, Iwaizumi casi creyó que Oikawa había terminado la llamada. Lo único que oía era la música fuerte ahora amortiguada por la puerta de vidrio, pero del otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera podía escuchar la respiración del otro, lo cual lo puso nervioso. Y eso aceleró el estado de ansiedad y agresividad que llevaba dentro, porque algo sucedía.

Ese mal presentimiento se acrecentaba en su interior. Sabía que a Oikawa le ocurría algo. Solía sufrir de una verborragia desmedida y sin compasión alguna por él cuando quería hablar sobre algún tema delicado pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba el valor para sacarlo a flote. Siempre había sido así. Sencillamente algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

— Hace un rato llegué del doctor.— Iwaizumi apretó el vaso que tenía en la otra mano, alejándose de la puerta y caminando en círculos sobre el césped.

— ¿Cómo te encontró?

— Me dijo que...que podría ser más grave.

— Es serio, ¿verdad?

— No lo pongas así porque me hace sentir peor, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi miró hacia el cielo. Estaba nublado, por lo que todo tenía un tinte violáceo, ninguna estrella a la vista. Ni siquiera podía desviar su atención al menos parcialmente en una maldita estrella, los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Por qué carajos se ponía tan nervioso si él no era el de la lesión?

Porque se sentía como si lo fuera.

— Oikawa...no quiero preguntarlo.

— Entonces, no lo hagas.

— Maldición, tengo que hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo de recuperación tienes?

Hacía años que Oikawa no se lesionaba, no al menos gravemente. Todos tenían alguna vez algún dolor, algún tirón y tal vez un esguince que dejaban pasar, pero Oikawa ya estaba curado de espanto. Había sufrido dos lesiones bastante importantes durante la preparatoria y venía invicto luego de graduarse. Hasta hacía un mes, o al menos eso era lo que Oikawa le había dicho a Iwaizumi. Ahora, con la tensión que dominaba en la conversación, Iwaizumi comenzó a dudar acerca de la veracidad de aquel tiempo. Probablemente venía sintiéndose mal desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y se lo había ocultado.

Ojalá sólo se lo hubiese ocultado a él y hubiese consultado a tiempo en Argentina, porque sino iba a ir personalmente a fracturarle la pierna él mismo.

— Iwa-chan…—Oikawa suspiró, y otro momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos. Iwaizumi aguardó pacientemente, sabiendo que el otro necesitaba alguna especie de preparación psicológica.—Aparentemente, la lesión en la rodilla nunca terminó de curar, y eso afectó a la articulación del tobillo. El médico me dijo que es el hueso, no el músculo. Yo...ah...quizás tengan que operarme.

Ahí estaba, el acabose de la paz interior ficticia de Iwaizumi.

— ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿Cómo es posible, si cuando te fuiste de Japón estabas bien?

— No lo sé, Iwa-chan. Que yo me sintiera bien parece que no significaba lo mismo que estar médicamente bien. Tengo miedo, no voy a mentirte.

— Yo también lo tengo, maldición.— la gravedad del tema y del tono de conversación estaba dado por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se burlaba del estado de indefensión psicológica del otro.— Si tienes que operarte, ¿lo harás allá?

— Claro que no. Quiero decir.— Oikawa volvió a carraspear, y en ese momento Iwaizumi dudó seriamente de si el otro no había estado llorando en los momentos de silencio.—Confío en los médicos de acá, me diagnosticaron a tiempo, pero probablemente voy a estar inválido por una temporada y no quiero cargar a Rodrigo con eso. Si tengo que operarme, volveré a Japón.

Otro suspiro. De ambos.

Iwaizumi iba a odiarse por sus pensamientos egoístas, pero realmente le había alegrado un poco la perspectiva de que volviese a Japón, aunque fuese por una temporada. Había logrado mentirle por ahora a Oikawa, pero él estaba planeando visitarlo a Argentina hacía ya bastante tiempo. Por uno u otro contratiempo, ninguno de los dos había podido viajar al lugar de residencia del otro, y el tiempo estaba comenzando a correr tan rápido que Iwaizumi ya comenzaba a asustarse, las ideas paranoicas inundando su mente, ahogándolo.

¿Y si Oikawa no volvía nunca más a Japón, o cuando lograra hacerlo ya fuese demasiado tarde? ¿Demasiado tarde para qué, maldito fuera?

— ¿Iwa-chan?

— Aquí estoy. Lo siento, sólo me quedé pensando.

— Te va a hacer daño, Iwa-chan. No uses las pocas neuronas, se pueden quemar.

— Ojalá te quiebres la pierna entera.

— ¿Vas a cuidarme si eso pasa?.— Iwaizumi conocía bien los tonos de voz de Oikawa y sus maneras. Sabía bien cuando estaba hablando en serio y cuando estaba jodiendo con él, por lo que supo de inmediato que aquello apuntaba a lo primero.

— Sabes que si.

— ¿Tenerme tan lejos te ha ablandado, Iwa-chan?

— Ya tenías que cagarla. Por qué...espera.

— ¿Eh?  
Iwaizumi se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo cuando vio a otra persona a punto de salir. Frunció el ceño, alejándose un poco porque la energía negativa de aquel sujeto lo afectaba hasta a él, que estaba acostumbrado a esas malas vibras.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te dije que esperes, Mierdakawa.

— No tengo paciencia, Iwa-chan.

— Fabrícala.

El jardín tenía la iluminación suficiente para reconocerlo. Era Akaashi Keiji, ex armador de Fukurodani. Lo oyó chasquear la lengua mientras se alejaba todavía más, el teléfono celular en la mano y una expresión de los mil demonios en el rostro. Iwaizumi no lo conocía personalmente, pero a juzgar por lo poco que sabía de él, se trataba de un sujeto tranquilo y de perfil bajo.

— Creo que no es un horario prudente para que me llame.

— Oh.— Akaashi parecía haber dado con la persona que lo estaba llamando y parecía bastante molesto.

— Iwa-chan, ¿hay alguien más allí?

— Sí, el ex armador de Fukurodani.— farfulló Iwaizumi rogando porque el otro estuviese lo suficientemente ofuscado para no notarlo.- Está peleando con alguien por teléfono. Como yo contigo, digamos.

— ¿Akaashi?¿Qué hace ahí?

— Y yo qué sé.

— Bueno, Iwa-chan. Ve y escucha lo que dice.

— Pero…¿no era que tenía que vigilar a Hinata?

— No, a todos. Para algo estás ahí, Iwa-chan, estoy desactualizado.

— No voy a…

— Ya le dije que no. No puedo ignorar esto.

— Hasta yo oí eso.— susurró Oikawa en tono contenido del otro lado de la línea. Iwaizumi miró de reojo a Akaashi, quien realmente parecía pasar aprietos en la llamada. ¿Acaso lo estaban amenazando?

— ¿Qué hago, me meto? Parece realmente nervioso.

— No hay comedido que salga bien, Iwa-chan. Escucha un poco más y analicemos juntos. ¡Qué emoción!

— Hijo de puta.

Iwaizumi estaba sopesando seriamente lo que le había dicho Oikawa. El lenguaje corporal esquivo y ansioso de Akaashi le decía a la distancia que la estaba pasando mal, y él no se sentía cómodo con aquella situación, por más que no fuesen conocidos. Mientras Oikawa farfullaba algo más - porque susurraba como si alguien pudiese llegar a oírlo - e Iwaizumi lo ignoraba, se debatía entre oír o acercarse. Si se acercaba, ¿qué mierda iba a decirle? Tenía quedarle la razón a Oikawa en eso, maldito fuera. ¿Por qué demonios sus preocupaciones habían saltado del tobillo de Oikawa a la vida personal de Akaashi?

— Basurakawa, cierra el pico, no me dejas pensar, maldita sea.

— No puedo, ya se lo...tampoco mañana. ¿Qué? Entregué ese trabajo a tiempo, no puede...no, usted tiene razón, por supuesto.

Ambos, Oikawa e Iwaizumi, guardaron silencio escuchando. ¿Estaba hablando con alguien mayor?¿Trabajo? ¿Era su jefe, acaso? ¡¿un sábado por la noche?!

— No pienses, Iwa-chan, ¡ve!

— ¿Voy?

— ¡Sí! Interrúmpelo con cualquier idiotez, que la basura con la que esté hablando te oiga y sepa que no está sólo, ¡ve, Iwa-chan, yo te elijo!

— Bien, ahí voy.

Iwaizumi tomó aire y dio un paso al frente; mientras lo hacía, su mente intentaba recrear alguna excusa que no sonase tan estúpida para hablarle a una persona que no conocía en medio del jardín trasero de una casa ajena en una noche en la que se suponía todos debían alcoholizarse en manada dentro del lugar. Por prestar atención a aquel nuevo conflicto, se había olvidado por completo de vigilar a Kageyama y a Hinata. Chasqueó la lengua, aún preguntándose si lo que estaba por hacer estaba bien.

Sin embargo, no necesitó dar un paso más en dirección a Akaashi.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió por tercera vez y un hombre más alto y fornido que él pasó a su lado tan rápido y con tanta vehemencia que casi había arrollado a Iwaizumi. Sorprendido por la aparición repentina, Iwaizumi enfocó rápidamente su visión y puso a trabajar las pocas neuronas que aún funcionaban luego de cinco latas de cerveza: si el que había salido a hablar por teléfono era Akaashi Keiji, aquella bestia que casi había pasado por arriba incluso al pobre hombre era Bokuto Koutaro, ex capitán de Fukurodani y actual rematador lateral de los Black Jackals.

— Akaashi, vamos adentro, hace frío aquí.

— D-Dame un momento, Bokuto-san. Déjame terminar la llamada.

— Claro.

— Dios mío, esto se complica. O se pone mejor, depende de cómo lo mires.

Bokuto no había sido agresivo al dirigirse a Akaashi, pero el tono de ansiedad en su voz se había filtrado de manera tan transparente que incluso Iwaizumi lo había percibido. Por supuesto, al notar su presencia allí, Akaashi parecía haberse puesto todavía peor, y la situación empeoraba al comprobar que Bokuto no pensaba abandonar el lugar hasta que Akaashi finiquitara esa llamada.

— Iwa-chan, vas a tener que acercarte porque yo no puedo perderme esto.

— No puedo, están alejados de la casa, no tengo excusa, Chismokawa. Además, presiento que vamos a terminar a los golpes si me aproximo.

— Qué intensidad, ¡menos mal que decidí llamarte más temprano!

Pasaron un par de minutos y, a unos saludables y seguro metros de distancia, Iwaizumi se sintió protegido por la semi penumbra que había del lado del jardín que él ocupaba. Pese a haber estado en su camino, Bokuto tampoco parecía haberlo registrado; aún seguía de pie frente a Akaashi, dándole la espalda a él. Akaashi por su parte le daba la espalda a su vez a Bokuto, intentando alejarse un poco más para obtener un poco de privacidad.

Y por fin, la llamada pareció finalizar. Cuando Iwaizumi suspiró, Oikawa lo secundó. Odiaba que tuviesen ese tipo de conexión mental ridícula para esas cosas.  
— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, era sólo mi Jefe.

— Te lo dije.— a decir verdad, Oikawa no le había dicho nada, pero por lo que habían oído se caía de maduro.

— ¿Tienes un jefe que te llama un sábado a las...casi a medianoche?

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó en medio del jardín. Iwaizumi de repente tuvo enormes deseos de salir corriendo de allí, pero la posición le impedía moverse sin delatarse. Akaashi se acomodó las gafas y parpadeó un par de veces, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

— Es...es complicado.

— ¿Seguro que es tu jefe, no? Akaashi…

— Bokuto es tan idiota que dan ganas de ayudarlo, ¿no es cierto?

Iwaizumi casi salta en su sitio, cerca de la puerta. Ladeó el rostro bruscamente para encontrarse con Atsumu Miya, la mitad de su cuerpo asomándose por la maldita puerta de vidrio, vaso en mano y rostro de alcoholizado en un estadío avanzado. Iwaizumi tragó saliva, abochornado por haber sido descubierto y curioso a la vez por lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Ellos están juntos o algo así?

— Si y no. No sé. Ahora no lo sé.

Ambos observaron a los otros dos, Oikawa mudo del otro lado de la línea. Iwaizumi notó que Akaashi comenzaba a fregarse las manos en forma compulsiva. Notó que incluso Bokuto había clavado la mirada en sus manos mientras el otro le decía algo en un tono de voz tan bajo que ninguno de los presentes - Oikawa incluido desde miles de kilómetros - logró descifrar.

— No necesito esto.

— Uh.

— Uh…

— Mierda.

Iwaizumi no iba admitirlo abiertamente, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero Oikawa, Miya y él estaban conformando una especie de gremio de las chismosas de un sábado por la noche. Con disimulo, observó por el rabillo del ojo a Miya, quien seguía con la mitad del cuerpo afuera, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. Parecía tan concentrado en la pelea que parecía desarrollarse a unos metros de distancia que la sonrisa en su rostro había flaqueado un poco mientras el ceño de Iwaizumi se fruncía cada vez más.

— Ah, listo, viene para acá.

La voz tomada de Miya hizo reaccionar a Iwaizumi; Miya finalmente surgió del todo hacia el patio e Iwaizumi apreció de cerca lo alto que era. Se tambaleó sutilmente hacia su costado, casi chocándolo en el preciso momento en el que Akaashi ingresaba de nuevo a la casa a una velocidad que Iwaizumi no creía posible. Los tres - ahora Bokuto incluido - observaron la trayectoria de bala que hacía Akaashi dentro del living del lugar, un poco repleto de personas. ¿En qué momento habían bajado tanto las luces, maldita sea? No veía una mierda. Igualmente, Iwaizumi no tuvo tiempo de parpadear; se había movido un poco hacia la izquierda para ver mejor el interior del lugar, frunciendo más el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, cuando sintió que algo lo chocaba por detrás. Hubiese caído de lleno contra el vidrio si Miya no lo hubiese tomado del brazo en el preciso momento en el que Bokuto atravesaba la puerta a una velocidad incluso mayor que la de Akaashi, siguiéndolo.

— Por favor, Iwa-chan, ¡mantenme al tanto! ¿Qué sucedió?

— Akaashi corrió y Bokuto fue detrás, no sé a qué parte de la casa se fueron, ¡no conozco, y ni se te ocurra decirme que los siga porque no lo haré, Mierdakawa!

— Akaashi enfiló para la puerta de entrada.— susurró Miya a su lado. Iwaizumi lo observó por un momento y el otro le guiñó un ojo en confidencia.

— Dile a quien sea que se haya unido a la conversación, que gracias.— Oikawa parecía agitado del otro lado de la línea e Iwaizumi no tardó en percatarse de que estaba caminando muy rápido.

— Es Atsumu Miya. ¿Dónde mierda estás? Te agradece, Oikawa.

Para Iwaizumi aquella situación se estaba transformando en algo demasiado bizarro y rápidamente comenzaba a perder los nervios al tener que hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Puedes poner el altavoz? Creo que conozco a Oikawa. Creo.

— Oh, por todos los santos, no estoy listo. Bueno.— Oikawa carraspeó del otro lado de la línea mientras se oía un sonido metálico, un golpe seco y un portazo. Más corridas.—Ya llegué al departamento, ahora si. Deja que regularice mi respiración primero, Iwa-chan, no me dejes mal parado.

— Y una mierda.

Iwaizumi no iba a hacer lo que el otro deseaba, ya no. Estaba harto y quería otra cerveza. Por alguna razón, la escena que acababan de vivir le había dejado una opresión en el estómago y eso lo estaba poniendo de peor humor. ¿Oikawa no había estado en el departamento todo ese tiempo? Retiró el teléfono de su oído y pulsó la opción del altavoz. Alcanzó a oír un chillido solapado del otro lado antes de que se activara.

— ¡Hola, Tooru-kun! Eres el fiel amigo de Shouyo, ¿no es así?

— ¡Un gusto realmente, Atsumu-chan! Oh si, Shouyo-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— Y él, de ti.

— Voy a vomitar.

Hajime Iwaizumi iba a estallar. En segundos. ¿Atsumu Miya acaba de mentirle descaradamente en la cara al decirle que creía recordar a Oikawa, o Hinata le había dicho su nombre de pila? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, estaba ante dos grandes exponentes de la pomposidad y falsedad personificada, no podía soportarlos un instante más. ¿Dos Oikawas? Ya no soportaba a uno ni a la distancia.

— ¿De verdad? Espero que haya dicho la verdad, a veces Shouyo-chan me admira tanto que tiende a exagerar.— el puño de Iwaizumi se cerró, triturando la lata de cerveza vacía.

— Claro, fue muy franco al relatarme tu evidente enemistad con Tobio-kun, aunque no entiendo por qué también me estás haciendo la contra a mi.— soltó Atsumu en tono risueño sin ánimos de pelea, y para desgracia de Iwaizumi, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

— Pero qué cosas dices, Atsumu-chan. Nunca podría estar en contra de alguien que quiere joder a mi pupilo.

Que alguien lo salvara en ese mismo instante, por favor.

Iwaizumi bufó hastiado y alejó el teléfono de su cuerpo estirando el brazo todo lo que podía como éste quemara; no tenía registro en su memoria de que aquellos dos realmente se hubiesen topado en algún momento de la preparatoria más que un vistazo durante los partidos, e Iwaizumi estaba más que seguro que Oikawa lo hubiese taladrado con sus opiniones negativas respecto a otro armador que no fuese él mismo. No, aquello que estaba viviendo era peor, porque acababan de entablar su primera conversación y no sólo habían demostrado ser el mismo tipo de basura miserable, sino que ya hasta estaban congeniando en contra de una tercera persona.

Y en ese momento, mientras Miya le preguntaba algo a Oikawa y éste comenzaba a hablar hasta por los codos, Iwaizumi lo vio. Fue un instante, un destello. Su mirada se había desviado hacia el interior de la casa rastreando la posibilidad de que hubiese alguna conservadora cerca de donde sustraer otra lata, y sus ojos inevitablemente captaron el movimiento de un forcejeo. Entrecerró los ojos y, para su total desgracia, se trataban de Kageyama y Hinata. Y era Hinata quien le estaba gritando al más alto, sosteniéndolo de un brazo mientras lo zarandeaba en su sitio.

Y literalmente lo arrastró escaleras arriba, ambos tambaleantes y probablemente borrachos. Con desesperación, Iwaizumi se percató de que nadie parecía haberlos visto; ladeó el rostro hacia Miya. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta de vidrio, por lo que no había visto el movimiento tampoco.

— Igualmente creo que voy a ver si sucedió algo más. Me siento un poco culpable ahora, pero creo que yo provoqué esa pelea.— el tono de voz de Miya daba a entender que no se arrepentía una mierda.

— ¿Por qué, qué hiciste?

— Le dije a Bokuto que era imposible que un jefe llame un sábado por la noche a su empleado.

— Date cuenta, amigo.

— Exacto.

— No te conozco, pero ya te odio.— farfulló Iwaizumi sin poder contenerse.— No le des alas, Basurakawa.

— Iwa-chan, no te pongas así. Atsumu-chan, debes ir y traer la información, no podemos quedarnos con la historia a medias.

— Voy. Primero veré que Shouyo esté bien…

— Está bien.— puta madre, había respondido demasiado rápido. Iwaizumi se puso nervioso al oír un murmullo en la llamada y ver a Miya enarcar las cejas en su dirección.— Acabo de ver que entraba al baño.

— Ah...bueno, confío en ti, Iwa-chan.

— No me llames así, Miya.

Atsumu Miya se tambaleó al perder un poco de estabilidad ingresando a la casa. La música estaba un poco más baja y por suerte la cabeza ya había dejado de molestarle. Recorrió con la mirada el trayecto de Miya desde la puerta hasta el corredor por el que se habían perdido los otros dos, suspirando levemente aliviado.

— Iwa-chan, podrás engañarlo a él, pero no a mi. Te conozco mejor que tu propia madre.

— Hinata se llevó a Kageyama escaleras arriba.

— ¡Pero me va a dar algo! Iwa-chan, creo que no tengo que decirte lo que debes hacer a continuación.

— Claro que no. Estoy conteniendo los golpes desde hace un buen rato. Es momento de descargar.

\-------------------------------------  
\--------------------------  
Bueeeeno…

Sólo diré:  
#TodosSomosOikawa  
#TodosSomosIwaizumi


	5. 5

Buenas!   
Lamento la demora en la actualización, la cuarentena trajo inconvenientes varios (?) Muy bien. A partir de este capítulos las cosas medio que se complican, así que veremos como se arregla todo. Otra vez, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo <3

Aquí vamos e.e  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------

— Akaashi, espera por favor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bokuto-san?

Akaashi respiró una, dos, tres veces de manera lenta y profunda. Con una mezcla de ansiedad, nerviosismo y vergüenza, detuvo su caminata hacia el coche aparcado en la acera frente a la casa de Daichi Sawamura, ya a un metro de él. Había logrado esquivar múltiples obstáculos que incluían muebles, cuerpos y el gato, y había logrado salir otra vez al aire fresco mientras rebuscaba las llaves del vehículo en su chamarra. Había salido tan rápido del lugar que ni siquiera se había despedido del anfitrión de la reunión, ¿dónde estaban sus modales?¿Debía volver y…?

Ni siquiera había podido hilvanar una sola idea firme, su mente hecha un caos de nervios y enojo. Había acelerado porque sabía que Bokuto lo seguía, porque sabía que quería detenerlo y hablar con él.

Y Akaashi no se sentía cómodo ni listo para aquello.

— No quiero que...no te vayas así, por favor. Lo siento, soy un idiota.

Akaashi no volteó, pero sabía que Bokuto estaba a unos tres metros de distancia; oyó la puerta delantera cerrándose a sus espaldas, pero supo que Bokuto no había vuelto a entrar. Tanto tiempo compartido junto a él no sólo había logrado que lo conociera mejor que a sí mismo, sino también a percibir su presencia física incluso sin verlo, sin apreciarlo.

— Esto no es tu culpa, Bokuto-san. Sólo tengo que irme.

— ¿Irás con él?

— ¿Qué? No, no...no iré con él ni con nadie.

Finalmente decidió voltear otra vez. Akaashi se sentía sobrepasado por la situación a muchos niveles, y que Bokuto comenzara a desconfiar de su palabra sólo empeoraba mucho más las cosas.

Cuando Akaashi había decidido ingresar en el puesto de trabajo al que había sido asignado, se había sentido levemente decepcionado porque no era en un principio el tipo de labor que él esperaba realizar, pero no dijo nada. Conforme parcialmente, se acostumbró al ritmo de trabajo pesado y un tanto esclavizante, pero rápidamente le encontró la arista interesante que necesitaba para que aquello fuese llevadero. Trabajaba todos los días de la semana y en ocasiones a horarios irrisorios, quedándose en vela más de una noche para terminar de editar un proyecto o corregir los errores de compañeros u otros sectores de su trabajo. No se quejaba, para nada. El trabajo mantenía su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y le impedía pensar en cuestiones innecesarias que lo llevaban a delirios absurdos.

Hasta que lo que se había convertido en un conformismo absoluto, pasó a ser parte de su infierno personal. Su jefe, un hombre que podía tener la edad de su padre, había resaltado sus habilidades casi en el momento en el que Akaashi había puesto un pie en su oficina y, desde un principio, un aire enrarecido había envuelto su relación con su superior. Tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención y el tiempo había transcurrido sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que comenzó a percatarse de ciertas actitudes que en un principio, decidió restarle importancia.

Grave error de su parte.

Obsequios pequeños y simples se fueron convirtiendo en regalos caros y llamativos. Akaashi había intentado rechazarlos a todos con el mayor decoro que le había sido posible en su momento, pero aquel sujeto lo había prácticamente obligado a conservarlos, para su desgracia. Por supuesto, además de la incomodidad que le generaban ese tipo de atenciones innecesarias, algunas personas en la oficina habían comenzado a hablar. Akaashi siempre había sido una persona de perfil bajo, se consideraba eficiente en lo que hacía y no causaba problemas a los demás...por lo que comenzar a oír rumores de que él había obtenido "el favor" del jefe llegaba incluso a asquearle.

Hecho que empeoró cuando comenzaron las llamadas fuera del horario de oficina. Akaashi atendía las llamadas porque, después de todo, era su jefe. Porque era incluso ridículo que le temiese a una conversación telefónica y porque era estúpido que sus manos sudaran y su voz temblara cuando la otra persona se volvía inflexible en la llamada, sobrecargándolo más de trabajo ante sus negativas de un encuentro fuera del trabajo.

Y cada vez había sido más frecuente, más violento y más difícil de sobrellevar. ¿Decirlo, denunciarlo?¿Renunciar? Akaashi no tenía experiencia en el ámbito laboral y probablemente aquel idiota iba a dejar una mancha en su currículum si él pensaba siquiera en renunciar, por lo que sólo le había quedado la opción de agachar la cabeza y soportarlo hasta que una nueva oferta surgiese y pudiese abandonar aquel lugar infernal.

Sin embargo, el problema se había agravado en la mente de Akaashi luego de haber asistido al partido de los Black Jackals. Luego de meses de no verse - y para felicidad de Akaashi, por qué no - Bokuto había decidido "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Durante aquella semana que había transcurrido, se las habían ingeniado para volver a verse tres veces más y, al final, Akaashi había cedido a la invitación que Bokuto le había hecho de aquel encuentro entre ex alumnos de Karasuno que se había transformado en una fiesta un tanto...extraña.

Y por supuesto, su jefe había estado allí, llamándolo y acosándolo en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que Bokuto había estado presente, como si tuviese un sexto sentido para intuir que no estaba solo. No podía culpar a Bokuto por su desconfianza. Tampoco podía permitírselo, porque por mucho que le doliese, ellos no eran más que amigos. Hacía unos minutos, la maldita llamada se había producido y Bokuto había intentado increparlo en el jardín de una casa ajena. Y no había podido decirle nada. No había podido siquiera comenzar a relatar el calvario que había ido aumentando conforme pasaban los meses porque, en el fondo, aquella situación le generaba una vergüenza que lo ponía violento.

— ¿Entonces? Quédate conmigo un rato más...la semana próxima no podré verte, tengo que viajar.— susurró Bokuto en un tono caprichoso y frustrado que conmovió un poco a Akaashi.

— Mañana debo trabajar.

— Akaashi, mañana es domingo.

El aludido vio como Bokuto fruncía el ceño en una mueca de confusión y se frotaba el rostro, quizás en un intento por entender por qué él le mentía. En realidad, le hubiese encantado decir que lo era, pero su jefe acababa de cargarlo con otro proyecto que debía presentar, aunque fuese un bosquejo, a primera hora del lunes.

— Lo sé, también trabajo.

— ¿Tienes que ir a la oficina?

— No, lo hago desde casa…

La voz de Akaashi se fue apagando, perdiendo seguridad e intensidad cuando vio a Bokuto avanzar hacia donde se encontraba, deteniéndose sólo a escasos centímetros. Otra vez, al tener que elevar el mentón para verlo a los ojos, tuvo la sensación de que Bokuto había crecido todavía un poco más en ese tiempo; se sobresaltó al sentir las palmas frías del otro sobre su rostro, la intensidad de su mirada ambarina casi insoportable.

Y fue inevitable. No porque no hubiese manera de detener aquello, sino porque simplemente no podía irse contra el orden natural de las cosas. Bokuto desvió la mirada de sus ojos verdes, un tanto rojos y brillosos detrás de los cristales de sus gafas hacia sus labios entreabiertos. Akaashi lo supo en ese instante, incluso antes de que el rostro de Bokuto acortara las distancias y sus labios entraran en contacto en un roce tímido y tembloroso.

Supo que estaba perdido y que no había vuelta atrás.

Jadeó, aferrándose de los hombros de Bokuto porque sentía que sus rodillas iban a fallarle de un momento al otro, profundizando el beso. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarles el hecho de estar en medio de la calle a la vista de cualquier transeúnte o incluso de algún asistente de la fiesta, menos cuando Bokuto empujó el cuerpo más menudo contra el coche aparcado en la acera, ambos jadeando por el impacto brusco, el contacto buscando profundizarse por ambas partes, el sonido húmedo de sus labios caldeando un poco más la situación...

Hasta que ambos saltaron aterrados cuando la alarma del vehículo se encendió ante la agresión inesperada.

Akaashi tardó varios segundos en lograr dar con el dispositivo de la llave para apagar la alarma del automóvil; le temblaba la mano y tardó tres intentos consecutivos en atinarle mientras Bokuto se agarraba la cabeza, jalando de sus cabellos. Akaashi lo miraba de reojo mientras intentaba acomodar su respiración agitada, preguntándose qué era lo que lo había puesto más nervioso.

Y en ese momento, Akaashi lo sintió. Acomodó sus lentes mientras observaba a Bokuto mirarlo con otro tipo de intensidad. Parecía querer transmitirle algo a través de la mirada, alguna declaración o una pregunta que no podía formular en palabras y que Akaashi tardó varios segundos en comprender.

La tensión se rompió cuando fue él quien decidió dar el primer paso.

— En vez de quedarme...puedes venir conmigo a casa, Bokuto-san.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------

— Por tercera y última vez, voy a colgar.

— ¡No! Iwa-chan, no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu mejor amigo, ¡piensa en mis sentimientos!

Iwaizumi chocó a alguien en su camino hacia las escaleras; enfurecido como estaba escuchando los gritos y rezongos de Oikawa contra su oreja, ni siquiera se molestó en ver de quién se trataba. Tampoco se cercioró de que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo cuando comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones de madera.

— Mierdakawa, voy a empezar a repartir golpes y no es una opción tener el teléfono en la mano. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa.

— ¡Espera…!

Antes de que Oikawa pudiese seguir gritando, colgó la llamada y apagó el aparato, consciente de que iba a volver a la carga. Suspiró, llegando al final de las escaleras y encontrándose con un corredor y varias puertas. Maldijo internamente una. Dos. Tres veces. Ladeó el rostro y observó el breve trayecto del corredor superior que se había animado a recorrer, sus ojos fijos en el último escalón.

La música retumbaba un poco en el piso inferior y al parecer, nadie había notado que una tercera persona había traspasado los límites de lo que creía Iwaizumi era el sector de la fiesta. Volvió a mirar el resto del corredor. Había tres puertas en total; al acercarse a la primera supo que se trataba del cuarto de baño, en esos momentos vacíos. Comprobar aquello no hizo sino acrecentar sus nervios; ¿dónde carajos se habían metido aquellos dos? Era consciente de que tampoco habían vuelto a bajar, porque había pasado demasiado poco tiempo, entonces…

...entonces sólo quedaban dos opciones más.

Caminando como el criminal que sentía era en esos momentos, Iwaizumi se desplazó produciendo el menor ruido posible hacia la segunda puerta. Intentó abrirla con sutileza pero la descubrió cerrada. Preocupado de que alguno de los dos la hubiese bloqueado desde dentro, Iwaizumi se recargó sobre ella intentando oír el más mínimo movimiento...si tenía que derrumbarla...no, iba a tener que recurrir al dueño de la casa…

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos alternativas fue sopesada con seriedad porque el ruido que oyó provenía de la puerta de enfrente. Sobresaltado, maldijo una cuarta vez cuando el ruido seco y brusco lo hizo saltar en su sitio. Con el corazón bombeando fuerte y rápidamente en su pecho, la respiración agitada y una ansiedad de los mil demonios, Iwaizumi se trasladó un par de metros hacia la otra puerta, también cerrada en apariencia.

— Responde.

— No tengo nada que decir. No molestes más, Bakageyama.

— Shouyo.

Tenso como estaba, Iwaizumi tuvo que cubrir su boca al oír el intercambio ansioso dentro de la habitación. Por el tono de sus voces, no podía discernir quién de los dos estaba más enfurecido; cuando Kageyama pronunció el nombre de pila de Hinata éste jadeó, pero el mayor no supo distinguir si había sido producto de la sorpresa o porque otra vez se había oído un golpe sordo dentro, amortiguado por la puerta; a continuación se oyó otro sonido más y el silencio absoluto, ninguna palabra de por medio.  
Iwaizumi tomó el picaporte, listo para entrar en acción. Si es que…

Otro jadeo lo sacó rápidamente de su ensimismamiento, pero éste había sonado decididamente diferente al anterior. Hinata había sido nuevamente el autor del sonido, pero lejos de dar una impresión de sorpresa, el ruido había sonado lascivo y un tanto obsceno, disparando los nervios de Iwaizumi.

— Espera, no podemos...aquí no…

— Dilo. Dime...realmente que...me detenga…

La voz de Kageyama sonaba bastante afectada también, aunque no abandonaba su tono desafiante y fastidiado. Otra vez dejaron de hablar, pero el silencio fue reemplazado por el sonido de roces y lo que Iwaizumi creía eran...¿besos? Se hallaba frente a una encrucijada, realmente. Había seguido a ambos porque había estado completamente seguro de que iban a iniciar una gresca en el piso superior de la casa de Daichi Sawamura y era la oportunidad perfecta de Iwaizumi para descargar tensiones asestando uno o dos golpes. Sin embargo, aquellos mocosos lo habían sorprendido, y para mal. Siempre tenían que...maldita sea, iba a terminar dándole la razón a Oikawa, no...eso jamás.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de indagarse si aquella puerta también había sido bloqueada; Iwaizumi prácticamente la derribó, casi cayendo dentro por el impulso que había dado al abrirla, presa de la ira. En esa ocasión, había sido él jadeando al ser testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro. Iwaizumi no era estúpido y conocía bien los signos de lucha dentro de una habitación; objetos desperdigados, muebles movidos de su sitio...qué recuerdos le traía aquello. El cuarto de Oikawa solía ser un campo de batalla cuando el armador se volvía especialmente insoportable.

Nuevamente sintió la furia ascendiendo por su pecho, contaminando sus extremidades, su cuello, su cerebro. Lo que ahora sus ojos captaban y su mente no tenía chances de malinterpretar, era a Hinata sobre la cama. Con Kageyama sobre él. Ambos besándose y al parecer luchando al mismo tiempo...pero…

Iwaizumi era rápido de reflejos, pero Kageyama parecía estar alerta. Eso, o el alcohol que tenía en la sangre le había embotado el cerebro. Cuando el mayor avanzó rápidamente para propinarle el primer golpe, Tobio intentó esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, lo que terminó con el armador en el suelo, del otro lado de la cama; Hinata parecía un tanto confundido, lo que le dio a entender a Iwaizumi que estaba tan o más borracho que Kageyama, quien parecía no poder recuperarse de la caída.

Esa era su oportunidad.

— ¿Iwaizumi-san? ¡Iwaizumi-san, espera! ¡No lo golpees!

— Tú.— la mirada de advertencia de Iwaizumi fue suficiente para que Hinata guardara silencio, sentado sobre el colchón, apenas estable. En sus ojos vio reflejados el miedo y otra vez esa confusión que Iwaizumi no soportaba y que le encolerizaba todavía más.— Quédate ahí y ni se te ocurra moverte. Y tú.

Iwaizumi juntó paciencia de lugares desconocidos de su cerebro para no desfigurarle la cara a Kageyama mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse del suelo. Ahora el confundido era él mismo. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza había sido que Kageyama se había aprovechado vilmente de la situación, del estado de indefensión de Hinata y de la posibilidad de conseguir cierta intimidad en casa ajena. Sin embargo, ahora que podía apreciar el estado lamentable en el que él también se encontraba, ya no estaba tan seguro de quién se había aprovechado de quién.

Iba a tener que matarlos a ambos, para no quedarse con la duda.

— ¿Se puede saber...qué mierda…? Hinata, maldito seas, tu novio está abajo. ¿Acaso estás buscando que se maten o qué?

— ¿Tu novio? Me habías dicho que no era oficial.

— ¡Cállate!

Iwaizumi no conocía perfectamente qué era lo que sucedía en aquel triángulo amoroso que le generaba vértigo, pero no era estúpido. Oikawa le había perforado los tímpanos y el cerebro una y otra vez, había visto y oído como Miya rondaba a Hinata, como lo acechaba y como éste parecía habituado y conforme con ello. Y ahora, al mencionarlo, algo pareció reactivarse en la mente aturdida del menor, sus ojos abriéndose más y más conforme el entendimiento parecía superar a la confusión.

— No me mires con esa cara. Tú empezaste.— el rezongo de Kageyama se oyó claro, sus ojos acusadores dirigiéndose a Hinata. Éste parpadeó un par de veces, en apariencia confundido por sus palabras.

— ¿Que yo empecé? ¡¿Que yo empecé?! Ah no, ¡eres de lo peor! ¡Yo sólo quería hablar!

— Vaya forma de hablar, traerme a un cuarto privado y cerrar la puerta. No te hagas el inocente, Hinata idiota.

Viendo el intercambio violento y hartándose de la situación, Iwaizumi tuvo que separarlos a ambos cuando Hinata intentó golpear a Kageyama. Chasqueó la lengua una, dos, tres veces. Si no era uno, era el otro quien perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Cuando los segundos comenzaron a transformarse en minutos, Iwaizumi se supo tenso y violento. Si bien Miya no estaba precisamente abajo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar espiar a Bokuto y Akaashi y volver al living. Y cuando volviese, iba a notar que ninguno de los tres estaba, que Hinata no estaba a la vista.

— Kageyama, vete. Hazme el favor.

— Pero…

— ¿No me has oído, o quieres que te mate? Aún sé fracturar un par de huesos, ¿quieres dejar de jugar una temporada entera?

Iwaizumi iba a darle la razón a Oikawa en varias cuestiones, más nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Aquello hubiese significado la victoria del armador y era algo que él no podía permitirse, no si quería conservar la amistad que tenía con el otro. Una de aquellas cosas había sido el miedo recurrente que Oikawa había expresado cuando Iwaizumi perdía la paciencia, hecho bastante frecuente cuando estaban juntos. Según el armador, Iwaizumi desprendía un aura de "malignidad", sus ojos se volvían negros y hasta le salían cuernos. Lo cierto es que Iwaizumi sólo creía la parte del aura, aunque lo achacaba más a la tensión que generaba la situación en sí más allá de algún poder sobrenatural que Oikawa le había atribuido desde que eran niños.

Por eso, cuando Kageyama retrocedió al oír su voz, no tuvo dudas de que aquel poder estaba haciéndose presente, incluso alterando a Hinata. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los tres hasta que Iwaizumi captó el intercambio de miradas. Kageyama parecía fastidiado y un tanto confuso, pero Hinata se veía arrepentido y furioso. Finalmente, Kageyama chasqueó la lengua y decidió abandonar la habitación, momento en el que Iwaizumi aprovechó para bloquearle el acceso de un portazo.

— ¿Qué...qué he hecho?

Iwaizumi dio media vuelta al oír la voz compungida del otro a sus espaldas. Él no era bueno para consolar a las personas, menos en situaciones así. Maldita fuera la hora que había decidido asistir, y maldito fuera él por seguirle el juego a Oikawa en aquello.

— No has hecho nada que no quisieras. Ahora, levántate y salgamos de aquí antes de que Daichi nos mate.

— Pero…

— Vamos, joder. Cuando se te pase el efecto del alcohol, podrás pensar con claridad. Ahora no...levántate o te golpeo.

Bien, estaba haciendo uso y abuso de sus poderes aquella noche. Hinata se levantó como pudo e Iwaizumi lo ayudó a desplazarse hasta al baño. Mientras lo aguardaba, sucedió lo que tanto había temido. Daichi Sawamura estaba subiendo las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos, probablemente porque había visto a Kageyama bajar en peores condiciones de las que se encontraba Hinata en el baño. Por suerte, el actual agente de policía se hallaba, por supuesto, en un excelente estado de sobriedad. Y de furia.

— ¿Discutieron? Dime que no se han golpeado.

— Ojalá hubiese sucedido eso, pero no. No te preocupes, sólo se gritaron.

Por un momento, Iwaizumi temió que Daichi indagara más al respecto, porque estaba claro que por la mirada inquisidora que le había lanzado, no se creía que sólo aquello hubiese pasado. Por suerte no necesitó ponerse a la defensiva porque…¿qué mierda?¿por qué los estaba defendiendo? La víctima allí había sido él, que había tenido que presenciar eso.

— Los encontré besuqueándose.

— Mierda. Le dije a Suga que no les quitara la vista de encima. Fue un segundo de descuido, si Noya no hubiese volcado las bebidas, esto...por favor, no digas nada. No quiero que Suga se preocupe por una tontería.

— Te lo estoy diciendo a ti porque es tu casa y no me importa. ¿Esto ya había pasado antes?

— No estoy seguro, pero creo que si. No sé si ahora, pero en la preparatoria...no lo sé, realmente.

Iwaizumi observó un momento a Daichi mientras decidía si tiraba o no la puerta abajo, Hinata estaba demorando demasiado. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de fastidio y preocupación, y a Iwaizumi le recordó un poco a su propia expresión cuando Oikawa la cagaba. Parecía un padre preocupándose por sus hijos traviesos y estúpidos, y la comparación le causó gracia.

— Mientras Miya no se entere, vamos a sobrevivir.

— Está espiando a Bokuto en la puerta. Creo. Hinata está saliendo con él, ¿verdad? Ya no nos cuenta nada.

— No lo sé, creo que si.

— Todo es un creo aquí.

— Y quiero que quede así. No voy a inmiscuirme más en esto.— Iwaizumi golpeó dos veces la puerta, recibiendo de respuesta un sonido estrangulado. Al menos estaba vivo.  
— Yo...yo sólo quiero que no se lastimen. Ninguno de los dos es mala persona. Sólo son idiotas.

— Y yo espero que su idiotez no los mate.

En realidad, cuando Iwaizumi finalmente decidió abrir aquella maldita puerta porque Hinata no salía y se encontró con que el estúpido se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, llegó a la misma preocupación que Daichi y sintió odio. Él ya tenía a Oikawa para mantenerse preocupado y ocupado todos los días, a todas horas, como si de sonido blanco e insoportable se tratara.

No quería sumarse otro problema más, pero algo en su interior le reafirmaba que iba a terminar involucrándose también.


	6. 6

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Odiándome por el capítulo anterior?  
Pues bueno, eran cosas inevitables (?) Vamos a ver cómo Hinata resuelve esta situación...si es que puede xD  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo!  
Acá vamos!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------  
\---------------

— Oye.

Sakusa Kiyoomi tragó saliva. Apretó los puños, relajó las manos. Repitió el proceso dos, tres veces alternándolo con una inspiración profunda, sin moverse de su sitio. La persona con la que había intentado comunicarse había hecho caso omiso a su llamado de atención, dándole la espalda a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia en el amplio gimnasio de entrenamiento. Sakusa quería creer que no lo estaba haciendo adrede, visto y considerando el estruendo que surgía de los remates de la práctica suplente unos metros más allá, de las charlas animadas entre otros miembros del equipo o de la música de ambientación que se oía por los parlantes.

Quería hacerlo, pero algo en su interior sí le estaba gritando que aquella indiferencia era a propósito. Sin embargo, Sakusa no podía acercarse demasiado. Miya Atsumu se encontraba en una posición que él catalogaba como peligrosa. Acababan de "terminar" la práctica de aquel día, se encontraba completamente sudado, toalla en una mano y botella de bebida energizante en la otra...un paso en falso, si se acercaba demasiado...aquello podía llegar a terminar muy mal…

— Miya.

Carraspeó y lo llamó un poco más fuerte, elevando el tono de voz. Milagrosamente, el armador pareció reaccionar; Sakusa percibió como contraía la espalda y elevaba la mirada desde el suelo, buscando su voz. Finalmente, luego de un par de segundos de escaneo frente a sus ojos, dio media vuelta y lo vio. Sakusa frunció el ceño cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Aquella situación lo ponía como mínimo, nervioso. Queriendo pasar desapercibido, retrocedió un poco más intentando mantener la distancia segura que él mismo había marcado antes de que Miya se le acercara. Maldición, él lo había llamado…

— ¿Qué sucede, Omi-san?

— Mira.— respiró profundo, intentando controlarse.— No quiero inmiscuirme en problemas ajenos, pero lo que sea que te pase, resuélvelo fuera del equipo. No nos hundas a todos en tus asuntos.

— ¿Cómo?

Adiós a distancia segura.

Sakusa igualmente sabía que aquello iba a suceder. Sin poder retroceder más pasos porque el orgullo y la poca dignidad que le quedaba iban a perderse completamente, vio como Miya se acercó a su posición a paso lento. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Hacía chirriar su calzado sobre la superficie pulida del suelo, adrede. Su trayectoria era tan lenta, tan estudiada, que Sakusa se sentía acechado. Con un demonio, él no era una presa, maldito fuera. Frunciendo todavía más el ceño y ya fastidiado por el lenguaje corporal desfavorable pero esperado que Miya estaba teniendo con él, se plantó firme en su lugar.

— Eso. No estás concentrado. Te conozco, desgraciadamente. Aléjate, no des un paso más.— Kiyoomi necesitó retroceder un paso más porque Atsumu literalmente no se había detenido cuando había llegado a su posición, pareciendo querer colisionar contra su cuerpo.— No te me acerques más.

— Omi-san, ¿estás celoso de que le dé más pases a los demás? ¿El problema no será que yo te noto desconcentrado a ti?

— ¿A los demás?¿Eso abarca sólo a Hinata?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Has visto mal, Omi-san. Estás teniendo un mal día.

— Mira, Miya.

Por suerte para Sakusa, Atsumu se había detenido. Si bien no había tenido la necesidad de retroceder todavía más, Kiyoomi había notado por el rabillo del ojo como el otro apretaba la toalla húmeda tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Si llegaba a darle con eso...ninguno de los dos iba a contarla. Respiró profundo otra vez, intentando serenarse. Su idea no era pelear ni intentar que Atsumu expusiera sus problemas con él.

Primero muerto a escuchar sus contratiempos personales.

Sin embargo, aquellos últimos días...no, aquellas últimas semanas, Sakusa había percibido una baja en rendimiento. De la mayoría, no sólo de Miya. Como Sakusa intuía que algo había sucedido entre Miya y Hinata luego de aquella vez que los había visto en el aparcamiento, había creído que la cuestión venía por esos lados, sobre todo porque nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Bokuto si había comprendido su mensaje o no. Sin embargo, luego de que los días comenzaran a sucederse y la cuestión parecía empeorar conforme pasaban, supo que había algo más. Todo había comenzado con cambios de ánimo sutiles por parte de Hinata. Se lo notaba más ansioso que el resto, más a la defensiva que de costumbre. Sobre todo con Miya, del que parecía huir. Tardó una semana en darse cuenta de que lo esquivaba, otra semana más en percatarse de que sólo lo hacía con él.

Y una tercera en percibir que Miya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía y reservaba sólo para el pelirrojo. Si Hinata huía, Miya lo importunaba de manera cada vez más frecuente y odiosa. Ya en esa tercera semana, Sakusa se permitió el atrevimiento de observarlos un poco más.

No es que le importase particularmente que ellos dos hubiesen sufrido alguna especie de contratiempo personal, pero los estaba afectando. Miya parecía concentrarse sólo en Hinata, tanto dentro como fuera de las prácticas; fuera, parecían el gato y el ratón, uno persiguiendo y el otro escabulléndose con excusas de último momento. Dentro, colocando el balón sólo para una persona, incluso en las posiciones y situaciones más inverosímiles, llevando a Hinata a un extremo de ansiedad y exigencia deportiva que nada tenía que ver con los partidos en sí.

Y aquello se traducía en que estaban todos descoordinados y ansiosos, sobre todo él. Había intentado revertir la situación durante aquellos últimos días invirtiendo posiciones con Hinata, pero había sido inútil. Miya se las había ingeniado - siempre lo hacía - para que el menor terminara recibiendo los pases y acabara rematando incluso desde detrás de sus lugares habituales.

Pero el problema no terminaba con ellos dos, porque Sakusa no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona con suerte. Si así hubiese sido, habría tenido apoyo. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente no había sido el caso, y eso lo había notado recién durante la segunda semana de enfrentamiento tácito entre Miya y Hinata.

Bokuto parecía ido. Le había costado un par de días definir con una palabra su estado actual, porque en un principio lo había achacado a algún problema mental, a algún estado depresivo particularmente persistente. A Sakusa no le hubiese extrañado, a nadie en realidad. Por eso, cuando ya había pasado una semana y el rematador parecía seguir en otra dimensión, apenas demostrando una milésima parte de su entusiasmo habitual que él tanto detestaba, supo que algo también estaba mal allí.

¿Es que nadie en ese equipo podía separar su vida personal y profesional, malditos fueran? Lo único que le faltaba a Sakusa es que por el maldito mensaje que él le había enviado a Bokuto, éste se hubiese inmiscuido entre los otros dos y ahora todos estuviesen peleados por su culpa.

No, no era su culpa. Era de ellos, por estúpidos.

— No estás al 100% de tu rendimiento habitual. Menos mal no hemos tenido ningún partido importante luego del final del campeonato, porque seguramente hubiésemos perdido. Y no.— Sakusa lo atajó con una mano cuando notó que el otro iba a interrumpirlo e incluso avanzar otra vez.- No eres sólo tú. También es mi responsabilidad.

Atsumu cerró la boca, la expresión de su rostro insondable. Sakusa no sabía si estaba sopesando lo que le acababa de decir o por el contrario estaba decidiendo cómo arruinarle la vida. Por si acaso, retrocedió otro paso más.

— Te odio. Creo que en algún momento te lo he dicho.

— Y yo te recuerdo que el sentimiento es compartido. Resuelve tus problemas, vuelve a jugar como antes.

— ¡Omi-san, yo nunca te pedí que resuelvas los tuyos!

— Cállate. Y aléjate…¡estúpido!

Sakusa podía enorgullecerse de sus buenos reflejos, porque justo cuando iba a dar otro paso atrás, Atsumu lanzó en su dirección la toalla que Kiyoomi había estado vigilando desde que Miya había decidido acercarse a él; pudo esquivarla a tiempo antes de que aquel pedazo de tela humedecido con el propio sudor de Atsumu tomara contacto con su piel, salvándose.

Farfulló un insulto por lo bajo, visiblemente aliviado por haber logrado retirarse justo a tiempo. Dentro de su ensimismamiento, Sakusa oyó a Miya reír. El sonido parecía una especie de graznido y había terminado rápido, demasiado deprisa. Sakusa le dedicó una última mirada, su ceño aflojándose. Atsumu pareció reaccionar y carraspeó, restándole importancia al asunto.

Y en ese momento, Sakusa se preguntó cuánto hacía que aquel idiota no se reía genuinamente.

No. No iba a sentir pena. Menos por Miya.

— Veré qué puedo hacer.

— Bien.

Atsumu volvió a darle la espalda, dando por finiquitado aquel intento de conversación. Sakusa se sintió aliviado, fastidiado, hastiado. El estrés que solía generarle acercarse a personas que él mismo catalogaba de peligrosas solía agotarlo, y aquello dentro de todo había salido bastante bien.

Satisfecho, decidió retirarse del gimnasio porque ya no tenía caso practicar. Acababan de terminar la temporada y, a decir verdad, no estaba en condiciones psicológicas para solicitarle a alguien que lo ayudase a seguir entrenando. Se dirigió a los vestuarios con el objetivo de buscar sus pertenencias y retirarse, porque estaba seguro que alguien más ya había utilizado las duchas ese mismo día, y aquello ya se transformaba en un hecho inadmisible. Se abrigaría para salir al exterior y…

...y tenía que cruzarse allí dentro con el otro foco de conflicto.

Sakusa esquivó a Hinata, y el movimiento se vio graciosamente replicado en el otro. Al estar de espaldas y oír sus pasos Hinata pareció confundirlo y, asustado, lo había evitado inconscientemente.

— Ah. Omi-san, lo siento. No sabía que eras tú.

— Los pasos de Miya son diferentes, ya deberías reconocerlos.

— ¡Pero…!

Hinata tomó aire y Sakusa creyó ver venir una retahíla de gritos indignados, aspavientos inútiles y algún que otro golpe, pero no fue así. Retuvo el aire unos segundos y luego lo vio desinflarse como si se tratara de un globo, sus ojos perdiendo un poco del brillo natural que Sakusa acostumbraba a ver.

— Estaba pensando, no...no le presté atención a tus pasos. Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte conmigo. Y no pienses tanto, te va a hacer daño.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sakusa caminó en silencio hacia sus pertenencias. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se colocaba la chaqueta y el cubrebocas en un silencio que para él resultaba cómodo, se percató de que aquello era anormal. Él nunca se sentía cómodo estando encerrado con alguna de aquellas bestias, porque todo lo que concernía a los miembros del equipo se reducía en gritos, barullo, golpes. En una barbarie a la que querían integrarlo y él simplemente no podía ni quería hacerlo.

Suspiró, odiándose y preparándose psicológicamente por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

— Voy a decirte lo mismo.— volteó para ver a Hinata observándolo, un tanto sorprendido. Se había sentado en una de las bancas y había estado observando la pantalla de su celular, aún encendida entre sus manos.— No sé qué problemas hayas tenido con él o con Bokuto, pero soluciónalo rápido. No metas en el equipo problemas de afuera, Hinata. Nos está afectando a todos.

— ¿Eh? Yo no tengo ningún problema con Bokuto-san.

— No me importa, porque entonces sí los tienes con Miya.

— No sé si llamarlo "problema". No estamos peleados, yo…

— Alto ahí.

Sakusa respiró una, dos, tres veces. El cubrebocas lo estaba asfixiando, pero no se lo quitó. Hinata estaba a punto de vomitar todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con aquel ser detestable y no estaba seguro de estar realmente preparado para aquello.

— No soy la mejor persona para darte un consejo de índole amoroso.— la cara de Hinata se contrajo y vio sus mejillas cubrirse de un tono rosa bastante fuerte. Lo ignoró, no necesitaba hacer aquello más difícil para ambos.— Pero sí puedo decirte que debes separar las cosas.

— No puedo. Es sencillamente imposible si juegas en el mismo equipo.— la respuesta de Hinata fue sencilla y directa, sin tapujos. Ni siquiera intentó rebatir lo que acababa de decirle, maldito fuera.

— Entonces, soluciónalo. Habla con él. No sé sinceramente cómo se resuelve un problema con ese tipo, pero para eso ya lo conoces tú mejor que yo.

— No eres la primera persona que me lo dice...pero no es tan...fácil.

— Hinata.

Los ojos castaños volvieron a posarse sobre él con una intensidad que afectaba a Sakusa. Poniéndose en riesgo por sus propias acciones, se acercó al otro deteniéndose a una distancia de poco más de un metro. Quería partirle la cabeza, pero eso hubiese significado tocarlo, y ya no estaba en condiciones. No aquel día, al menos. ¿Era posible que uno fuese más idiota que el otro? Si, claro que era posible. ¿Y tenían que terminar juntos? Por supuesto, la idiotez era contagiosa y para colmo se potenciaba.

— Creo que tengo que recordártelo porque parece que no lo haces por ti mismo. Eres un adulto, un profesional. Ya estás en edad de resolver las cosas hablando, sea quien sea. Y también estás en un punto de tu vida en el que debes comprender que es inadmisible que sus problemas personales afecten a todo un equipo.

— Lo siento, tienes razón.— un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Hinata, el brillo característico volviendo a sus ojos. Sakusa bufó, hastiado. Pero satisfecho.  
— Eres insoportable. Los dos.

Chasqueó la lengua al oír la risilla de Hinata. Acomodó el bolso en su hombro y salió de aquel claustro. No quería toparse con Bokuto porque consideraba que aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de esquivar.

Y no, ya había sido demasiado por aquel día. Quizás mañana lo intentaría con él. O la semana próxima. O en otra vida. Esperaba que se le pasara pronto.

Por lo pronto, la misión estaba cumplida.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------  
\------------------

— Shouyo, es la última vez que vamos a hablar en muchas horas así que por favor, presta atención. ¡Habla con él!

— No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

— Nadie dijo que las cosas eran fáciles en ésta vida.

Oikawa se animó a activar el altavoz cuando oyó a Hinata farfullar algo ininteligible. Hacía diez minutos lo había llamado para conversar sobre el tema reiterado y agotador que era el triángulo amoroso no tan amoroso con Miya y Kageyama. El sólo incluir a Kageyama en una frase donde estuviese incluida la palabra "amoroso" ya le generaba repelús a él, no quería imaginar a Hinata. Bueno, no tenía que hacerlo tampoco.

Había pasado casi un maldito mes desde aquella "fiesta" fatídica. Luego de casi haber llorado por la ansiedad que le había generado que Iwaizumi hubiese incluso apagado su teléfono, había recibido su llamada casi una hora después. Para esas alturas, Oikawa había pensado lo peor y había estado a punto de escribirle a Kindaichi para saber si habían terminado todos tras las rejas, pero la voz contenida y enfurecida de Iwaizumi del otro lado de la línea, a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia, lo había afectado más que aquella posibilidad.

Y luego de que le contara con lujo de detalles lo que había visto y hecho, Oikawa lanzó un improperio. Diez, cien. No sabía cuántos porque Iwaizumi secundaba todos y cada uno de ellos en vez de detenerlo, por lo que aquello se había alargado bastante. Iwaizumi había tenido a bien cerrar la boca y, pese a que no había quedado conforme con el hecho de que Atsumu Miya "acompañara" a Hinata hasta su departamento, las cosas no habían ido a mayores. Hinata se había comunicado con Oikawa al día siguiente y parecía encontrarse "bien".

Bien destruido, anímica y físicamente. No solía beber por lo que la resaca lo había golpeado bastante feo, y emocionalmente porque según él, había tenido que ocultarle lo que había sucedido a Atsumu, quien sólo se había quedado a dormir - por supuesto, ese dato lo había conseguido después de un largo tramo de indagaciones y coacciones.  
Sin embargo, la calma había sido pasajera. Demasiado corta para su gusto.

Todo porque Hinata había ingresado en una fase de negación y evasión que Oikawa no le conocía. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado pero tampoco era capaz de encarar a ninguno de los dos...y Hinata parecía apuntar bien. Donde ponía el ojo, ponía su interés sobre sujetos persistentes e intensos, si los había.

Y había comenzado una especie de competencia por ver cuál de los dos lo orillaba más hacia su propia muerte. Bueno, uno era peor que el otro, Oikawa lo tenía más que claro. En realidad, uno llevaba la delantera. Tenía que admitir que, por todas las actualizaciones diarias que Hinata le brindaba en sus llamadas, Atsumu Miya tenía una ventaja absoluta por obvias razones. Estaban en el mismo maldito equipo.

Sin embargo y más allá de eso, Oikawa debía reconocer que aquel sujeto había sabido jugar bien sus cartas. Hinata había notado lo que él llamaba "persistencia" recién a la tercera semana de lo ocurrido, y había tenido que explicarle que, en condiciones normales y cuando una persona está en miras de salir con otra, era normal que la parte "ignorante" se sintiera preocupada y ocupada en intentar saber qué sucedía. Había sido paciente, le había dado un espacio a Hinata para que resolviera sus conflictos y había llegado al límite de su paciencia mucho más tarde de lo que Oikawa había esperado.

Sabía algo y esperaba que Hinata se lo dijera, o sencillamente sentía mucha seguridad de si mismo.

Y por lo que Hinata le había comentado, se inclinaba más a lo segundo. Cada día le caía mejor aquel tipo.

Otro cantar había sido Kageyama. Había demostrado una vez más su discapacidad emocional para afrontar ese tipo de crisis, y desde el día 1 de aquel conflicto había acosado a Hinata a sol y sombra. No se agotaba, eso sí tenía que reconocérselo. Cada llamada de Hinata era un anuncio nuevo, una llamada, un mensaje. Y lo afectaba, porque Hinata no se salvaba. La única neurona que parecía funcionarle se veía confundida por la actitud de ambos y, a la vista de Oikawa, no entendía por qué. La elección estaba clara ante sus ojos, no así ante los del menor.

Pero él no era quien vivía el drama en primera persona. No podía decidir por Hinata cómo proceder, sólo podía escucharlo, aguantarlo e intentar aconsejarlo de la forma más objetiva que su carácter le permitía.

Para dramas ya tenía su propia vida, y no podía manejarlos.

Caminó por la habitación buscando aquí y allá camisetas y pantalones tirados por todas partes. En el proceso de "acomodar" su placard, había hallado recuerdos personales que creía había dejado en Japón, como la camiseta de su antiguo equipo de preparatoria.

Que había vuelto a meter en una de las valijas que estaba intentando armar sin que estallara.

Porque, indefectiblemente, tenía que volver a Japón.

Por supuesto, la noticia no lo había tomado desprevenido. Oikawa había sufrido otras lesiones antes de distintas gravedades e implementando diferentes tratamientos, conocía su cuerpo y había sabido desde el segundo día en el que había sentido la articulación oxidada que aquello no era un juego. Lo intuía, pero aún así oír de boca de un profesional que el daño acumulado había sido tal que requería de una intervención quirúrgica, lo había hecho caer en cuenta de la ansiedad y el temor que había estado acumulando todos aquellos días. La decisión de viajar había sido inmediata. Lo había hablado con sus padres, incluso con su hermana. Como si se tratase de un acuerdo familiar tácito, nadie había dudado de que volvería a su país de origen para someterse a la cirugía.

Y que, probablemente, se quedaría allí nuevamente.

Aquello no estaba decidido, ni siquiera estaba analizado en profundidad. Oikawa tenía presente que su tiempo en el equipo de San Juan era limitado, no porque no fuese indispensable para sus compañeros sino porque su visita a Argentina había tenido siempre una fecha de vencimiento que había sabido aplazar concienzudamente hasta ese momento.

Incluso ahora, con una rodilla obsoleta y un viaje por tiempo indeterminado a Japón, le resultaba difícil hacerse a la idea de abandonar aquel club que tanto le había enseñado, aquel país que había sabido querer como propio.

Sin embargo, el haber oído un "iré a buscarte" y otro "te estaré esperando" por parte de Iwaizumi la noche anterior, cuando finalmente Oikawa le había informado la hora de arribo de su vuelo a Tokyo, le había alivianado un poco las cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya que no veía a su familia, a sus amigos, a Iwaizumi? Cada vez que recordaba que ahora sí era un hecho que volvería a ellos una vez más le subía el ánimo y los deseos inminentes por viajar, eclipsando la incertidumbre de la cirugía y la nostalgia que le provocaba dejar el departamento, a Rodrigo y el club.

— Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras yo esté en pleno vuelo?

Hinata le había estado comentando aquí y allá tonterías diarias, peleas con su hermana y algún que otro chisme que le servían de información poco valiosa a Oikawa en esos momentos. Su pregunta pareció descolocarlo, quedando la línea en silencio. El único sonido que se oía era el de él mismo forcejeando con la cremallera de una de las valijas. Quizás iba a tener que dejar algunas cosas, después de todo. No iba a poder llevar el placard completo, e iba a tener que dejar para otro momento los paquetes de yerba que estaba metiendo de contrabando. No, eso iba a tener que ir en el bolso de mano, porque necesitaba ver el rostro de Iwaizumi cuando…

— Voy a hablar con Atsumu.

— Buen chico. ¿Y qué le dirás?

— No sé.— ambos resoplaron, uno harto y el otro angustiado.

— Vamos de nuevo. Si tanta culpa te genera tu revolcón con mi estúpido ex pupilo, vas a tener que contárselo.

— ¡No me revolqué! Lo haces sonar peor de lo que fue.

— Lo que sea. Lo que hayas hecho, díselo. Shouyo, las mentiras tienen patas cortas. Si dejas que el tiempo siga pasando, Atsumu-chan va a enterarse por una tercera persona y es ahí cuando te quiero ver, porque en esa no sabré ayudarte.

— Va a matarme.

— No lo hará. Créeme.

— Lo dices como si lo conocieras. Suenas muy convencido.

— Casi que lo conozco a través de ti, Shouyo.

Por supuesto, Oikawa había tenido a bien cerrar la boca y no mencionar aquella extraña y bizarra conversación telefónica, casi un mes atrás. Retiró los paquetes de la valija y re acomodó algunos pantalones…¿por qué llevaba un balón? No tenía registro mental del momento en el que lo había introducido, pero su instinto le decía que por algo lo había hecho. También lo re colocó dentro y, luego de varios intentos fallidos con él sentado sobre la valija, la cremallera cedió y al fin pudo cerrar la primera valija.

Suspiró, tomando el teléfono otra vez.

— Terminé con la primera valija. Fue peor que un parto.

— Iwaizumi-san irá a buscarte, ¿no es así?

Por un momento, Oikawa dudó en si se lo había dicho. No, aún no se lo había comentado porque la primera llamada del día era aquella y no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar del mal de amores de Hinata. ¿Iwaizumi se lo había dicho? Menos probable todavía, no tenía conocimiento de contacto entre ellos. Acaso…¿acaso era tan obvio? Aquello incluso dolía.

— Así es. Espero pueda salir de la oficina a tiempo para buscarme, llevo por el momento dos valijas y dos bolsos de mano. Y creo que no va a alcanzarme, no sé cómo voy a hacer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte, Oikawa-san?

— ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Atsumu-chan?

Otro silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos. Oikawa no iba a ceder tan fácil al intento de Hinata por ponerlo nervioso. Para algo él ya era profesional en el tema. Finalmente, Shouyo suspiró, derrotado.

— Eso fue un golpe bajo. Pero hablaré con él mañana. Ya no voy a dilatarlo más. Si no, creo que Omi-san y tú van a estallar en breve.

— Otro santo que está sacrificando su paciencia. Qué desastre.— lo dijo en tono falsamente compungido, pero la risa de Hinata le dio la pauta de que efectivamente había comprendido la broma.

— ¿Entonces, Oikawa-san?

— Entonces, no lo sé. Por lo pronto este temita va a llevarme como mínimo un par de meses, si es que no puedo acelerarlo. Así que...eso. No lo sé.

— Bien. Entonces, le digo a Atsumu que quiero aclarar algunas cosas con él y…

— Sólo dile que vaya a tu departamento, Shouyo. No la cagues más.

— Bien. Le enviaré un mensaje, entonces.

— Bien. Recuerda, hasta las 8 de la mañana de Argentina puedo brindar asistencia por teléfono, luego ya estás por cuenta propia. Hazme el favor y llama a Bokuto si algo pasa, ¿sí?

Oikawa sabía a ciencia cierta que la relación entre los dos rematadores era muy buena, por lo que podía considerarlo una segunda opción de socorro si las cosas salían mal. Lo máximo que podía suceder era que Miya se enfureciera con lo que había sucedido y dejara a Hinata tirado en su propio departamento llorando cual magdalena, hecho que creía muy inviable. Hinata tenías las cosas bastante claras, pero Oikawa creía que Atsumu Miya las tenía más claras aún. La paciencia que estaba teniendo lo demostraba, Dios lo tuviese en su gloria…

— Lo tendré en cuenta si las cosas pasan a mayores. Igualmente, Bokuto-san no está en las mejores condiciones tampoco. Si Omi-san no me lo hubiese dicho, tampoco lo habría notado.

— Por qué no me sorprende...¿Qué quieres decir?

— Está...raro. No lo noto tan animado como siempre, sabes.

— Oh, por Dios. ¿Habrá discutido con Akaashi?

— ¿Eh?¿Por qué con Akaashi-san?¿Qué pasó?

Bueno, Oikawa podía decir que se sintió defraudado cuando Iwaizumi cortó comunicación con medio mundo y dejó de seguir aquella historia. Luego de que habían logrado superar el resentimiento que les había provocado el problema surgido de aquella noche, Iwaizumi le había comentado al pasar que Atsumu le había contado que había podido ser testigo de lo que para Oikawa era el inicio de un encuentro amoroso que nunca pudo confirmar, porque Iwaizumi no le había pedido el número personal a Miya. ¿Cómo es que aquello podía ser posible? Iwaizumi claramente no comprendía la importancia de mantenerse en contacto con las personas pertinentes.

— Hazme el favor y mañana pregúntale a Atsumu-chan si tiene alguna actualización del caso, Shouyo. Piensa en mis sentimientos, ¿si?

— ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?

— Menos pregunta Dios y perdona, Shouyo.

— Ese refrán no aplica en esto. Creo.

— Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás.

— Ya envié el mensaje.— la frase descolocó un poco a Oikawa, quien en esos momentos intentaba decidir en qué bolso pondría las cajas de alfajores que llevaba de regalo.

— ¿Qué mensaje?

— A Atsumu.

— Oh.

— ¡¿Hice mal?!

— ¡No, al contrario, sólo me tomó desprevenido!

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

— Ten paciencia, Shouyo. Todo estará bien.

Mientras colocaba la última caja en el bolso de mano -porque aquello podía romperse si maltrataban la valija - Oikawa intentó transmitirle a Hinata una calma que él tampoco sentía. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Hinata, confiaba en que tenía los pies sobre la tierra, los pensamientos despejados y los sentimientos claros. Y también quería confiar en Miya, en que no iba a cagarla.

Pero eso ya se lo tenía que dejar a Hinata. Maldito fuera, no iba a poder dormir durante todo el vuelo, ya lo sabía.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------  
\-----------

Bueno...¿finalmente, Hinata logrará hablar con Atsumu? ¿Aclararán el "malentendido"?

Y Finalmente...el retorno de la diva. No sé si esto va a ser bueno o malo xD

¡Nos leemos!


	7. 7

**¡Buenas! Aquí estamos las que hemos sobrevivido hasta el capítulo pasado xD**

**Ya, fuera de broma...piensen un poco en Hinata. Sé que está un poco tonto y todo eso, pero en la vida real, una situación así puede darse. Se le mezcló la nostalgia y se confundió, pero ya estaríamos. Basta de confusiones.**

**Amo al fin poder poner esto :,) :**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon EXPLICITO. Si no te agrada, ve al final del capitulo para saber qué pasó (?)**

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

Por cuarta vez en 10 minutos, Hinata Shouyo se había asomado por el balcón de su departamento y había escudriñado la acera en busca de algún vehículo rojo que hubiese aparcado en aquella cuadra. Si bien Atsumu le había dicho que iría a su departamento a eso de las 18 horas, la ansiedad no lo había dejado dormir demasiado bien y las horas del sábado habían pasado con una lentitud tan tortuosa que incluso parecía una broma.

Luego de repetir el acto mecánico y comprobar que allí no se divisaba ningún reflejo escarlata, Hinata volvió a ingresar al departamento. Otra vez, se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta de la nevera. Se quedó allí de pie por un lapso de al menos un minuto observando el contenido de la misma, recibiendo la brisa congelada del interior del electrodoméstico sin saber realmente por qué había ido allí. Luego de varios segundos de intentar enfocar su mente en blanco parpadeó varias veces, retiró la botella de agua y se sirvió el quinto vaso en la última media hora.

Y ya tenía la vejiga a punto de estallar.

¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan nervioso? Porque en el fondo sabía que aquella conversación no iba a ser agradable, pero si inevitable. Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto luego de recibir la contestación a su mensaje el día anterior que incluso le había encontrado aristas nuevas y nefastas al problema, todo derivado de su tiempo libre y la ansiedad jugándole una mala pasada. ¿Y si Kageyama ya le había contado algo?¿Y si Atsumu en realidad ya lo sabía todo y sólo estaba esperando aquello para dejarlo del todo? Aquello había sucedido todo por su culpa, estaba claro.

En primer lugar, tendría que haber dejado de tontear con Atsumu hacía demasiado tiempo y tendría que haber decidido comenzar una relación seria y estable con el armador en vez de estar dando vueltas como un adolescente, como si aún estuviesen en la preparatoria. En segundo lugar, y pese a que el alcohol había jugado un papel fundamental en la cuestión, nunca tendría que haber cedido al impulso idiota de experimentar si, en efecto, había logrado superar aquellos encuentros fortuitos y sin explicación alguna con Kageyama de su época de estudiante.

Y ahora estaba así, sintiéndose nervioso y culpable. Sakusa y Oikawa tenían razón, aquello los estaba afectando a todos, y sólo porque él había dejado correr el tiempo. Habían transcurrido los días, las semanas, y no había hablado con Atsumu ni con Kageyama. ¿Qué había estado esperando, que el problema se resolviera sólo, que Kageyama desapareciera de las faz de la tierra y él pudiese enterrar lo que había sucedido en lo más profundo de su mente como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido? No podía, se conocía. De haberlo intentado, en algún momento todo el asunto hubiese explotado, de una u otra manera.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrado a ocultar cosas, mucho menos a mentir. No le salía, sencillamente no iba a poder mantener aquella postura mucho tiempo. Y también estaba lo que Oikawa le había repetido varias veces, incluso la noche anterior: las mentiras tenían patas cortas. Atsumu tarde o temprano iba a enterarse de aquello. Hinata creía conocerlo bien y quizás aquello no hubiese representado el mar de problemas que en su mente se dibujaba ante semejante panorama, pero aún así, aunque Atsumu lo hubiese perdonado y aquello fuese sepultado, Hinata hubiese convivido con la maldita culpa.

Terminó de beber el vaso de agua, recordándose una y otra vez que aquello era necesario. Para ambos. También se repetía que no era tan grave, que Sakusa tenía razón. Tenía que resolver las cosas hablando, ya era un adulto, maldita sea.

Y su vejiga amenazó con explotar justo en ese momento.

Bufando, decidió volver a visitar el baño. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había espiado el balcón, desbloqueado su teléfono, ido al baño o abierto la puerta de la heladera en la última hora. Dejando el celular sobre la mesa del living, se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia el cuarto de baño, repitiéndose otra vez, como si se tratara de un mantra, que era ridículo que se hallara en aquel estado de nerviosismo un tanto injustificado.

Ni que fuera la final del campeonato y estuviesen perdiendo.

Otra vez, su mente quedó en blanco y los actos fueron mecánicos. Observó su rostro en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos; estaba bastante despeinado, pero eso solía ser casi un hecho diario. Frunció el ceño y torció el gesto cuando sus ojeras hicieron aparición en su tez un tanto pálida, fastidiándolo un poco.

Y en ese momento, oyó la vibración de su celular del otro lado del departamento.

Menos mal que había decidido no tomar ningún tipo de colación a la tarde, porque en ese instante su estómago se transformó en una piedra y _casi_ sintió una especie de arcada ascendiendo por su garganta.

— Estúpido, idiota. Ya basta.

Insultarse no le servía demasiado, pero al menos se descargaba. Corrió hacia el comedor tomando su teléfono, repitiéndose otra vez que aquello era una tontería pero sintiendo el corazón a punto de escaparse de su caja torácica.

" _¡Estoy abajo! Maldita sea, qué difícil es conseguir un puto aparcamiento aquí."_

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro al leer el mensaje despreocupado; Atsumu parecía de buen humor. El hecho de que estuviese predispuesto ya era un factor favorable...y otra vez, mientras accionaba el interruptor para que pudiese abrir la puerta principal del edificio y subiera a su piso, el estómago le dio un vuelco al pensar que él probablemente iba a ser el causante de que sus ánimos se fueran a la mierda.

Abrió la puerta. Volvió a cerrarla porque aquello parecía demasiado obvio. La abrió otra vez, y la cerró nuevamente cuando oyó el elevador descendiendo hacia la planta baja. Aguardó unos segundos, revolviendo sus cabellos y golpeándose la frente contra la puerta. Se mordió el labio, se lastimó. Maldijo y abrió la puerta nuevamente mientras un tic nervioso se instalaba en su pierna izquierda.

— Justo...justo iba a golpear.

— Ah.

Bueno, tanto abrir y cerrar le habían hecho perder el momento en el que el elevador había llegado hacia su piso. Atsumu se hallaba fuera de su departamento, su porte alto y un tanto fornido amedrentando por primera vez a Hinata. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, casi chocándose con él, pero así era mejor. Si tenía más tiempo para pensar probablemente hubiese estallado en llanto por su propia estupidez.

Estudió su rostro buscando algún indicio para comenzar la paranoia otra vez. Atsumu le sonreía y sus cejas levemente arqueadas daban una impresión de diversión que a Hinata no se le escapó. Aún así, notó su sonrisa flaqueando cuando Shouyo lo invitó a pasar, su rictus rígido, su cuerpo alejándose inconscientemente del de Atsumu sin darle oportunidad siquiera a saludarlo.

— Shouyo, cariño…¿acaso estamos en un velorio?¿Se ha muerto alguien?

— Claro que no.— farfulló Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta, observando como Atsumu escudriñaba su departamento, tomando entre sus manos el balón que estaba casi siempre sobre la mesa.

— Entonces, cambia esa cara. Sea lo que sea que vayas a decirme, tiene solución. Todo menos la muerte.

Sus palabras aliviaron bastante a Hinata, porque se percató de que Atsumu estaba tan o más nervioso que él, pero aún así intentaba aligerar la situación. Sin ser invitado, el mayor tomó asiento en el sofá, aún presionando el balón entre sus manos. Lo oyó suspirar, ninguno de los dos listo para aquello.

— Ah, yo…¿quieres algo de beber? Puedo…

—Primero que nada, quiero saber por qué estoy aquí.— su sonrisa volvió a asomarse en su rostro, segura y relajada.— No me malinterpretes...agradezco que _al fin_ me hayas llamado. Comencé a pensar que nunca lo harías.

— Porque ya no aguanto más.- las palabras surgieron solas de su boca sin que su cerebro pudiera detener el impulso.- Tenemos que hablar.

— Soy todo oídos.

La intensidad con la que Atsumu comenzó a observarlo a partir de ese momento intimidó un tanto a Hinata, perdiendo parte del valor que había ganado en esos momentos. Nuevamente, la necesidad de hacer algo para aplacar sus nervios se vio reflejada en la iniciativa idiota de sentarse en el sofá, cerca de Atsumu, quien no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a su posición, tomando su mano, presionando.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y Hinata no hallaba las palabras para expresarse, pese a que se había pasado las últimas horas ensayando varios tipos de discurso para que lo que tenía que decir no sonara tan directo y chocante. El hecho de que Atsumu siguiera observándolo, su mano aún cubriendo la suya, no ayudaba demasiado. Estaba expectante, nervioso y ansioso, podía sentirlo, como si sus emociones se filtraran como un gas venenoso que lo contagiaba y potenciaba.

— Sólo dilo. Deja de darle vueltas, veo tu neurona quemándose, Shouyo.

— Estuve con Kageyama.

Lo soltó de repente, casi escupiéndolo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Hinata se atrevió a estudiar otra vez el rostro ajeno. Parecía que Atsumu había recibido una bofetada que lo había atontado, pero su expresión no había cambiado.

— Shouyo...a ver, tú…— al fin, Hinata pudo notar cuánto lo había afectado lo que había soltado. Atsumu soltó su mano pasándola por su cabello, despeinándose. Si bien en su rostro no se asomaba aún el enojo, Hinata no creía que tardara demasiado. Parecía contrariado, pero más que nada sorprendido. Hinata realmente lo había tomado desprevenido con aquello y eso no hizo sino empeorar su propia ansiedad.— Dime la verdad. Sólo dila, y ni se te ocurra mentirme. _¿Te acostaste con él?_

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Sólo nos besamos. Y estaba borracho.

— Fue durante la fiesta dichosa esa, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

Otra vez, el silencio. Atsumu se recargó en el sofá mirando hacia la nada y Hinata no interrumpió el proceso. No parecía realmente molesto, sino más bien, concentrado en analizar sus palabras. Finalmente, Hinata también se recostó sobre el sofá sin perderlo de vista. Se sentía extrañamente ligero después de haber soltado la verdad, pero aún así le carcomía la incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber qué cruzaba por la mente de Atsumu en esos momentos. ¿Lo estaba odiando, tenía la mente en blanco porque no lo podía procesar, o estaba intentando rememorar lo sucedido en aquella fiesta? Hinata comprendió en ese momento lo mucho que le importaba la opinión del otro, sobre todo porque hacía ya un par de semanas que se había percatado que lo suyo con Atsumu no era un juego, iba en serio.

Realmente lo quería.

— ¿Te has visto con él en este tiempo?.— el murmullo de su voz sobresaltó a Hinata. Sus ojos se encontraron y, por primera vez, Shouyo vio un atisbo de inseguridad en su mirada.

— No, ni siquiera hemos hablado. Yo...no sé qué me pasó, me arrepiento de lo que hice.

— No lo hagas. Estabas borracho y supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar. Yo también me confié...no pensé que…

— ¿Que yo fuese tan estúpido e impulsivo?

— No, eso ya lo tenía en cuenta. No pensé que él se animaría a tanto. Me ha ganado.

— ¡No! ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Por qué tardaste _tanto_ en decírmelo, Shouyo?.— Atsumu lo interrumpió, la intensidad de su mirada otra vez amedrentándolo.— ¿Estabas decidiendo quién de los dos era mejor candidato?

— Pero...claro que no. No seas estúpido.— Hinata bufó, comenzando a fastidiarse por la desconfianza del otro.- No sabía cómo decírtelo. Es todo.

— Claro.

— ¡¿No me crees?!

— Oh, sí te creo.— el tono superfluo y provocador de Atsumu enardeció más a Hinata. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?.— Y dime, ¿a qué conclusión has llegado?

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Quién es mejor?

— _¿Me estás jodiendo?_

Hinata se incorporó del sofá, presa de la indignación. Acababa de contarle la situación que venía trayéndolo en vilo, alterando su vida personal y profesional; acababa de exponer sus inseguridades, sus nervios e intentaba sincerarse lo más que la incertidumbre le permitía…¿y a Atsumu le preocupaba saber quién era mejor? ¿Mejor en qué? Quién era más imbécil, en todo caso. Y Atsumu se estaba llevando todas las fichas.

Igualmente, no llegó a desplazarse porque Atsumu lo retuvo, sosteniendo firmemente su brazo derecho. Enfurecido como estaba, Hinata intentó forcejear con él para que lo soltara, y sus niveles de ira ascendieron a la estratósfera cuando lo sintió reír al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame! Intento hacer las cosas bien, intento ser sincero, y tú...tú...te burlas de mi…

— Wow, alto ahí, cariño. Shouyo, mírame.

Mientras soltaba aquello, Hinata había golpeado el torso de Atsumu en un intento por zafarse de su agarre y el choque de su puño había provocado un retumbar siniestro en el pecho ajeno. Lejos de soltarlo, Atsumu lo había presionado más contra su cuerpo, casi asfixiándolo. Cuando la indignación había alcanzado un punto de no retorno, Hinata sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Es que acaso el idiota era él?

Al final, hizo lo que Atsumu le dijo, no por cuenta propia sino porque se vio obligado por las grandes manos del otro sobre su rostro. Atsumu había dejado de reír y lo observaba con seriedad, estudiando su rostro. Hinata desvió la mirada hacia un lado incapaz de sostenerla, odiándose a sí mismo por sentir como su intento de asesinarlo se aflojaba en su interior.

— No te enojes así, sólo fue una broma.

— No me parece gracioso.

— Ya veo. Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.

— Esto no es un juego, Tsumu, yo…

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de replicarle porque sus labios fueron sellados en un beso tan suave y tranquilo que lo había descolocado. Por supuesto, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil entre los brazos ajenos, su puño aún sobre el pecho de Atsumu. Segundos después, los labios de Atsumu tomaron los suyos con una delicadeza que rozaba la ternura, casi como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Nunca lo había besado de aquella manera tan contenida y amorosa y Hinata, por un momento, se sintió abrumado. Intentó seguir el ritmo tranquilo pero falló estrepitosamente, sus labios temblando aún producto de los nervios. Así estuvieron durante un par de minutos, inmersos en un beso torpe y sosegado, pero más íntimo que el encuentro más enfebrecido que hubiesen tenido hasta ese momento.

— Maldita sea, Shouyo...realmente _me gustas_.— el susurro sobre sus labios sonaba más a una acusación que a una confesión, y el hecho de que el que parecía ahora indignado fuese Atsumu le provocó cierta gracia a Hinata.— Soy capaz de perdonarte cualquier cosa que hagas. Me has vuelto un idiota.

— Ahora la culpa es mía.

— Claro, asume la responsabilidad.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras sus labios se encontraban otra vez, sus manos finalmente sosteniéndose de los amplios hombros mientras Atsumu lo rodeaba más firmemente entre sus brazos. De repente, parte de la indignación que había sufrido hacía un momento volvió a su mente y, sin poder evitarlo, mordió el labio inferior de Atsumu de forma un tanto brusca e impetuosa. Se sobresaltó al oír el gemido de Atsumu, jadeando al sorprenderse de su propio impulso.

— L-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo…

— Qué vengativo eres, Shouyo.

— ¡No fue adrede!

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez; Hinata empujó sólo un poco a Atsumu como manifestación de indignación, pero había sido con poca fuerza, algo leve que ni siquiera lo había movido de su sitio. Sin embargo, Atsumu le devolvió el empujón con una fuerza desmedida, prácticamente derribándolo. No habían caído al suelo simplemente porque la mesa había estado de obstáculo. Hinata sintió el golpe duro de la madera contra su cintura mientras sentía una verdadera falta de aire, aunque no sabía si se debía a que Atsumu se había presionado demasiado contra su cuerpo o a que sus labios ahora sí estaban atacando los suyos casi con agresividad.

El beso pareció volverse una competencia para demostrar quién de los dos podía dominar al otro y, mientras eso sucedía, Hinata fue sutilmente consciente de que uno estaba desnudando al otro; más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, su piel entró en contacto con la de Atsumu, suave pero caliente. Cuando el mayor abandonó finalmente sus labios, Hinata los sintió hinchados, el ardor y una leve sensación de dolor instalándose sobre ellos. Pasó su lengua sobre aquella piel sensible y maltratada experimentando cierto alivio; sin embargo, la sensación ardorosa se desplazó hacia su oreja, a su cuello. Atsumu lo estaba _mordiendo_ , aquello no eran simples besos.

Jaló de su cabello en un intento por separarlo de su piel, hecho prácticamente imposible. No sólo no lo había logrado, sino que Atsumu lo había comprimido más contra la madera. Hinata procuró zafarse por un costado, pero lo único que consiguió al hacerlo luego de varios intentos frustrados fue perder el apoyo que había estado teniendo y estamparse contra la pared en un golpe seco y brusco, porque Atsumu no se había separado de él ni había dejado de empujarlo tampoco.

— Tsumu…

— ¿Mmh?

— Y-Yo…

Increíblemente y pese a la situación de intimidad que estaban viviendo, Hinata aún se sentía un tanto inseguro y cohibido a la hora de expresarse libremente, no porque no confiara en Atsumu sino porque su personalidad avasallante y un tanto misteriosa lo desorientaba un poco. Sintiendo el calor cubriendo sus mejillas mientras Atsumu comenzaba a luchar contra sus pantalones, lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose un poco sobrepasado por sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Shouyo?.— Atsumu dejó de forcejear, pero no se alejó de él, devolviéndole el abrazo. Sintiendo los largos dedos acariciando su espalda, Hinata notó su propia inseguridad reflejada en el otro.— ¿Estás bien?

— Te quiero.— lo susurró tímidamente contra su cuello, pero lo había dicho. Nuevamente, sintió ahora el temblor del cuerpo ajeno cuando Atsumu comenzó a reírse, atrayéndolo aún más.— ¡Oye…!

— Yo te amo. Te deseo, te necesito. No me hagas repetirlo, Shouyo.

Nuevamente, Shouyo sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos en un contacto rápido y casi efímero, porque el mayor tenía decidido volver a atacar su cuello. Hinata podía sentir los labios, la lengua y los dientes ajenos acariciando, humedeciendo y marcando su piel ya maltratada y sensible; sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba las sensaciones físicas que el otro le brindaba, su mente se había quedado estancada, anclada en las palabras de Atsumu. Para el armador, aquello había sido una declaración rápida y un tanto forzada y en la cabeza de Hinata no dejaba de dar vueltas, como un torbellino malicioso y perverso, la idea de que había sido instada por sus propias palabras.

— Tsumu, espera un momento…

— Ahora no, Shouyo.

— S-Sólo un instante, por favor…

Pese a que lo había pedido amablemente, Atsumu hacía caso omiso a sus palabras. Sus labios se alejaban de su cuello y atacaban concienzudamente su hombro derecho, su clavícula. Un leve quejido mezcla de placer y frustración escapó de los labios de Hinata, empujando suavemente al otro por los hombros. Tuvo que utilizar gran parte de su fuerza para lograr separarlo de su cuerpo; Atsumu pareció desorientado por su acción, su ceño fruncido y la expresión de su rostro fastidiada. Ambos llevaban la respiración un tanto agitada y, de nuevo aviso, el mayor recargó su cuerpo contra el de Hinata, casi inmovilizándolo contra la pared una vez más.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora?¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

— Eres…¡eres increíble!

— ¡Lo sé!

— ¡No fue un halago!

Ahora sí, Hinata bufó molesto y halló la fuerza que le hacía falta para separarse de Atsumu definitivamente. Mientras se alejaba camino a la cocina y revolvía sus cabellos fastidiado, confundido y preocupado, oyó a Atsumu suspirando y farfullando algo que parecía un insulto, siguiéndolo. Shouyo chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que estaba sirviéndose el sexto o séptimo vaso de agua en demasiado poco tiempo.

— Háblame porque no interpreto gruñidos y empujones, Shouyo.

Hinata volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, otra vez inseguro al encararlo. ¿Por qué aquello parecía tan difícil de repente con una persona con la que solía llevarse tan bien?

— Acabo de decirte algo que es importante para mi.— lo dijo lo más claro y rápido que pudo, bebiendo otro sorbo de agua mientras percibía el calor ascendiendo hacia su rostro.— Y siento que lo has tomado como una broma.

Por un instante, Hinata creyó que Atsumu había fundido los fusibles de su cerebro; se había quedado en silencio, la expresión de su rostro inmutable, sus ojos fijos en su figura. No parecía nervioso pero tampoco molesto, y la situación exasperó todavía más a Shouyo.

— Tsumu…

— Dame un segundo.

Hinata contrajo la expresión de su rostro, su mano presionando el vaso de vidrio entre sus dedos. De repente, la atmósfera se enrareció en el pequeño espacio que representaba su cocina y una leve sensación de falta de aire se instaló en el lugar. Hacía mucho que el menor no veía esa expresión ensombrecida en el rostro de Atsumu; parecía furioso, no...colérico, a un punto que le recordó casi a la época en la que lo hacía conocido, unos 7 años atrás. Algo de lo que acababa de decir lo había hecho estallar de una manera inesperada; la tensión duró apenas un par de segundos antes de que la expresión en el rostro ajeno se aclarara nuevamente y un suspiro escapara de los labios de Atsumu, pero fueron suficientes para que Hinata lo notara.

Atsumu se acercó uno, dos, tres pasos a su posición; Hinata hubiese deseado retroceder, no porque le temiese sino porque necesitaba un poco más de aire, pero le fue imposible. La mesada de la cocina se lo impidió, y antes que hubiese asimilado la situación, Atsumu estaba prácticamente sobre él en una postura un tanto amenazante. Una vez más, la diferencia de alturas se hacía notar mientras el mayor cercaba su posición apoyando ambas manos en el mesón, rodeándolo.

— Creo haberte entendido mal, así que vamos de nuevo.

— Claro.— Atsumu le sonrió, pero por alguna razón Hinata percibió que aquella alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

— Te oí, y te contesté. ¿Que te he dicho?

— Que...que…

Atsumu se acercó a su rostro casi rozándolo, alterando un poco más a Hinata quien comenzó a tartamudear, presa de la pena. Podía incluso sentir el rubor de su rostro cuando sus labios temblorosos fueron cubiertos por los de Atsumu en un beso suave, casi como si intentara infundirle la seguridad que le faltaba.

— Te dije que te amo. Y yo no hablo a la ligera.— otra vez, su voz cambió de tono y Shouyo percibió el peligro en ella, el fastidio ascendiendo a la superficie.— ¿O acaso no crees en lo que te digo?

— ¡No, no es eso! Sólo que…

— ¿Solo que, qué?

Pese al tono un tanto agresivo de su pregunta, Atsumu rodeó nuevamente a Hinata entre sus brazos; el roce de sus manos sobre su espalda le dio cierta calma, recargando las manos en su pecho.

— Shouyo, cariño, ¿ordenaste tus ideas antes de llamarme?

— ¿Qué?

— Yo estoy _bastante_ seguro de lo que siento y de lo que quiero, lo sé desde un principio, ¿pero tú lo estás?

Hinata quiso indignarse con su cuestionamiento, pero simplemente el sentimiento se desinfló como un globo pinchado. Atsumu tenía razón en su planteo, el que estaba dando vueltas y quien estaba siendo inseguro ahora era él. ¿Por qué? Porque era un idiota. ¿Que si había aclarado sus ideas? Había tenido _tiempo de sobra_ para hacerlo.

¿Cómo era _posible_ que Atsumu diese vuelta la situación a su favor siempre?

— Claro que lo estoy, Tsumu. Quiero estar contigo.

— Entonces deja de darle vueltas a las cosas. Tobio _no existe_ , no tiene que alterarte ni afectarnos como pareja.

— Tsumu…

— Ahora, cállate. No me interrumpas cuando estoy inspirado.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Los platos! ¡Ten...!

" _Cuidado"._

Eso es lo que a Hinata le hubiese encantado gritarle en el rostro antes de tener que oír el sonido de la cerámica arrastrándose de manera siniestra sobre la mesada, el silencio, y el posterior estruendo de la misma contra el suelo, sobresaltándolo. La detonación parecía no terminar e ir acompañada de otras más...ese ruido había sido vidrio. Sí, el vaso que había utilizado en la última media hora había sido sacrificado al piso de la cocina en el momento en el que Atsumu había alzado y acomodado a Hinata de manera brusca sobre el mesón sin tener en cuenta los objetos que allí había. Ni siquiera se inmutó por el ruido, sus bocas otra vez en una lucha de voluntades que dejaba sin aliento a Hinata; se aferró al otro con brazos y piernas, enroscándose en torno al cuerpo más robusto e intentando no perder el ritmo del ataque al que lo sometía Atsumu.

Aquello era mucho más enérgico, impetuoso y pasional a lo que Hinata estaba acostumbrado, pero ambos parecían _necesitar_ aquella contundencia, el apuro por tocar cada parte de piel expuesta, el anhelo de marcar los labios ajenos y el ímpetu por deshacerse de la ropa ajena a como diera lugar; Hinata percibió el sonido de alguna que otra cosa cayendo y azotándose producto de los manotazos que Atsumu o él mismo lanzaban al aire mientras intentaban que la tela molesta dejara de interferir en sus caricias. Hinata recordó incluso, en medio de su enajenación mental, soltar una carcajada cuando el florero frente a ellos estalló contra el suelo al recibir el impacto de la camiseta que Atsumu había arrojado como un proyectil violento hacia atrás, secundado por una maldición que el mayor había proferido antes de volver a la carga sobre su piel, mordiéndolo aún más fuerte.

Y de una vez por todas, Hinata se animó a introducir la mano entre la poca ropa que aún estorbaba y alcanzó a tantear aquella dureza que había estado golpeando su entrepierna en forma persistente; un gemido ronco se oyó contra su oído acompañado por un movimiento vehemente de las caderas de Atsumu sobre la palma de su mano intentando ganar más contacto. Envalentonado, Shouyo acarició cuidadosamente aquella erección dura y ya un tanto húmeda con un ritmo cadente y desesperante.

— Shouyo…sabes lo que estás...maldito, te gusta tenerme así, ¿verdad?

La risa y el gemido bajo se mezclaron en el tono un tanto exasperado y la necesidad poco contenida. Era la primera vez que Hinata detectaba cierto grado de súplica en su voz, la respiración perdiendo su ritmo regular, los músculos tensándose a su alrededor. Le agradaba aquella sensación de poder, aunque fuese efímera y transitoria. Nuevamente, presionó el miembro de Atsumu y la oscilación de sus caderas no se hizo esperar haciendo contacto con su propia erección, obligándolo también a gemir y atraerlo más contra su cuerpo.

Y de repente, todo fue liviano. Atsumu había vuelto a cargarlo con la misma facilidad con la que lo había depositado allí. Hinata se aferró fuertemente a su torso otra vez, un tanto nervioso de nuevo.

— Bien, cambio de sector. Si no en breve destrozaré algún aparato y vas a enojarte.

— Ya rompiste todos los platos, Tsumu.

— ¡¿Yo?! Fue tu culo el que los empujó mesada abajo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

Hinata sabía o mejor dicho, _intuía_ que la intención de Atsumu había sido desplazarse al sofá o bien a su habitación en busca de mayor comodidad para ambos. Al menos, había procurado hacerlo y Shouyo supuso que eso era lo que contaba; sin embargo, habían alcanzado a salir airosos de la pequeña cocina y Atsumu _casi_ había logrado atravesar el living, pero Hinata había sabido que era cuestión de tiempo para que el otro sucumbiera, simple y llanamente porque había sentido _extraña_ la manera en la que había caminado. Por supuesto, en el frenesí del momento, ambos habían olvidado que los pantalones seguían allí. Casi a la altura de sus rodillas, y la caída no se había hecho esperar demasiado, así como tampoco el impacto de sus cuerpos contra la dura losa del suelo.

Pese al dolor de su espalda y a la falta de aire que le produjo el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo, Hinata no pudo evitar reír ante la poca coordinación que podían llegar a tener a ese tipo de situaciones.

— Pues bueno, aquí tendrá que ser.

— ¿Eh?

Eso, que ahí iban a _quedarse_. Allí, en el suelo. Iban a tener sexo en el suelo. En el piso de su departamento...la primera vez que Hinata iba a concretar intimidad con Atsumu iba a ser en el frío de las baldosas del living.

¿Iba a quejarse? Claro que no. No emitió ningún reclamo cuando Atsumu al fin pudo deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa y de la suya propia de un tirón impaciente, dejándolos desnudos a ambos. No se sintió apenado ni cohibido pues no era la primera vez que ambos se hallaban en esas condiciones; aún así, Hinata sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse cuando Atsumu volvió a recargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, cuando logró acomodarlo entre sus piernas y cuando aquel movimiento en sus caderas se sintió mucho más directo e íntimo. Otra vez, sus labios entraron en una contienda silenciosa sólo interrumpida por los jadeos y gemidos que sus propias caricias provocaban en el cuerpo del otro, ésta vez de manera más acelerada y desesperada.

Un quejido molesto y sorpresivo escapó de su garganta cuando al fin sintió lo que sabía, Atsumu no iba a aplazar mucho tiempo más. La sensación incómoda de un dedo introduciéndose en su interior, invadiéndolo y fisgoneando en movimiento circulares lo obligó a intentar relajarse separando un poco más las piernas y dejándose hacer, confiando en el otro. Pronto, mientras Atsumu descendía por su torso aún mordiendo y dejando marcas rojizas sobre su piel, otro dígito se unió al primero y poco a poco la sensación incómoda cedió, acostumbrándose a la ocupación de aquella zona tan privada; en menos tiempo del que hubiese imaginado, Hinata se descubrió a sí mismo imitando con sus caderas el ritmo que aquellos dedos imprimían en su interior, entrando y abandonando su entrada cada vez más profundo, más rápido.

— Tsumu, por favor…deja de...

— ¿Mmh? No puedo oírte bien, Shouyo.— nuevamente, Atsumu se colocó a su altura al mismo tiempo que un tercer dedo se unía a los otros dos. Ahora sí Hinata podía afirmar que se sentía _distendido_.— ¿Qué decías?

— Necesito que...que lo hagas de una vez…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡No juegues conmigo! No puedo más…— Hinata se retorció debajo suyo tomando la erección del otro, atendiéndolo. Oyó a Atsumu farfullar una maldición entre suspiros, acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos a modo de represalia.— Tsumu…por favor…

— Bueno, bueno…¿ya estás listo para mi, cariño?

El susurro agitado contra su oído combinado con el ritmo frenético entre sus piernas enardeció más a Hinata; buscó sus labios una vez más mientras se aferraba a su cuello, atrayéndolo de forma demandante y ruda.

— Hazlo de una maldita vez.

— Aún puedes arrepentirte…

— Tsumu...ah...más despacio…

Sin previo aviso, los dedos fueron reemplazados rápidamente por el miembro firme y caliente del otro, presionando y abriéndose lugar. Hinata no alcanzaba a acostumbrarse a la invasión, y aún había más. Soltó un quejido seguido de un gemido sonoro sin poder contenerse, dándole más espacio entre sus piernas mientras sus manos se aferraban como podían a la espalda de Atsumu, sus uñas clavándose cual garras arrastrándose y marcando la piel ajena mientras intentaba asimilar aquella primera penetración profunda e impetuosa.

— ¿Estás bien?.— el movimiento se detuvo y Hinata finalmente pudo respirar. Un poco.

— Wow...es...es grande. No, quiero decir, sí, estoy bien.— soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en exhalación prolongada, y la risa de Atsumu no se hizo esperar.— ¿Qué?

— Dices las cosas más agradables.

Y luego de eso, el caos.

Atsumu había logrado _contenerse_ por más tiempo del que Hinata hubiese esperado, porque lo conocía. Cuando el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó a un punto en el que a Hinata ya no le servía lastimar la espalda del otro en un intento por aferrarse a algo, Shouyo llegó a preguntarse, luego de que la silla de madera de la que había intentado asirse hubiese caído también al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo y fuerte, si los vecinos podían oír el escándalo que estaban armando allí dentro. No sólo habían roto y lanzado objetos al piso, sino que...él tampoco había podido contenerse demasiado con los gritos, llegados al caso. Sobre todo después que Atsumu lo hubiese volteado aplastando su rostro contra la losa un tanto fría, penetrándolo tan rápido e intensamente que aquello parecía un _ataque personal._

— ¿Te gusta así, cariño?.— Atsumu se había inclinado hacia delante y mientras jalaba sus cabellos y Hinata se veía impelido a torcer el cuello en una posición extraña, las embestidas se volvieron aún más profundas y certeras.

— S-Sí…¡ahí! Oh, _por Dios_ …

¿Ahora iba a soltarse a llorar de placer? Sí, lo estaba haciendo ya, de hecho. Un lloriqueo ahogado y entrecortado lo hizo darse cuenta de ello, pero es que aquello...había sido sencillamente _glorioso_.

— _Joder_ , Shouyo...amo ese sonido, grita de nuevo para mi,vamos.

Si aquello había sido una orden, Hinata la cumplió al pie de la letra. Se sintió orillado a un placer que no había experimentado jamás y, tan rápido y vergonzoso como habían comenzado, se halló al borde del orgasmo. Sin embargo, Atsumu no se la hizo _tan fácil_ ; torturándolo y probablemente cobrando venganza por sus provocaciones anteriores, reducía el ritmo de sus penetraciones cuando lo sentía al filo del abismo y aceleraba otra vez cuando consideraba que el _peligro_ ya había pasado, hasta que finalmente pareció apiadarse de él; Hinata no sintió el dolor de la mordida en su nuca porque su cerebro estaba en blanco, su cuerpo siendo azotado por el placer incontrolable de la consumación allí donde tuviese sensibilidad, pero sí alcanzó a oír los gemidos ásperos y la respiración entrecortada sobre su piel cuando Atsumu acabó en su interior sin mermar en la fuerza de sus embestidas, ni siquiera a último momento.

Ahora, pasados unos minutos en el suelo en el que sólo se oía la respiración de ambos regularizándose y pese a que sentía su cuerpo laxo y relajado, Hinata quería perder el conocimiento y despertar días después.

_Le dolía todo._

— ¿Te has desmayado?.— el tono suave pero divertido de Atsumu lo espabiló un poco, bufando en respuesta.— Te has quedado muy callado, no es propio de ti.

— No te creas tanto tampoco, Tsumu.

— Justo en el ego. ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

— Sí, sólo un poco dolorido.

— De nada. Lo mismo digo.

Ambos rieron, o al menos, Hinata lo intentó. Con un poco de pena, percibió cierta sensación húmeda entre las piernas cuando intentó incorporarse, sentándose en el suelo otra vez.

— _Oh, Shouyo._

— ¡Muérete!.— Hinata sintió fuego en el rostro cuando Atsumu se incorporó como si nada e hizo el ademán de alzarlo otra vez, aún cuando Hinata opuso resistencia.

— Sé que en el fondo me quieres. Ahora bien, ¿ducha o cuarto?

— Cuarto. O ducha. No, quiero dormir.

Hinata se recostó contra su hombro relajándose un poco cuando finalmente Atsumu lo cargó, movilizándose por el corredor ya conocido. Nuevamente, sintió el torso del otro temblando sutilmente producto de la risa. Frunció el ceño, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Dormir? Shouyo, recién estoy calentando motores.— Hinata soltó un gemido estrangulado y angustiado al tiempo que sentía la mano pesada del otro acariciando su espalda.— Cuando me canse, vamos a hablar.

— ¿Qué?

Habían llegado a su cuarto más rápido de lo previsto y Hinata se vio propulsado hacia la cama, donde rebotó sobre el colchón. Sin darle tiempo a recomponerse, Atsumu ya estaba sobre él otra vez, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente.

—Vas a contármelo todo, quiero saberlo _todo_. Con lujo de detalles.

* * *

**Bueeeenooooooo**

**¡Al fin se ha resuelto el conflicto de Atsumu con Hinata...! ¿Se ha resuelto? xD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios y el apoyo que me dan en las diferentes plataformas, sepan que no contesto todos los mensajes pero los leo y me llegan al alma 3**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. 8

**¡Bueeenaas!¿Cómo están mis acuartelados en plena cuarentena? (?) Yo trabajando, PERO ESCRIBIENDO. Porque nunca soltar los geis 2D.**

**Me alegra mucho que haya tenido buena recepción el lemon del capítulo anterior! Visto y considerando que es un fanfic bastante tranqui en ese sentido, me deja respirar que haya quedado bien...creo.**

**Bueno, ahora vamos un poquito a la transición de la siguiente tormenta, porque esto no para.**

**¡Vamos!**

* * *

¿Era normal que para un domingo a las 10 AM aquel sector de la ciudad estuviese tan concurrido? Kageyama no lo sabía y hubiese deseado que la cuestión se mantuviera así, porque él no tenía por costumbre desayunar fuera de su departamento o de la casa de sus padres, mucho menos _un domingo._

Sentado en la acera donde el bar de la esquina había organizado unas mesillas, descruzó la pierna izquierda, aguantó un máximo de cinco segundos y volvió a cruzarlas, ahora la derecha. Le dio un último sorbo al café que ya estaba un poco frío mientras escudriñaba la calle lateral, ya un poco ansioso. Él había llegado demasiado temprano, pues él iba a tener que esperar.

Odiaba esperar. No servía para esas cosas.

Y le estallaba la vejiga. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de la mañana, pues ya era el segundo café que ingería. El primero había sido en su departamento, antes de salir.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

Kageyama casi se cae del asiento cuando la voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó; la pequeña mesa tembló cuando descruzó otra vez las piernas y le atinó un golpe con la rodilla y ambos, él y el recién llegado, lograron que todo lo que se hallaba sobre ella no colapsara al suelo. Kageyama levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los castaños de Daichi Sawamura, quien lo observaba con la disculpa dibujada en el rostro.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

— Está bien, estaba distraído.

— ¡Kageyama!¿No tienes frío? Corre una brisa bastante fresca.

Un segundo sobresalto lo pasmó en su sitio apenas pudo incorporarse para saludar a Daichi, no porque la voz lo hubiese alterado, sino porque nunca creyó que Daichi fuese acompañado por Sugawara Koushi. De pie a su lado, el antiguo armador de Karasuno estaba cubierto con chaqueta bastante gruesa con la cremallera alta hasta el mentón, sus manos en los bolsillos. En su rostro se veía la felicidad por el reencuentro, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa ancha de oreja a oreja.

Y el poco valor que Kageyama había logrado reunir para aquello se fue al suelo. Una cosa era exteriorizarle sus problemas a Daichi - cuestión que le había costado bastante decidir, casi un mes de dar vueltas, decidirse, enojarse y volver atrás - y otra muy diferente hacerlo con Sugawara, y no porque no confiase en él, sino porque intuía que el ex armador podía incluso leerle _la mente_ , aterrándolo.

— Buenos días, Sugawara-san. No, no tengo frío.

— Siempre tan formal…

— Traje refuerzos.— otra vez, la mirada de disculpa se hizo notar en el rostro de Daichi, pero al verlo relajado y también alegre al parecer de verlo, se tranquilizó un poco.— ¿Vamos adentro? Yo también tengo un poco de frío.

— No hace frío.

— Estamos viejos ya.— terció Daichi pasándole un brazo por los hombros y obligándolo a ingresar al local.

— El café de éste bar es muy bueno, pero también tenemos que probar el pastel de fresa porque...

Iba a tener que darles la razón. Luego de unos minutos de deliberación habían optado por una mesa para cuatro cerca de uno de los ventanales del local; Kageyama no sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía a que allí estaban cocinando o la calefacción estaba encendida, pero el cambio de temperatura era notorio. Recién en ese momento se percató de que había tenido el rostro y las manos congelados y ahora, ya habiendo pedido el tercer café y el dichoso pastel de fresa, comenzaba a recuperarse.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahora que terminó la temporada? Dime que te estás tomando un descanso.

— Suga…

— ¿Qué sucede?.— el aludido los observó a ambos alternativamente mientras probaba el pastel que el camarero acababa de llevar a la mesa.— Está delicioso. Coman, vamos.

— Kageyama no tiene 10 años.

— Es como si los tuviera.

— No lo conocías cuando tenía esa edad. Lo conociste recién a los 15.- un pequeño momento de silencio se instaló entre los tres mientras engullían el pastel.- Tienes razón, está delicioso.

— Siempre la tengo. Y que haya tenido 15 años es lo mismo.

— No lo es.

— No importa, tiene 22 años. No es mucha diferencia.

— ¿Cómo recuerdas su edad? Eso es espeluznante.

— ¡Porque saco la cuenta y sé su cumpleaños!

Kageyama decidió en esos momentos reclinarse sobre la silla de almohadones mullidos; con el café quemándole la yema de los dedos y la lengua, la mente en blanco y el cuerpo relajado por el calor del lugar, miró alternativamente a Daichi y Sugawara. Habían pasado 7 años y su relación no parecía haberse modificado ni un poco con el paso del tiempo, y aquello volvió a trasladarlo otra vez a la época de la preparatoria. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, la verdad.

— Bueno.— Daichi carraspeó luego de haber perdido una segunda o tercera batalla con Sugawara. Tomó también la taza de café y observó a Kageyama directamente.— Suéltalo todo.

— Dai…

— Basta, Suga.

— Necesito aclarar un par de ideas y no estoy pudiendo solo.

— Somos todo oídos.

— Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, no te juzgaremos.

— Suga, maldita sea, no mató a nadie…no has asesinado a nadie, ¿verdad?.— Sugawara miró a Daichi con expresión contrariada mientras éste escudriñaba el rostro de Kageyama.

— No, no he hecho nada ilegal.

— Bien. Ya ves, no es para tanto.— pese a que había dicho aquello con tono seguro, Daichi se recargó también contra el asiento con una expresión aliviada.— Dinos.

— Han pasados cosas. Con Hinata.— aclaró luego de unos segundos en los que ambos aguardaban que continuara. Otra vez, parecieron esperar a que prosiguiera y Kageyama sentía la violencia ascender por su garganta.— Y estoy confundido. Y quiero matarlo.

— Bien. Suga, espera. Vamos por partes. ¿Qué pasó con Hinata? No habrán discutido otra vez, ¿no?

— No creo que ese sea el problema.

Sugawara soltó aquello y, siguiendo el ejemplo de ambos, tomó la taza de café humeante sin soltar una sola palabra más. Ambos aguardaron a que prosiguiera, pero sólo se limitó a seguir bebiendo.

— Vamos, continúa.

— Pensé que ibas a agregar algo más…¿en qué momento acabaste el pastel?.— Daichi miraba el pequeño plato vacío frente a Sugawara, un poco asombrado.

— Mientras ustedes hablaban. No desvíes la conversación.

— Nos besamos. Y nos peleamos. Creo.

Sugawara pareció ahogarse con el café mientras Daichi lo ayudaba a dejar la taza otra vez en la mesa. Kageyama se sintió extrañamente más liviano luego de soltar aquello pese a que ambos mayores parecían un poco afectados, uno más que el otro. Había estado dándole vueltas a la situación durante varias semanas y el hecho de que Hinata lo esquivara lo ponía peor. Kageyama no solía exteriorizar sus sentimientos, mucho menos sus inseguridades; cuando supo que Hinata había vuelto a Japón después de dos largos años en el exterior, Kageyama desenterró cuestiones que creía olvidadas y sepultadas. No sabía si era nostalgia u otro sentimiento un poco más vívido y profundo, pero había deseado acercarse nuevamente a Hinata, pero no había sabido entender por qué.

¿Quería hablarle, verlo, recuperar una amistad que en realidad nunca alcanzaron a formalizar? ¿Sentía curiosidad por su crecimiento profesional o, por el contrario, le interesaba más su vida personal? Fuese cual fuese el motivo, el destino los había vuelto a cruzar en aquella maldita final. Al fin podía volver a verlo. Había descubierto de la peor manera los grandes resultados de su entrenamiento en Brasil, pero aquello no había sido suficiente. No le había bastado verlo, saludarlo, perder frente a él.

Y ahí habían comenzado los problemas que hasta ese momento no creía existían. Sabía muy en el fondo que existía la probabilidad de que Hinata estuviese en pareja. ¿Por qué no? Pese a ser un idiota, siempre había sido mucho más extrovertido que él y vivía rodeado de personas que lo querían. ¿Por qué le importaba aquello? No sabía que le importaba hasta que lo había visto con Miya Atsumu luego del partido. No era consciente de los celos que podía llegar a sentir por una persona que hacía _años_ no veía.

¿Por qué? Lo había intentado averiguar, pero las cosas con Hinata nunca habían sido sencillas. Pese al correr del tiempo, a ambos aún les seguía costando tratarse sin insultos de por medio y sin esa desconfianza que siempre los había caracterizado, y pese a saber que aquello era muy probablemente gran parte su culpa, Kageyama no podía cambiar lo que para él era un hecho natural.

Todo aquello sumado al alcohol los había llevado a ambos a cometer una estupidez, y le echaba la culpa a Hinata de aquello. De los dos, siempre había sido quien había entendido mejor las relaciones humanas, el cariño y la empatía. Sin embargo, Hinata parecía sufrir los mismos problemas mentales que él y ninguno de los dos se había refrenado a la hora de comprobar si lo que había sucedido alguna vez en la preparatoria _aún seguía allí_ , dormido.

Y no tenía una respuesta clara tres semanas después de lo sucedido, por lo que había tenido que recurrir a ayuda externa. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban completamente descartados porque la mayoría presentaba su misma discapacidad emocional, o peor. Se vio a sí mismo intentando pedir un consejo a Ushijima y el espanto le hizo descartar rápidamente la idea, decantando por personas en las que confiaba y sabía no iban a juzgarlo. Y Daichi Sawamura se llevaba todas las fichas.

— Te dije que por ahí venía la mano. Qué niños, no puedo creerlo.

— Suga, espera. ¿Cómo que crees?¿No sabes si se besaron o si se pelearon?

— ¿Cómo no va a saber si se besaron? Dai, por favor.— Sugawara solicitó otro café para los tres en ese momento mientras elegía otra porción más pequeña de otro pastel, ansioso por realizar alguna tarea para distraerse.

— No sé si nos peleamos porque no lo recuerdo. Estabamos alcoholizados.

— Por qué sueltas las cosas tan directamente, Kageyama. Maldita sea, deja que lo asimilemos. No lo habrás forzado, ¿ _no_?.— Daichi chasqueó la lengua al ver que se había quedado sin café, otro que estaba realizando tareas mecánicas para distraerse.

— Si no lo digo directamente, me van a malinterpretar. Ya estoy un poco harto de eso. Y no, no lo forcé, ¿por qué piensan eso?

— Dai, por Dios. Te comprendo, Kageyama. ¿Y el problema cuál es, que discutieron?

— Que no sé qué hacer. Hinata no me atiende las llamadas, no contesta los mensajes y...estoy empezando a pensar que fue un grave error.

Los tres guardaron silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Sugawara le dio una mirada de advertencia a Daichi quien parecía querer comenzar a hablar otra vez. Al verlo volvió a cerrar la boca y, como quien no quiere la cosa, Koushi deslizó una blanca mano sobre la mesa de madera gastada hasta llegar a la de Kageyama, aún sobre el pocillo. Éste pareció reaccionar al sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre su piel fría, mirándolo.

— Kageyama…¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

— Hace casi un mes.

— ¿Y hace un mes que Hinata no te contesta?

— Así es.

— Más claro échale agua.— el cuello de Sugawara volteó bruscamente y Daichi se sobresaltó en su asiento al comprobar la furia del otro.

— Después me dices a mi.— otra vez, suavizó el tono y volvió a observar a Kageyama, presionando su mano.— Creo que...el único confundido aquí eres tú, Kageyama.

— Me odia, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! No creo que Hinata pueda llegar a odiarte. Si sucedió fue por algo, no creo que te culpe.— un aspaviento de Sugawara a Daichi volvió a distraerlo, el actual agente de policía reclinado en su asiento.— Pero sí está resolviendo mal las cosas. No debería evitarte, en todo caso.

— Está en pareja con Miya-san. Creo.

— Kageyama, por favor…¿te has enredado con Hinata sabiendo que estaba en pareja?¿Desde cuándo Hinata tiene _novio_?.— Sugawara volteó otra vez hacia Daichi, quien se limitó a encoger los hombros.— Hace un tiempo le pregunté y me lo negó. Ya no nos cuenta nada.

— A mi me dijo lo mismo.

El ambiente se enrareció cuando tanto Daichi como Kageyama soltaron la misma frase casi al unísono. Si lo hubiesen planeado, Kageyama estaba seguro de que no habría salido tan coordinado, sobre todo por el impacto negativo que generó en Sugawara.

— ¿Te dijo lo mismo?¿Y cuándo fue eso, Dai?

— En casa, hace casi un mes.— la respuesta fue tan rápida y agresiva que incluso Kageyama notó la mentira filtrándose en sus palabras.— ¿Qué, por qué me miran así?

— Dai…— el tono relajado de Sugawara aseguraba peligro. La otra tanda de café llegó justo a tiempo y Kageyama pudo distraerse otra vez quemándose con la porcelana caliente.— Lo que contó Kageyama…

Sugawara dejó la frase inconclusa, la fuerza de sus palabras deteriorándose. Los segundos pasaron y nadie agregaba nada más.

— Sí, ya lo sabía. No te lo conté justamente porque pensé que era una cuestión privada que sólo los involucraba a ellos.— agregó al ver la cara de pocos amigos del otro.

— ¿Te lo contó Hinata? Porque es la primera vez que yo lo estoy contando.— cuestionó Kageyama, de repente curioso.

— ¿Los viste?¿Ahora espías a la gente?

— Claro que no. Me lo contó Iwaizumi. Él los separó.

— No lo recuerdo. Creo.

— ¿Tan mal estabas? Luego de eso, Hinata se durmió y Miya se lo llevó. Creo.

— Todos creen, ¿yo era el único que no lo sabía?.— Sugawara bufó, comenzando a comer la porción de tarta de manzana que le habían llevado junto con el café.

— No te alteres. Fue una casualidad tras otra.

— ¿Miya-san lo sabe?

— No, creería que no, salvo que Hinata se lo haya contado.

— No creo.— ahora, era el turno de Sugawara de secundar a Kageyama soltando la misma frase.— Ese niño...voy a tener que hablar con él.

— Espera, Suga. Maldita sea, nos estamos desviando otra vez.— Daichi se acomodó mejor en el asiento mientras robaba un trozo de la tarta de manzana.— Kageyama, ¿estás interesado de manera amorosa en Hinata?

— No.— la respuesta fue tan rápida y sincera que hizo reír a los otros dos.— ¿Qué?

— Si estás tan seguro, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja tanto?

— No saber si a él le sucede lo mismo. Es decir.— otra vez, el torbellino de ideas confundieron a Kageyama.— Creía que sí me importaba. De esa manera, como tú dices.

— Amorosa. Vamos, que no hiere.

— Dai.

— Pero luego de esa noche, comprobé que...que siempre estuve confundido. Nunca supe lo que me sucedía porque nunca lo hablé con Hinata, y creo que hace años que estamos así. No somos amigos precisamente, pero...no quiero que esto termine de cagarla del todo. Quiero seguir compitiendo contra él sin sentir culpa.

— Y todo se resume en el voley.— murmuró Sugawara mientras terminaba la tarta antes de que Daichi le ganara de mano.

— Espera, ¿ _años_? Ustedes vienen arrastrando esto desde la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Es para matarlos. A ambos. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayan aclarado sus sentimientos? Probablemente el tonto de Hinata esté igual que tú, y no hacen sino confundirse entre ustedes.— Daichi apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, al borde de la explosión.

— Kageyama.— Sugawara volvió a posar su mano cálida sobre la suya para llamar su atención.— Tú no estás confundido, sólo temes que Hinata no sienta lo mismo.

— Algo así. Creo. Sí, eso.

— Entonces, sólo deben hablarlo.

— Lo intenté, pero es imposible. Parece que al idiota se lo tragó la tierra.

— Yo hablaré con él.— el tono firme de Sugawara alertó a ambos.— No te preocupes.

— Gracias.

Kageyama sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con gente de confianza que no lo juzgara, sobre todo porque intuía que lo único que debía hacer era ordenar sus ideas y ganar confianza nuevamente. Sintiéndose más liberado, terminó el cuarto café de la mañana. Frunció el ceño sintiendo la vejiga alarmantemente distendida nuevamente.

— Ahora, Kageyama.— dijo Daichi luego de unos segundos de silencio.— ¿Es verdad que el próximo año te irás al exterior?

* * *

Lo que acababa de hacer era como mínimo ridículo. Sin embargo, si alguno de los demás pasajeros había alcanzado a verlo, no había quedado como otra cosa más que un suspiro placentero luego de un día completo de vuelo y sin pisar tierra firme más allá de la escala en Estados Unidos. Pero lo cierto es que más que una respiración liberadora, Tooru Oikawa quería inspirar otra vez el aire de su país natal luego de tantos años fuera.

Y una sonrisa mezcla de alegría y nostalgia se apoderó de su rostro cuando caminó por la cinta del equipaje buscando las dos valijas que apenas habían cerrado, aún acarreando los bolsos de mano. Mientras aguardaba reconocer las suyas, tomó con mano temblorosa su teléfono móvil. Tenía wifi libre al menos por una hora allí y, pese a que el vuelo no se había retrasado, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerle saber al resto del mundo lo que ya era un hecho.

Tooru Oikawa estaba pisando suelo japonés, probablemente para quedarse.

" _Llego a tiempo, Mierdakawa. No te pierdas de vista o te quiebro la rodilla."_ El mensaje era francamente claro en su contenido. Había llegado hacía poco más de una hora.

Y estaba jodidamente nervioso porque Iwaizumi tenía que ir a por él.

No, nervioso no. Eso jamás. Ansioso, quizás un poco intranquilo y expectante. Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía en persona y la última vez que lo hicieron, Iwaizumi le había prometido que el próximo en viajar sería él, hecho que no había podido cumplir por cuestiones de trabajo. Oikawa no se lo recriminaba, para nada. Conocía hacía tantos años a Iwaizumi que sabía bien de su temple fuerte y sincero; nunca lo había abandonado realmente y la distancia, pese a que en un principio había dolido un poco, no había logrado romper la relación de amistad que ambos habían forjado desde los cimientos.

Aquella cosa era indestructible. Oikawa sonrió a la nada recordando la cantidad de veces que Iwaizumi lo había insultado, golpeado y degradado, pero también las otras muchas que lo había apoyado, consolado y ayudado en todo lo que había estado a su alcance. Podría afirmar, mientras reconocía su equipaje e _intentaba_ desplazar las valijas pese a que llevaban rueditas, que Oikawa daría su rodilla lesionada por la amistad de Iwaizumi.

— Oe.

Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado el acercamiento de una persona a su posición, en mitad del aeropuerto. Estaba decidiendo si enviarle otro mensaje a Iwaizumi, si avisarle ya a sus padres que había llegado bien, o si animarse a preguntarle a Hinata si había podido hablar con Atsumu como habían quedado; jadeó producto de la sorpresa cuando la voz grave a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Rápidamente se recompuso, respiró profundo y volteó lentamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿La altura te afectó todavía más el cerebro?

— Iwa-chan, no seas cruel. Pero sí, el vuelo me afectó un poco. Me duele el cuello.

— ¿Y el culo? Digo, tantas horas sentado.

— Dormí de costado.

— ¿Todo el viaje?

— Todo el viaje.

— Maldito idiota de mierda, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Al oírlo decir aquello en un tono tan agresivo, Oikawa no pudo contener más el temblor que se había instalado en su mentón, sus ojos nublándose por las lágrimas que ya no podía reprimir. Arrugó el rostro en un gesto deforme producto del llanto que ya no podía ocultar, soltando uno de los bolsos de mano y subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz en un acto compulsivo. Apenas y podía ver a Iwaizumi, alto con su maldito uniforme de oficina, la corbata desalineada y el cabello encrespado, tal y como lo recordaba. Como si nada hubiese cambiado.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando tú también?

— Yo no estoy llorando.

— Claro que no, sólo te estás meando por los ojos.

— Te odio. Ven aquí.

Oikawa no podía moverse de su sitio, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera; Iwaizumi acortó rápidamente en dos o tres zancadas el espacio que los separaba, rodeándolo con sus brazos en forma brusca y torpe, presionándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. En ese momento, Oikawa pudo reaccionar y finalmente lo abrazó, estallando en llanto. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas pero nunca llegó al suelo, sostenido por Iwaizumi.

— Maldita sea, estamos dando un espectáculo.

— Es el estrés del viaje, no puedo contenerlo. Ya, ya.

Se obligó a si mismo a separarse de Iwaizumi mientras intentaba recomponerse. De un momento a otro, éste le ofreció un pañuelo descartable que no dudó en utilizar, sonándose la nariz en forma molesta y ruidosa. Casi al mismo tiempo que él, oyó a Iwaizumi haciendo lo mismo pero se abstuvo de comentar algo que pudiese herir susceptibilidades.

— Llegaste antes. Y eso que pedí permiso para salir más temprano. Basurakawa, ¿qué mierda traes? Esto pesa más que tú.— sin preguntar, Iwaizumi había tomado una de las valijas y un bolso de mano, y a Oikawa le resultó gracioso ver que también le costaba desplazarse.

— No tengo ropa aquí en Japón, ¿qué quieres que haga? Además, traje regalitos.

— ¿Me has traído comida?

— Sí.

— Bien.

— ¿Cómo va todo?¿Alguna novedad? He estado fuera de la liga poco más de un día, pero sé perfectamente que el mundo puede cambiar sin mi.

Lo dijo en tono gracioso y realmente había estado esperando la respuesta sarcástica, el insulto detrás de sus palabras. Atravesaron la primera callejuela dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento. Iwaizumi seguía teniendo el mismo coche que Oikawa recordaba y, luego de luchar contra las valijas - no entraban, ni siquiera en el maletero - pudo finalmente tomar asiento en el lugar del copiloto, suspirando. Aquel vehículo _olía_ a Iwaizumi.

Cuando el otro también se subió y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, oyéndolo suspirar, fue que cayó en cuenta que no había respondido a su pregunta. No había encendido el motor del coche y tampoco lo miraba directamente, sus manos firmemente asidas del volante.

— ¿Iwa-chan?¿Qué sucedió?

— Escucha, Oikawa. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, pero te pido encarecidamente que intentes meterte lo _menos_ posible, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— Claro que no, si me involucra de alguna manera voy a entrometerme hasta el cuello. Es Hinata, ¿verdad? Dime que no está en el hospital.

— Maldito seas. Mierda, joder.

— Ese lenguaje, Iwa-chan.

— Es que eres insoportable. Ya me veo yo metido también. ¿Por qué Hinata tendría que estar en el hospital?

— Siempre juntos, Iwa-chan. En las buenas y las malas. Y yo qué sé, tiendo a pensar lo peor.

— Pero más en las peores. Escucha.

— Soy todo oídos.

Iwaizumi abrió la boca, la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, maldijo otra vez. Cerró la boca. Golpeó el volante y finalmente lo encaró.

— Anoche Miya se encontró con Kageyama y…¡por qué te sonríes! ¡No te rías, MierdaBasurakawa!

— ¡No me río! Bueno, un poco.— por abrir la boca se le había escapado una carcajada y sólo pudo esquivar el primer golpe que Iwaizumi intentó propinarle porque éste ya se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad.— ¡Es que era tan obvio! Cuando el enano me dijo que iba a hablar con Atsumu-chan mientras yo estuviese en pleno viaje, sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien de alguna manera.

— ¿ _Atsumu-chan_? Pero…voy a...

— Los ejercicios de respiración para el manejo de la ira, Iwa-chan.

— Los estoy intentando, pero tenerte en vivo lo dificulta bastante.

Y realmente parecía enfrascado en eso. Mientras Iwaizumi apoyaba la frente en el volante, Oikawa aprovechaba para enviar un rápido mensaje a Hinata avisándole de su llegada y exigiendo la otra campana de la historia en forma urgente, porque sabía que la de Iwaizumi estaba sesgada y sería demasiado objetiva para su gusto.

— Vamos de nuevo.— la voz contenida de Iwaizumi lo alertó, escondiendo el teléfono. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza del volante, oyéndolo suspirar.— Hinata iba a hablar con Miya.

— Así es.

— De qué iban a hablar.

— Iwa-chan.— Oikawa bufó, harto de repetirle el drama diario.— Ya lo sabes.

— Y tú lo instaste a que le contara todo, ¿o me equivoco?

— Me conoces demasiado bien.

— Tú…

Finalmente, Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza y Oikawa hubiese jurado que los cuernos que le veía antaño habían crecido en altura. El aura maligna se desprendía del cuerpo ajeno e intoxicaba el aire dentro del reducido espacio, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Iwaizumi estaba a punto de aniquilarlo.

— Iwa-chan, basta. Tenían que hablar y lo sabes. Shouyo no podía ocultárselo para siempre. Eso también lo sabes.

— ¿Pero por qué mientras estuvieras de viaje? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podría haber evitado que se mataran.

— ¿Se mataron?

— Quiero creer que ese aire expectante se debe a que estás preocupado y no porque lo desees.

— ¡Vamos, cuéntame!

— No, no se mataron. ¡Infeliz!.— Iwaizumi lo insultó apenas notó como Oikawa fruncía el ceño y el mentón en una mueca decepcionada.

— Qué lástima. Al menos dime que Atsumu-chan le rompió la cara a mi estúpido ex pupilo.

— Y que lo digas. En realidad, se salvó de la denuncia porque Ushiwaka estuvo ahí para evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Hasta te falta el aire, Mierdakawa!

— Es que...esto…dame un momento, por favor, Iwa-chan. Esto es demasiado fuerte.

— Puedes morirte en ese momento.

Mientras Oikawa imitaba los ejercicios respiratorios de Iwaizumi haciendo rabiar a éste último, una sombra de incertidumbre se instaló en su mente. Frunció el ceño, encarándolo otra vez.

— Iwa-chan.

— ¿Terminaste?.— el aludido encendió finalmente el motor del vehículo y comenzó a retroceder, saliendo del aparcamiento.

— ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de todo esto?

— Ah, me lo contó Miya.

— ¿Eh?¿Cómo, lo has visto?

Los cálculos no le daban. Suponiendo que la gresca hubiese sido el día anterior, Iwaizumi tendría que haberlo visto en algún lugar que ambos frecuentaran y la única conexión que había era Hinata. Iwaizumi no se hablaba con Hinata.

— No, me escribió. Me lo contó por si había que atajar a Hinata del colapso.

— Te...escribió.

— Así es.

— ¿Y cómo es que tiene tu número? Si es que puedo saberlo, claro.

— ¿Eh?.— una vez salidos del aparcamiento, Iwaizumi tomó la primera calle lateral.— Intercambiamos números el día de la fiesta. Por si acaso. Pensé que te lo había dicho.

— ¡Iwa-chan!¡Eres demasiado cruel conmigo!¡Regrésame al aeropuerto ahora mismo, me voy a Júpiter!

— Para eso tienes que ir a la NASA, no a un aeropuerto, Idiotakawa.

— No hay viajes a Júpiter todavía, Iwa-chan.

— Al planeta que sea, yo te mando de una sola patada. Llama a Hinata y ayúdalo, quieres.

— Qué bueno eres, Iwa-chan, tú...

— ¡Cállate!

— Como usted diga.

Volteó el rostro para el lado de la ventanilla, apreciando las calles, el tráfico, las personas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía aquel movimiento, y otra vez la nostalgia lo embargó mientras se decidía y finalmente marcaba el número del enano.

* * *

**Ay, Tsumu-chan...no te vas a quedar atrás, ¿eh? xD**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre acompañándome!**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. 8

**¡Bueeenaas!¿Cómo están mis acuartelados en plena cuarentena? (?) Yo trabajando, PERO ESCRIBIENDO. Porque nunca soltar los geis 2D.**

**Me alegra mucho que haya tenido buena recepción el lemon del capítulo anterior! Visto y considerando que es un fanfic bastante tranqui en ese sentido, me deja respirar que haya quedado bien...creo.**

**Bueno, ahora vamos un poquito a la transición de la siguiente tormenta, porque esto no para.**

**¡Vamos!**

* * *

¿Era normal que para un domingo a las 10 AM aquel sector de la ciudad estuviese tan concurrido? Kageyama no lo sabía y hubiese deseado que la cuestión se mantuviera así, porque él no tenía por costumbre desayunar fuera de su departamento o de la casa de sus padres, mucho menos _un domingo._

Sentado en la acera donde el bar de la esquina había organizado unas mesillas, descruzó la pierna izquierda, aguantó un máximo de cinco segundos y volvió a cruzarlas, ahora la derecha. Le dio un último sorbo al café que ya estaba un poco frío mientras escudriñaba la calle lateral, ya un poco ansioso. Él había llegado demasiado temprano, pues él iba a tener que esperar.

Odiaba esperar. No servía para esas cosas.

Y le estallaba la vejiga. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de la mañana, pues ya era el segundo café que ingería. El primero había sido en su departamento, antes de salir.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

Kageyama casi se cae del asiento cuando la voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó; la pequeña mesa tembló cuando descruzó otra vez las piernas y le atinó un golpe con la rodilla y ambos, él y el recién llegado, lograron que todo lo que se hallaba sobre ella no colapsara al suelo. Kageyama levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los castaños de Daichi Sawamura, quien lo observaba con la disculpa dibujada en el rostro.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

— Está bien, estaba distraído.

— ¡Kageyama!¿No tienes frío? Corre una brisa bastante fresca.

Un segundo sobresalto lo pasmó en su sitio apenas pudo incorporarse para saludar a Daichi, no porque la voz lo hubiese alterado, sino porque nunca creyó que Daichi fuese acompañado por Sugawara Koushi. De pie a su lado, el antiguo armador de Karasuno estaba cubierto con chaqueta bastante gruesa con la cremallera alta hasta el mentón, sus manos en los bolsillos. En su rostro se veía la felicidad por el reencuentro, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa ancha de oreja a oreja.

Y el poco valor que Kageyama había logrado reunir para aquello se fue al suelo. Una cosa era exteriorizarle sus problemas a Daichi - cuestión que le había costado bastante decidir, casi un mes de dar vueltas, decidirse, enojarse y volver atrás - y otra muy diferente hacerlo con Sugawara, y no porque no confiase en él, sino porque intuía que el ex armador podía incluso leerle _la mente_ , aterrándolo.

— Buenos días, Sugawara-san. No, no tengo frío.

— Siempre tan formal…

— Traje refuerzos.— otra vez, la mirada de disculpa se hizo notar en el rostro de Daichi, pero al verlo relajado y también alegre al parecer de verlo, se tranquilizó un poco.— ¿Vamos adentro? Yo también tengo un poco de frío.

— No hace frío.

— Estamos viejos ya.— terció Daichi pasándole un brazo por los hombros y obligándolo a ingresar al local.

— El café de éste bar es muy bueno, pero también tenemos que probar el pastel de fresa porque...

Iba a tener que darles la razón. Luego de unos minutos de deliberación habían optado por una mesa para cuatro cerca de uno de los ventanales del local; Kageyama no sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía a que allí estaban cocinando o la calefacción estaba encendida, pero el cambio de temperatura era notorio. Recién en ese momento se percató de que había tenido el rostro y las manos congelados y ahora, ya habiendo pedido el tercer café y el dichoso pastel de fresa, comenzaba a recuperarse.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahora que terminó la temporada? Dime que te estás tomando un descanso.

— Suga…

— ¿Qué sucede?.— el aludido los observó a ambos alternativamente mientras probaba el pastel que el camarero acababa de llevar a la mesa.— Está delicioso. Coman, vamos.

— Kageyama no tiene 10 años.

— Es como si los tuviera.

— No lo conocías cuando tenía esa edad. Lo conociste recién a los 15.- un pequeño momento de silencio se instaló entre los tres mientras engullían el pastel.- Tienes razón, está delicioso.

— Siempre la tengo. Y que haya tenido 15 años es lo mismo.

— No lo es.

— No importa, tiene 22 años. No es mucha diferencia.

— ¿Cómo recuerdas su edad? Eso es espeluznante.

— ¡Porque saco la cuenta y sé su cumpleaños!

Kageyama decidió en esos momentos reclinarse sobre la silla de almohadones mullidos; con el café quemándole la yema de los dedos y la lengua, la mente en blanco y el cuerpo relajado por el calor del lugar, miró alternativamente a Daichi y Sugawara. Habían pasado 7 años y su relación no parecía haberse modificado ni un poco con el paso del tiempo, y aquello volvió a trasladarlo otra vez a la época de la preparatoria. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, la verdad.

— Bueno.— Daichi carraspeó luego de haber perdido una segunda o tercera batalla con Sugawara. Tomó también la taza de café y observó a Kageyama directamente.— Suéltalo todo.

— Dai…

— Basta, Suga.

— Necesito aclarar un par de ideas y no estoy pudiendo solo.

— Somos todo oídos.

— Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, no te juzgaremos.

— Suga, maldita sea, no mató a nadie…no has asesinado a nadie, ¿verdad?.— Sugawara miró a Daichi con expresión contrariada mientras éste escudriñaba el rostro de Kageyama.

— No, no he hecho nada ilegal.

— Bien. Ya ves, no es para tanto.— pese a que había dicho aquello con tono seguro, Daichi se recargó también contra el asiento con una expresión aliviada.— Dinos.

— Han pasados cosas. Con Hinata.— aclaró luego de unos segundos en los que ambos aguardaban que continuara. Otra vez, parecieron esperar a que prosiguiera y Kageyama sentía la violencia ascender por su garganta.— Y estoy confundido. Y quiero matarlo.

— Bien. Suga, espera. Vamos por partes. ¿Qué pasó con Hinata? No habrán discutido otra vez, ¿no?

— No creo que ese sea el problema.

Sugawara soltó aquello y, siguiendo el ejemplo de ambos, tomó la taza de café humeante sin soltar una sola palabra más. Ambos aguardaron a que prosiguiera, pero sólo se limitó a seguir bebiendo.

— Vamos, continúa.

— Pensé que ibas a agregar algo más…¿en qué momento acabaste el pastel?.— Daichi miraba el pequeño plato vacío frente a Sugawara, un poco asombrado.

— Mientras ustedes hablaban. No desvíes la conversación.

— Nos besamos. Y nos peleamos. Creo.

Sugawara pareció ahogarse con el café mientras Daichi lo ayudaba a dejar la taza otra vez en la mesa. Kageyama se sintió extrañamente más liviano luego de soltar aquello pese a que ambos mayores parecían un poco afectados, uno más que el otro. Había estado dándole vueltas a la situación durante varias semanas y el hecho de que Hinata lo esquivara lo ponía peor. Kageyama no solía exteriorizar sus sentimientos, mucho menos sus inseguridades; cuando supo que Hinata había vuelto a Japón después de dos largos años en el exterior, Kageyama desenterró cuestiones que creía olvidadas y sepultadas. No sabía si era nostalgia u otro sentimiento un poco más vívido y profundo, pero había deseado acercarse nuevamente a Hinata, pero no había sabido entender por qué.

¿Quería hablarle, verlo, recuperar una amistad que en realidad nunca alcanzaron a formalizar? ¿Sentía curiosidad por su crecimiento profesional o, por el contrario, le interesaba más su vida personal? Fuese cual fuese el motivo, el destino los había vuelto a cruzar en aquella maldita final. Al fin podía volver a verlo. Había descubierto de la peor manera los grandes resultados de su entrenamiento en Brasil, pero aquello no había sido suficiente. No le había bastado verlo, saludarlo, perder frente a él.

Y ahí habían comenzado los problemas que hasta ese momento no creía existían. Sabía muy en el fondo que existía la probabilidad de que Hinata estuviese en pareja. ¿Por qué no? Pese a ser un idiota, siempre había sido mucho más extrovertido que él y vivía rodeado de personas que lo querían. ¿Por qué le importaba aquello? No sabía que le importaba hasta que lo había visto con Miya Atsumu luego del partido. No era consciente de los celos que podía llegar a sentir por una persona que hacía _años_ no veía.

¿Por qué? Lo había intentado averiguar, pero las cosas con Hinata nunca habían sido sencillas. Pese al correr del tiempo, a ambos aún les seguía costando tratarse sin insultos de por medio y sin esa desconfianza que siempre los había caracterizado, y pese a saber que aquello era muy probablemente gran parte su culpa, Kageyama no podía cambiar lo que para él era un hecho natural.

Todo aquello sumado al alcohol los había llevado a ambos a cometer una estupidez, y le echaba la culpa a Hinata de aquello. De los dos, siempre había sido quien había entendido mejor las relaciones humanas, el cariño y la empatía. Sin embargo, Hinata parecía sufrir los mismos problemas mentales que él y ninguno de los dos se había refrenado a la hora de comprobar si lo que había sucedido alguna vez en la preparatoria _aún seguía allí_ , dormido.

Y no tenía una respuesta clara tres semanas después de lo sucedido, por lo que había tenido que recurrir a ayuda externa. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban completamente descartados porque la mayoría presentaba su misma discapacidad emocional, o peor. Se vio a sí mismo intentando pedir un consejo a Ushijima y el espanto le hizo descartar rápidamente la idea, decantando por personas en las que confiaba y sabía no iban a juzgarlo. Y Daichi Sawamura se llevaba todas las fichas.

— Te dije que por ahí venía la mano. Qué niños, no puedo creerlo.

— Suga, espera. ¿Cómo que crees?¿No sabes si se besaron o si se pelearon?

— ¿Cómo no va a saber si se besaron? Dai, por favor.— Sugawara solicitó otro café para los tres en ese momento mientras elegía otra porción más pequeña de otro pastel, ansioso por realizar alguna tarea para distraerse.

— No sé si nos peleamos porque no lo recuerdo. Estabamos alcoholizados.

— Por qué sueltas las cosas tan directamente, Kageyama. Maldita sea, deja que lo asimilemos. No lo habrás forzado, ¿ _no_?.— Daichi chasqueó la lengua al ver que se había quedado sin café, otro que estaba realizando tareas mecánicas para distraerse.

— Si no lo digo directamente, me van a malinterpretar. Ya estoy un poco harto de eso. Y no, no lo forcé, ¿por qué piensan eso?

— Dai, por Dios. Te comprendo, Kageyama. ¿Y el problema cuál es, que discutieron?

— Que no sé qué hacer. Hinata no me atiende las llamadas, no contesta los mensajes y...estoy empezando a pensar que fue un grave error.

Los tres guardaron silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Sugawara le dio una mirada de advertencia a Daichi quien parecía querer comenzar a hablar otra vez. Al verlo volvió a cerrar la boca y, como quien no quiere la cosa, Koushi deslizó una blanca mano sobre la mesa de madera gastada hasta llegar a la de Kageyama, aún sobre el pocillo. Éste pareció reaccionar al sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre su piel fría, mirándolo.

— Kageyama…¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

— Hace casi un mes.

— ¿Y hace un mes que Hinata no te contesta?

— Así es.

— Más claro échale agua.— el cuello de Sugawara volteó bruscamente y Daichi se sobresaltó en su asiento al comprobar la furia del otro.

— Después me dices a mi.— otra vez, suavizó el tono y volvió a observar a Kageyama, presionando su mano.— Creo que...el único confundido aquí eres tú, Kageyama.

— Me odia, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! No creo que Hinata pueda llegar a odiarte. Si sucedió fue por algo, no creo que te culpe.— un aspaviento de Sugawara a Daichi volvió a distraerlo, el actual agente de policía reclinado en su asiento.— Pero sí está resolviendo mal las cosas. No debería evitarte, en todo caso.

— Está en pareja con Miya-san. Creo.

— Kageyama, por favor…¿te has enredado con Hinata sabiendo que estaba en pareja?¿Desde cuándo Hinata tiene _novio_?.— Sugawara volteó otra vez hacia Daichi, quien se limitó a encoger los hombros.— Hace un tiempo le pregunté y me lo negó. Ya no nos cuenta nada.

— A mi me dijo lo mismo.

El ambiente se enrareció cuando tanto Daichi como Kageyama soltaron la misma frase casi al unísono. Si lo hubiesen planeado, Kageyama estaba seguro de que no habría salido tan coordinado, sobre todo por el impacto negativo que generó en Sugawara.

— ¿Te dijo lo mismo?¿Y cuándo fue eso, Dai?

— En casa, hace casi un mes.— la respuesta fue tan rápida y agresiva que incluso Kageyama notó la mentira filtrándose en sus palabras.— ¿Qué, por qué me miran así?

— Dai…— el tono relajado de Sugawara aseguraba peligro. La otra tanda de café llegó justo a tiempo y Kageyama pudo distraerse otra vez quemándose con la porcelana caliente.— Lo que contó Kageyama…

Sugawara dejó la frase inconclusa, la fuerza de sus palabras deteriorándose. Los segundos pasaron y nadie agregaba nada más.

— Sí, ya lo sabía. No te lo conté justamente porque pensé que era una cuestión privada que sólo los involucraba a ellos.— agregó al ver la cara de pocos amigos del otro.

— ¿Te lo contó Hinata? Porque es la primera vez que yo lo estoy contando.— cuestionó Kageyama, de repente curioso.

— ¿Los viste?¿Ahora espías a la gente?

— Claro que no. Me lo contó Iwaizumi. Él los separó.

— No lo recuerdo. Creo.

— ¿Tan mal estabas? Luego de eso, Hinata se durmió y Miya se lo llevó. Creo.

— Todos creen, ¿yo era el único que no lo sabía?.— Sugawara bufó, comenzando a comer la porción de tarta de manzana que le habían llevado junto con el café.

— No te alteres. Fue una casualidad tras otra.

— ¿Miya-san lo sabe?

— No, creería que no, salvo que Hinata se lo haya contado.

— No creo.— ahora, era el turno de Sugawara de secundar a Kageyama soltando la misma frase.— Ese niño...voy a tener que hablar con él.

— Espera, Suga. Maldita sea, nos estamos desviando otra vez.— Daichi se acomodó mejor en el asiento mientras robaba un trozo de la tarta de manzana.— Kageyama, ¿estás interesado de manera amorosa en Hinata?

— No.— la respuesta fue tan rápida y sincera que hizo reír a los otros dos.— ¿Qué?

— Si estás tan seguro, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja tanto?

— No saber si a él le sucede lo mismo. Es decir.— otra vez, el torbellino de ideas confundieron a Kageyama.— Creía que sí me importaba. De esa manera, como tú dices.

— Amorosa. Vamos, que no hiere.

— Dai.

— Pero luego de esa noche, comprobé que...que siempre estuve confundido. Nunca supe lo que me sucedía porque nunca lo hablé con Hinata, y creo que hace años que estamos así. No somos amigos precisamente, pero...no quiero que esto termine de cagarla del todo. Quiero seguir compitiendo contra él sin sentir culpa.

— Y todo se resume en el voley.— murmuró Sugawara mientras terminaba la tarta antes de que Daichi le ganara de mano.

— Espera, ¿ _años_? Ustedes vienen arrastrando esto desde la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Es para matarlos. A ambos. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayan aclarado sus sentimientos? Probablemente el tonto de Hinata esté igual que tú, y no hacen sino confundirse entre ustedes.— Daichi apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, al borde de la explosión.

— Kageyama.— Sugawara volvió a posar su mano cálida sobre la suya para llamar su atención.— Tú no estás confundido, sólo temes que Hinata no sienta lo mismo.

— Algo así. Creo. Sí, eso.

— Entonces, sólo deben hablarlo.

— Lo intenté, pero es imposible. Parece que al idiota se lo tragó la tierra.

— Yo hablaré con él.— el tono firme de Sugawara alertó a ambos.— No te preocupes.

— Gracias.

Kageyama sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con gente de confianza que no lo juzgara, sobre todo porque intuía que lo único que debía hacer era ordenar sus ideas y ganar confianza nuevamente. Sintiéndose más liberado, terminó el cuarto café de la mañana. Frunció el ceño sintiendo la vejiga alarmantemente distendida nuevamente.

— Ahora, Kageyama.— dijo Daichi luego de unos segundos de silencio.— ¿Es verdad que el próximo año te irás al exterior?

* * *

Lo que acababa de hacer era como mínimo ridículo. Sin embargo, si alguno de los demás pasajeros había alcanzado a verlo, no había quedado como otra cosa más que un suspiro placentero luego de un día completo de vuelo y sin pisar tierra firme más allá de la escala en Estados Unidos. Pero lo cierto es que más que una respiración liberadora, Tooru Oikawa quería inspirar otra vez el aire de su país natal luego de tantos años fuera.

Y una sonrisa mezcla de alegría y nostalgia se apoderó de su rostro cuando caminó por la cinta del equipaje buscando las dos valijas que apenas habían cerrado, aún acarreando los bolsos de mano. Mientras aguardaba reconocer las suyas, tomó con mano temblorosa su teléfono móvil. Tenía wifi libre al menos por una hora allí y, pese a que el vuelo no se había retrasado, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerle saber al resto del mundo lo que ya era un hecho.

Tooru Oikawa estaba pisando suelo japonés, probablemente para quedarse.

" _Llego a tiempo, Mierdakawa. No te pierdas de vista o te quiebro la rodilla."_ El mensaje era francamente claro en su contenido. Había llegado hacía poco más de una hora.

Y estaba jodidamente nervioso porque Iwaizumi tenía que ir a por él.

No, nervioso no. Eso jamás. Ansioso, quizás un poco intranquilo y expectante. Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía en persona y la última vez que lo hicieron, Iwaizumi le había prometido que el próximo en viajar sería él, hecho que no había podido cumplir por cuestiones de trabajo. Oikawa no se lo recriminaba, para nada. Conocía hacía tantos años a Iwaizumi que sabía bien de su temple fuerte y sincero; nunca lo había abandonado realmente y la distancia, pese a que en un principio había dolido un poco, no había logrado romper la relación de amistad que ambos habían forjado desde los cimientos.

Aquella cosa era indestructible. Oikawa sonrió a la nada recordando la cantidad de veces que Iwaizumi lo había insultado, golpeado y degradado, pero también las otras muchas que lo había apoyado, consolado y ayudado en todo lo que había estado a su alcance. Podría afirmar, mientras reconocía su equipaje e _intentaba_ desplazar las valijas pese a que llevaban rueditas, que Oikawa daría su rodilla lesionada por la amistad de Iwaizumi.

— Oe.

Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado el acercamiento de una persona a su posición, en mitad del aeropuerto. Estaba decidiendo si enviarle otro mensaje a Iwaizumi, si avisarle ya a sus padres que había llegado bien, o si animarse a preguntarle a Hinata si había podido hablar con Atsumu como habían quedado; jadeó producto de la sorpresa cuando la voz grave a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Rápidamente se recompuso, respiró profundo y volteó lentamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿La altura te afectó todavía más el cerebro?

— Iwa-chan, no seas cruel. Pero sí, el vuelo me afectó un poco. Me duele el cuello.

— ¿Y el culo? Digo, tantas horas sentado.

— Dormí de costado.

— ¿Todo el viaje?

— Todo el viaje.

— Maldito idiota de mierda, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Al oírlo decir aquello en un tono tan agresivo, Oikawa no pudo contener más el temblor que se había instalado en su mentón, sus ojos nublándose por las lágrimas que ya no podía reprimir. Arrugó el rostro en un gesto deforme producto del llanto que ya no podía ocultar, soltando uno de los bolsos de mano y subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz en un acto compulsivo. Apenas y podía ver a Iwaizumi, alto con su maldito uniforme de oficina, la corbata desalineada y el cabello encrespado, tal y como lo recordaba. Como si nada hubiese cambiado.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando tú también?

— Yo no estoy llorando.

— Claro que no, sólo te estás meando por los ojos.

— Te odio. Ven aquí.

Oikawa no podía moverse de su sitio, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera; Iwaizumi acortó rápidamente en dos o tres zancadas el espacio que los separaba, rodeándolo con sus brazos en forma brusca y torpe, presionándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. En ese momento, Oikawa pudo reaccionar y finalmente lo abrazó, estallando en llanto. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas pero nunca llegó al suelo, sostenido por Iwaizumi.

— Maldita sea, estamos dando un espectáculo.

— Es el estrés del viaje, no puedo contenerlo. Ya, ya.

Se obligó a si mismo a separarse de Iwaizumi mientras intentaba recomponerse. De un momento a otro, éste le ofreció un pañuelo descartable que no dudó en utilizar, sonándose la nariz en forma molesta y ruidosa. Casi al mismo tiempo que él, oyó a Iwaizumi haciendo lo mismo pero se abstuvo de comentar algo que pudiese herir susceptibilidades.

— Llegaste antes. Y eso que pedí permiso para salir más temprano. Basurakawa, ¿qué mierda traes? Esto pesa más que tú.— sin preguntar, Iwaizumi había tomado una de las valijas y un bolso de mano, y a Oikawa le resultó gracioso ver que también le costaba desplazarse.

— No tengo ropa aquí en Japón, ¿qué quieres que haga? Además, traje regalitos.

— ¿Me has traído comida?

— Sí.

— Bien.

— ¿Cómo va todo?¿Alguna novedad? He estado fuera de la liga poco más de un día, pero sé perfectamente que el mundo puede cambiar sin mi.

Lo dijo en tono gracioso y realmente había estado esperando la respuesta sarcástica, el insulto detrás de sus palabras. Atravesaron la primera callejuela dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento. Iwaizumi seguía teniendo el mismo coche que Oikawa recordaba y, luego de luchar contra las valijas - no entraban, ni siquiera en el maletero - pudo finalmente tomar asiento en el lugar del copiloto, suspirando. Aquel vehículo _olía_ a Iwaizumi.

Cuando el otro también se subió y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, oyéndolo suspirar, fue que cayó en cuenta que no había respondido a su pregunta. No había encendido el motor del coche y tampoco lo miraba directamente, sus manos firmemente asidas del volante.

— ¿Iwa-chan?¿Qué sucedió?

— Escucha, Oikawa. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, pero te pido encarecidamente que intentes meterte lo _menos_ posible, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— Claro que no, si me involucra de alguna manera voy a entrometerme hasta el cuello. Es Hinata, ¿verdad? Dime que no está en el hospital.

— Maldito seas. Mierda, joder.

— Ese lenguaje, Iwa-chan.

— Es que eres insoportable. Ya me veo yo metido también. ¿Por qué Hinata tendría que estar en el hospital?

— Siempre juntos, Iwa-chan. En las buenas y las malas. Y yo qué sé, tiendo a pensar lo peor.

— Pero más en las peores. Escucha.

— Soy todo oídos.

Iwaizumi abrió la boca, la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, maldijo otra vez. Cerró la boca. Golpeó el volante y finalmente lo encaró.

— Anoche Miya se encontró con Kageyama y…¡por qué te sonríes! ¡No te rías, MierdaBasurakawa!

— ¡No me río! Bueno, un poco.— por abrir la boca se le había escapado una carcajada y sólo pudo esquivar el primer golpe que Iwaizumi intentó propinarle porque éste ya se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad.— ¡Es que era tan obvio! Cuando el enano me dijo que iba a hablar con Atsumu-chan mientras yo estuviese en pleno viaje, sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien de alguna manera.

— ¿ _Atsumu-chan_? Pero…voy a...

— Los ejercicios de respiración para el manejo de la ira, Iwa-chan.

— Los estoy intentando, pero tenerte en vivo lo dificulta bastante.

Y realmente parecía enfrascado en eso. Mientras Iwaizumi apoyaba la frente en el volante, Oikawa aprovechaba para enviar un rápido mensaje a Hinata avisándole de su llegada y exigiendo la otra campana de la historia en forma urgente, porque sabía que la de Iwaizumi estaba sesgada y sería demasiado objetiva para su gusto.

— Vamos de nuevo.— la voz contenida de Iwaizumi lo alertó, escondiendo el teléfono. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza del volante, oyéndolo suspirar.— Hinata iba a hablar con Miya.

— Así es.

— De qué iban a hablar.

— Iwa-chan.— Oikawa bufó, harto de repetirle el drama diario.— Ya lo sabes.

— Y tú lo instaste a que le contara todo, ¿o me equivoco?

— Me conoces demasiado bien.

— Tú…

Finalmente, Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza y Oikawa hubiese jurado que los cuernos que le veía antaño habían crecido en altura. El aura maligna se desprendía del cuerpo ajeno e intoxicaba el aire dentro del reducido espacio, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Iwaizumi estaba a punto de aniquilarlo.

— Iwa-chan, basta. Tenían que hablar y lo sabes. Shouyo no podía ocultárselo para siempre. Eso también lo sabes.

— ¿Pero por qué mientras estuvieras de viaje? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podría haber evitado que se mataran.

— ¿Se mataron?

— Quiero creer que ese aire expectante se debe a que estás preocupado y no porque lo desees.

— ¡Vamos, cuéntame!

— No, no se mataron. ¡Infeliz!.— Iwaizumi lo insultó apenas notó como Oikawa fruncía el ceño y el mentón en una mueca decepcionada.

— Qué lástima. Al menos dime que Atsumu-chan le rompió la cara a mi estúpido ex pupilo.

— Y que lo digas. En realidad, se salvó de la denuncia porque Ushiwaka estuvo ahí para evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Hasta te falta el aire, Mierdakawa!

— Es que...esto…dame un momento, por favor, Iwa-chan. Esto es demasiado fuerte.

— Puedes morirte en ese momento.

Mientras Oikawa imitaba los ejercicios respiratorios de Iwaizumi haciendo rabiar a éste último, una sombra de incertidumbre se instaló en su mente. Frunció el ceño, encarándolo otra vez.

— Iwa-chan.

— ¿Terminaste?.— el aludido encendió finalmente el motor del vehículo y comenzó a retroceder, saliendo del aparcamiento.

— ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de todo esto?

— Ah, me lo contó Miya.

— ¿Eh?¿Cómo, lo has visto?

Los cálculos no le daban. Suponiendo que la gresca hubiese sido el día anterior, Iwaizumi tendría que haberlo visto en algún lugar que ambos frecuentaran y la única conexión que había era Hinata. Iwaizumi no se hablaba con Hinata.

— No, me escribió. Me lo contó por si había que atajar a Hinata del colapso.

— Te...escribió.

— Así es.

— ¿Y cómo es que tiene tu número? Si es que puedo saberlo, claro.

— ¿Eh?.— una vez salidos del aparcamiento, Iwaizumi tomó la primera calle lateral.— Intercambiamos números el día de la fiesta. Por si acaso. Pensé que te lo había dicho.

— ¡Iwa-chan!¡Eres demasiado cruel conmigo!¡Regrésame al aeropuerto ahora mismo, me voy a Júpiter!

— Para eso tienes que ir a la NASA, no a un aeropuerto, Idiotakawa.

— No hay viajes a Júpiter todavía, Iwa-chan.

— Al planeta que sea, yo te mando de una sola patada. Llama a Hinata y ayúdalo, quieres.

— Qué bueno eres, Iwa-chan, tú...

— ¡Cállate!

— Como usted diga.

Volteó el rostro para el lado de la ventanilla, apreciando las calles, el tráfico, las personas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía aquel movimiento, y otra vez la nostalgia lo embargó mientras se decidía y finalmente marcaba el número del enano.

* * *

**Ay, Tsumu-chan...no te vas a quedar atrás, ¿eh? xD**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre acompañándome!**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. 10

**_¡Buenas! Ya ha pasado una semanita :,)_ **

**_Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, como siempre. Acá vamos a presenciar la competencia de quién la va a cagar más, porque parece que nadie se cansa (?)_ **

**_Y recuerden, Kags no es el malo, es sólo un bobo (?_ **

**_¡Acá vamos!_ **

* * *

_Domingo, 7 PM_

El sonido incesante de las balizas del coche lo estaba poniendo más ansioso de lo que ya se sentía. A esa hora ya era noche cerrada y dentro del habitáculo del auto, Atsumu Miya sólo podía ver el titilar de las luces de giro, el indicador del combustible encendido...y nada más.

Ah, y la luz molesta de la pantalla del maldito celular.

— _Vamos a retomar ésta conversación desde el principio, Tsumu._

— Tengo tiempo, así que adelante.

— _¿Dónde estás exactamente ahora?_

— En el auto.

— _¿Dónde estás aparcado?_

— En la calle.

— _¿En la calle de tu departamento?_

— No.

El silencio.

— _¿En la calle del departamento de quién?_

— De Tobio-kun.

— _¿Y qué es lo que se supone que haces ahí?_

— Lo estoy esperando, Samu. Ya te lo dije. Tres veces.

— _¿Y para qué carajo lo estás esperando afuera de su departamento escondido en el auto a ésta hora, un domingo?_

— Quiero conversar con él. Sólo dejarle algunos puntos en claro, tampoco te alteres tanto. ¿O acaso lo defiendes a él?

— _Claro que no. Pero no es propio de ti. Ni siquiera sé de dónde obtuviste la dirección, ya me estás dando miedo, y es en serio._

— Hablé con Ushiwaka hace un par de horas. Él me la dio.

— _¿Te la dio, así sin más?_

— Ajá. Le expliqué la situación a grandes rasgos y aceptó de buen grado. No es tan huraño como dicen.

— _Tsumu…_

— Samu…

— _¿Shouyo sabe de esto?_

— Claro que no, no quiero asustarlo. Y tú no vas a decírselo.

— _Admites que das miedo._

Atsumu suspiró sonoramente, un poco hastiado de la situación.

— Mira. No voy a golpearlo, ¿sabes? Pero tampoco voy a dejar que éste estúpido me pase por arriba así como así, ¿quién carajo se piensa que soy? Me quiso joder a través de Shouyo y es algo que no le voy a permitir. Sólo quiero que lo tenga claro.

— _¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que girar en torno a ti, idiota? Estás diciendo que Kageyama es lo suficientemente enfermo como para usar a Shouyo de esa manera._

— Así es.

— _Te estás describiendo a ti mismo._

— Controla tu lenguaje, no puedo golpearte por el teléfono y eso me genera más ansiedad.

— _Tsumu...me gustaría que te partieran la cara, pero aún así tengo un mal presentimiento. Sal de ahí._

— No voy a irme sin aclarar las cosas.

— _¿Para qué me llamas, entonces?_

— Porque tienes que darme la razón en esto.

— _No la tienes, y lo sabes. Me llamas para reafirmar tu estupidez, pero tus argumentos carecen de sentido. Y sabes lo que va a suceder cuando Shouyo se entere._

— Tengo que colgar.

— _No es verdad._

— Luego te llamo.

— _Tsumu…_

Luego de terminar la llamada, Atsumu se quedó viendo la pantalla del celular hasta que ésta se apagó, dejándolo un poco encandilado. Mientras la indignación ascendía como un gas venenoso surgiendo por sus poros como un gas venenoso, se sintió levemente traicionado por su propio hermano. Gemelo. Osamu tendría que haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él, siempre lo hacían. Tarde o temprano - generalmente al mismo tiempo - ambos hermanos solían tener opiniones muy similares de las situaciones, sino idénticas.

¿Es que acaso Osamu no había entendido todo lo que le había contado? Porque él no estaba equivocado, de eso estaba seguro. Luego de pasar la noche prácticamente en vela, Hinata le había contado todo con lujo de detalles. Incluso, cuando el menor se había percatado que él no había estallado en cólera, se había animado a confesarle que deseaba hablar con Kageyama para terminar aquel ciclo sin fin de confusiones y malentendidos.

Shouyo era tan ingenuo, tan buena persona que llegaba a conmoverlo, porque Atsumu conocía de mentiras y manipulación y no veía nada de eso reflejado en las palabras de Hinata. ¿Confusión, malentendido? Hinata podía llegar a pensar que toda esa situación se había suscitado así, pero Atsumu sabía que eso no era cierto. Si se hubiese tratado de un simple malentendido, Kageyama hubiese finiquitado sus intentos por acercarse a Hinata en el momento en el que los había visto juntos, incluso cuando llegaron a la casa de Daichi Sawamura aquella noche. Sus "dudas" tendrían que haberse resuelto ahí. ¿Qué tipo que se hacía llamar honorable se acercaba a una persona que visiblemente tenía pareja?

Aquello no era una confusión, era una provocación.

Sin embargo, Atsumu no era idiota. Conocía el lenguaje en el que Kageyama se comunicaba indirectamente a través de Hinata y no era tan ingenuo ni cobarde como para dejarlo pasar, pero tampoco para caer _tan fácil_. Tenía que reconocer que había tenido que utilizar todo su autocontrol cuando Shouyo finalmente se lo había confesado pese a que Atsumu ya intuía que el ex armador de Karasuno tenía algo que ver con su repentinos mutismo y alejamiento hacia él, pero había sabido abstenerse de realizar cualquier tipo de comentario. Había sido paciente, se había comportado bien, hasta incluso podía decir que algo había madurado en todo aquel tiempo en el que había estado a punto de estallar producto de la ansiedad en más de diez ocasiones...sin contar las de la noche anterior. Cada detalle que Hinata recordaba y relataba era un puñal más que Atsumu asestaba en el Kageyama imaginario y monstruoso que había anidado en su mente, pero había sabido mantener la calma porque Shouyo así se lo merecía.

Después de todo, el ganador había sido él. Atsumu era el príncipe no tan azul que se había quedado con la princesa no tan princesa pero que, salvando las distancias de un cuento de hadas, había resultado bien.

Salvo por el hecho que no había acabado con el dragón que custodiaba el castillo. Si al menos no lo espantaba tenía la completa seguridad de que iba a volver a aparecer. A perseguirlo a él, a intentar robarse a Hinata otra vez.

¿Aquello era necesario?

Mientras los ojos de Atsumu se entrecerraban al divisar la silueta de Kageyama cruzando la acera hacia el edificio donde habitaba a unos metros de su auto, se dijo que no. Objetivamente, aquello no era ni mínimamente necesario. Podía seguir con su vida, podía comenzar su relación formal con Hinata sin tropiezos ni fantasmas una vez ya espantados...pero subjetivamente, su mente sí lo necesitaba. Le urgía dejar las cosas en claro con aquel armador que en algún momento le había parecido un santurrón pero ahora ya le parecía hasta un demonio disfrazado de cordero.

Y mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que se le enfriara la cabeza.

Quitó la llave del vehículo y salió mientras aún seguía con la mirada la espalda de Kageyama; no llevaba ningún bolso y vestía casualmente, lo que le dio el indicio de que al menos no entrenaba también los domingos. No había puesto atención de dónde había salido, ¿había dejado su vehículo afuera o alguien más lo había llevado? De cualquier manera, aceleró el paso cuando lo vio llegando a la puerta con el portero eléctrico.

— Tobio-kun, me has hecho esperar bastante.— el aludido se sobresaltó visiblemente al oírlo, volteando bruscamente. Su ceño fruncido se aclaró al reconocerlo para volverse más intenso luego, su mandíbula apretada al igual que las llaves en su mano.

— Miya-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

— No te preocupes, sólo quería hablar contigo. Creo que hay algunas cosas que no han quedado claras entre nosotros.

— Lo lamento, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Atsumu no había sido agresivo. No había empleado palabras groseras y su tono siempre había sido simpático y tranquilo, su postura relajada y la sonrisa instalada en su rostro, todo lo contrario a Kageyama, quien parecía estar en guardia constante y máxima. No había querido ser brusco en ningún momento, pero aquel estúpido lo había obligado. Si había algo que Atsumu _detestaba_ era que no sólo lo ignoraran, sino que además de eso _le dieran la espalda._

Era impensado, pero Kageyama había hecho ambas cosas en simultáneo como si supiera cómo sacarlo de sus casillas en un instantes, y aún así, intentó mantener la compostura. Atsumu tomó el brazo de Kageyama para evitar que lograra abrir la puerta y escapara, quizás presionando más de la cuenta. Se deshizo de su agarre con un ademán violento y ambos se desafiaron con la mirada por escasos segundos; incluso Atsumu lograba percibir la atmósfera de tensión que rodeaba a Kageyama y se propagaba hacia él como un gas venenoso.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Me temes acaso?

— ¿Hinata te ha dicho algo?

— Tan sutil como siempre.

Atsumu se alejó dándole y dándose espacio, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta que momentos antes Kageyama había intentado abrir. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró, intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas.

— Mi pareja puede ser muy ingenuo y creer la idiotez del malentendido, pero yo no. No, déjame hablar.— la expresión de Kageyama se había desfigurado cuando había mencionado a Hinata como su pareja y había tenido que detenerlo antes de que lo interrumpa.— Me gustaría que te alejaras, no le haces bien. Lo confundes con una falsa nostalgia que él aún siente pero malinterpreta.

— ¿Y no es él quien debería decirme todo eso?¿Acaso no puede hablar?

— Claro que puede. Pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a "confundirlo".

— ¿Tan idiota es?.— los segundos que pasaron en silencio respondieron solos la pregunta formulada a la nada.— Da igual, es algo que tengo que resolver con él. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, Miya-san.

—¿Ah, no?

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez y Atsumu sólo fue consciente de un par de ellas. Kageyama había intentado apartarlo de la puerta de un empujón mientras él intentaba no explotar allí mismo. ¿Quién se creía que era? Intentaba solucionar las cosas, hacerlo más fácil para Hinata y por qué no, para él mismo, y éste tipo...no sólo lo estaba menospreciando sino que encima tenía el coraje de intentar alejarlo bruscamente de la puerta…

...y lo había empujado, efectivamente. Atsumu respondió rápidamente plantandose en el lugar y devolverle el impulso quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la que había empleado Kageyama con él, pero sencillamente no había podido controlarse.

Todo fue tan rápido que, cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ambos ya estaban en el suelo golpeándose. Tantos años de práctica con Osamu no habían sido en vano y había sabido inmovilizarlo rápidamente pese a que Kageyama tenía fuerza y había alcanzado a propinarle un par de golpes que lo habían desestabilizado; Atsumu, por el contrario, había propinado un par de puñetazos en el momento y lugar correctos. Uno de ellos incluso había producido un sonido extraño, crujiente y siniestro en el rostro de Kageyama. ¿Le había roto la mandíbula, acaso?

Mejor, a ver si así aprendía a mantenerla cerrada.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que alguien lo levantaba del suelo con una facilidad miserable. Quiso darse la vuelta y patear a quien fuese que lo había conseguido, pero la voz grave y un poco asustada le llegó fuerte y clara, como para no reconocerla.

— Ya déjense de estupideces. Kageyama, ni se te ocurra levantarte.

— Ushiwaka, qué sorpresa.

Atsumu se deshizo de su agarre de un empujón, alejándose de ambos. Habían sido sólo unos segundos, pero el desastre había sido importante. Atsumu tocó su labio inferior para comprobar que tenía sangre y aquella maldita cosa dolía; Kageyama permanecía en el suelo de espaldas, su respiración agitada como la suya.

— Me pareció extraño tu pedido, pero decidí confiar en ti, Miya.

— Se nota, ¿qué haces aquí entonces?

— Traje a Kageyama, hoy practicamos por la tarde. Un poco.— soltó al ver la expresión incrédula y contrariada de Atsumu.— Y justo dio la casualidad que se olvidó el bolso en mi automóvil.

— Ya. Casualidad le dicen ahora.

— Infeliz.

Ambos voltearon hacia Kageyama, quien había logrado sentarse. De su boca también corría un hilo de sangre y su ojo derecho parecía haber sufrido un fuerte impacto. Por el resto parecía estar bien. Bien cabreado.

— Aléjate. Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

— No me des órdenes.

— No puedo creer que estén golpeándose como niños. Los dos son unos irresponsables. Ni siquiera quiero saber el motivo.

— Creí que el motivo era obvio para medio planeta.— terció Atsumu, maldiciendo al sentir el dolor de una patada en su costado izquierdo.

— No, no lo es. ¿Es por algo relacionado con el voley?

— No.— farfullaron ambos a la vez, repentinamente hartos. Wakatoshi sabía como romper cualquier tipo de atmósfera.

— Más vergüenza debería darles. Creo que deberías irte, Miya. Y Kageyama, te acompaño adentro.

— No es necesario, Ushijima-san.

— No fue una petición.

— Ponte hielo. Se te va a inflamar, Tobio-kun.

Atsumu no oyó el último insulto que Kageyama le dedicó a su persona. Simplemente, se dirigió a su vehículo, se metió en el asiento del conductor, y se golpeó la frente contra el volante. Una, dos, tres veces.

Bueno, de todo lo malo podía decir que se había sacado las ganas de romperle la cara. Luego de un par de minutos, tomó su teléfono y envió varios mensajes. El primero hacia Iwaizumi. Aquel sujeto le había caído bien y tenía esperanzas en que podía socorrerlo si las cosas se complicaban un _poco más_. El segundo, efectivamente, fue para Hinata. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pese a conocer de antemano la reacción negativa que iba a tener Shouyo, pero no iba a ocultarle lo que había sucedido. Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse y prefería que fuese desde su campana primero.

El tercero, y a regañadientes, fue para Osamu.

Encendió el coche y se dirigió hacia el departamento de su hermano casi en piloto automático pues su mente aún seguía en blanco. Ni siquiera supo cómo había llegado, sólo comprendió dónde se hallaba porque su hermano ya lo esperaba abajo, celular en mano. Al aparcar, tardó más de un minuto en decidirse a salir del vehículo porque intuía el aspecto horrible que presentaba.

— Imbécil.

— Ya.

— Eres un idiota.

— Suficiente.

— No, no lo es. Recién empiezo.

— ¡Te he dicho que es suficiente, retrasado!

— El retrasado eres tú, mírate la cara. Ridículo, ni la única neurona que tienes te funcionó a tiempo.

— Cerdo estúpido…

Y antes de lo que hubiese imaginado, nuevamente se encontraba en el suelo. Al menos estaba en un departamento y conocía los movimientos de su contrincante. Ambos se golpearon, se propinaron patadas y se arrojaron objetos durante largos minutos, insultos de por medio.

— Ahora te quiero ver con Shouyo, maldito infeliz. A ver si le lloras por que te perdone.

— No tiene que perdonarme nada, hice un acto heroico que tu cerebro diminuto no puede comprender.

Atsumu propinó una patada que Osamu supo esquivar; empujó violentamente una silla en su dirección, golpeándole la cadera.

La vibración de su teléfono le anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Ambos detuvieron la contienda mientras Atsumu desbloqueaba la pantalla del teléfono.

" _Te has pasado. Vamos a tener que hablar esto seriamente."_

— ¿Ya te mandó a la mierda?

— Cállate. No, sólo está enojado. Creo.

— Vas a tener que replantearte realmente cómo carajo…

En ese instante, el celular de Osamu comenzó a vibrar, pero aquello era una llamada entrante. El dueño del teléfono chasqueó la lengua al verse interrumpido pero, al leer la persona que lo llamaba, su expresión cambió. Fue sutil, pero Atsumu conocía tan bien su propio rostro reflejado en el de su hermano que había notado la sombra de inseguridad en sus ojos.

— Si, Akaashi. No, no te preocupes. Dime. ¿ _Qué_?

A Atsumu aquello ya le había interesado desde que había oído el nombre de Akaashi. Sabía que su hermano había entablado alguna especie de amistad con Keiji Akaashi, pero no sabía qué tan profunda era ni desde cuándo había comenzado. Se había olvidado completamente de aquel otro conflicto que había quedado flotando hacía unas semanas atrás, concentrado en desconfiar de Kageyama y aguardando a que Hinata se decidiera a acercarse a él otra vez; sin embargo, lo que lo había hecho dejar de fingir que no prestaba atención a la charla había sido el tono de incredulidad mezclado con odio en la voz de su hermano, que se paseaba de la cocina al living y del living a los cuartos.

No iba a levantarse y seguirlo, que se quedara allí.

— ¿Cómo sabe dónde…? Ah, claro. Está en tu legajo. ¿Pudiste lograr que se fuera? _¿Cómo?_

Bueno, tuvo que levantarse y seguirlo hasta el cuarto, sino no iba a poder oír. ¿Es que a su hermano le gustaba repetir todo después?

— Mira, Akaashi. Creo que esto ya se ha salido de las manos. Es acoso. No, no digo eso. Bueno, sí. Vas a tener que decírselo a Bokuto.

Hablaron unos minutos más pero de cuestiones que a Atsumu se le escapaban. Aún recordaba el momento en el que los había visto besándose afuera de la casa de Daichi Sawamura. Todo parecía encajar y todo parecía encaminado. Era cierto que en aquel último tiempo Bokuto había estado raro, pero no había tenido ni siquiera las ganas para inmiscuirse. Aún.

Finalmente, Osamu colgó la maldita llamada y se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono hasta que este se apagó del todo.

— ¿Y bien?

— Claramente hay personas que tienen problemas más graves que los tuyos, Tsumu.

— Cuéntame todo. Estoy listo para inmiscuirme en otro conflicto sin que me llamen.

* * *

**Bien. Algunas pequeñas grandes aclaraciones :D**

**Como aclaré ayer en mi muro, ahora se viene el otro gran problema (?) No se preocupen que Atsumu y Hinata siempre van a encontrar la manera de seguir cagándola, siempre. Pero el problemita que se viene ahora es de Bokuto y Akaashi (obviamente luego de que estos dos resuelvan el desastre de Atsumu). Recuerdo que "El Huracán" es otro fanfic alineado a éste, si lo salteaste en la nota aclaratoria, te recomiendo leerlo (?)**

**Por otro lado, para el que me lea y le guste también, en breve comenzaré a publicar otro fanfic, ésta vez un AU, pero IwaOi. Se los recomiendo habrá drama (?)**

**Bueno, ya saben: leo todos sus comentarios, los amo! 3**

**Nos leemos por acá, por otra plataforma o por FB!**


	11. 11

**Hola mis pupis! xD**

**Bueno, aún no superé la crisis del capítulo 392, pero hay que ser fuertes (?) Hay muchos fanfics por escribir y no lo hacen solos.**

**Acá vamos!**

* * *

**_Te idealicé a mi lado en mis noches y días_ **

**_Y me aferré a la idea que tu eras el amor de mi vida_ **

— Entonces, ahora sí que tengo ganas de matarlo, ¿entiendes, Oikawa-san? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esta idiotez?

Hinata Shouyo, celular en mano, cabellos revueltos y rostro sonrojado de haber estado llorando y maldiciendo por horas sin descanso alguno -de ninguna de las dos cosas, para desgracia de Oikawa - había decidido patear la mesa ratona que tenía enfrente suyo mientras se desparramaba todavía más en el sofá del departamento de Iwaizumi. Al oír el chirrido siniestro del mueble y el impacto de un florero cayendo - gracias al cielo, vacío - sobre la madera, Oikawa procedió a subir el volumen de la música un _poquito_ más.

— Al menos se rompieron la cara entre ellos, Shouyo. Mírale el lado bueno.

— Bueno, sí. ¡No, esa no es la cuestión!

**_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón_ **

**_Por haberte confiando sin dudar mi corazón_ **

— _¿Intentó comunicarse contigo?_

— Claro, ya me ha llamado como...no sé, mil veces. Igual y ahora se ha calmado. No habrán vuelto a pelear, ¿no?

— No lo creo, ambos están custodiados.

**_Perdón, perdón, perdón_ **

**_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor_ **

**_Y te pido perdón_ **

**_Por haber esperado demasiado_ **

**_De un perdedor_ **

La verdad de todos los hechos era que la situación en sí no era graciosa, sobre todo porque el que peor la estaba pasando era Hinata. El pobre muchacho se había encontrado con que al fin su historia de amor turbulenta y tensa se había resuelto con finales felices - y qué finales, si aquello no era el comienzo de una vida sexual activa y prolífica para el pelirrojo que Oikawa no iba a envidiar, _para nada_ \- y todo parecía finalmente encajar. Atsumu Miya no había estallado cuando Hinata le había contado todos los sucesos ocurridos en la maldita fiesta y habían formalizado su relación después de aclarados varios puntos - que por lo que Hinata le había alcanzado a comentar entre insultos y miradas perdidas en medio del relato, les había costado _toda la noche del sábado_ \- y todo parecía volver a una normalidad temporal y superflua, porque Oikawa sabía perfectamente que todo lo que rodeaba a Shouyo no podía ser normal ni durar demasiado en paz.

Por supuesto, la bomba de tiempo no se había hecho esperar, pese a que los cálculos matemáticos y expertos de Oikawa habían vaticinado que Atsumu iba a explotar en el momento o poco después que Hinata le revelara toda la verdad de aquella noche. Había tardado _más de un día_ en procesar la información o, en todo caso, en malinterpretarla para tener una excusa válida y ahí Oikawa ya estaba perdido, desorientado.

No sabía si Atsumu era idiota o demasiado inteligente. Quería inclinarse por la segunda, visto y considerando los antecedentes.

Había sabido esperar a que las aguas bajaran, a que Hinata se sintiera seguro y quitara el ojo del conflicto confiado en que éste ya se había resuelto. Por supuesto que se había resuelto, pero desde _su_ perspectiva. Considerando la clase de sujetos con los que se había enredado e independientemente del resultado final, ¿de verdad Shouyo había sido tan iluso como para pensar que toda aquella cuestión iba a resolverse sin más, con besos y abrazos, con la idea de una relación perfecta y dejando atrás al tercero en discordia?

Se notaba que había leído muchas novelas o visto muchas películas románticas, porque Oikawa no le había enseñado aquello. Si él mismo se proyectaba en aquella situación y salvando las distancias...habría actuado igual que Miya. Si algún mequetrefe intentaba interponerse entre Iwaizumi y él, Oikawa estaba seguro de que se las habría ingeniado para que su muerte pareciera un accidente…¿qué estaba pensando, _por todos los cielos_ , si Iwaizumi y él no eran pareja?

**_Me dabas las señales pero no las veía_ **

**_Creía que un día de pronto tu cambiarías_ **

— Pero...Mierdakawa, ¿Qué basura es esa?

Oikawa se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Iwaizumi surgiendo de la cocina hacia el living. Se incorporó desde su posición cerca de la radio y lo ayudó a acomodar algunas cosas que había traído de la cocina en un intento por tapar los problemas de Hinata con comida. Había funcionado, al menos evitaba que pensara demasiado y cuando quería comenzar su indignación nuevamente se ahogaba, haciéndolo callar otra vez.

— Creo que voy a preparar mate.

— Me llenas el departamento de yerba y te mato.

— ¿Ya estuviste hurgando entre las cosas que traje, Iwa-chan? Apenas y abrí el bolso de mano.

— Dejaste los paquetes sobre la mesada y tuve que inspeccionar. Creí que era droga.

— Lo es.— levantó ambos brazos ante la cara de pocos amigos de Iwaizumi intentando defenderse del ataque.— ¡No de esa! No habría pasado por el control del aeropuerto, Iwa-chan.

**_Hoy pido perdón, perdón, perdón_ **

**_Por haberte confiando sin dudar mi corazón_ **

— Quita esa mierda. Ahora. Hinata no está para escuchar tus porquerías.

— Está bien, Iwaizumi-san, no me molesta. Yo soy la molestia aquí…

— Tonterías, Shouyo. Siéntete como en casa.

— Es _mi_ casa.

— Detalles.

Oikawa le restó importancia pero era muy consciente de que se hallaba en el departamento de Iwaizumi y que debía tener cuidado con algunas cuestiones. El pobre hombre ya había traspasado el límite de tolerancia que Oikawa le conocía ya hacía varias horas, y el hecho de que aún no lo hubiese asesinado ya hablaba de todos los ejercicios de relajación y resistencia mental que había estado implementando en aquel tiempo de ausencia. Cuánto había madurado Iwaizumi sin él...

El hecho de que él ocupara su departamento en forma temporal hasta que Oikawa volviera a Miyagi ya había sido el primer tema de discusión ni bien había notado que Iwaizumi no volvía a su trabajo y lo llevaba hasta allí, simple y llanamente porque no quería ser una carga. Luego, Hinata había querido verlo a toda costa para explicarle en persona lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado y los sucesos del domingo e Iwaizumi había tenido que oírlo _todo_ , detalles escabrosos de por medio.

Se merecía el cielo y mucho más, pobre santo.

Sin embargo, a Oikawa la humildad y los buenos modos se le habían disuelto ni bien había pasado toda la tarde quitando pertenencias de los bolsos de mano, acomodando alguna que otra prenda en la habitación de Iwaizumi - porque ese había sido otro foco de conflicto, había una sola cama y el otro se había negado a que alguno de los dos durmiera en el incómodo sofá - bañándose y adueñándose del lugar mientras Hinata llegaba mitad enfurecido, mitad compungido y también se instalaba en el lugar como si fuera suyo, todo bajo la supervisión tensa de Iwaizumi que no sabía realmente qué hacer, por lo que había dado vueltas por el departamento mientras...bueno, mientras Oikawa elegía canciones melódicas, Hinata gritaba y ambos se ponían al día de las últimas 24-48 horas.

**_There's a thousand words that I could say_ **

**_To make you come home_ **

**_Oh, seems so long ago you walked away_ **

**_Left me alone_ **

— Esto va a peor.

**_Was it something I said_ **

**_To make you turn away?_ **

**_To make you walk out and leave me cold_ **

Oikawa subió el volumen de la canción cuando notó el aura maligna de Iwaizumi. Fuera, un sonido extraño llamó la atención de los tres.

— ¿En qué momento anocheció?.— Oikawa se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina. Al abrirla, una corriente de aire frío ingresó golpeándolo de lleno.— ¿Tormenta?

— Estaba pronosticado lluvia para hoy.

**_If I could just find a way_ **

**_To make it so that you were right here_ **

**_But right now…_ **

Dejó la ventana abierta para que el living se despejara un poco y se dirigió a la cocina; había tenido a bien ocultar el termo y el mate en la parte posterior de una de las estanterías para que Iwaizumi no los detectara aún. Al sacar el termo que rezaba _Stanley_ en su superficie verdosa, Oikawa sintió las piernas flaquear al imaginarse aquel preciado objeto resbalando de las manos de Iwaizumi y cayendo indefectiblemente al suelo, estallando. Aquella maldita cosa valía una fortuna y no iba a conseguirlo allí. Colocó la jarra eléctrica para calentar más rápido el agua mientras abría uno de los paquetes ya abiertos de yerba y preparaba el mate, pensando en que iba a tener que colocarle un cartel al termo si no quería terminar en llanto…

**_I've been sitting here_ **

**_Can't get you off my mind_ **

**_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_ **

— Oikawa-san.— el paquete de yerba tembló en sus manos y partículas de la misma mezcladas con polvo del paquete salieron despedidas hacia su rostro cuando lo presionó en un acto inconsciente.

— Maldita sea, Shouyo, estoy compenetrado con la canción, avísame que vas a aparecerte así.

— Lo siento, es que...es que, yo…

— ¿Qué?

— Atsumu está abajo.

**_I've drove myself insane_ **

**_Wishing I could touch your face_ **

**_But the truth remains.._ **

Oikawa terminó de acomodar las cosas sobre la mesada y retiró la jarra eléctrica con el agua casi hirviendo, chasqueando la lengua en el proceso. No tenía que hervir, iba a quemarse la yerba. Con el ceño fruncido, volteó el rostro hacia Hinata, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Eh?¿Abajo, dónde?

— Aquí, en el edificio.— varios segundos después, Oikawa comprendió a lo que se refería, casi soltando la jarra de repente.

— Pero, cómo…¡esto es imprevisto! ¿Le diste la dirección, acaso?

— Yo no fui.

Había sido Iwaizumi. Se le había adelantado, ¿por qué no le consultaba esas decisiones tan importantes? Oikawa tenía que preparar el terreno para que todo saliera bien en un futuro, esto…

— Yo…

— Quieres verlo.— vertió el agua en el mate. Chupó de la bombilla una, dos veces. Puso más agua. Volvió a probar y el resultado le pareció aceptable.— ¿O me equivoco?

— Sí, quiero. Pero…

— Sólo escucha lo que tenga para decirte. No te adelantes, no lo insultes ni le recrimines nada, que caiga él primero, Shouyo. No debes dar el brazo a torcer, que alguna maldita vez sea él quien te pida disculpas.

Había hablado demasiado rápido y por la expresión en el rostro de Hinata había comprendido la mitad de lo que le había dicho. Aquello no iba a salir bien. Iban a terminar discutiendo, y no era el objetivo. Iba a tener que intervenir, indefectiblemente.

**_You're gone.._ **

**_You're gone.._ **

**_Baby you're gone_ **

**_Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone…_ **

— Dame un momento, Shouyo.

Vertió un poco más de agua en el mate y se lo pasó a Shouyo, quien lo tomó en sus manos en un acto mecánico. Oikawa abandonó la cocina raudamente y se dirigió como una bala hacia la habitación de Iwaizumi, donde éste estaba acomodando una camisa y un par de pantalones para el día siguiente.

— Iwa-chan, hay cosas que tienes que consultármelas antes de hacerlas, sabes. Me duele que me ocultes cosas.

— No seas ridículo. No te oculté nada, pero estoy harto.

— Es mi amigo, necesita contención.

— Ya sé, estúpido.— Iwaizumi soltó los pantalones y se volteó hacia él, despeinándose mientras parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas.— Pero llorando y rompiéndome la mesa no va a solucionar nada. Tiene que hablar con el otro idiota.

— ¿Oíste la patada? Pensé que había logrado camuflarla con la música.

— Con esa "música" no camuflas nada, Basurakawa.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces, ¿qué?

— ¿A qué viene Miya aquí?

— A hablar con Hinata.

— En mi casa no entra.— Iwaizumi torció el gesto y su rostro se ensombreció. Oikawa vislumbró los cuernos al menos una milésima de segundo.

— Quizás tenga que recordártelo, pero…

— Si, si. Ya sé, es tu departamento, Iwa-chan.

— Además de eso. Tengo que recordarte que ese sujeto que está ahí abajo esperando le dejó un ojo negro a Kageyama.

— Que pase nomás, debemos hacerlo sentir como en casa, Iwa-chan.

— Basura inmunda. Entonces, que suba porque yo no voy a bajar.

Iwaizumi salió de la habitación chocando a Oikawa en el proceso, bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Oikawa sonrió mientras lo seguía, aunque a último momento cambió de parecer. Mientras Iwaizumi intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra con Hinata en la cocina, Oikawa se dirigió a la notebook que estaba conectada a los parlantes de la radio para cambiar la música un tanto depresiva que venían escuchando.

Para amenizar el ambiente.

Oikawa vio por el rabillo del ojo que Iwaizumi y Hinata se movían en bloque hacia la puerta o, mejor dicho, hacia el intercomunicador de la planta baja del edificio. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con Hinata escribiendo furiosamente en su celular mientras Oikawa hablaba con Atsumu - quería creer - y presionaba el botón que abría la puerta del edificio.

— ¿Le has dicho sexto piso, departamento B?

— Sí, y tú se lo acabas de decir, Iwaizumi-san.

— Sólo por si acaso...Oikawa, _¿qué estás haciendo?_

— Abre la puerta, necesito escuchar el elevador para saber cuándo reproducir el tema.

Pese a la expresión furibunda de Iwaizumi, éste obedeció el pedido de Oikawa y abrió la puerta. Hinata había soltado el celular y había vuelto de la cocina con el termo bajo el brazo y el mate en la mano, conmoviendo a Oikawa. Las enseñanzas no habían sido olvidadas, después de todo. Hinata vertía agua y sorbía compulsivamente de la bombilla ante la mirada insegura y un tanto temerosa de Iwaizumi, y justo en el momento en el que Oikawa le iba a pedir que lo probase para ver su rostro, se oyó el sonido característico del elevador deteniéndose.

— Ahora, ¡cierra la puerta, Iwa-chan!

— Pero, ¿qué…?

— Sólo hazlo, maldita sea.

Iwaizumi cerró de un portazo sin emitir más sonido, y Oikawa vio en su rostro la furia personificada. Bien, había alcanzado el nuevo límite de su tolerancia.

Y pulsó _Reproducir_.

— ¡Pero qué es esto!

— Cumbia, Iwa-chan. Ya la has oído antes, no te hagas.

— Me gusta.— terció Hinata con una sonrisa mientras seguía succionando obsesivamente de la bombilla, delatando sus nervios.

— Estás intentando ponernos en ambiente, ¿no?

— ¿Tanto vas a conocerme, Iwa-chan?

**_Fuiste mi vida, fuiste mi pasión, fuiste mi sueño_ **

**_Mi mejor canción, todo eso fuiste, pero perdiste._ **

**_Fuiste mi orgullo, fuiste mi verdad_ **

**_Y también fuiste mi felicidad_ **

**_Todo eso fuiste pero perdiste._ **

Sonó el timbre del departamento y los tres saltaron en su sitio.

— Shouyo, cuidado con ese termo, por favor te lo pido.

— Lo dejaré aquí, yo atiendo, Iwaizumi-san.

— No, Shouyo, voy yo a recibirlo. Es momento de que conozca a Atsumu-chan en persona, así que…

— Voy yo.

El tono de Iwaizumi no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Hinata retrocedió dos pasos de la puerta y Oikawa avanzó, posando sus manos en los hombros del menor. Iwaizumi volvió a torcer el gesto cuando vio a ambos con expresiones falsamente asustadas en sus rostros.

— Quédense aquí, especialmente tú, Mierdakawa.

— Sí, señor.

Iwaizumi abrió la puerta y salió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo ver a Miya del otro lado del umbral. Ambos oyeron voces y Hinata comenzó a farfullar, el tic nervioso de su pierna apareciendo nuevamente.

— Oikawa-san, ¿Qué debo decirle?

— Nada, tú sólo escucha. Deja que se disculpe por lo que hizo, Shouyo.

— Pero...en sí me molesta que haya ido a hablar con Kageyama a mis espaldas, no que le haya roto la cara.— la sinceridad de Hinata pasmó momentáneamente a Oikawa, quien presionó sus hombros un poco más.

— A mi también me molesta lo mismo, pero que sufra un poquito, se lo merece. Ahora, déjame hacer mi entrada triunfal porque Iwa-chan me quita protagonismo.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, Oikawa se dirigió a la puerta y realizó el mismo procedimiento que Iwaizumi, sólo que azotó la misma al salir, provocando que ambos sujetos voltearan a verlo. Oikawa sembró en su rostro la expresión más neutra y estoica que pudo pese a que podía incluso percibir la energía negativa de Iwaizumi llegando hasta su posición. Si prestaba un poco de atención incluso podía ver por el rabillo del ojo el aura negra creciendo en altura a un costado, frente a él.

Sin embargo, Oikawa sólo tenía puestos sus ojos en Atsumu Miya, frente a él. Lo primero que notó y no pudo dejar pasar era el hecho de que aquel tipo era más joven y _más alto_ que él. Lo segundo fue que se había cambiado el tinte del cabello por uno más claro y se lo había cortado de una manera que no estaba aprobando demasiado. Lo tercero - que fue lo que hizo flaquear la expresión en su rostro, una sonrisa asomándose - que notó fue un estigma de la trifulca con Kageyama en su labio inferior, un tanto inflamado.

— Atsumu-chan, veo que la charla con Tobio-kun no salió muy bien que digamos.

— No lo digas. Oikawa. — ambos se observaron con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, aunque la de Atsumu se torció por el dolor del labio.— Iwa-chan, ¿no nos ibas a presentar?

— Esto es como una pesadilla.— Iwaizumi cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Oikawa lo sintió expulsar el aire en forma violenta, brusca.— ¿Por qué tenían que juntarse los dos en el mismo espacio físico?

— Iwa-chan, que melodramático, como si te molestara tanto.

— Cierto, Iwa-chan. Ya quieres que este problema se resuelva de una puta vez.

— Voy a llorar.

— Tú no lloras, Iwa-chan.— Oikawa se adelantó un paso y detuvo a Iwaizumi con una mano, quien iba a interrumpirlo.— Por cierto…¿a qué has venido, Atsumu-chan? Después de semejante muestra de salvajismo.

— Vine a hablar con Shouyo. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

— Más te vale que no lo hagas. ¿Tobio-kun quedó muy mal?

— Oikawa…

— Shh, Iwa-chan. No arruines el momento.

— Para la mierda. Creo que le descoloqué la mandíbula, algo hizo un ruido raro cuando lo golpeé.

— ¿Ves, Iwa-chan? Un héroe sin capa.

— ¡Pero…!

— Vamos a dejar los tantos claros aquí, Atsumu-chan.

— Con Tsumu alcanza.

Oikawa percibió que el aire se enrarecía y no era precisamente Iwaizumi el que estaba a punto de explotar. Bueno, Iwaizumi sí estaba a punto de estallar, pero Miya también. La expresión en el rostro de Atsumu había cambiado sutilmente y Oikawa supo en ese momento que a aquel sujeto no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes. Bien.

Pues se acababa de encontrar con un muro, porque a él tampoco.

— Bueno, Tsumu. Mira, aquí todos estamos contentos de que le hayas roto la cara a Tobio-kun. Espera, Iwa-chan. Aprobamos tu demostración de hombría y yo particularmente apruebo tu relación con Shouyo.

— Pero tú…

— Chicos, por favor. Déjenme terminar.

Oikawa se veía en una situación peligrosa porque ambos estaban al borde de saltarle encima. Sin embargo, enalteció el hecho de que Atsumu no lo hiciera, que guardara silencio pese a su claro instinto homicida aflorando. Hinata ya le había comentado que Miya tenía un carácter explosivo y era poco tolerante a ciertas situaciones, y que se estuviera conteniendo con alguien que no conocía ya demostraba un mínimo de autocontrol que Oikawa necesitara que tuviese.

— Pero eso no significa que puedas ir por la vida golpeando a todo aquel que se le acerque. Ya has notado que el enano tiene como un imán.

— Para atraer gente de mierda.

— Claro está.— Oikawa sonrió cuando Atsumu entrecerró los ojos, acercándose un poco más a él. Iwaizumi lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

— Yo me gané el derecho de golpearlo antes que tú. Aléjate, Miya.

— Eso, aléjate. Pero bueno, básicamente eso. No te conviertas en otro tóxico, que Tobio-kun hay uno sólo.

— Ya. ¿Puedo hablar con Shouyo? Me estoy poniendo nervioso.

— Yo también.

— Y yo. Pero tranquilo que todo saldrá bien.— Iwaizumi iba a separarlos otra vez porque Oikawa le había guiñado un ojo a Atsumu y en el estado en el que éste se hallaba lo había tomado como una provocación.

— ¿Tsumu?

Los tres voltearon y Hinata retrocedió en el marco de la puerta. Visto desde su punto de vista, Oikawa creyó notar que el menor se había amedrentado un poco. Los tres le llevaban casi 15 centímetros de altura, y los tres tenían una expresión enrarecida en el rostro, el aura de Iwaizumi fluyendo incluso por el recodo de la escalera de emergencia. Sin embargo, cuando Atsumu divisó y reconoció a Hinata, empujó a ambos para hacerse lugar hasta llegar al otro. Iwaizumi se adelantó para golpearlo pero Oikawa lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

Si bien ninguno de los dos hablaba, Oikawa se había percatado que se estaban comunicando a través de la mirada. Los ojos castaños de Hinata brillaban sin parpadear mientras parecía evaluar la herida que Atsumu tenía en el labio. Lo vio levantando la mano y acariciando la boca partida del otro, quien se dejó hacer como un perro adiestrado.

Como un zorro domesticado.

Oikawa estaba listo para ver y oír esa conversación.

— Iwa-chan, déjalos. Mírale la cara a Shouyo.

— ¿Por qué susurras si pueden oírte?

— Porque no nos oyen, están en su pequeña esfera de amor.

— Que no sea en mi departamento, por favor. Pasen de una vez, Hinata, muestra modales.

— ¡S-Sí!

Mientras empujaba a Iwaizumi - quien se resistía a ingresar a su propia vivienda - a Oikawa no se le pasó el hecho de que Hinata había tomado de la mano a Atsumu, como si aquella bestia necesitara que lo guiaran puertas adentro…

**_Fuiste mi vida, fuiste mi pasión, fuiste mi sueño_ **

**_Mi mejor canción, todo eso fuiste, pero perdiste._ **

**_Fuiste mi orgullo, fuiste mi verdad_ **

**_Y también fuiste mi felicidad_ **

**_Todo eso fuiste pero perdiste._ **

— Gilda dándonos la ambientación ideal.

— Oikawa, no lo voy a decir dos veces. Apaga eso, ya. ¡No puedo ni siquiera hablarte sin gritarte de lo alto que está el volumen!

— No está tan alto tampoco. Shouyo, si quieres apaga el reproductor. Con Hajime estaremos en la cocina.

— C-Claro.

— No vas a darme tregua, ¿verdad?

— Lo siento, Tsumu-chan. Casa ajena, respeta las reglas.

— Qué...espera...cómo...yo no…

— Iwa-chan, como si nunca te hubiese llamado por tu nombre, contrólate por favor.

Nuevamente, Iwaizumi se vio empujado, ahora hacia la cocina. En realidad, la cocina y el living sólo estaban separados por una puerta que Oikawa dejó entreabierta; pronto dejó de escuchar a Gilda y el sonido de las voces amortiguadas le llegó demasiado bajo. Se adosó a la puerta entreabierta para oír mejor, Iwaizumi aún recuperándose.

— Pero…

— Basta, Iwa-chan. Déjame oír.

— Yo no quiero estar aquí, me rehúso. No me gusta espiar a la gente, Basurakawa.

— Ya lo has hecho antes.

— ¡Pero no tan evidente!

— Grita un poco más fuerte a ver si se vuelve todavía más evidente, Iwa-chan.

— Oikawa, por favor.

No sabía qué lo había impactado más, si que Iwaizumi hubiese aflojado el tono fastidiado, que no lo hubiese insultado, que le hubiese pedido amablemente o que estuviese jalando inofensivamente de su camiseta. Oikawa volteó pasmado hacia él para encontrarlo prácticamente adosado a su cuerpo; Iwaizumi colocó una mano en su hombro para evitar que Oikawa chocara contra él al darse la vuelta y sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Ya habían pasado aquella situación una infinidad de veces, sobre todo cuando había golpes de por medio. ¿Por qué Oikawa sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele en cualquier momento del pecho y su garganta se había quedado completamente seca?¿Y por qué rayos Iwaizumi estaba tan sonrojado?

— Mira, ya sé que me comporté...que...cometí un desliz.

— Un desliz.

— Eso. Aún así, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

Oikawa apoyó una mano contra la pared para no caer sobre la puerta y delatar lo obvio, repentinamente interesado en la conversación ajena del otro lado; Iwaizumi se pegó más a su espalda empujándolo, también intentando oír. De repente, Oikawa se sintió sofocado y no sabía si era por el espacio reducido o si se trataba del perfume de Iwaizumi inundando sus fosas nasales.

— Tsumu…

— ¡Ya sé que está mal! No tendría que haberle pegado, yo...yo fui a hablar con él. Mi intención no era lastimarlo.

— Es decir, que la culpa es de Kageyama.

— Siempre.

— Tsumu, no te va a hacer daño que por una vez reconozcas un error, ¿sabes? Reconoce que fue un error haber ido y no habérmelo dicho. ¿A qué fuiste? De última, es un problema que yo tengo que resolver con él.

— ¿Tú también con el mismo cuento?

— Maldita sea, Shouyo, te dije que no hablaras. Me cago en Tobio-kun.- susurró Oikawa intentando hacerse espacio porque Iwaizumi ya lo estaba aplastando.— Iwa-chan, me falta el aire. Tu presencia me abruma.

— Y la tuya me molesta. No me dejas oír.

Un sonido estrangulado surgió de la garganta de Oikawa cuando Iwaizumi farfulló aquello con voz grave detrás de su oreja izquierda, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

— ¿Qué cuento? Es así. Tienes que entender que resuelvo mis problemas yo sólo. Si no puedes confiar en mi…

— Ay, por favor. ¡Se empoderó _justo ahora_!

— Mierdakawa, ¡cállate!

— Confío en ti, Shouyo. Cariño, no es eso...es...soy un idiota. No quiero perderte.

Los otros tres presentes se quedaron mudos de repente. Oikawa cubrió su boca con una mano mientras Iwaizumi le daba un codazo, no sabía si para que no gritara o porque también estaba emocionado. los segundos transcurrieron y ninguno habló. Oikawa no se animaba a entreabrir más la puerta por miedo a que desviaran su atención hacia ellos.

— No vas a perderme, tonto.— un momento de silencio y el sonido de un beso se dejó oír. Y otro codazo.— Pero hay cosas que tenemos que hablar.

— Ya. No voy a cambiar, y lo sabes.— Oikawa rodó los ojos. ¿Era posible que Miya no bajara la guardia un sólo momento?.-—Pero puedo mejorar. Un poco más.

— Ya quisieras.

— Te gusta lastimar mi ego, ¿no es así?

— Ese ego necesita que alguien lo desinfle un poco. ¿Te has curado esa herida? Se ve mal.

— No es nada. He tenido mucho peores.

— Pero con Samu tenían quien les desinfectara las heridas, déjame ver…

— Shouyo, ahora no...

Oikawa deseaba ver qué clase de escena se estaba desarrollando en el living del departamento de Iwaizumi, sobre todo por los ruidos de forcejeo que lograban filtrarse por la puerta entreabierta; visto y considerando el tono tranquilo con el que ambos se comunicaban la primera tormenta había pasado, aunque eso Oikawa ya lo sabía. El armador conocía a Hinata y sabía de buenas a primeras que él también era una persona de armas tomar, le gustaba quedarse con la última palabra y, bien como _él mismo_ acababa de decirle a Atsumu, solía resolver los conflictos por sí mismo.

¡Le estaba echando en cara a Miya lo que él mismo hubiese hecho! ¿O no había sido eso lo que el mayor había intentado, arrancar el problema de raíz? Sólo que Kageyama era un hueso duro de roer...si fuese tan fácil deshacerse de él, lo hubiese podido hacer en la secundaria...ah no, Iwaizumi.

— Iwa-chan, tengo que abrir la puerta un poquito. A ver si te mueves y me das espacio para maniobrar.

— Oikawa, se escucha bien. ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¡Ver!

Comenzó a farfullar empujando a Iwaizumi para que le diese lugar, porque en la incómoda posición en la que se hallaba — mitad contra la puerta, mitad contra la pared — le resultaba muy dificultoso entreabrir un poco más para poder espiar sin que los otros oyeran el sonido. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi _no se movía_. No es que Oikawa no tuviese la fuerza suficiente para desplazarlo e incluso tirarlo al suelo, pero aquello hubiese hecho demasiado ruido.

— Iwa-chan, maldita sea.

— Mierdakawa, tú no estuviste haciendo dieta todo éste tiempo, ¿no es así?

Oikawa ladeó el cuello y encaró a Iwaizumi quedando en una posición un tanto antinatural. Frunciendo el ceño, lo empujó otra vez con la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mi IMC está dentro de límites normales y no he aumentado ni un gramo.

— Te ha crecido el culo. Todavía más. Deja de empujarme con él, quieres.

El aludido abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, pero sencillamente las palabras no surgían de su garganta producto de la indignación que aquello le generaba; aún así, no tuvo tiempo a que su cerebro se recuperara del shock inicial porque Iwaizumi lo había empujado a su vez otra vez contra la pared al mismo tiempo que lograba entreabrir un poquito más la dichosa puerta; esperanzado como estaba por vislumbrar algo más de aquellos dos que seguían discutiendo, Oikawa percibió demasiado tarde la mano que se había apoyado en su trasero, apretando.

— Sí, definitivamente está más gordo.

— Más carne para agarrar, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa no iba a voltearse, esa vez no. Tenía un sonrojo de los mil demonios y apenas había podido soltar aquello para no quedar tan expuesto en su pena, como si se tratara de una quinceañera. ¿En qué momento Iwaizumi se había vuelto tan atrevido? La mano seguía allí, presionando uno de sus glúteos, y Oikawa tuvo el leve presentimiento, la sutil intuición de que si no frenaba aquello en ese mismo momento, Iwaizumi iba a avanzar en el terreno de su cuerpo.

Avergonzado y acobardado de sus propias emociones y sensaciones, abrió bruscamente la puerta de la cocina cuando vio a Hinata abrazándose de manera poco romántica con Atsumu.

— ¡En mi casa porquerías, no!

— ¡Oikawa, maldita sea! ¡No es tu casa, y no están haciendo nada!

— Aún.

Hinata se sobresaltó entre los brazos de Atsumu; éste había generado una especie de campo de protección donde resguardaba a Shouyo, quien parecía muy cómodo con el rostro aplastado contra el torso del otro. A regañadientes el mayor accedió a soltarlo cuando ambos salieron raudamente de la cocina. Ah, así que _aquella_ era la verdadera expresión del rostro de Miya.

Oikawa iba a tomar nota del perfil de enfermos mentales que le atraían a Hinata. O que éste atraía inconscientemente, no sabía cuál era peor.

— Bueno, Oikawa-san, ¡no te alteres! Sólo estábamos conversando, es todo.

— Ya lo sé, lo oí todo.— Iwaizumi cubrió su rostro con ambas manos detrás de Oikawa, presa del odio y la pena.

— ¿No te da ni una pizca de vergüenza admitirlo?

— Para nada. Tsumu-chan, voy a declararte pareja oficial de Shouyo bajo ciertas condiciones.

— Soy todo oídos.

El tono melifluo que había utilizado para decir aquello alteró un poco a Oikawa, pero no lo dejó entrever. Se notaba que aquel infeliz estaba acostumbrado a sobrar a la gente y a las situaciones que no consideraba de importancia, y Oikawa no iba a permitir que se le pasara por arriba. No tan fácil.

— No golpees a la gente que se acerque a Shouyo, o por lo menos disimula. Reconoce un error de vez en cuando, aunque sea para contentarlo a él. No quiero nietos todavía, soy muy joven para convertirme en abuelo.

— ¡¿Cómo que para contentarme a mí?! ¡Así no era!

— Oikawa, ¡no es tu hijo! Le estás quitando el puesto a Daichi y Sugawara, ¿eres consciente de eso?

Oikawa al fin se atrevió a voltear hacia Iwaizumi. Éste lo observaba igual que siempre, con una mezcla de furia y gracia que hacían un extraño contraste en su rostro. Sus ojos de aquel extraño color verdoso estudiaban su rostro a gran velocidad, y si no conociera de hacía tantos años a Iwaizumi, Oikawa no podría haber notado el dejo de inseguridad que había en ellos.

Al menos no era el único que se había visto afectado por la escenita de la puerta, y eso que la había provocado el mismo Iwaizumi. Al pobre le generaba incertidumbre saber si Oikawa se había sentido incómodo o fastidiado con aquel roce, y aquello no hizo más que provocarle un sentimiento similar a la ternura.

Iwaizumi tenía un lado suave y esponjoso por ahí, y no era su cabello.

— Los veo muy ausentes, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ésta situación, Iwa-chan.

— Y vas a hacerlo tú.

— Claro. Quién más idóneo que yo.

— Hinata, Miya. Un placer haberlos tenido aquí, váyanse ahora que todavía pueden.

— ¡Pero, Iwa-chan! ¡No discutas mi autoridad frente a la pareja de nuestro hijo de esa manera!

— Nuevamente, gracias.

Atsumu saludó a Iwaizumi esquivando deliberadamente a Oikawa. Éste por su parte, abrazó a Hinata y le repitió lo que ya le había dicho tantas veces antes que a esas alturas creía era ya hasta ridículo que no le hubiese ingresado en la poca materia gris que tenía en la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, Atsumu y Shouyo abandonaron en el departamento en paz mientras la tormenta afuera comenzaba a desatarse con furia; Oikawa vio a Iwaizumi cerrando la ventana que él había abierto minutos antes por el viento frío mezclado con lluvia que ingresaba al departamento.

Y una extraña sensación de incomodidad se instaló, ahora sí, en el pecho de Oikawa. Con una actitud nada propia de él, fue hacia la cocina en silencio y desarmó el mate, escondiendo el Stanley en un lugar seguro de las manos torpes de Iwaizumi. Chasqueó la lengua mientras desechaba la yerba ya fría, maldijo por lo bajo mientras lavaba el mate y farfulló un par de improperios hacia sí mismo recordándose que Iwaizumi era...Iwaizumi.

Ni más ni menos. La persona en la que más confiaba, la única a quien le contaba hasta su miedo más recóndito, aunque no hacía falta en la mayoría de los casos porque el otro ya los había visto incluso de lejos.

Entonces, ¿por qué se ponía así por algo tan nimio? Quizás le había jugado una broma, tal vez había ido en serio. Si ese había sido el caso...dudaba que aquella noche pudiera pegar un ojo en la misma cama que Iwaizumi.

— Oikawa.— ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Oikawa saltó sobresaltado en la cocina.— ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

— No me asustes así, Iwa-chan.

— Da igual. Voy a pedir comida, no tengo ganas de cocinar. Y tú no sabes, evidentemente. Cállate.— Oikawa había abierto la boca para replicar, pero la cerró en una sonrisa de disculpa.— ¿Quieres algo en particular?

— Lo que el señor de la casa disponga.

— Muérete.

Pese a que le había preguntado qué le sucedía a él, Oikawa tranquilamente podría haber formulado la misma pregunta. Iwaizumi parecía más violento de lo normal, y apenas le había contestado, había desaparecido de la cocina a paso demasiado rápido para una persona normal.

¿Qué eran, niños de 10 años?

Un trueno especialmente ruidoso volvió a sobresaltarlo. La lluvia comenzó a golpear con mayor intensidad contra los cristales de la ventana y el viento azotaba las paredes en un remolino bastante intenso.

El tiempo acompañaba un poco el estado actual de sus emociones. Estaba decidido, aquella noche no iba a poder dormir una mierda.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más. Con esto damos por terminada la primera tormenta del fanfic y bueno, se vienen dos más xD**

**Creo que los temas que Oikawa puso para amenizar los conocemos todos, pero por si acaso:**

**\- "Hoy te pido perdón", de Ha*Ash.**

**\- "Gone", de Nsync.**

**\- "Fuiste", de Gilda. (esta la conoce solo gente de Argentina, tenía que mezclar(?))**

**En breve voy a tener que armar una playlist con estos temones.**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. 12

**Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y listos para leer (?**

**Este capítulo es una especie de transición, pero no por eso menos importante en la construcción de la otra shipp, espero lo disfruten :)**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra hacerlos reír con las tonterías que escribo y que disfruten la trama xD**

**Les recuerdo para quienes no me sigan en fb o twt, mañana comenzaremos a publicar "Érase una vez", una IwaOi dentro del universo alterno del HQ quest!, espero nos veamos por allí también (abarcará otras shipps también porque nunca escribir sobre una sola, Chiru, siempre mezclar todo vos).**

**Sin más que añadir, ¡acá vamos!**

* * *

Como lo había vaticinado horas atrás, Oikawa no podía dormir.

A veces odiaba ser tan intuitivo. O quizás él mismo había provocado el insomnio de conciliación que lo estaba asesinando, a él y a su cintura. ¿Era realmente insomnio? A Oikawa le parecía que no.

Luego de darse la vuelta por enésima vez en la cama de Iwaizumi procurando no mover demasiado el colchón ni entrar en en contacto con el cuerpo inerte y petrificado del otro a unos centímetros de distancia, Oikawa se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era el maldito jet lag. Estaba teniendo un trastorno temporal del sueño provocado por el cambio del huso horario, y eso ya lo tendría que haber previsto incluso desde antes de tomar el avión; le había pasado algo muy parecido cuando había llegado a Argentina y le había costado casi 3 días acostumbrarse al cambio.

Maldijo internamente mientras acomodaba la almohada, intentando rememorar la conversación que había tenido con Iwaizumi mientras cenaban. A la mañana temprano, mientras Iwaizumi salía al mundo exterior y trabajaba como el hombre independiente y responsable que era, Oikawa tenía la incómoda tarea de sacar un turno con el traumatólogo que siempre lo había atendido en Japón en las ocasiones en las que se había lesionado. Recordar aquello le generó cierta sensación de malestar en el estómago pero no supo atribuirle la verdadera causa; no sabía si eran los nervios, la incertidumbre o sencillamente el jet lag haciendo de las suyas a esa hora.

Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. La espantosa sensación de opresión sobre la nuca le indicaba que en breve iba a sufrir una verdadera cefalea. Maldijo otra vez.

Estiró el cuello para divisar la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche.

Las 3:11 AM.

Ya estaba transitando la hora del Diablo.

Era momento de levantarse.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo logró sentarse e incorporarse sin que Iwaizumi se moviera ni su respiración pesada y demasiado lenta se modificara. Era increíble, pero dormía cual roca. Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina en busca de alguna medicación que le calmara el dolor antes de que empeorara, intentó rememorar si Iwaizumi siempre había tenido el sueño tan profundo. Su mente estaba un poco desorientada en esos momentos y lo deprimió un poco no poder recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que habían dormido juntos, ni siquiera en la casa de quién. Sí había sido hacía demasiado tiempo porque ambos aún vivían con sus respectivas familias…¿hacía tanto ya? ¿6 años?

Encendiendo la luz y rebuscando entre los cajones logró dar con un analgésico que no dudó en tomar rápidamente. Intentando que la píldora no quedara atravesada en su garganta mientras bebía agua se rindió sacando cuentas del tiempo que hacía no compartía una habitación con Iwaizumi. El pensamiento era tonto y carecía de importancia pero a Oikawa le había pegado la nostalgia a _esa hora_.

Luego de unos segundos se sentó en la mesada de la cocina. Su mente estaba un tanto en blanco, sus ojos fijos en el diseño de pequeños platos voladores en los pantalones de su pijama. ¿A Iwaizumi seguiría gustándole Godzilla? Seguro que sí. Seguía viendo toda película de dinosaurios y monstruos gigantes reptilianos que se le cruzaba en el paso, así que supuso que su adicción por el lagarto seguía tan en pie como la suya por los extraterrestres.

No la había desempacado aún, pero iba a tener que rebuscar entre las valijas la lámpara de ovnis que se había comprado en Argentina. Sólo para mostrársela a Iwaizumi.

No podía desempacar, después de todo. Su estancia en el departamento de Iwaizumi era temporal, lo suficiente para que pudiera organizarse con su familia y ver si podían recibirlo. Podía viajar o bien podía ir al consultorio del médico en Miyagi, después de todo lo había conocido ahí. No podía abusar de la amabilidad y de la tolerancia que Iwaizumi estaba teniendo con él, ya era…

Un trueno lejano le dejó saber que la tormenta aún no iba a retirarse. Se incorporó otra vez y caminó descalzo hasta la pequeña ventana de la cocina; el tiempo afuera estaba horrible aunque el viento había amainado y sólo caía una débil llovizna. Al tocar el vidrio sus dedos se congelaron...con razón estaba teniendo frío.

Volteó otra vez; iba a tener que prepararse un café. No, un té.

No.

Abrió la alacena donde había escondido el termo Stanley y retiró al mismo tiempo el paquete de yerba. Mientras ponía a calentar el agua en la jarra eléctrica, Oikawa recordó vagamente que Rodrigo le había comentado _al pasar_ que el mate provocaba insomnio en algunas personas. Bueno, si le sumaba más insomnio al que ya tenía quizás se potenciaban y se terminaba durmiendo, después de todo menos por menos siempre era más. En la mente retorcida de Oikawa.

Preparó todo el mate en un acto mecánico, ya conocido y realizado de memoria infinidad de veces. Aquella maldita cosa era adictiva y le había generado un grado de dependencia que a Oikawa no llegaba a agradarle del todo, pero con la cual no podía luchar. La añoranza ya comenzaba a pegarle fuerte incluso menos de tres días después de haber abandonado el otro país.

Se había olvidado de avisarle a Rodrigo que había llegado bien. ¿Era hora de escribirle sin que lo insultara de arriba abajo? Sí, creía que sí. Volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj de pared. 3:28 AM. Serían las…¿3 de la tarde allá?

Tomó uno, dos mates. Tres, para aclimatar la yerba con el agua caliente. Aquella vez había tenido especial cuidado de no dejarla hervir...y sus ojos divisaron la desgracia.

No, Tooru Oikawa. A esas horas, _no_.

Un frasco de café yacía observándolo desde la mesada contraria en la que él se había sentado. Era café instantáneo. Y Oikawa experimentaba un placer indescriptible por mezclar el mate con toda sustancia que se le interpusiera en el paso. ¿Iwaizumi no tendría cáscara de limón o naranja por ahí? El café no parecía la mejor opción considerando la hora, pero era tan tentador…

Recordó que había dejado el teléfono celular cargando en la habitación de Iwaizumi mientras revolvía la yerba y echaba el café en las profundidades del mate. Quizás, si se acordaba, le enviaría un mensaje cuando volviera a acostarse en un rato.

Se preguntó si la pequeña charla que Hinata tenía destinada para Atsumu habría salido bien. En realidad eso estaba claro, si no le habría enviado un mensaje o lo habría llamado. Ahora que había podido conocer al sujeto en cuestión en persona, Oikawa podía quedarse relativamente tranquilo. Era un provocador pero no un tóxico y parecía realmente compenetrado con Hinata. ¿Cómo es que ese enano poseía ese don de domar bestias?

— ¿Qué haces?

Ya se estaba cansando de los sobresaltos ese día.

— Iwa-chan, has algo de ruido si vas a acercarte así.

— No te vi en la cama y pensé que estabas descompuesto o algo.— Iwaizumi ingresó en la cocina con paso lento, sentándose en la mesa que él había ocupado antes. Sus ojos pasaban del termo, al mate, al frasco de café.— Comiste demasiado.

— Aún tengo angustia oral por el viaje.

— Claro. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sólo...no puedo dormir. El jet lag, ya sabes.

— Ya.

Y el silencio.

¿Cuándo un silencio se había vuelto incómodo en presencia de Iwaizumi? Nunca, ni siquiera luego de que discutían y ambos quedaban enfurruñados sin hablarle al otro por horas. Ahora, dentro de la pequeña cocina con la tormenta de fondo, Oikawa sintió una ambivalencia bastante graciosa. Por un lado deseaba salir corriendo y ocultarse debajo de las sábanas, aquel escudo insondable e indestructible. Por el otro, no tenía ningún deseo de huir y quería plantarse delante de Iwaizumi para preguntarle qué había sido aquello.

Y por qué los había vuelto tan estúpidos a ambos.

Le había tocado el culo, tampoco había sido la gran cosa. Sí, sí lo había sido. Si no Iwaizumi no estaría tan esquivo con él y Oikawa podría rellenar los espacios vacíos de la conversación.

— ¿Quieres probar?.— en un acto inconsciente, Oikawa le tendió el mate humeante a Iwaizumi. Éste frunció el ceño y observó lo que se le ofrecía como si fuese veneno.— Sólo tienes que chupar. Trata de no quemarte.

— Le has echado café, ¿verdad? No vamos a poder dormir, Idiotakawa.

— Dormir es para débiles.

— Mañana trabajo. Y tengo que recuperar horas.

— Entonces ve a dormir.

Oikawa retiró el brazo que sostenía el mate un poco ofuscado por la negativa del otro, aunque comprensible. A último momento, la mano de Iwaizumi se extendió hacia delante y tomó la de Oikawa deteniendo su movimiento. Sus dedos se rozaron, como tantas otras veces. Sus pieles entraron en contacto, un toque suave y superfluo en comparación con otros que habían tenido mientras jugaban o se golpeaban.

Entonces, ¿por qué Oikawa se sentía tan ansioso por que el otro no retirara su mano de allí nunca más?

— Quién necesita dormir.

Por supuesto, el intento de valentía de Iwaizumi quedó en eso, en sólo un intento. Se quemó como Oikawa había predicho pese a la advertencia; lo insultó, maldijo, soltó el mate y volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos. Maldijo otra vez. Y volvió a intentarlo. El resultado fue menos agresivo y más satisfactorio por la expresión de Iwaizumi.

— Es...raro. No siento la lengua.

— Eso es porque te quemaste, Iwa-chan. Mira, es así.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el mate y volvió a verter un poco de agua. Removió la bombilla y succionó suavemente una, dos. Tres veces hasta oír el sonido característico de que ya no había agua entre la yerba. El agua no estaba _tan_ caliente tampoco.

— ¿Ves? Es…

Había imágenes que no necesitaban una explicación. La cara de Iwaizumi en esos momentos era una de ellas. Parecía en blanco, hipnotizado. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas, sus ojos bien abiertos y su mandíbula estaba floja. Eso lo notó porque su boca estaba levemente entreabierta mientras no lo perdía de vista. No estaba parpadeando.

Parecía alucinado, incluso embelesado. Y el rostro de Oikawa se cubrió del fuego de la sangre ascendiendo desde su cuello.

Acababa de darle un beso indirecto a Iwaizumi a través de la bombilla, y no sólo eso. Había hecho una demostración magistral y perfecta de cómo chupar una bombilla.

Definitivamente los dos eran unos niños de 10 años en cuerpos de adultos.

— Es así. Prueba tú.

Oikawa le pasó el mate luego de verter agua nuevamente como si se tratara de una bomba de relojería e Iwaizumi lo tomó como si faltaran segundos para que detonara. Ambos se quedaron mirando el objeto inanimado sin mediar palabra hasta que Iwaizumi finalmente imitó la técnica ancestral de Oikawa.

— No está mal. Viniendo de ti, es todo un logro.

— Qué cruel eres, Iwa-chan. Todo lo que venga de mi es bueno.— la tensión en el ambiente pareció romperse temporalmente y ambos suspiraron _casi_ imperceptiblemente.

— Como esos pantalones. Son nuevos o yo no los conocía.

— Es un pijama nuevo. Y tengo en una de las valijas una lámpara de ovnis que me ayuda a dormir. No sabía que la necesitaba hasta que no pude separarme de ella.

— Nunca madurar, ¿verdad?

— Jamás.

— Yo…— Iwaizumi sorbió otra vez de la bombilla y le pasó el mate a Oikawa en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, agregó.— Me compré una réplica pequeña de Godzilla.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Iwa-chan. Me siento orgulloso.

— Yo también. Gasté la mitad de mi salario en ella.

— ¿Puedo verla?

— Claro.

Oikawa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad infantil en el rostro de Iwaizumi ante la perspectiva de mostrarle uno de sus tesoros. Recién en ese momento se percató de cuánto había extrañado aquella expresión. ¿Cómo es que podría haberla olvidado?

— Te la enseño si me muestras la maldita lámpara.

— Tengo que desarmar todo el equipaje porque no sé en cuál de las dos valijas la guardé, Iwa-chan. Y luego armarlo otra vez. No tengo ganas.

— ¿Y por qué vas a armarlo de nuevo? Pásame otro.

— Ahora mismo.

Y el ambiente volvió a enrarecerse mientras vertía un poco más de agua caliente y le pasaba el mate a Iwaizumi. En el silencio de la cocina parecía que incluso se estaban drogando con aquello, pasándoselo una y otra vez.

— Pensé que iba a asquearte.

— A ti parece gustarte.

Ah. También había extrañado esa sinceridad brutal que surgía cada tanto en Iwaizumi. Nada de insultos, nada de excusas tontas o de justificaciones mentirosas. A Iwaizumi le gustaba porque _a él_ le gustaba. Fin de la discusión.

— Al principio las costumbres de allá me chocaron un poco, pero ya viste que logré acostumbrarme. Hice propias algunas de ellas, como el mate.

— Puedo vivir con eso. Vamos, muéstrame la lámpara.

— Iwa-chan…

¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Que no quería desarmar las valijas no porque le costara volver a armarlas - hecho real - si no porque no quería hacerlo? Quizás Iwaizumi no lo comprendiera tan fácilmente, pero armar una valija y cerrarla era más que introducir ropa y objetos dentro. Era introducir recuerdos, anhelos y parte de su vida allí adentro con el objetivo de llevarlas a otro lugar, tal vez para siempre. Estaba siendo extremista, pero armar el equipaje otra vez en la casa de Iwaizumi significaba _irse_ de allí, llevarse consigo un trozo de su amigo como si eso fuera todo lo que podía obtener de él. Y no sabía cuándo iba a poder devolvérselo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo volvería a ese departamento.

No, no podía decirle aquello. No podía hacerle aquello a Iwaizumi porque lo notaría en su semblante. Notaría la tristeza que él no sabía ocultarle, y se pondría violento porque también lo afectaría. Probablemente lo golpearía, lo insultaría y le diría que estaba exagerando.

Por eso, respiró profundo cuando finalmente logró movilizar la cremallera de la primera valija en el cuarto de Iwaizumi. Habían encendido todas las luces y ya ambos estaban más despiertos que en la tarde; el equipaje prácticamente había salido propulsado por la presión que había estado ejerciendo dentro y eso ayudó a Oikawa a revolver un poco mejor.

— Pero qué mierda trajiste, ahí dentro tienes ropa como para vivir 3 meses seguidos.

— Esto me alcanza para una semana...Dios, no puedo creerlo, ¡aquí está!

Como si de un objeto de invaluable valor se tratara, Oikawa retiró una caja de tamaño mediano sepultada entre la ropa; mientras se sentaba en el suelo como un niño con un juguete nuevo, logró sacar el tesoro que allí dentro se escondía: era, en efecto, una lámpara nocturna relativamente pequeña.

— Eso no tiene forma de ovni.

— Nunca dije que tuviese forma de ovni. Mira.

Como pudo, estiró la mano hasta el enchufe de la pared y logró conectarla.

— Apaga la luz, Iwa-chan.

Y se hizo la magia. Oikawa nunca dejaba de sonreír cuando veía los cientos de ovnis proyectándose en las paredes, cambiando de color. A veces eran azules, otras, verdes. Podían parpadear incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación. Volteó a Iwaizumi con su propia felicidad infantil en el rostro y se vio reflejada en la del otro. Iwaizumi sonreía como un tonto, negando con la cabeza.

— Ahora veo por qué es un tesoro. Puedes dejarla encendida, si quieres.

— Pensaba cerrar la valija.

— Eso es imposible, menos a esta hora. Además, si no sacas la ropa de allí se te arrugará demasiado. Vamos, te mostraré la réplica.

Oikawa no agregó más, no era necesario. Iwaizumi no quería que rearmara el equipaje y él no tenía fuerzas para discutirle aquello, porque tampoco lo deseaba realmente. Dejó la dichosa lámpara en el suelo, a un costado de la valija mientras Iwaizumi encendía otra vez la luz de la habitación. Al menos iba a tener que mover aquella cosa del camino, era demasiado grande, y…

Y la desgracia.

Nunca pensó que el final de su vida lo marcaría el mover una valija del suelo. Tampoco es que se esperaba lo que ocurrió apenas lo hizo. Agradecía de cierta manera que el suelo de la habitación de Iwaizumi fuese claro, porque si no probablemente no la habría divisado.

De debajo de aquel pesado objeto, surgió una cucaracha. Negra. Grande. No, gigante. Con alas.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Mierdakawa! ¡¿Acabas de...rasguñarme?!

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de gritar o llorar, su vida dependía de una decisión inmediata en el momento justo. Sólo contaba con apenas unos segundos para escapar, y había tenido que literalmente pasar por encima de Iwaizumi para llegar a un territorio relativamente seguro sobre la cama. Había tropezado con la valija, con la mesa de noche y con Iwaizumi, a quien había arrollado sin explicación previa producto de la desesperación del momento.

Y pese al ataque de ira espontáneo que sufrió Iwaizumi luego de aquello, tardó sólo unos segundos en comprender sin explicaciones qué era lo que sucedía. Oikawa había sufrido una especie de fobia anormal hacia todos los insectos desde pequeño, sobre todo a las cucarachas. Particularmente a las grandes y voladoras. Iwaizumi había sido testigo de objetos rotos, gritos, llantos e incluso lesiones auto infringidas en el cuerpo de Oikawa en su intento por escapar de una muerte inevitable que sólo estaba en su cabeza.

Si había sucedido en casa de Oikawa, su madre era quien se hacía cargo de la situación la mayoría de las veces. Si Iwaizumi estaba presente, era el encargado oficial de neutralizar la amenaza vigente, fuese como fuese.

— ¿Dónde está? No alcancé a verla.

— ¡Estaba ahí, al lado de la valija! Seguro que ya corrió, se escondió y va a esperar el momento ideal para asesinarme. Hoy no duermo.

— No exageres, no pudo haber ido lejos.

Insultando a todo lo que se le cruzaba en el paso, Iwaizumi tomó uno de sus zapatos y se dispuso a levantar objetos del suelo. Lo intentó también con la valija, pero fue imposible. Se limitó a moverla en el suelo, sin resultados. Salió al corredor para cerciorarse de que no hubiese escapado por allí, también inútilmente.

— No está. ¿No habrás alucinado? ¿Seguro que esa cosa no tiene ningún tipo de estupefaciente?

— Iwa-chan, sé lo que vi. La percibo, está aquí dentro.

— Tú y tu maldito sexto sentido con los bichos.

Oikawa se replegó contra el respaldo de la cama, aún de pie sobre ella, en el momento en el que Iwaizumi se arrodilló y perdió de vista su torso cuando se inclinó para inspeccionar debajo de la cama, levantando las frazadas. Verlo haciendo aquello le provocaba escalofríos; Iwaizumi era realmente valiente y temerario, aquel monstruo podría estar allí, aguardando el instante ideal para atacar...y aún así, por él, Iwaizumi se arriesgaba a que la cucaracha le saltara volando en la cara.

El sólo pensamiento de que Iwaizumi se incorporara con la cucaracha incrustada en el cabello lo hizo sollozar mientras se aferraba al respaldo; rozó accidentalmente una de las almohada con el tobillo y eso provocó otro ataque de ansiedad incontrolable.

— Deja de llorar, Basurakawa, aquí abajo no hay nada…¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? No me rompas la cama, estúpido.

— No lo entiendes, Iwa-chan. Si pudiera controlarlo no estaría aquí arriba, sabes.

— Bueno, la cosa esa no está, bájate.

— Ni loco.

— Pero…

Oikawa jadeó cuando Iwaizumi se detuvo en mitad de su réplica, sus ojos fijos en algo a sus espaldas. Una sensación fría y desagradable recorrió su espina dorsal cuando supo que finalmente, el enemigo había hecho acto de aparición.

Efectivamente, era incluso peor de lo que había podido imaginarse. La cucaracha había subido por la pared y no conforme con eso, se había entremezclado en las cortinas blancas de la ventana. Ambos podían ver la sombra negra, gigante y amenazante detrás, ascendiendo por la tela.

Era momento de buscar otro refugio más seguro.

— No me claves las uñas porque te reviento a patadas.

— Ni se te ocurra moverte, me está mirando.

— Pero…¿cómo carajos una cucaracha va a estar mirándote?

— Lo percibo, Iwa-chan. Ya te dije, no lo entenderías.

Oikawa había decidido que el amparo más cercano, sólido y seguro era la espalda de Iwaizumi. Había logrado saltar de la cama y posicionarse detrás del otro en una milésima de segundo, y por lo que acababa de decirle Iwaizumi, estaba aferrándose con demasiada fuerza a sus hombros.

— Bueno, mira. Vamos a hacer esto. Vete. No quiero que esa cosa vuele y te dé un ataque.

— Bien.

No iba a discutir aquello. Como pudo y a paso rápido, abandonó la habitación con los nervios de punta, el escalofrío todavía recorriendo su columna. Inútilmente cerró la puerta detrás suyo dejando a Iwaizumi abandonado a su suerte, sabiendo que si era derrotado por su contrincante éste lo iría a buscar a él por debajo de la puerta. Oikawa permaneció de pie a unos saludables dos metros de la puerta del cuarto, aguardando. Oyó varios sonidos y luego un golpe. Dos golpes bruscos, un insulto de Iwaizumi. Oikawa retorció sus manos, temeroso de tener que emprender la carrera en cualquier momento al no oír más nada...no era posible que su héroe hubiese sucumbido…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente, casi azotándose contra la pared. Oikawa volvió a saltar en su sitio cuando la cabeza de Iwaizumi se asomó, la expresión furibunda instalada en su rostro.

— ¿Y bien…?

— Ya está. Al menos no me ensució la cortina.

A pesar de las palabras y de la confianza que Oikawa depositaba en Iwaizumi, debía comprobar él mismo el asesinato. Se acercó rápidamente e ingresó en el cuarto con paso inseguro, temeroso de cruzar al cadáver demasiado cerca de la entrada.

— Está allá, al lado de la pared.

Se acercó donde la mano de Iwaizumi señalaba y, efectivamente, la cucaracha yacía literalmente reventada en el suelo. Iwaizumi había cumplido bien la misión, la había pulverizado.

— Aún así, arrójala por el retrete. Va a revivir.

— Esto no es una película de terror, Mierdakawa.

Aún así, Iwaizumi lo hizo.

— Creo que con semejante estrés me ha bajado sueño, Iwa-chan.

— Más te vale, no voy a soportar ninguna idiotez más de…

Oikawa debía demostrar valentía de vez en cuando, aunque fuera sólo un poquito. Ya acomodados en la cama y con sólo los ovnis azules iluminando las paredes, se animó a acercarse a un Iwaizumi enfurruñado, ya recostado entre las almohadas. Lo tomó con la guardia baja y eso fue un factor fundamental en su accionar: rápido como uno de los relámpagos que se dejaban ver a través de la ventana, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Iwaizumi en un beso corto, casto y bastante ingenuo para una persona de 24 años.

E Iwaizumi había quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Y sin respiración.

— Sigues siendo mi héroe sin capa, Iwa-chan. Nunca cambies. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, el valor se fue de paseo muy lejos del cuarto. Oikawa le dio la espalda y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las frazadas, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las sábanas, el corazón repiqueteando en su pecho y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que no podía hacer desaparecer.

Un par de minutos después, aún seguían en el silencio más sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por el golpeteo suave de la lluvia contra la ventana. De repente, Iwaizumi pareció reaccionar y se acomodó, moviendo el colchón.

Lo que Oikawa no esperaba era sentir su respiración caliente sobre la nuca, mucho menos un beso un poco más prolongado que el suyo depositándose en esa región. Sintió el torso del otro apoyándose sobre su espalda y, en ese momento, la acción le pareció mucho más cómoda y reconfortante que horas atrás en la cocina. Su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente cuando notó uno de los brazos de Iwaizumi rodeándolo y atrayéndolo un poco más contra su cuerpo.

— A veces no eres tan basura, Oikawa. Buenas noches.

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí por hoy...los IwaOi son tan canon que duele ya (?)**

**Nos leemos!**


	13. 13

**Buenas tardes, gente bella! Acá estamos con una nueva entrega de...esta cosa que va tomando rumbo xD comenzamos el segundo gran drama del fanfic, así que espero estén preparados (?)**

**Como siempre, no me canso de agradecer el gran apoyo que recibo, desde un voto hasta un pequeño comentario siempre ayuda, ni hablar de los extensos xD Muchas gracias!**

**Sin más, aquí vamos.**

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi había podido respirar en paz, finalmente.

Bueno, en realidad no era _tan así_. Él nunca podría sentirse completamente tranquilo y a gusto mientras aquellas bestias humanas que desconocían el término "espacio personal" y sus implicancias lo rodearan constantemente durante los entrenamientos y los partidos de práctica. Al menos existía la suerte de sólo tener que soportarlos dentro del predio perteneciente al equipo de voley y, si tenía suerte, sólo dentro de la cancha.

Si se apuraba y actuaba con presteza, podía ser el primer miembro en ocupar los baños e higienizarse correctamente mientras los demás "interactuaban", lo que significaba gritos, golpes...y más gritos. Por fortuna para él, aquella actividad solía demandarles bastante tiempo, sobre todo luego de las prácticas. Y ahora, con el campeonato terminado y una temporada que aún no comenzaba oficialmente, podían permitirse relajarse un poco; los días de práctica se habían espaciado y llevaban bastante tiempo libre, por lo que las posibilidades de toparse con ellos se reducía aún más, para alivio de Sakusa.

Hacía una semana, había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de Hinata; extrañado por la hora del mismo y un tanto preocupado por el cariz que podría tener, lo abrió y leyó con desconfianza para enterarse de que, al menos, uno de los problemas que estaba manejando el equipo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente. Por supuesto, todo había sido a medias, como la mayoría de las cuestiones que manejaban sus compañeros. Hinata finalmente había seguido su consejo y había aclarado los tantos con Miya; Sakusa tendría que haberlo dejado ahí, no contestar aquel maldito mensaje lleno de emoticones de dudoso significado, pero no. Había osado preguntar si, de una vez por todas, todo estaba tranquilo entre ellos.

"Tranquilo" igualmente se refería a "no causar más problemas para el equipo", pero Hinata había malinterpretado sus palabras. Por supuesto, el texto y los emoticones ya no habían alcanzado para que Hinata lograra expresar todo lo que deseaba y, en cambio, habían llegado los audios. Sakusa se tomó su tiempo para oírlos, horas después. Había varios de ellos y su duración superaba los tres minutos. Cada uno. Aún así, el oírlos había valido la pena; Miya la había vuelto a cagar, como siempre, pero las cosas se habían arreglado satisfactoriamente.

Hinata también había aprovechado la oportunidad para comentarle cuestiones personales que a Sakusa le interesaban poco y nada, como la llegada de Tooru Oikawa a Japón. Hinata le había preguntado si lo conocía; claro que lo conocía, se habían topado un par de veces en las nacionales, tanto en secundaria como en la preparatoria. Por supuesto, dentro de su crisis emocional, Hinata había obviado el motivo de su visita; no podía ser posible que aquel otro sujeto integrase un equipo rival, ¿otra cuestión más para preocuparse?

Ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo. Por el momento, las cosas habían marchado bien. Miya había vuelto a ser el mismo dolor de testículos, Hinata había vuelto a gritar con la misma intensidad, ambos riendo y gritando durante toda la práctica de esa semana. El nivel de tolerancia de Sakusa disminuía por momentos pero, al menos, podía admitir para sus adentros que todo volvía a la normalidad. El equipo jugaba y se coordinaba en un 120%, todos bajo la torre de control que representaba Miya, más egocéntrico e insoportable que de costumbre.

Bueno, todos...no.

Bufó mientras bajaba la escalinata que conducía a los vestuarios, bolso al hombro. Si lograba hacerlo a tiempo, al menos podría darse una ducha rápida para poder higienizarse correctamente en su departamento después.

Mientras llegaba a los vestuarios, razonó que la aparente normalidad que envolvía a todo el equipo se estaba dando porque Miya los trataba como a títeres...y la mayoría respondía satisfactoriamente a sus caprichos, por eso probablemente había tardado varios días más en percatarse de que, en efecto, Bokuto seguía un tanto afectado.

Lo había visto más entusiasmado y predispuesto a entrenar, quizás mucho más que de costumbre. Parecía que, al no poder resolver sus problemas personales, aquella bestia salvaje había decidido que tenía que gastar todas sus energías entrenando, y aquello ya era decir mucho. Incluso Miya había colapsado el día anterior, sin fuerzas. Lo había tenido que reemplazar Hinata y luego Thomas, quienes tampoco llegaban a comprender muy bien cómo era posible que a Bokuto jamás se le acabara la energía.

Es más, parecía que mientras más entrenaba, más potencia poseía.

Nadie era normal en aquel equipo, estaba claro.

Aún así, pese al aparente fervor que demostraba, su estado de ánimo no lo acompañaba. Sakusa había evaluado la situación desde lejos. Hinata - maldito estúpido enamorado - apenas y había intentado preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, si todo se encontraba en orden. Miya, por el contrario, parecía renuente a acercarse al rematador, y ese fue el primer aviso en la mente de Sakusa que le indicó, algo sabía.

Por supuesto, no iba a acercarse a ninguno de los dos, ni a Bokuto para preguntarle qué le pasaba ni a Miya para solicitarle, hiciese algo para revertir aquella situación. No quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero si bien Miya había vuelto a la normalidad, faltaba "algo" dentro de las prácticas y para su desgracia, se había percatado que se trataba del humor contagioso de Bokuto. Siempre lleno de energía y bienestar, solía infestar a los demás de su estado de ánimo, a él incluido.

Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar aquella tranquilidad antes de que el problema de Bokuto también estallase, no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

Abrió la puerta del vestuario, victorioso por no haberse encontrado a ningún animal en el camino...

...para arrepentirse de su propia aseveración.

— Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

Si Sakusa no tuviese buenos reflejos, probablemente se habría roto una rodilla contra alguno de los bancos del vestuario, la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y el cuerpo entero contra el piso por la velocidad con la que se había volteado; aún así, si bien aquel espacio físico era amplio, el cuerpo de Sakusa era demasiado para él. No había podido calcular bien y se había golpeado en el codo contra la puerta de acero, el retumbar siniestro de aquella cosa desplazándose y su expresión de dolor haciéndose presentes.

Es que…¿aquellos inmundos no podían comprender que existía algo que se llamaba _intimidad_ y _respeto_ por los otros seres vivos?

Ni bien había ingresado al lugar, se había encontrado con la peor escena posible; ahora comprendía por qué no había oído los gritos de Hinata en la parte superior del predio ni había escuchado los improperios de Miya cuando había descendido corriendo por las escaleras. Era porque ellos se le habían adelantado _a él_. Y no habían perdido el tiempo, claro que no. Para esas cosas los malditos eran rápidos. Miya estaba prácticamente desnudo acorralando a Hinata contra una de las esquinas del vestuario quien, por lo poco que Sakusa alcanzó a divisar, sí se hallaba completamente en pelotas.

Y él tenía que ser testigo del momento en el que Hinata había estado forcejeando para que Miya no lograra separarle las piernas allí dentro...quién iba a ayudarlo a superar aquello…

— ¡Tsumu, espera! Ay Dios, qué vergüenza.

Apenas había oído la puerta abrirse, Hinata había empujado a Miya lejos de su cuerpo. Otra vez, el instinto de Sakusa fue más fuerte que su pobre mente atribulada y sus ojos se habían desviado nuevamente hacia Hinata, sólo para observar las marcas rojizas que se extendían por sectores de su cuerpo que anteriormente la ropa había tenido a bien ocultar.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello?

— Vergüenza es robar, Shouyo. ¡Omi Omi! Qué sorpresa...¿acaso quieres unirte?

— Ni siquiera voy a responder ese agravio.

Al menos, Miya llevaba la ropa interior puesta. Sakusa no se atrevió a acercarse a su posición, sino que desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta se dedicó a observarlo con asco y desprecio, emociones reflejadas en el propio semblante del otro, quien a su vez también lo miraba con una pizca de diversión en el rostro.

— ¿No te enseñaron a golpear, acaso?

— El vestuario es del club, no tu casa, estúpido. No te me acerques.

Miya rió y se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Encima tenía el coraje de acercarse, maldito fuera.

— Aún así, nos interrumpiste.

— Gracias al cielo.— Sakusa ni siquiera quería imaginarse qué hubiese sucedido si, en efecto, hubiese llegado varios minutos después. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, temeroso.

— Cómo.

— Tsumu, ya basta, Omi-san tiene razón. Éste no es lugar para…

— Shouyo, cariño, cállate. Esto va más allá de tener sexo en el vestuario.

Hinata se ahogó al oírlo, tosiendo. Sakusa torció el gesto cuando notó que Miya daba un par de pasos más en su dirección.

— Alto ahí.

— ¿Sabes? Omi-san, hay cosas que quizás debas saber.

— No, no me rehúso.

— Tsumu, por favor…

— Es la primera vez que logras interrumpirnos.

Al oír lo que Miya acababa de confesar y ver la expresión avergonzada en el rostro de Hinata, Sakusa deseó desaparecer al comprender las implicancias de lo que aquel imbécil acababa de soltar. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: habían estado haciendo sus porquerías allí con anterioridad y Sakusa se había bañado y cambiado allí sin saberlo.

Iba a bajarle la presión arterial si no lograba salir de allí a tiempo.

— Te dije que no te acerques más. ¡Detente, infeliz!

— ¡Pero Omi Omi, no te pongas así, la cercanía afianza los lazos!

Sakusa tropezó con sus propios pies al retroceder, abriendo la puerta del vestuario otra vez. Ambos se observaron con expresión desafiante, uno victorioso y el otro derrotado al tener que verse obligado a abandonar el sitio a la fuerza.

— Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, ya no me importa. Si pueden morirse luego, me harían un favor.

— ¡Gracias! Nosotros también te queremos, Omi Omi.

Acto seguido soltó la puerta, la cual se azotó contra el marco produciendo un sonido un tanto perturbador. Se alejó un par de metros del lugar temeroso aún de oír algún sonido asqueroso y comprometedor; agitado, decidió subir otra vez y evaluar sus posibilidades. Hacía mucho no sufría el inicio de una crisis de ansiedad, pero no tenía opción. Dentro de sus males, el menor era irse así como estaba y ducharse en su casa.

Ya no era opción volver a ese vestuario. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Y su suerte no mejoraba.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente cuando divisó a Bokuto, sentado en una de la bancas que componían ya parte de las gradas del estadio de práctica. Sakusa presionó su mandíbula mientras el dilema lo acosaba. Ahora que se hallaba solo en aquel lugar, Bokuto parecía haber bajado del todo sus defensas; se hallaba cabizbajo, el teléfono celular en sus manos. No sonreía y sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla de aquel aparato, su torso levemente inclinado hacia delante, su semblante pensativo y un tanto compungido.

Lo mejor en esos momentos era dar marcha atrás y salir airoso de la situación. Podría tomar un camino lateral - por los malditos vestuarios - e irse de allí sin toparse con otro problema más. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de Bokuto llegó incluso a darle pena.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a aquel sujeto que nada solía perturbarlo? ¿Y por qué él estaba caminando hacia su posición, quién lo mandaba a meterse en aquello?

— Ey.

Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces, sobresaltándose con su presencia. Al levantar la vista, Sakusa comprendió que ni siquiera lo había oído acercándose. Había dejado una distancia prudencial de un metro, sabiendo que Bokuto no era Miya. No iba a atacarlo, menos en aquel estado.

— ¿Omi Omi? ¿Aún sigues aquí?

— Sí. No puedo ir a los vestuarios.

— ¿Por qué? Estaba por ir.

— No te lo recomiendo. Miya y Hinata están en pleno proceso de afianzar su amor allí dentro.

En verdad, Sakusa esperaba otro tipo de reacción. Bokuto se limitó a observarlo sin comprender en un principio a qué se refería; cuando finalmente captó el doble sentido de su frase, se limitó a sonreír, pero la diversión no le llegó a los ojos. Sakusa aguardaba, como mínimo, un escándalo. Sabía lo cercanos que eran con Hinata y lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser, por lo que la respuesta floja y carente de entusiasmo lo tomó desprevenido.

La cosa era grave.

— Bokuto.

— ¿Sí?

— No quiero entrometerme en tus problemas, pero me veo en la obligación de preguntarte si te encuentras bien.

Maldito fuera, él y su remordimiento. Y para su infortunio absoluto, Bokuto pareció _pensar_ la respuesta.

— Si te refieres a mi rendimiento físico, estoy en perfectas condiciones.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

¡¿Por qué no se callaba de una vez?! Sakusa deseó golpearse a sí mismo en esos momentos. A él no le debía importar la vida privada de los demás, por qué demonios se estaba inmiscuyendo, indagando sobre aquello…

— Estoy como la mierda, gracias por preguntar.

Al oírlo decir aquello como si expulsara un demonio de su cuerpo, soltando todo el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, Sakusa supo que no tenía escapatoria, sobre todo porque parecía haber sido el elegido para la sinceridad absoluta.

Mientras se acercaba un poco más y tomaba asiento en un escalón más abajo, Sakusa pensó que debía reclamar un aumento de su salario. Aquello no estaba estipulado en el contrato.

— ¿Familia?

— No.

— ¿Amigos?

— Tampoco. Bueno, tal vez.— un pequeño momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras Sakusa percibía un tic nervioso instalándose en su ojo derecho.

— ¿Pareja?

Y el silencio se extendió nuevamente, crispando los nervios de Sakusa.

— Sí y no. ¡No sé!

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo es que no sabes si tienes problemas con tu pareja, Bokuto? Esto ya es otro nivel que no puedo tolerar.

— Es que no es mi pareja. Yo...es complicado.

Ah.

Que Bokuto estuviese utilizando el término "complicado" para definir alguna situación en su vida ya era demasiado. Mientras Bokuto farfullaba y parecía intentar ordenar sus ideas, Sakusa revolvió en su bolso hasta dar con el cubrebocas. Al menos, al colocarlo, disminuyó un poco su nivel de ansiedad.

— Pensé que teníamos algo, ¿sabes? Porque bueno, siempre nos hemos llevado bien y había química, yo…¡yo incluso lo besé y dormí en su departamento!

— ¡Alto ahí, no quiero saberlo!

— Pero luego empecé a dudar acerca de algunas cuestiones, Akaashi parece estar ocultándome algo. Creo que está saliendo con alguien, ¡¿qué hago?!

— Hablarlo con él no está dentro de tus opciones, ¿verdad?

¿Qué rayos les sucedía a aquellos sujetos que no conversaban las cosas como personas adultas?

— Ya lo intenté. Varias veces, y Akaashi sigue negándolo. Pero siento que se aleja cada vez más. No quiere que lo visite a su departamento, y hasta hace un par de semanas lo hacía sin problemas.

¿Akaashi?

¿Estaba hablando del ex armador de Fukurodani? Muy probablemente. Bokuto tenía toda la pinta del sujeto que se aferraba fuertemente a las personas. En su mente, encendió una vela y elevó una plegaria en nombre del pobre hombre que tenía que soportar semejante intensidad.

O sea que si, lo que lo tenía a mal traer era un problema amoroso unilateral, porque Akaashi le estaba dando evasivas. Le resultó extraño su proceder, visto y considerando lo que Bokuto le había dicho. ¿Lo había rechazado luego de…? No quería saber qué habían hecho en su departamento, gracias. ¿Bokuto tenía razón y ya había alguien más en su vida?

— Mira. No te me acerques.— Bokuto había hecho el amago de golpearlo con el brazo, momento en el que Sakusa se había alejado un poco más.— Hay dos opciones. No te soporta, o está teniendo un problema más serio que tu presencia.

— Akaashi me dijo que era feliz de volver a verme. ¿Ya no me soporta?

Oh, por Dios. Iba a llorar, iba a hacerlo. Sakusa vio las aguas ascendiendo rápida y violentamente a sus ojos ambarinos. Se incorporó bruscamente, otra vez con dificultad respiratoria.

— Vamos a decantarnos por la segunda opción, hazme el favor.

— ¿Tiene un problema serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dice, entonces?

— Quizás tenga que ver con su trabajo, yo qué sé.

Era la única opción que le quedaba si es que Akaashi aún lo soportaba y no había un tercero en discordia. El cerebro de Bokuto pareció entrar en cortocircuito al oírlo, su ceño frunciéndose repentinamente.

— Ahora que lo dices...su jefe lo llama a todas horas. Incluso los domingos.

— ¿A qué se dedica?

— Es editor.

— Bueno, los editores suelen trabajar todos los días, todo el tiempo. No me resulta tan raro tampoco.

— ¡Omi Omi! Pensé que ya te habías marchado.

¿Es que aquel día podía seguir empeorando? Sakusa se alejó de las gradas al oír la voz de Miya acercándose, a sus espaldas. Al menos había respetado el espacio perimetral que les había impuesto, deteniéndose a unos metros de su posición.

— Puedes ir al vestuario, Hinata ya se molestó. Teme que hayamos roto su pequeño corazoncito.

— Ya no voy a poder dormir ésta noche, pero gracias.

— ¿De qué hablaban? Bokkun, ¿Quién se ha muerto? Tu cara da miedo.

— Akaashi.

— ¡¿Eh?!

El grito lo profirieron Sakusa, Miya y Hinata, quien acababa de llegar detrás de Miya. Sakusa no pudo evitar acercarse a Bokuto, violando su propio espacio personal.

— Óyeme bien, Bokuto, la próxima vez suelta todo de una sola vez. Maldita sea, yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.— Sakusa chasqueó la lengua mientras Miya sacaba su teléfono celular a toda prisa, buscando algo.

— ¡¿Akaashi-san está muerto?!

— ¡En qué momento pasó eso! Samu no me dijo nada.

— ¡No! Dios mío, ¿cómo Akaashi va a estar muerto? Me asusté a mi mismo. Quise decir que...bueno, ustedes entendieron.

— Lo golpeo yo o lo haces tú, Omi Omi.

— No voy a ensuciarme.

Miya tomó el liderazgo y se acercó a Bokuto, iniciando una especie de lucha libre sobre las gradas que Sakusa ni siquiera quería presenciar. Se alejó un poco más mientras Hinata se aproximaba, sosteniéndose el pecho, aún asustado.

— Por un momento pensé que le había sucedido algo a Akaashi-san.

— Creo que ya tiene demasiados problemas como para agregarse uno más.

Bokuto empujó y tumbó a Miya; se oyeron insultos, hubo varios golpes más. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Bokuto seguía teniendo más fuerza que Miya, quien se había deshecho del agarre del otro con una patada. Agitado, logró incorporarse parcialmente mientras Bokuto también recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿A qué...a qué te refieres con demasiados problemas? Tsum Tsum, ¿tú sabes algo que yo no sé? ¿Cómo sabes acerca de Akaashi?

De un momento a otro, todas las miradas se clavaron en Miya. Sakusa lo había sabido, aquel miserable sabía algo. Y el maldito se tomó su tiempo; se limpió el polvo de su ropa, se sentó cómodamente y suspiró. Bokuto lo tomó bruscamente por la camiseta y el forcejeo inició nuevamente.

— Habla.

— ¿No te lo contó?

— No, y vas a hacerlo tú en estos momentos. Y luego a decirme cómo lo sabes.

Por un momento, Sakusa creyó que Bokuto había perdido el control y que golpearía a Miya en breve si éste seguía dando rodeos. Por suerte — o por desgracia — Miya pareció también intuirlo, soltándose del agarre de Bokuto.

— Es su jefe, estúpido. Lo está acosando.

* * *

Oikawa había tomado una decisión incluso antes de tomar el vuelo hacia Japón, hecho que había repasado y corroborado durante el viaje, incluso de nueva cuenta en el departamento de Iwaizumi aquellos días que le había llevado adaptarse al cambio de horario y por qué no, a la rutina de Iwaizumi.

La decisión estaba tomada, sí, más le había llevado 72 horas continuar con el pasaje al acto. Lo único que había conseguido era el teléfono actualizado del médico traumatólogo que lo había atendido la última vez que Oikawa había sufrido una lesión en la rodilla, varios años atrás. Y sí que le había costado marcar aquel número. Incluso había tenido que esperar a que Iwaizumi se fuese una mañana a la oficina, porque su presencia en aquellas circunstancias lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Oikawa sabía que Iwaizumi lo sabía. Le había preguntado como quien no quiere la cosa qué era lo que pensaba hacer a partir de ese momento, y Oikawa había contestado con la verdad, pero también con evasivas. El tema resultaba incómodo para ambos e Iwaizumi había tenido a bien no volver a mencionarlo, probablemente confiando en que Oikawa podría solucionarlo.

Lo único que le había dicho la misma mañana en la que Oikawa finalmente se había animado a llamar, antes de partir hacia su trabajo, había sido que apenas consiguiera un turno le informara para cambiar sus horarios y así, poder acompañarlo.

No había sido una petición, ni siquiera una pregunta. El tono de Iwaizumi había sido tranquilo y carente de amenazas, pero Oikawa lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba en serio. Aquello había sido el primer aviso, Oikawa podía darse por enterado.

Quizás había sido por eso que se puso al fin firme y llamó. Lo había atendido una secretaria muy amable que le había informado los turnos disponibles. Inconscientemente, Oikawa había elegido un turno por la tarde pese a que se hallaba completamente libre todo el día. Sino, Iwaizumi iba a tener que pedir permiso otra vez en su trabajo y aquello no estaba en discusión.

Así que, después de una semana de su arribo a Japón, ya tenía un turno a las 17 horas con el traumatólogo en pleno Tokyo. Se lo había informado a Iwaizumi al pasar, restándole importancia. Éste le había respondido con un monosílabo. No, aquello había sido un gruñido.

Pero podía decir que había tomado nota.

¿Por qué le había costado tanto? Bueno, Oikawa tenía varios motivos y todos ellos estaban más que justificados, pese a que uno iba de la mano del otro e intentaba solaparlos entre ellos. Oikawa ya sabía que el problema que ahora tenía en el tobillo era de resolución quirúrgica. Se lo habían dicho en Argentina, él lo había masticado a consciencia, preparándose psicológicamente. Aún así, pese a que lo había pensado y pensado durante semanas, le aterraba el hecho de detener todo entrenamiento durante un período de tiempo indeterminado, eso por no hablar del temor que le generaba la incertidumbre de entrar a quirófano por primera vez, sin saber los resultados a largo plazo.

Por eso había decidido consultar con el médico que ya lo conocía, que sabía de sus inseguridades y con quien podría despejar hasta la duda más vergonzosa que pudiese tener. Necesitaba tener las cosas claras, saber qué esperar realmente de todo aquello y si había garantías reales de una recuperación exitosa y al 100%, lo que más miedo le generaba. Si Oikawa no podía jugar como antaño, si su rendimiento se veía eclipsado...ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

La otra cuestión venía casi adosada la consulta médica en sí.

Oikawa había retrasado su visita a Miyagi bajo el pretexto de la cita con su traumatólogo. Incluso hubiese deseado conseguir un turno aún más alejado, pero su propia ansiedad lo había dominado al momento de confirmar el horario para ese martes por la tarde. Su familia — particularmente su hermana y su sobrino, mocoso pesado si los había — habían estado insistentes con el tema y Oikawa ya se había hartado de darles explicaciones, como si aún fuese un niño.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que los comprendía porque también era su deseo verlos, abrazarlos y pasar horas enteras con ellos, recuperar algo de todo aquel tiempo de ausencia.

Lo había retrasado porque había estado esperando el dictamen del médico. Había sopesado la posibilidad de realizar la cirugía en Miyagi, pero habría sido engorroso tener que viajar para los controles. También había pensado en conseguir un departamento pequeño mientras durara su recuperación, así incluso su familia podría visitarlo allí sin problemas.

Irse a Miyagi o alquilar un departamento significaban ambas tener que abandonar el hogar de Iwaizumi. Éste se había enfurecido en cuanto Oikawa había querido tocar el tema, argumentando que no había problema en que se quedara allí siempre y cuando lo ayudara con algunos quehaceres que a él se le dificultaban por cuestiones de trabajo. Oikawa sabía perfectamente que su reacción violenta se debía a que el tema lo ponía incómodo tanto como a él, y estaba intentando esquivarlo a toda costa.

Porque Oikawa no quería irse e Iwaizumi no quería que se fuera. En la teoría parecía todo muy bonito, pero en la práctica ya no lo era tanto. Ambos eran adultos, ambos tenían responsabilidades y vidas diferentes; Oikawa sabía que tarde o temprano iban a comenzar a chocar y no quería volverse una carga para Iwaizumi, sobre todo luego de la cirugía cuando le costara incluso caminar….

— Oye.

— ¿Eh?

— Mierdakawa, te están llamando, maldita sea.

— ¿Dónde?

— Quieres que te golpee, ¿no es así?

Oikawa espabiló bruscamente, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos divisaron la sala de espera blanca, pulcra. Los asientos negros alineados uno al lado del otro, una planta de hojas verdes, bien cuidada, al lado de una columna. Un televisor plano en lo alto de dicha columna, la pantalla azul con algunos nombres escritos en ella.

Su nombre era uno de ellos.

Había llegado el día de la tan ansiada visita al médico. Oikawa no había dormido esa noche y sabía que su desvelo se había contagiado a Iwaizumi, quien había estado de mal humor a la mañana siguiente porque si, seguían durmiendo en la misma cama. Lo que había sucedido aquella noche fatídica en la que aquel monstruo lo había querido asesinar no se había vuelto a repetir, pero las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más tensas entre ellos. Iwaizumi no había mencionado absolutamente nada a la mañana siguiente y Oikawa, inseguro de que hubiese sido sólo una situación provocada por el estrés y pese a que él la había iniciado, tampoco sacó el tema.

Así habían ido pasando los días, entre roces extraños y de dudoso significado y silencios incómodos. Esa misma tarde, cuando Iwaizumi había vuelto de la oficina en un huracán de insultos por tal o cual motivo que a Oikawa se le escapaban, ambos habían subido a su vehículo en una ambiente similar al que solía haber en un velorio, sin emitir sonido alguno salvo por la radio que Iwaizumi había tenido a bien encender en el camino.

Y allí estaban. Iwaizumi a su lado, sin hablar. Oikawa perdido en sus pensamientos, rememorando sus sufrimientos. El televisor marcando que el traumatólogo lo estaba llamando, finalmente.

— Oh. Bueno...voy.

Oikawa amagó con levantarse, llevando consigo los estudios que se había realizado en Argentina. Lo intentó, pero la mano de Iwaizumi había tomado la suya, aún apoyada en el asiento. El agarre había sido firme, sólido, sin inseguridades de por medio. Oikawa inspiró profundamente, presionando su mano también.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Así está bien, gracias.

— Oikawa.

El aludido finalmente se incorporó sin soltarse de Iwaizumi. Éste también se incorporó, el ambiente repentinamente pesado entre ellos.

— Todo va a salir bien. Estaré aquí, esperando.

— Claro.

Le hubiese gustado agregar algo más al soltarse de su mano, pero su lengua estaba entumecida y su garganta seca. Mientras Oikawa le daba la espalda a Iwaizumi y caminaba hacia el consultorio del traumatólogo - donde la puerta ya estaba abierta - pensó que ambos estaban exagerando, haciendo un drama innecesario por una situación que tenía solución.

Aún así, la mano que Iwaizumi le había tomado seguía cálida, un hormigueo recorriendo su brazo.

— Buenas tardes, Tooru. Pensé que ya no volvería a verte por aquí.— Oikawa intentó sonreír cuando ingresó y saludó al médico quien llevaba una expresión afable y despreocupada.

— Si, ya ve...no deseaba volver, francamente.

— ¿Entras sólo?

— Sí.

Con todo y nervios, la consulta fue amena. Oikawa supuso que los profesionales estaban acostumbrados a pacientes como él, ansiosos y un tanto densos a la hora de hacer preguntas. Pese a que temía incomodarlo, Oikawa despejó todas sus dudas, antes y después de que el profesional viese sus estudios y lo revisara concienzudamente. En ningún momento vio un gesto extraño, una expresión negativa en su rostro para que su paranoia se desatase.

Al final, luego de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente, uno a cada lado del escritorio del doctor.

— Bueno, por suerte la situación no es para nada grave, no te preocupes. Sí requieres de una pequeña intervención, pero es algo sencillo. ¿Quieres llamar a tu pareja así ambos escuchan? A veces es más fácil si los dos lo asimilan a la vez.

Oikawa detuvo a tiempo el sonido estrangulado que se había atascado en su garganta, su rostro convirtiéndose en piedra mientras sus ojos prestaban demasiada atención a los papeles que estaba volviendo a guardar en un sobre. Por un momento incluso dejó de respirar, temeroso de que una carcajada nerviosa abandonara sus labios.

¿...pareja?

Seguramente, el médico había divisado a Iwaizumi en la sala de espera, incluso tal vez cuando éste le había tomado la mano. Sí, eso era, sus ojos habían captado la información y su cerebro la había proceso, malinterpretando todo. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, lento, pausado. Parpadeó un par de veces, finalmente mirando al doctor y sonriendo amablemente.

— Claro, ya le pido que entre.

Y con la mejor cara de piedra que Oikawa había puesto en su vida, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del consultorio.

Por supuesto, sabía bien que Iwaizumi iba a estar atento a cualquier ínfimo movimiento que allí hubiese, y no se equivocó; apenas Oikawa abrió la puerta y se asomó, Iwaizumi había prácticamente salido despedido del asiento, la quijada rígida mientras se quedaba de pie, aguardando. Oikawa le hizo señas para que se acercara; Iwaizumi así lo hizo, el ceño frunciéndose cada vez más a medida que se aproximaba.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, el doctor quiere que estés presente, me va a explicar básicamente la cirugía.

— ...bien.

Iwaizumi parecía desconfiar, pero no rechistó cuando entró junto a Oikawa de nuevo al consultorio del doctor; éste lo saludó tan afablemente como lo había hecho con Oikawa y lo convidó a tomar asiento junto a él.

Y ahí comenzaron los problemas.

— Le pedí a Oikawa que usted estuviese presente porque a veces así es más fácil de comprender y se despejan las dudas.

Mientras el doctor hablaba e Iwaizumi le escuchaba con atención, Oikawa posó su mano sobre la de Iwaizumi, la cual descansaba sobre su rodilla derecha, sus piernas cruzadas. Al percibir el contacto, Oikawa vio a Iwaizumi observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no soltó nada más, tampoco apartó su mano.

Muy por el contrario, la dio vuelta y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Oikawa, presionando suavemente su mano mientras el doctor hablaba, y hablaba. Oikawa se debatía internamente, intentando no estallar. Le prestaba la mayor atención posible al médico, quien procuraba explicar todo en términos sencillos para ambos. La cosa no era para tanto, tenía solución y _casi_ que le estaba asegurando una recuperación completa con tranquilidad. En ese sentido, Oikawa podía respirar, ahora sí.

En el otro no, porque Iwaizumi había comenzado a jugar con las yemas de sus dedos, dibujando figuras en la palma de la mano de Oikawa.

— ¿Ha quedado alguna duda? ¿Tooru?

— ¿Eh? Perdón, me distraje un momento.

— Baja a la tierra un momento.— el doctor sonrió y enarcó las cejas mientras señalaba con el mentón sus manos aún entrelazadas.— Ay, el amor…

Ambos se asfixiaron al oír aquello; inmediatamente, soltaron sus manos como si sus palmas quemaran. Oikawa tosió mientras sentía el rostro ardiendo, Iwaizumi levantándose del asiento dando por finalizada la consulta.

— He comprendido todo a la perfección. No se preocupe, que tan en las nubes no estuve.

— Bien. Entonces, sólo queda hacerte un laboratorio de rutina aquí y ya podemos programar la cirugía.

— Excelente.

La voz de Oikawa salía lejana, casi automática mientras le daba la mano al doctor y luego éste saludaba a Iwaizumi. Ambos salieron en silencio del consultorio y caminaron hacia el vehículo de Iwaizumi.

Sin decir una sola palabra.

¿Iwaizumi se había molestado? No parecía para nada fastidiado mientras sostenía su mano allí dentro…

— ¡Oikawa, maldita sea, reacciona! ¡Te estoy hablando!.— Oikawa saltó en su sitio, al lado de la puerta del auto de Iwaizumi mientras éste desactivaba la alarma.

— Por favor, qué me pasa…¿qué sucede, Iwa-chan?

— Te está sonando el maldito teléfono desde hace una hora.— en efecto, el teléfono de Oikawa sonaba al ritmo de la última cumbia que le había descargado.

— Iwa-chan, acabamos de salir y no estaba sonando, no exageres.

— Atiende de una maldita vez, ese ringtone me está matando.

Oyó el portazo que daba Iwaizumi mientras, furioso, se subía al vehículo. Oikawa observó la pantalla del teléfono. Eran casi las 18 horas y el que llamaba era Hinata.

Atendió la llamada mientras se subía también al coche.

— ¿Shouyo?

— _¡Oh por Dios, menos mal que me has atendido! Estamos en problemas, y ahora sí es grave._

— ¿Qué sucedió? Iwa-chan, baja el volumen, no escucho.

El aludido gruñó mientras descendía el volumen de la radio, saliendo del aparcamiento de la clínica. Oikawa comenzó a preocuparse por la agitación que Hinata tenía en su voz.

— _Tsumu discutió con Bokuto-san y bueno, las cosas se salieron de control. Bokuto-san se enteró._

— Qué. Cómo que se enteró.— Oikawa no necesitaba ninguna aclaración para saber de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué sucedió?.— preguntó Iwaizumi en un susurro.

— _¡Fue inevitable! Tsumu tuvo que contárselo porque…_ — mientras Hinata hablaba atropelladamente, Oikawa cubrió el teléfono y volteó hacia Iwaizumi.

— Bokuto se enteró lo de Akaashi.

— Pero...mierda.

Si, eso.

Mierda.

Oikawa sabía acerca del nuevo drama gracias a Hinata, que a su vez se había enterado por Atsumu a quien le había contado Osamu, su hermano gemelo, quien poseía la información de primera mano. Se habían enterado finalmente que el rechazo de Akaashi, en realidad, se debía al acoso de su jefe. La cuestión había escalado a circunstancias alarmantes y, Akaashi, haciéndose el mártir, había alejado a Bokuto porque precisamente sabía que si se enteraba de la situación complicada en la que se hallaba, las cosas iban a explotar.

— _...y ahora Omi-san está buscando su vehículo para que podamos ir hasta allá._

— Espera, ¿Omi-san? ¿Sakusa también está involucrado? ¿Adónde van? Iwa-chan, detén el vehículo.

— No puedo, Mierdakawa, estamos en plena avenida.

— Bueno. Bien, Shouyo, respira. Hazlo conmigo, a mi ritmo. Eso.

Oikawa oyó a Iwaizumi gruñir y luego soltar un improperio cuando Oikawa imitó sus propios ejercicios de respiración en un intento por calmar al otro. La situación, después de todo, lo ameritaba.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— _No, en realidad no._

— Bien. Ahora dime, ¿adónde están yendo?

— _Pues…_

Se oyó un motor del otro lado de la línea y Oikawa pegó más el teléfono a su oreja en un intento por escuchar más claramente. Otra vez, el sonido de una puerta que se abría y luego cerraba. Más voces.

— ¿Shouyo?

— _Lo siento, justo llegó Omi-san. Vamos al trabajo de Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san fue con Tsumu y Thomas hacia allá. ¿Entiendes por qué esto es grave?_

— Dios mío…

— ¿Qué?

Curioso, Iwaizumi finalmente había acatado su orden y había estacionado en una esquina.

Ahora era a Oikawa a quien le faltaba el aire. Aquello no podía ponerse mejor. O peor.

— Shouyo, pásame la dirección. Iwa-chan, cambio de planes.

* * *

**Bien, lo que se viene es como mínimo fuerte xD**

**Nos leemos mañana en el AU!**


	14. 14

**Buenas! Perdón la demora, hay algunos problemas de inspiración pero ya los resolveremos (?) Gracias por su apoyo, me motiva a seguir :")**

* * *

— Vas a explicarme por qué maldita razón estamos yendo al trabajo de Akaashi.

— Porque estás conduciendo hacia allí, Iwa-chan.

Un semáforo cambió repentinamente del amarillo al rojo justo delante del vehículo de Iwaizumi, a unos metros de distancia. Lo había tomado desprevenido, si, pero no para que frenara de _aquella manera_.

Oikawa llevaba el cinturón de seguridad bien ajustado y aún así se agitó violentamente en el asiento. Ni siquiera quiso pensar dónde se hallaría su cuerpo si no hubiese tenido la conciencia de colocárselo cuando Iwaizumi había comenzado a acelerar, sobrepasando distintos autos.

— Vas a reformular esa respuesta, Mierdakawa.— Oikawa sintió la ya conocida aura demoníaca surgiendo del cuerpo del conductor. Se entretuvo fingiendo que leía un mensaje de texto sólo para no corroborar si efectivamente ya le habían surgido también los cuernos.

— Estamos yendo porque recibimos el llamado, Iwa-chan. No es muy difícil.

— El llamado de Hinata, que bien podrías haber ignorado.

— Fu…

Dios mío, ¿dónde había aprendido a conducir Iwaizumi? El semáforo había vuelto a dar en verde luego de unos segundos; Oikawa observó el velocímetro por el rabillo del ojo. No podía ser posible que aquel coche lograra esa velocidad en _un segundo_. Seguro eran los poderes de Iwaizumi haciendo acto de presencia.

— Fue una señal, Iwa-chan. Tenemos que intervenir.

— Tú _quieres_ intervenir, no es que _tienes qué_.— la agresividad de sus palabras era acompañada por la violencia con la que movilizaba la palanca de cambios.— Ni siquiera los conoces personalmente, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

Bueno, había muchas explicaciones para esa pregunta, pero Iwaizumi no estaba listo aún para esa conversación.

— Porque por primera vez, quiero vivir en persona el desastre. Y tú también. Ambos estamos cansados de enterarnos por terceros de los dramas que vive ésta gente.

— Lo sabía, eres…—Iwaizumi dobló bruscamente por un pasaje, Oikawa se vio otra vez revoleado en el asiento.— ...eres de lo peor. Lo disfrutas.

— Y tú también, Iwa-chan.

— Sólo si puedo golpear a alguien. Fíjate cómo vamos, no conozco ésta zona.

Oikawa hizo lo que Iwaizumi le había solicitado; estaba teniendo problemas con los datos móviles del teléfono, ¡no estaba cargando el mapa con la dirección que le había pasado Hinata! Ahora podía comprender a Rodrigo y sus trifulcas constantes con las compañías de telefonía celular. Chasqueó la lengua en el asiento del copiloto, el calor sofocándolo. No sabía si era el auto de Iwaizumi que no estaba bien ventilado, o eran los nervios que aquel aparato le provocaban. Hinata no había contestado su último mensaje y por lo que podía ver, tampoco lo había leído. ¿Por qué, si supuestamente se encontraba en el auto de Omi Omi?

Quiso bajar la ventanilla de su puerta, sin éxito. Iwaizumi tenía las funciones del vehículo configuradas desde su tablero. Con un poco de resquemor, estiró el brazo hacia el botón del acondicionador de aire, encendiéndolo.

Sólo que Iwaizumi había tenido exactamente la misma idea, al mismo tiempo. Sus manos chocaron justo sobre el botón. Ahora, con la experiencia vivida hacía unos minutos en el consultorio del médico, Oikawa podía decir que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una maldita costumbre. Sus manos se alejaron como si la del otro le hubiese dado una corriente eléctrica y ninguno dijo nada, el sonido de la ventilación funcionando y el aire frío dando de lleno en el rostro de Oikawa, despeinándolo.

¿Qué eran, niños de cinco años?

— Hace calor aquí dentro.— soltó Iwaizumi en un susurro, sobresaltando a Oikawa.

— Pensé que era sólo yo.— rió sin gracia, y era más que obvio que aquel sonido extraño, aquel graznido tan impropio de él era producto de los nervios.

— ¿Y? ¿Estoy yendo bien?

— Esta cosa no me carga, Iwa-chan. Me está poniendo nervioso.

— Ten.

Oikawa tuvo que atajar el teléfono de Iwaizumi, volando en su dirección. Por suerte lo reflejos le habían dado un margen bastante amplio para que el aparato no chocara contra la puerta ni contra el tablero delante suyo.

— La contraseña es 645292.

— Qué difícil, ¿Cómo la recuerdas?

— Es fácil.

— No, no lo...es.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más. La compañía de telefonía de Iwaizumi al menos funcionaba más velozmente y a Oikawa le costó menos ingresar a la aplicación del mapa y rastrear las zonas por donde estaba yendo Iwaizumi. Mientras lo hacía, sentía el rostro ardiendo; como un mocoso avergonzado, se replegó en su asiento, ocultando su rostro parcialmente de Iwaizumi.

La contraseña de su celular era, literalmente, su nombre.

Iwaizumi claramente estaba ganando la competencia de quién dejaba sin palabras a quién. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que aquella era su contraseña?¿La habría cambiado recientemente? ¿Quién se creía que era Iwaizumi, si Oikawa tenía de fondo de pantalla de su laptop una fotografía de ellos dos de la última vez que había visitado Japón? ¿Quién de los dos era más...más…?

— Basurakawa, maldición.

— Ah, sí. Estás bien, faltan apenas unas cuadras. Dobla ahí.

— Bien.

Otra vez, el silencio se estableció entre ellos, pero ya no era tan incómodo como antes. Oikawa se desparramó en el asiento mientras marcaba el número de Hinata, harto de esperar. Daba tono, pero nadie atendía; probablemente habían llegado al lugar antes que ellos.

— Al final era menos grave de lo que creías, ¿no?

— La verdad, sí. Sabes que tiendo a hacerme la cabeza.

— Ya te veías inválido, estúpido.— el comentario de Iwaizumi hizo reír a Oikawa, y esa vez, el sonido fue genuino.

— Ibas a tener una pareja lisiada, Iwa-chan.

Su comentario fue arriesgado, temerario. Oikawa había tanteado el terreno al soltar aquello, su tono medio en broma, medio en serio. Corría el riesgo de que Iwaizumi reaccionara violentamente, visto y considerando que no sólo no le había dicho lo que el médico creía de ellos, sino que seguía insistiendo en el tema.

— Puedo con ello. Si te soporté tantos años en el mismo equipo, ¿qué te hace pensar que eso cambiaría ahora?

Oikawa se sintió conmovido a varios niveles al oír a Iwaizumi, más allá del claro insulto que le había proferido. Su tono de voz había sonado maduro, sensato y sincero, lo que le demostraba a Oikawa que no sólo iba en serio, sino que tampoco lo avergonzaba admitirlo. Además, Iwaizumi estaba admitiendo soportarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aquello le daba qué pensar a Oikawa, porque no podía dejar de malinterpretar sus palabras. Había asociado el término "soportar" con cariño todo aquel tiempo porque sí, Iwaizumi siempre había sido la única persona que aguantaba sus caprichos, sus inseguridades, sus berrinches. Su verdadera personalidad, por decirlo de otra manera.

¿Y él?¿Qué podía decir ante aquello?¿Qué le había dado a Iwaizumi, además de disgustos?

— Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Iwa-chan. No te merezco.

— Soy estúpido, que es diferente.

— No lo eres, no digas eso.— el tono de Oikawa había descendido tanto dentro del vehículo que ya parecía un susurro, porque Iwaizumi parecía comenzar a enfadarse.

— ¿Qué clase de idiota se enamora de una basura?

Oikawa jadeó y abrió la boca para replicar, sorprendido por su desfachatez e indignado por el insulto recibido, pero en ese momento, los vio.

El jadeo se transformó en una risa estrangulada, otro jadeo y un sollozo extraño.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, no puedes respirar o qué? Mira que…

— Iwa-chan, ahí. Creo que hemos llegado.

— Qué...pero me cago en la puta.

Iwaizumi soltó varios improperios más mientras buscaba algún lugar para aparcar en la misma calle donde Oikawa había señalado con un dedo medio tembloroso. Allí, en la acera, había un par de patrullas con las luces encendidas, encandilándolos. Había varios agentes de policía aquí y allá, nada de violencia a la vista.

Y en la entrada del lugar donde se hallaban aparcados, delante de las puertas de vidrio, se encontraban Hinata y creía que Akaashi.

¿Por qué creía? Porque no lo recordaba bien, y el sujeto que se hallaba a su lado llevaba las gafas rotas y todo el aspecto de un colapso inmediato.

— Voy a bajar, Iwa-chan.

— Bien, ve y averigua qué carajos pasó.

— ¡Sí, señor!

— ¡Esto es serio, Mierdakawa!

Oikawa descendió del vehículo de Iwaizumi; éste avanzó un poco más, intentando aparcar más adelante. Oikawa cruzó la calle trotando, traspasando a la policía y llegando donde se hallaban los otros dos. Hinata no lo reconoció hasta tenerlo a su lado, cuando Oikawa vio la expresión consternada de su rostro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucedió? Fueron sólo unos minutos.

— Oikawa-san, esto…

— Sólo dilo.

Hinata observó a Akaashi; en ese momento, Oikawa notó que Akaashi parecía haber recibido un golpe en el rostro, sus ojos un tanto rojizos. Éste no parecía notarlos a ninguno de los dos, escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono móvil, desquiciado.

— Bokuto-san y Tsumu llegaron antes que nosotros. Thomas no pudo frenarlos y bueno, hubo un par de insultos y todo se fue a la mierda.— dijo Hinata atropelladamente.— No sé bien el orden, pero los dos golpearon al jefe de Akaashi.

— Y se los ha llevado la policía, ¿no? Maldita sea, me perdí lo bueno.

— ¡Oikawa-san!¡Esto es serio!

— ¡Y lo que yo digo también! ¿Está bien?

Oikawa señaló a Akaashi con el mentón; Hinata los observó alternativamente, negando luego con la cabeza. Después, procedió a hacer un par de gestos que Oikawa no supo interpretar.

— Keiji-kun.

Akaashi pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre, detrás de la puerta de vidrio abriéndose; incluso Hinata y Oikawa percibieron su desprecio, un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas al oír el tono con el que aquel sujeto había pronunciado su nombre de pila. Esa cosa maltrecha que había salido de la editorial, probablemente era su jefe. Oikawa no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que al menos, Bokuto y Miya habían hecho un buen trabajo al destrozarle la cara, si es que eso era una cara. Estaba inflamado, ensangrentado y moreteado allá donde sus ojos viajaban. Su camisa también tenía manchas de sangre, su corbata desalineada.

¿Lo habían dejado con vida?

— Aléjese de mi.

— Esto tendrá consecuencias legales, déjame aclarártelo. Tu novio y sus amigotes no pueden hacer esto, date por despedido.

Oikawa y Hinata eran testigos silenciosos del intercambio, ambos formando una gran "O" con sus bocas. En ese momento, Akaashi soltó alguna especie de bufido extraño, mezcla de asco y exasperación.

— No se preocupe, renuncio.

— Me aseguraré que esas bestias no salgan de allí dentro, ya lo verás.

— Y yo de que tú no vuelvas a joder, imbécil.

En ese momento, Oikawa soltó una especie de alarido emocionado; Iwaizumi había logrado aparcar en algún lugar desconocido y se había acercado a ellos sin que lo notaran. Probablemente, había oído lo que aquella cosa de jefe le había dicho a Akaashi, y su mal humor había terminado de estallar. El sujeto sólo tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y encarar a Iwaizumi, quien ya tenía el puño levantado.

Oikawa no recordaba que Iwaizumi alguna vez le hubiese pegado tan fuerte a él. Claramente, había sido compasivo en sus años de preparatoria.

El tipo se tambaleó después de recibir el golpe, y no fueron necesarios más. Cayó redondo al suelo, desmayado. Akaashi, Oikawa y Hinata se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos y emocionados por semejante demostración de salvajismo.

— Se hace así.— Iwaizumi parecía satisfecho, y Oikawa también.

— Eres mi héroe, Iwa-chan.

— No iba a permitir que…

Y el caos.

— Señor, va a tener que acompañarnos.

Por supuesto, los agentes también habían sido testigos de la justicia impartida por Iwaizumi pero, a diferencia de ellos, no parecían festejarla. Dos tipos uniformados se habían aproximado a Iwaizumi, uno de ellos tomándolo por el hombro.

— ¡Suéltenlo, Iwa-chan sólo terminó el trabajo, no lo inició!

— Deja de cagarla aún más, Oikawa.

Hubo un pequeño forcejeo porque, después de todo, Iwaizumi no era estúpido, como él aseveraba. No podía agarrarse a golpes con la policía para empeorar su situación; claramente no había podido contenerse al golpear al malo de la historia, y eso le estaba trayendo consecuencias nefastas. Y Oikawa tenía la culpa, él lo había llevado hasta allá, él lo había metido en aquel lío que seguía escalando.

— No, ¡Oikawa, basta! Deja de discutir, van a llevarte a ti también.

— ¡No me importa, esto es una injusticia!

— Ah, claro.

Iwaizumi se deshizo del agarre del policía y se aproximó a Oikawa, mientras Hinata intentaba contener a Akaashi quien también había comenzado a discutir con la policía. Iwaizumi tomó el rostro de Oikawa entre sus manos, éste notando la seriedad en su mirada.

— Si te encierran también, ¿quién va a sacarme de allí?

Y en ese instante, se llevaron a Iwaizumi delante de sus ojos. Impotente, lo vio dejarse arrastrar hasta una de las patrullas mientras oía el sonido de la ambulancia llegando, ignorándola. Luego de unos segundos, mientras sus ojos veían el vehículo alejándose rápidamente, percibió la mano de Hinata sobre su brazo, jalando.

— Oikawa-san, debemos hacer algo.

El aludido parpadeó varias veces, reaccionando.

— Por supuesto. Esto no se queda así.

— Sé a qué departamental los llevaron.— la voz de Akaashi salió un tanto tomada detrás de ambos, el celular aún en sus manos.— Vamos en mi coche.

— No se diga más.

Oikawa inspiró profundamente, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno, repentinamente emocionado.

— Rescatemos a estos tontos, ahora.

— Oikawa-san, no podemos asaltar la departamental.

— Detalles.

Raudos y sin un plan en mente salvo el de invadir el departamento de policía, Oikawa y Hinata siguieron a Akaashi hacia el aparcamiento de la editorial; al llegar a un vehículo negro y desactivar la alarma, Oikawa se percató con malos ojos que las manos de Akaashi temblaban débilmente cuando intentó abrir la puerta del vehículo. Oikawa suspiró, un poco apesadumbrado por la situación.

Volteó y Hinata no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Probablemente, estaba tan preocupado por Atsumu como Akaashi por Bokuto. ¿Por qué él no estaba tan nervioso por Iwaizumi?

Porque sabía que podría salvarlo. Y porque Iwaizumi probablemente aprovecharía la situación para seguir descargando tensiones.

Odiaba manejar, se le daba un poco mal, pero no veía otra alternativa.

Era ir más lento hacia el lugar o chocar en el camino.

— Manejo yo.— soltó de repente, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Akaashi levantó el rostro, sin decir nada.— Tú guíame.

No se conocían de nada salvo por algún otro encuentro en la preparatoria durante los campeonatos nacionales y a Oikawa le daba toda la impresión de que aquel sujeto era demasiado reservado y serio. Reprimido y desconfiado. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, probablemente evaluando sus palabras. Finalmente, lo oyó suspirar, entregándole las llaves.

— Tienes razón. No quiero empeorar la situación.

— Déjalo en mis manos, sé exactamente lo que hago.

Chistó al oír un gemido ahogado surgiendo de la garganta de Hinata, del otro lado del vehículo. Luego de un par de minutos exasperantes en los que tuvo que reconocer la palanca de luces, de cambio y acomodar el asiento para su comodidad, los tres se hallaban dentro del vehículo de Akaashi ya saliendo del aparcamiento; Hinata se encontraba sentado en una posición anómala a su lado, su cuerpo de costado encarándolo a él mientras su rostro estaba girado en dirección a Akaashi. El otro, en la parte trasera del vehículo, tenía un aspecto poco envidiable; ahora que Oikawa lo veía por el espejo retrovisor, Akaashi tenía sangre en la solapa de la camisa. No se había quitado las gafas rotas y su cabello se hallaba un tanto desordenado; sus ojos, un tanto enrojecidos se hallaban fijos en la pantalla del celular mientras escribía de manera frenética.

Luego de un par de cuadras, Akaashi fue capaz de indicarle el camino hacia la departamental.

Esa gente no sabía con quién se había metido, no conocían a Tooru Oikawa.

* * *

**Bueno...esto promete solo empeorar JAJAJA**

**Nos leemos!**


	15. 15

**_¡Buenas! ¡Tanto tiempo!_ **

**_Espero que todos sigan vivos luego del final del manga...yo ya me lloré la vida y hay cosas que aún no termino de procesar, pero ya, ya saldré del pozo. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo donde las cosas siguen complicándose aún más, espero les guste xD_ **

* * *

_Una hora atrás…_

— Tsum Tsum, voy a pedirte de buena manera que me dejes caminar en paz.

— No estás caminando, imbécil. Estás chocándote todo, a mi incluido.

— ¡Entonces muévete!

Thomas se consideraba en sí, una persona tranquila. No le agradaba demasiado entrometerse en conflictos ajenos y su relación con los demás integrantes del equipo siempre había sido buena, al menos durante las prácticas y los partidos oficiales. No solía relacionarse demasiado con ellos fuera del ámbito laboral y poco conocía acerca de la vida privada de los otros, al menos hasta aquella tarde.

El entrenamiento había terminado satisfactoriamente y se había dispuesto a abandonar el predio del equipo cuando los gritos lo distrajeron; era habitual que Hinata, Bokuto y Miya se relacionaran de aquella manera tan efusiva y un tanto agresiva, pero lo que le llamó la atención en esa oportunidad fue oír también la voz enojada y demasiado elevada de Sakusa, del otro lado del corredor. Preocupado por un posible enfrentamiento, había ido a cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba bien, sólo para descubrir la desgracia. Claramente, algo le sucedía a Bokuto. El rematador estaba intentando salir del predio como él lo había hecho segundos antes pero por alguna razón, Miya y Sakusa se lo impedía. Miya empujando a Bokuto hacia atrás y Sakusa gritándoles a ambos desde una distancia segura, cerca de la puerta.

Ellos siempre discutían, pero era la primera vez que Thomas veía a Bokuto realmente enojado. Miya estaba teniendo serios problemas para retenerlo en su lugar y ambos se movían lentamente hacia la puerta, uno empujando y el otro siendo arrastrado. De un momento a otro, Bokuto sujetó a Miya por la solapa de su chaqueta y ambos comenzaron a forcejear; no había golpes de por medio, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Thomas odiaba las peleas, sobre todo cuando no comprendía por qué se habían suscitado.

— Chicos, en serio, tranquilícense.

— Thomas, no...no te metas, hijo. Aléjate.— Miya farfulló asfixiado por el agarre de Bokuto, ambos con una expresión furibunda en el rostro.- Vete si no quieres salir herido.

— ¿Por qué mejor no se matan entre ustedes y me hacen un favor?

— No vas a tener esa suerte, Omi Omi. Bokkun, contrólate si no quieres que se siente de un sólo golpe.

— Inténtalo, a ver cómo te sale.

Y el forcejeo se intensificó cuando Miya intentó cumplir su promesa; por supuesto, ambos tenían una fuerza colosal pero era sabido que Miya no iba a poder contra Bokuto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, menos cuando se encontraba sumido en aquel estado de violencia nunca antes visto. Ambos terminaron empujándose y rebotando contra las paredes, intentando golpearse.

— ¡Paren! Bokuto, detente, no lo hagas.

Thomas frunció el ceño y su estómago se contrajo cuando oyó un crujido extraño surgiendo de los otros dos cuando Bokuto empujó otra vez a Miya contra la pared. Y procedió a cometer el peor error que podía haber hecho; intentó interponerse entre ambos y separarlos, pero le fue imposible. Pese a que era casi 20 centímetros más alto que los otros dos, le ganaban en fuerza. El resultado había sido que los tres habían terminado cediendo por sus propios pesos, desparramados en el suelo.

— Qué vergüenza.

— Omi Omi, apártate si no quieres que te escupa desde el piso.— farfulló Miya mientras intentaba quitarse a Bokuto de encima. Sakusa se alejó raudamente de los tres mientras Thomas intentaba enfocarse en tiempo y espacio.

— ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?

— Éste imbécil que es un egoísta y no invita.

Miya terminó empujando a Bokuto, quien a su vez le propinó una patada desde el suelo, ambos golpes impactando sobre Thomas quien se hallaba debajo de ellos. Al percatarse de ello, parecieron calmarse, un poco arrepentidos.

— ¿Invitarte a qué, a la muerte del jefe de Akaashi? Porque a eso voy.

— Y si, a eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los cuatro; finalmente lograron incorporarse y parecía que la pelea inicial había pasado. Thomas había sentido en un principio el aire enrarecido pero ahora parecía disiparse la tensión entre ellos. ¿Matar al jefe de quién? Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces y su expresión se relajó parcialmente. En forma un tanto agresiva, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Miya, presionando.

— ¡¿De verdad vendrás a ayudarme, Tsumu Tsumu?!

— Suéltame ahora mismo, animal. Claro, para eso están los amigos.

— ¿Tu tienes amigos?

— Omi Omi, llamate al silencio, por favor.

— Sólo voy a cumplir mi obligación moral de decirles que van a ir todos presos. Desde ya les aviso.

— Es emoción violenta, no pasa nada.

Thomas entrecerró los ojos, un tanto divertido pero también preocupado. No podía discernir si hablaban en serio o no, pero ninguno de ellos daba la señal de ser un asesino.

— Entonces, vamos.— Bokuto volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, ahora sin impedimentos.

— ¿Sabes dónde queda el trabajo de Akaashi? ¿Todavía está allí?

— No, y si, seguro.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¿Puedes ser un poco menos infradotado en estos momentos? Te lo pido por favor.

Mientras Bokuto y Miya se alejaban comenzando a forcejear de nuevo, Thomas tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo estaba mal, y algo iba a salir mal. Lo supo en cuanto ambos salieron por la puerta que conducía al aparcamiento, abandonando el predio.

— Algo va a salir mal.

— No me digas.

Sakusa estaba a un par de metros de distancia, su expresión harta y las manos en el bolsillo. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, uno molesto y el otro dubitativo.

— Creo que voy a acompañarlos.

— Eres una buena persona, Thomas.

— Es que realmente tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Suerte con eso. Yo también lo tengo.

Thomas corrió hacia la puerta sólo para encontrarse a los otros dos discutiendo afuera. Al menos sólo se estaban gritando; luego de un par de minutos de deliberaciones entre los tres, habían accedido a viajar en el vehículo de Thomas hacia paradero desconocido, porque Bokuto no conocía la dirección. Por suerte y luego de un par de improperios e insultos, Miya y él se percataron de que Bokuto sí sabía la ubicación, sólo que no los nombres de las calles. Iniciando una nueva pelea, Thoma intentó guiarse más o menos con las instrucciones de Bokuto, que se basaban en su mayoría de ubicación de locales o edificios llamativos.

— No sé qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí, pero por favor, no peleen.

— Díselo a Bokkun. Está necesitado de estampar el puño en el rostro de ese sujeto, y yo la verdad es que también. No me he podido terminar de sacar las ganas.

Aparcaron cerca de un edificio que a Bokuto le resultaba familiar. Por supuesto, habían tenido que confiar en que aquellas eran las oficinas de la editorial donde trabajaba Akaashi, el amigo de Bokuto que se hallaba en problemas. Thomas había entendido parcialmente la situación mientras se dirigían hacia allí e intuyó que la mayoría de la historia había sido distorsionada por los otros dos. Aún así, entendía que debían ayudar al otro pobre muchacho de su jefe, aunque no sabía bien _cómo_ es que lo iban a hacer.

Thomas había oído de conocidos y visto varias veces en programas televisivos — en su mayoría series de crímenes y misterios sin resolver — que cuando una persona se enfrenta a una situación inesperada y crítica el tiempo, las circunstancias y la visión de los hechos no sólo parecían distorsionarse, sino también ocurrir a una velocidad tan veloz que la mente humana no podía asimilarlos con la rapidez necesaria para procesarlos y actuar en consecuencia. Nunca había pensado que aquello fuese una falacia, pero tampoco se había puesto a analizar seriamente la cuestión; lo cierto es que eso era lo que creía había sucedido allí, una vez que habían vislumbrado el cartel de la editorial y habían atravesado las puertas de vidrio espejado del lugar. Por un lado, el bullicio de las voces, un timbre a lo lejos y la música de fondo. Por el otro, las voces de Bokuto y Miya volviendo a discutir sobre cómo localizar el piso exacto donde trabajaba el tal Akaashi. Luego, el paseo rápido hacia el elevador mientras intentaba inspeccionar el lugar al mismo tiempo que procuraba no perder de vista a los otros dos.

Y luego, el caos.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante ellos por cuarta vez en su camino, todo había sucedido tan rápido que Thomas ni siquiera había podido sujetar a Bokuto por el dorso de la camiseta, Miya tampoco. En un parpadeo, aquel sujeto corpulento que solía ser tranquilo y pacífico surgió del ascensor con un aura diferente, desconocida hasta ese momento. Thomas tuvo la percepción patente de que Bokuto daba miedo y por la expresión insegura y contrariada en el rostro de Miya, supo que él pensaba lo mismo. En un parpadeo, Bokuto había salido del elevador proyectado hacia una dirección específica en línea recta por delante de ellos, casi chocando contra otra persona que se hallaba al lado de un escritorio. ¿Ese era Akaashi? Probablemente.

Como si la escena se sucediese en cámara lenta y apenas Bokuto había salido propulsado del elevador, Akaashi lo había percibido. Thomas estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo había visto ni oído, porque Bokuto no había pronunciado sonido alguno; había estado de espaldas y, luego de una especie de sobresalto en su sitio, se había volteado hacia ellos, su expresión seria, sus lentes un tanto torcidos sobre el puente de su nariz. Y había cambiado de colores, Thomas había podido apreciarlo desde la distancia. Blanco, rojo, blanco de nuevo. En su ceja izquierda había aparecido un tic nervioso y sus labios habían comenzado a temblar en un balbuceo mudo, sin tiempo de procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Y mientras Thomas y Miya ponían al fin un pie fuera del elevador, Bokuto _elevó_ la voz. No había sido un grito, pero su voz profunda y característica se había dejado oír sobre las demás en aquel piso, sobre la de Akaashi; parecían haber comenzado a discutir mientras Bokuto sostenía al otro por los brazos y lo agitaba suavemente, sin fuerza. Akaashi replicó algo, Bokuto volvió a contradecirlo. Un compañero de trabajo que le llegaba en altura al hombro de Akaashi se acercó a ellos y la visión de Bokuto se trasladó hacia él; por un momento, Thomas perdió la compostura y un quejido surgió de sus labios ante el temor de que Bokuto empujara o golpeara al muchacho que había comenzado a elevar la voz hacia él, Akaashi intentando separarlos.

Y otra persona surgió desde un sitio desconocido por detrás de Akaashi. Si Thomas tuviese que recrear la escena en su mente tiempo después con paciencia y tranquilidad, tampoco hubiese podido afirmar si ya estaba allí o si había surgido de otro escritorio u oficina aledaña. Lo cierto era que el tipo era un hombre mayor, más bajito que el compañero de Akaashi y más prepotente que todos ellos juntos; ni bien había llegado al lugar había comenzado a gritarles a Akaashi y al otro muchacho, y de paso a Bokuto.

Otra vez, el recuerdo de las series policiales vino a la mente un poco ansiosa de Thomas. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta pero al mismo tiempo tan rápido que cuando lograba asimilar una cosa, ya estaba sucediendo otra. Oyó la voz de Miya a su lado, un sonido estrangulado y vio su imagen fugaz desapareciendo a su lado camino hacia donde se hallaba el resto. Al mismo tiempo, vio a Bokuto dando un paso hacia delante en dirección al sujeto nuevo…

...y como Akaashi y el otro chico se interponían entre ellos, uno empujando e intentando alejar a cada uno.

Y Thomas lo supo incluso antes de que sucediera, su ceño frunciéndose y su rostro contrayéndose de manera inconsciente en una mueca de dolor casi en el mismo instante en el que Bokuto levantó el puño en dirección al sujeto; por supuesto, todo había sucedido tan rápido que cuando su brazo había salido impulsado hacia delante ya era imposible cambiar su trayectoria o incluso detener el ímpetu con el que lo había hecho. Akaashi justo se había interpuesto en su camino y el sonido estremecedor de sus gafas partiéndose quebró la atmósfera, rompió el hechizo de entumecimiento que la escena provocaba.

— ¡Imbécil, a él no tenías que golpearlo! ¡Muévete!

— ¡Akaashi! Oh por Dios, ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Di algo!

— Apártate, Bokkun, sino lo mata el golpe lo vas a matar tú asfixiándolo, pero…¡muévete, bestia!

Y no eran los únicos que gritaban; había gente que había reaccionado como él al puñetazo y se había alejado, otros se habían acercado. De repente, el piso se transformó en un caos de gente correteando y amontonándose mientras Thomas se abría paso intentando no empujar ni voltear a nadie en el camino. Miya y Bokuto habían comenzado a forcejear _otra vez_ , Bokuto agachado sobre Akaashi - quien había caído al suelo producto del golpe y Thomas no estaba del todo seguro si se había desmayado o no - y Miya jalando violentamente de sus brazos en un intento por apartarlo del otro. El muchacho compañero de Akaashi le gritaba a Bokuto, luego le gritó algo a Miya y por último se volteó y comenzó a gritarle al viejo, quien parecía pasmado y petrificado en su sitio.

— Thomas, ¡Thomas, maldita sea, tú también! ¡Reacciona!

— ¿Eh?

Miya había girado el cuello en una posición anómala mientras seguía forcejeando, su rostro un tanto desencajado; sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Thomas se acercó, agachándose también.

— Sujétalo, que no se le caiga encima y lo aplaste. Creo que Akaashi se desmayó. O se murió, no lo sé.— Thomas contrajo el gesto al no saber si aquello era una broma o no, pero comenzaba a asustarse.— Yo voy a proceder.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Tú encárgate del idiota, yo voy por la basura.

Miya se incorporó cuan alto era mientras Thomas intentaba suplantarlo, tarea un tanto titánica porque Bokuto ni siquiera parecía percatarse que alguien estaba procurando separarlo del cuerpo desmayado y en verdad, no podía prestar atención a lo que hacía Miya y al mismo tiempo forcejear con Bokuto. Tomó una decisión y a los pocos segundos comprendió que quizás no había sido la adecuada; otra vez, el compañero de Akaashi gritó algo y el sonido de un impacto seguido de un estruendo se dejó oír por detrás de Thomas. El ruido fue tan intenso que incluso Bokuto se había sobresaltado, inmóvil en su sitio.

Ambos voltearon para ver lo que Thomas hubiese querido evitar desde un principio; Miya parecía haberle propinado al viejo - que a esas alturas ya comprendía era el jefe de Akaashi al que habían querido ajusticiar desde un principio - el puñetazo que Bokuto había errado, ésta vez con éxito; el tipo claramente no había podido con la fuerza del golpe y había caído hacia atrás, derribando una silla y casi volteando uno de los escritorios, papeles y carpetas volando hacia todos lados. Increíblemente no sólo seguía vivo, sino también consciente.

Por el rabillo del ojo Thomas pudo divisar al compañero de Akaashi palmeando el brazo de Miya, una leve risilla escapando de sus labios.

— A ver si se te graba, inmundicia.— Thomas intentó arrastrarse y sostener a Miya por una pierna pero éste se adelantó más rápidamente que el movimiento de sus brazos, escapando y sosteniendo al jefe de Akaashi por las solapas del chaleco que llevaba puesto, zarandéandolo violentamente.— Akaashi no sólo es demasiado bueno para ti, sino que ya está casado. No jodas.

— ¿Qué? Akaashi, maldito, ¡te lo tenías bien guardado! ¿Akaashi?

El compañero de Akaashi, cuyo nombre era Tenma Udai — por la cucarda que llevaba enganchada en la chaqueta — se rió al parecer divertido por el comentario de Miya y luego volteó hacia ellos, notando el estado general de la situación; en otras circunstancias, Thomas hubiese encontrado gracioso la transformación extraña en el rostro de Tenma, virando desde la gracia hacia la sorpresa, la inquietud y el miedo. El joven se aproximó y se arrodilló junto a ellos, al lado de Thomas. Ambos miraron con resquemor la expresión en apariencia tranquila del rostro de Akaashi, las gafas rotas y el marco partido a un costado. Tenía un corte en la nariz y de allí surgía un hilo de sangre sobre su rostro algo pálido.

De repente, Akaashi frunció el ceño y los tres — Bokuto,Thomas y Tenma — soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo.

Estaba vivo.

— Dios, pensé que…—Bokuto no terminó la frase, aliviado y conmovido al mismo tiempo.

— Podrías haberle tomado el pulso para ver si no habías asesinado a tu esposo, ¿sabes?.— Tenma se acercó un poco más, gateando sobre el suelo y presionando el hombro de Akaashi.

— ¿Mi qué?

— Podrías haber avisado que era tu novio el que estaba en peligro, Bokuto. Yo no sabía.— replicó Thomas sintiéndose excluido y con verdades a medias.

— Pero...yo...esto...él…

Tanto Thomas como Tenma observaron a Bokuto con cierta inseguridad y aprensión. La única neurona funcionando parecía entrar en combustión frente a sus ojos, conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

De repente, oyeron a alguien farfullar a sus espaldas. El jefe final del juego intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Miya mientras ambos comenzaban a insultarse; en ese momento, Thomas se percató de que estaban rodeados por otros trabajadores de la empresa y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Chicos, creo que ya estaríamos...deberíamos llamar a un médico para que revise a Akaashi…

— Yo aún no he terminado. Apártense.

Si bien Bokuto había pedido que saliesen de su camino, Thomas y Tenma no habían tenido demasiada posibilidad; Bokuto literalmente los había _arrollado_ a ambos, sus cuerpos estampados contra el suelo y casi en la misma posición que Akaashi, quien parecía estar recobrando la consciencia; Tenma había quedado sobre Thomas y pese a que era más pequeño, pesaba. Sin querer voltearse realmente, Thomas oyó un forcejeo y varios insultos entre Bokuto y Miya, quienes parecían disputarse la presa como si fueran animales salvajes…

— Qué...precario es todo esto.

Thomas gimió cuando de la nada, la voz de Sakusa había surgido a su lado. Sobresaltado, vio a su compañero de equipo observando con expresión furibunda y asqueada la trifulca que comenzaba a iniciarse a un costado nuevamente, todo por debajo del cubrebocas que temblaba débilmente.

Y por segunda vez, Thomas y Tenma se vieron arrollados, ahora sumándole Sakusa en la ecuación. Hinata acababa de pasarlos por arriba empujando al rematador, tropezando con Thomas y Tenma en el camino, cayendo prácticamente sobre Bokuto y Miya. Ambos voltearon listos para golpear a aquel que quisiera detenerlos pero, por suerte o desgracia, sus expresiones parecieron relajarse al ver que se trataba sólo de Hinata.

— Shouyo, cariño, sal de aquí, no quiero que veas esto.

— ¿Acaso piensas que no sé pelear? Dejen de golpearlo, ya está hecho pedazos.

— Pero yo todavía no pude hacerlo.— el tono de voz de Bokuto era afligido y caprichoso mientras Miya y Hinata lo observaban fijamente, uno con fastidio, el otro con un dejo de pena mal disimulado.

— No sé quién eres, pero voy a pedirte encarecidamente que _no me toques_.

— Cómo quieres que no te toque, ¡si estás sobre mí! ¡Levántate, titán!

Si Tenma se quejaba de que Sakusa había caído sobre él, ¿Qué le quedaba a Thomas, que había quedado debajo de ambos? Inspiró profundamente. Bien, al menos no se había fracturado ninguna costilla, no percibía dolor alguno.

— Sakusa, no es que no me alegre verlos aquí, pero ¿a qué vinieron?

— Hinata insistió.— farfulló el más alto mientras intentaba apoyar un brazo como soporte en el piso entre el torso de Thomas y una pierna de Tenma.— _No se muevan_ , así puedo levantarme sin tocarlos.

— Pues hazlo de una vez, Akaashi no despierta del todo y temo por su vida.

Soltó Tenma empujando a Sakusa, quien a su vez en un intento por esquivarlo chocó contra las piernas de Hinata, quien tropezó y empujó a Miya, y…¿aquello era como un dominó humano? Por supuesto, ahora eran Miya y Hinata quienes habían comenzado a gritarse entre sí mientras Bokuto parecía haber comprendido por primera vez en todo aquel desastre que el que peor parado estaba había sido su propio novio, tirado en el piso.

Y la respuesta rápida no se hizo esperar, haciendo a un lado a Miya y a Hinata y arrollando por segunda vez a los demás.

— Alto ahí, bestia. Aléjate de Akaashi.— gritó Tenma, ya acuclillado al lado de Akaashi.

— ¡Pero…!

— Pero nada, mira nada más cómo lo has dejado. Si tanto te molestaba que no te hubiese dicho nada, la solución no era golpearlo.

— Bokuto-san, ¿has golpeado a Akaashi? Pero…

La voz de Hinata surgió agitada por detrás de Bokuto y una queja por parte de Miya le indicó a Thomas que también lo había empujado a él para abrirse camino.

— Tenma-san, no fue su intención, estoy seguro.— gimió Hinata asomándose por uno de los costados de Bokuto como si se tratase de un muro de contención.— ¿Verdad, Bokuto-san?

— ¡Claro que no, lo golpeé sin querer! Por favor, dime que Akaashi se encuentra bien.

— Claro, sin querer queriendo. Respira, pero no despierta, no sé por qué.

— Apártense.

En esa ocasión, Thomas reaccionó rápido; Sakusa y él prácticamente rodaron hacia un costado para evitar que Bokuto volviese a pasarles por arriba cuando procuraba llegar hasta el cuerpo tendido de Akaashi, incluso si eso significaba aplastar al chico llamado Tenma. Y lo logró, estrujada de por medio. Tenma se quejó, lo insultó e intentó empujarlo pero era prácticamente imposible mover a Bokuto; se había instalado como una roca sólida y pesada casi sobre Akaashi, gritándole en la cara.

— Akaashi, despierta, por favor. ¡No me hagas esto! No me fue mi intención intentar matarte, ¡lo juro!

— ¿Por qué le habla como si estuviese muerto?.— murmuró Miya, de pie junto a Hinata y Tenma.

— Porque no lo está de casualidad. Habría que llamar a un mé…

— ¿Bokuto-san?

— ¡Akaashi!

Nuevamente, en otras circunstancias la escena habría resultado graciosa; increíblemente, Akaashi había respondido a los gritos de Bokuto y al comprobar que había despertado, casi todos le habían gritado con sorpresa y alegría. Ante aquello, Akaashi había fruncido el ceño y se había cubierto el rostro con el antebrazo, intentando girar hacia un costado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Lo lamento tanto, creo que te he roto la nariz.

— Estoy...estoy bien, Bokuto-san. Creo que no se ha roto nada.

— ¡¿De verdad?! No sabes cuánto lo lamento, mi intención no fue lastimarte, ¡justo te interpusiste!

— No quería que...lo siento.— Thomas alcanzó a oír lo último porque estaba prácticamente al lado de Akaashi, pero el murmullo había sido tan bajo que apenas y había salido en un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? Yo fui quien te golpeó.

— Por no haberte dicho nada. Bokuto-san, yo…

— Tenma-kun, vámonos de aquí.

La voz de una mujer se dejó oír entre el gentío que los rodeaba y captó la atención de Thomas. Una chica más o menos de su edad se había aproximado a Tenma y lo había tomado del brazo, jalando hacia la multitud.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué sucede?

— Han llamado a seguridad. Ya vienen.

Thomas sólo alcanzó a entrecerrar los ojos y, otra vez, el tiempo y los sucesos corrieron más deprisa que lo que su cerebro alcanzaba a procesar. Oyó un " _no me jodas_ " proveniente de Sakusa y supo que la desgracia podía seguir empeorando.

Oyó gritos, improperios. Percibió empujones, varios " _yo no tuve nada que ver_ ", " _se hizo justicia", "esto es tu culpa por no asesinarlo"_. Más empujones, alguien que lo tomaba por los brazos, Sakusa soltando insultos que Thomas no le conocía. Cuando alguien lo arrastró hacia el elevador, vio rápidamente que Akaashi había podido incorporarse y uno de sus brazos era jalado por Hinata, el otro por Bokuto. Otra vez aquello parecía una cadena humana; la policía finalmente había llegado y luchaban por separar a Bokuto de Akaashi - quienes se sostenían por el brazo libre de éste último - y a Hinata de Miya, quienes también parecían aferrados y dispuestos a comenzar a los golpes otra vez si era necesario.

— Me gustaría saber por qué yo quedé envuelto en esto sino golpeé a nadie.

— Yo tampoco.

— Nos discriminan por la altura.— farfulló Sakusa, ya en el elevador.

— ¡No me toquen... _no se atrevan a tocarlo a él, no hizo nada_!

El grito de Miya los sobresaltó a ambos; más que un grito había sido un rugido. Habían intentado arrastrar a Hinata junto con él y al percatarse de aquello, Miya se había interpuesto como un escudo humano. Akaashi había soltado a Hinata y tomado el rostro de Bokuto con ambas manos, casi adosando sus frentes. Hablaba tan rápido y tan bajo que parecía una especie de mantra, pero fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para calmar a Bokuto.

Con Bokuto calmado, la batalla de Miya estaba perdida.

Y los cuatro fueron a dar al elevador junto a varios agentes de policía.

— Hinata, ¡avísale a alguien lo que sucede!

— ¡Thomas-san, resiste!

Y eso fue lo último que Thomas oyó antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas...rumbo a la departamental.

_Y ahora, ¿quién podría salvarlos?_


	16. Chapter 16

— Oikawa-san, ten cuidado con los giros. Recuerda las luces.

— Ah. Lo siento, me acostumbré a conducir en Argentina y siempre me olvidaba las luces de giro. Continúen, por favor.

Oikawa frunció levemente el ceño mientras el "tic toc" de la luz de giro comenzaba a sonar; era un sonidillo suave y sutil, pero en el estado de ansiedad un tanto desenfrenado que estaba padeciendo Oikawa en esos momentos, cualquier cosa lo alteraba a un punto inconcebible y ridículo. El mando de la luz de giro saltó en cuanto Oikawa enderezó el volante, doblando por cuarta vez según las instrucciones de Akaashi, en el asiento trasero; cada tanto y mientras ambos comenzaban a relatarle los sucesos salvajes que había tenido a mal perderse en persona - en realidad, el que no detenía su verborragia era Hinata, quien parecía al borde de una crisis de ansiedad - Oikawa observaba por el espejo retrovisor el semblante cada vez más pálido de Akaashi, temiendo lo peor.

Bueno, en definitiva era su auto. Si vomitaba era problema suyo.

Al parecer, Akaashi tenía algún tipo de contacto que le había informado hacia dónde se habían llevado a los cautivos. Qué era exactamente lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran a la departamental, Oikawa no tenía ni idea; mientras su cerebro se enfrascaba en la metódica tarea no cometer ninguna infracción de tránsito, en no perderse y en procesar el torrente de palabras que Hinata escupía a su lado - apenas distinguía si le hablaba a él, a Akaashi o a ambos - su mente comenzó a enfriarse, hecho que le preocupó un poco. En caliente, con la ansiedad, el enojo y la indignación de por medio, su único objetivo era llegar donde se hallaran Iwaizumi y los demás y _que sucediese lo que tuviese que suceder_. Ahora, luego de varios minutos y con los acontecimientos completos armando el rompecabezas en su mente, Oikawa comenzaba a tener más y más inseguridades, temeroso de que gritar pidiendo justicia no fuese suficiente.

Mientras doblaba por quinta vez cuando la voz sepulcral de Akaashi surgió detrás suyo, sus neuronas sacaban chispas mientras intentaba recordar algún amigo o conocido que tuviese relación con el ámbito de las leyes. No creía que fuese necesario, pero visto y considerando la basura que era el jefe de Akaashi...de repente, la imagen de Iwaizumi rompiéndole la cara vino a su mente y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

— ...así fue como terminaron todos en el suelo. Cuando volteé incluso Sakusa—san estaba allí…¿de qué te ríes?

— Shouyo, no grites, asustas a Akaashi. Me río de recuerdos gloriosos.

— Lo siento...Akaashi-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hinata se había aferrado a su asiento y había volteado el torso completo entre Oikawa y él pese a llevar ajustado el cinturón de seguridad; Oikawa desaceleró un poco cuando el semáforo marcó rojo delante suyo y sus ojos se desviaron impacientes hacia Akaashi. Su imagen no mejoraba demasiado y tampoco parecía haber oído la pregunta de Hinata, enfrascado en su teléfono.

— Akaashi, sé que estás preocupado por Bokuto, pero no va a pasarle nada. Ya lo verás.

Oikawa no se consideraba una persona apta para consolar a otros porque en primer lugar, pocas veces lograba hacerlo consigo mismo. Las palabras habían salido suaves y carentes de inseguridad, tranquilas y pausadas. Sin embargo, mientras las pronunciaba con la finalidad de sosegar a Akaashi, en su mente otra voz gritaba que Iwaizumi estaba en la misma situación y que en realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a resultar aquello. ¿Una denuncia por agresión, daños y perjuicios? Quizás sólo los estuviesen demorando en la departamental hasta que consiguieran un abogado, tampoco había sido _tan_ grave...bueno, habían invadido también propiedad privada... ¿y si había que pagar algún tipo de fianza? Mientras el semáforo volvía al verde y Oikawa aceleraba nuevamente, se descubrió a sí mismo repasando sus cuentas bancarias y cuántos ahorros le quedaban luego del viajecito hacia Japón.

Bueno, si tenía que vender un órgano para pagar la fianza…¿la rodilla no serviría?¿podía considerarla un órgano…?

— Soy de lo peor.— la voz de Akaashi distrajo a Oikawa de sus delirios y captó la atención de Hinata. Había hablado en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas y le habían alcanzado a entender.

— No digas eso, no puedes manejar la mente de otras personas. Mucho menos sus acciones.

— Sí, sí podía. Si le hubiese contado la verdad desde un principio, esto no…

Un leve temblor en su voz alertó tanto a Oikawa como a Hinata de que las aguas estaban subiendo demasiado deprisa; cobardes como eran, ambos desviaron sus miradas y guardaron silencio mientras oían la respiración un tanto congestionada del otro en la parte trasera del vehículo.

— Bokuto-san...me acusó de que...le mentí…— Hinata soltó una especie de quejido lamentable a su lado, probablemente sobrepasado por la situación y sin saber qué responder.— Se veía tan molesto...jamás pensé que esta situación iba a desbordarse de ésta manera.

— Ocultar información no es mentir, primero y principal. Segundo, no tienes obligación de contarle todos tus problemas, menos a alguien que reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo. Lo que te sucedía con ese maldito es un tema por demás delicado, claro que iba a costarte hablarlo.

— Oikawa-san…

— Cállate, estoy inspirado. Cuando lleguemos a esa maldita departamental, vas a ponerte firme, Akaashi. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió allí dentro. Grábatelo.

Oikawa creía en sus palabras, firmemente. No era la primera vez que veía como la víctima de una situación de abuso se culpaba por los sucesos y consecuencias del mismo, pero eso no significaba que iba a tolerarlo. Había sido un tanto hipócrita también al reprobar la conducta de Bokuto porque él mismo había aprobado y disfrutado la de Iwaizumi, pero eran temas diferentes. Si bien todos allí querían romperle la cabeza al viejo asqueroso, Bokuto tendría que haberse controlado un poco más en pos de la estabilidad mental de Akaashi.

Y ahí iba él, pidiéndole peras al olmo.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló dentro del vehículo, pero Oikawa vio por el espejo que, al menos, Akaashi había levantado la mirada hacia él. Intentó sonreírle y percibió un dejo de sonrisa en el rostro del otro, detrás suyo.

Sí así iban a darse ánimos no quería saber qué iba a suceder cuando atravesaran las puertas de la departamental de policía.

— Es en ésta cuadra.

Bien, los nervios estaban a flor de piel; Akaashi había soltado aquello de repente y con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Acto seguido, Oikawa y Hinata habían soltado una especie de gemido lastimero y angustiante mientras el primero buscaba un lugar para estacionar; Hinata había copiado la actitud de Akaashi y mandaba mensajes veloces aquí y allá a saber a quién. Finalmente, el vehículo quedó aparcado y Oikawa detuvo el motor.

Ninguno tuvo siquiera la intención de descender del coche.

— Bien, escuchen.— Oikawa soltó el cinturón de seguridad y los encaró a ambos con la expresión más seria y concentrada posible. Hinata y Akaashi se inclinaron hacia él y, por un momento, Oikawa tuvo la sensación de que estaban en pleno partido de voley y que su oponente era el Shiratorizawa, a juzgar por las expresiones de aflicción de los otros dos.— Tenemos que mantener la calma. Nada de gritos, nada de discusiones, mucho menos de demandas ridículas. Vinimos a averiguar cuál es la situación de los muchachos, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Correcto. Como soy el que parece menos afectado, hablaré yo. ¿Les parece bien?

¿El menos afectado? Sí, por fuera. Por dentro estaba llorando sangre.

— Está bien.

— Bueno...vamos.

Cuando lograron salir del vehículo, cruzaron la calle y atravesaron las puertas amplias de la departamental, Oikawa tendría que haber sabido de antemano que todo el discurso que había soltado en el auto se iba a ir a la mierda junto con su aparente tranquilidad. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero se había negado a creer que podía llegar a ser tan débil. Akaashi había ingresado a su lado y Hinata un poco más atrás, escudándose con la altura de ambos. Oikawa había inspirado profundo tomando coraje y se había aproximado a uno de los escritorios más cercanos para solicitar amablemente algún tipo de información.

— Buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias…—tartamudeó débilmente cuando el agente de policía lo observó con expresión un tanto agotada.— soy...familiar de una persona que demoraron hace unos minutos.

— ¿Nombre y apellido?

— Hajime Iwaizumi.— los segundos se sucedían demasiado lentos mientras el agente revisaba en su computadora con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Parentesco del detenido?

— Es...ah...es…

La voz de Oikawa tembló, así como la seguridad con la que había abordado al policía. Éste desvió la mirada de la pantalla hacia Oikawa, de pie a su lado; el hombre entrecerró los ojos mientras Oikawa comenzaba a sudar, un tanto nervioso y acorralado. No eran parientes de sangre y eso iba a estar claro cuando soltara su apellido, ¿por qué carajo había soltado eso? Probablemente por temor a no ser oído si sólo pronunciaba la palabra "amigo".

Y en ese mismo instante, como si el destino decidiese darle el empujón final, vio por el rabillo del ojo a un par de personas cruzando de un extremo al otro de la sala.

Era Iwaizumi. Con un policía.

 _Esposado_.

El cerebro de Oikawa hizo un cortocircuito al igual que su garganta, la cual emitió un sonido estrangulado mezcla de grito con llanto. Obviamente, para Oikawa había sonado delicado y sutil, pero claramente todos allí lo habían oído, Iwaizumi incluído. El recluso volteó el rostro y su expresión contrariada se desfiguró en algo más allá de lo humano al verlo, mezcla de ira y preocupación.

— ¡Oikawa, maldita sea, no llores!

— ¡No estoy llorando! .— soltó Oikawa indignado mientras comenzaba a ver borroso y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.— ¡¿Cómo estás?!

— ¡Estúpido, no…!

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Oikawa había sido quien había pedido calma. Sin embargo, tampoco era el único que no había podido mantenerla. Iwaizumi había hecho ademán de acercarse a él dando un paso al costado, pero el agente de policía lo había detenido en el lugar de manera un tanto brusca, sosteniéndolo del brazo en forma agresiva a los ojos de Oikawa; al ver aquello, su cerebro dejó de funcionar de manera racional. Intentó acercarse a Iwaizumi casi pasando por encima del mostrador que separaba la sala del corredor por donde el otro se hallaba detenido, incapaz de hacerlo sólo porque el policía con el que había estado hablando y Hinata se lo habían impedido, forcejeando con brazos y piernas.

Por supuesto, al verse impelido de lograr su cometido, la crisis no se hizo esperar.

— Déjenme, no me toquen, ¡es él, agente! ¡Es mi marido!

— Tu qué…

A pesar de las lágrimas, Oikawa alcanzó a ver cómo el rostro de Iwaizumi iba cambiando de expresiones y colores conforme asimilaba lo que acababa de gritar a los cuatro vientos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Finalmente, la tonalidad definitiva de la piel de Iwaizumi fue un rojo furioso acercándose al bordó. Al parecer incapaz de emitir sonidos coherentes, se limitó a balbucear algo ininteligible mientras el agente de policía prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la puerta. Las miradas de Iwaizumi y Oikawa nunca se separaron, lo cual sólo hizo que el último lograra ponerse aún más nervioso, comenzando a forcejear con verdadera fuerza cuando Iwaizumi desapareció finalmente tras la puerta.

— ¡Señor, por favor, contrólese! ¡¿O acaso quiere terminar detenido como su...eh...esposo?!

— No me importa nada siempre y cuando esté con él, ¡arrésteme si es necesario!

— ¡Oikawa-san, el objetivo es sacarlos de aquí, no seguir metiendo gente!

— Disculpe.— la voz suave y controlada de Akaashi surgió en medio del griterío.— ¿Cómo es la situación de los demás detenidos?

— La misma. Están…¡deje de forcejear, no lo dejaré pasar!

— ¡Iwa-chan, te sacaré de aquí, haga lo que tenga que hacer!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Oikawa tuvo que ceder. El agente de policía tenía fuerza y lo había sujetado de los brazos, mientras que Hinata lo había abrazado por la espalda y lo frenaba en su sitio. Cuando finalmente detuvo su intento de saltar el mostrador, todos los presentes suspiraron, él incluido.

— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de ver a los detenidos? .— nuevamente, la voz de Akaashi parecía la más calma y controlada. Al oír la pregunta, Oikawa y Hinata voltearon hacia el policía, aparentemente sobrepasado por la situación.

— ¿Usted es su abogado o representante legal?

— No, yo...

La voz del policía fue perdiendo fuerza y seguridad a medida que inspeccionaba el estado un tanto maltrecho de Akaashi. Las gafas rotas, el leve sangrado en el puente de su nariz y los cabellos despeinados daban todo el aire de que más que ayudar, estaba a punto de complicar aún más las cosas.

Y Oikawa no iba a permitirlo, él había ido a ayudar.

— Su marido también está aquí dentro, encerrado injustamente.

— ¿Tsumu y tú se pusieron de acuerdo, Oikawa-san? .— Hinata estaba intentando no reírse, pero al ver la expresión consternada de Oikawa estalló en carcajadas.

— Mentes maestras piensan igual.

— Siento que la palabra marido tiene diferentes connotaciones para ti, Oikawa-san.— al menos Akaashi había recuperado el color de su rostro, ahora de un intenso color rojo.

— No, claro que no. Es la misma.

— Pero…

— _¡El que no hace palmas la tiene chiquita!_

Todos los presentes oyeron el grito por detrás de la puerta en donde Iwaizumi había desaparecido, y eran varios. El cántico le llegó fuerte y claro a Oikawa quien, al reconocer el español básico de Iwaizumi seguido por la copia barata de sus acompañantes — quienes probablemente no comprendían el cariz de la frase — no pudo sino llorar, orgulloso.

— ¿Qué…? Oikawa-san, ¿qué cosas le enseñaste a Iwaizumi-san?.— claro, Hinata también hablaba español, ¿cómo no iba a estar riéndose aferrado del mostrador?

— Lo básico y fundamental, obviamente.

— ¿Qué están cantando?

— _¡Hahaha, Omi-omi, por qué no aplaudes!._ — la risa estruendosa de Atsumu no se hizo esperar y detrás de ella, la de Bokuto. Oikawa sonrió al oír el suspiro aliviado de los otros dos, quienes probablemente ya temían lo peor.

— _Es hacer palmas, no aplaudir, retrasado. Oikawa me dijo que no es lo mismo._

— _Déjenlo, no debe tener ganas de…_ — el grito de Bokuto fue interrumpido abruptamente por un sonido seco seguido de la risa de Atsumu.

— _Ni se les ocurra tocarme, aléjense. Me voy a morir, éste lugar es repulsivo, ¡más con ustedes dentro!_

— _Enséñanos más, Iwa-chan._

— _No me digas así. Déjame pensar…_

— ¡Enséñales alguna cumbia, Iwa-chan!

El grito de Oikawa fue tan agudo que incluso él mismo frunció el ceño al oírse. El silencio no se hizo esperar, hasta que finalmente Iwaizumi pareció recomponerse de la conmoción.

— _¡No recuerdo la letra de ninguna canción de Gilda, Mierdakawa!_

— Disculpen, mi marido sólo conoce los clásicos. No tiene buen oído musical.

Al soltar aquella frase sin sentido envuelta en una risa un tanto nerviosa, Oikawa comprendió al fin que ellos estaban más nerviosos que los mismos detenidos. Bueno, él en particular estaba más nervioso, porque Akaashi parecía estar sufriendo alguna especie de viaje astral con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta por donde Iwaizumi había desaparecido minutos atrás y a diferencia de los dos, Hinata parecía bastante compuesto, télefono móvil en mano mientras escribía a una velocidad que para Oikawa era inhumana.

— Me duele la cabeza. Un poco. Bastante.

Aún cuando el policía que había frenado a Oikawa se había alejado nuevamente hacia el mostrador los había estado vigilando atentamente a la espera de algún otro arrebato de Oikawa; al oír las palabras de Akaashi soltadas en una secuencia que había ascendido de la tranquilidad a la ansiedad en 0.5 segundos, los tres presentes voltearon hacia él, alarmados.

Y casi no habían tenido tiempo de atajar su cuerpo; Akaashi había fruncido levemente el ceño, se había tocado la frente y luego - como si sus movimientos fuesen en cámara lenta - Oikawa lo vio inclinarse hacia delante, sus rodillas doblándose en su sitio.

Oikawa fue el primero en sujetarlo. Rápidamente comprobó que Akaashi seguía consciente aunque parecía un tanto desencajado y, mientras oía como Hinata ascendía su voz desde un susurro ansioso hasta un grito histérico cuando Akaashi no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas, la mente de Oikawa colapsó por segunda vez. O tercera, ya no sabía cuántas habían sido.

— ¡Oficial, por favor, llame una ambulancia!¡Se nos va!

— ¡¿Cómo que se nos va?!

— Estoy bien, sólo me he mareado un poco…

— Akaashi, por lo que más quieras, ¡no sigas la luz, no te va a llevar con Bokuto!

— _¡¿Akaashi?! Tengo que salir de aquí, Akaashi me necesita. Suéltame, Iwa-chan._

— _No voy a soltarte una mierda y tú tampoco me digas así, no empeores las cosas. ¡Oikawa, qué carajos está pasando!_

— ¡No lo sé, Iwa-chan, Akaashi está desbordado por la situación, no resistirá mucho más!

— _¡¿Cómo?!_

Guiándolo hasta uno de los asientos, lograron entre los tres presentes acomodar a Akaashi; el oficial de policía corrió hacia un dispensador de agua mientras Oikawa lanzaba viento con una revista sobre el rostro de Akaashi, sintiendo que en realidad al que le faltaba el aire era a él.

— Oikawa-san, respira. Inspira por la nariz y suelta el aire por la boca. Así, si. No, espera, ¡no tan rápido!

— Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso. Akaashi, ¿te sientes mejor?

— Sí, probablemente me golpeé la cabeza hace un rato. Pero relájate, estás un poco…

— ¿Quién es...Hinata Shouyo?

El oficial había hablado desde las alturas porque en ese momento era el único que estaba de pie; con Akaashi sentado y los otros dos arrodillados a su lado, los tres elevaron el mentón hacia la pregunta inesperada.

Bueno, inesperada para Akaashi y Oikawa, porque Hinata no pareció sorprendido sino más bien aliviado.

— Soy yo.— el policía parecía un tanto incómodo con la situación, paseando la mirada entre los tres.— Daichi-san se ha comunicado con usted, ¿verdad?

— Así es, y fue...bastante contundente en pedirme que todos guarden la calma hasta que él llegue. Puedes...puedes pasar a ver a uno de los detenidos, si quieres.

— Ah, no. ¡Esto es favoritismo!

— Oikawa-san, hazme un favor y cierra la boca _un instante_.— Akaashi parecía nuevamente al borde del desmayo mientras retiraba los lentes rotos de su rostro, presionando el puente de su nariz lastimada.— Hinata, dile a Atsumu que le diga a Bokuto-san que lo siento, que yo…

— No te preocupes, Akaashi-san. Les daré el mensaje. El tuyo también, Oikawa-san.

— ¿Y cuál es mi mensaje, si se puede saber?

— Que aquí está todo bien y que has logrado calmarte. Aunque sea mentira, lo tranquilizará.

— Pero…

Oikawa balbuceó un par de segundos para luego cerrar la boca, suspirando. Se incorporó copiando a Hinata mientras le revolvía los cabellos en un gesto amistoso.

— Gracias, Shouyo.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír mientras presionaba suavemente el brazo con el que Oikawa seguía acariciándole la cabeza; mientras lo veía partir puertas adentro, la ambivalencia entre la ansiedad por ver a Iwaizumi y la tranquilidad por saber a un conocido involucrado en la cuestión — al final el capitán del equipo del Karasuno había hecho algo bien — no se hicieron esperar, mareándolo como a Akaashi. Pronto, tomó asiento a su lado mientras éste le tendía el vaso con agua que el policía le había alcanzado anteriormente. Sin emitir sonido alguno, Oikawa agradeció el gesto mientras bebía un sorbo, intentando controlarse.

Le temblaba la mano.

— Iwaizumi se confesó conmigo cuando íbamos hacia tu trabajo.— soltó Oikawa de repente, incapaz de mantener por más tiempo aquel pensamiento intrusivo que lo había estado torturando desde hacía más de una hora.

Akaashi guardó silencio, probablemente esperando que continuara; en ese momento, Oikawa comprendió que no seguía hablando porque su garganta se había cerrado y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, el vaso en su mano también apretado al borde del colapso.

— ...y yo fui incapaz de decirle nada. Yo, que hablo hasta por los codos...me quedé mudo dentro de ese maldito auto.

Al soltar todo aquello de manera atropellada, Oikawa experimentó cierto alivio. Al contárselo a Akaashi ya había dejado de ser un secreto y estaba por fin materializando en palabras lo que su mente no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez: ¿Iwaizumi se habría sentido rechazado por su silencio tan impropio en él? La parte racional de su cerebro le advertía que aquello era casi imposible, Iwaizumi lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo. Sin embargo, aquella gran porción insegura y paranoica de su cabeza le gritaba que, luego de tantas idas y venidas entre ambos, de tantas indirectas ridículas para tratarse de personas adultas, Iwaizumi había estado esperando alguna respuesta positiva, un alarido. _Algo_.

¿Es que todas las situaciones que lo ponían al límite de sus nervios tenían que sucederse una detrás de la otra? ¿Su mente no podía tener _un poco_ de paz? Iba a tener que aguantarse, porque él había caído en su propia trampa al orillar tanto a Iwaizumi.

— ¿Iwaizumi es correspondido?.— la voz de Akaashi había surgido en un murmullo a su lado, casi etéreo. Aún así, Oikawa ya estaba contestando antes que el otro terminara de formular la pregunta.

— Claro que sí. Yo lo amo más que él a mi.

— Es una declaración un poco _fuerte_. ¿Tu sospechabas acerca de sus sentimientos?

Oikawa se tomó la pregunta bastante seriamente, sobre todo porque Akaashi había encontrado un tema de distracción que evitaba el colapso inminente de los dos. Qué cosas, recién lo conocía y ya estaba ventilando sentimientos que ni él mismo se había puesto a analizar.

— Si, supongo que sí. Hasta hemos dormido juntos todo este tiempo.— un sonido estrangulado procedente de su acompañante lo hizo voltear el rostro, sus ojos aún clavados en la puerta por donde se había perdido Hinata minutos atrás.— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ustedes…? Tu cabeza está más revuelta que la mía. ¿Estás diciéndome que se acostaron, y no sabes sobre sus sentimientos?

— Espera, ¡no! ¡No hemos hecho nada! Sólo hubo algunos roces inesperados, nada más.

Akaashi lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados; a Oikawa le dio la impresión de que estaba sobre analizando la situación, incluso casi podía ver sus neuronas quemándose por la velocidad de su razonamiento. Finalmente parpadeó un par de veces, suspirando.

— Hinata me comentó que has venido de manera temporal a Japón.

— Esa era la idea, si.

— ¿Y cuál es la idea ahora?

Otro momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos; ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada del otro, ambos concentrados en la respuesta que se hacía esperar.

Vaya, ahí estaba la verdadera cuestión.

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

— Amo Argentina. Me adapté muy bien, encontré mi lugar allá...pero...no quiero irme de aquí.— con desesperación notó que las aguas ascendían rápidamente a sus ojos, su garganta estrangulándose nuevamente.

— ¿No quieres irte porque extrañas Japón, o porque piensas que no podrías mantener una relación a distancia con Iwaizumi?

— No quiero dejarlo a él. No es que no pueda, _no quiero_.

— Entonces, primero ordena tu cabeza antes de responder a la declaración de Iwaizumi. Tienes que conocer realmente qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar. Por ti, no por él.

— Creo que lo sé, sólo que me da terror admitirlo abiertamente.

— Cuando estés listo, estaré allí para oírlo.

— Gracias, Keiji-chan, de verdad…

— _Estoy harto_.

Oikawa quedó a mitad de frase cuando el grito y un portazo se dejaron oír; había perdido de vista aquella maldita puerta una fracción de segundo sólo para mirar a Akaashi, y en esa milésima de tiempo Hinata había salido de donde sea que se había metido como un huracán, rabioso y a punto de romper lo que tuviese a mano. Su rostro estaba casi del mismo color que el de Iwaizumi hacía unos momentos y la comparación le causó gracia.

— No me digas que te dejamos solo dos minutos y te has vuelto a pelear con Atsumu-chan.

— ¡Él empezó! No puedo creer que se ponga a hacer planteos estúpidos en una situación como ésta, claramente no le importa nada.

— Sólo le importas tú, Shouyo. Ven, siéntate y comparte tus penurias con nosotros.

— No quiero sentarme, gracias. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo, Oikawa-san?

Hinata comenzó a caminar en círculos delante de ambos; Oikawa no respondió, intuyendo lo que se avecinaba.

— Me echó en cara que no pregunté por él como su pareja. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es capaz de ponerse celoso por una idiotez incluso ahí encerrado.

— ¿Qué tiene, 5 años?

— Mentalmente, menos.

— ¿Los demás se encuentran bien?.— preguntó Akaashi, retomando la ansiedad que había dejado de lado minutos atrás.

— Están mejor que nosotros, eso seguro. No sé ni para qué nos preocupamos, yo...

El teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar; cuando éste vio de quién se trataba, la ira se borró parcialmente de sus facciones.

— Es Daichi-san.

— _Al fin._

A ver si podían resolver aquel problema de una vez por todas.

Para que Oikawa tuviese que enfrentarse _a uno peor_.


End file.
